Bleed to death
by Koraru-san
Summary: No importaba que le hubieran robado su pasado y que se hubiera desangrado incontables veces, no importaba que le hubieran quitado todo y lo hubieran convertido en nada. K' volvería a pasar todo de nuevo, con tal de tener a Kula siempre a su lado.
1. Chapter 1

**Dissclaimer: KOF y sus personajes no me pertenecen. TxT**

**Summary:** Capítulo 1. ¿Dónde están las llaves del fuego y el hielo? Fue la pregunta que se quedó sin responder. Él miró hacia la nada susurrando con preocupación su nombre, mientras los ataques continuaban sin que nadie los detuviera a tiempo.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Bleed to death**

**Chapter one**

El fuego que ilumina su camino… le traerá la oscuridad

El enorme relámpago surcó el cielo iluminando todo lo que encontró a su paso.

La luz pasajera dejó en evidencia, por unos instantes, el daño causado en todo el lugar debido a la intensa batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Vidrios rotos y escombros de un edificio destrozado se encontraban dispersos por todo el lugar, resultado de tantos golpes y explosiones de energía que no habían logrado dar en su objetivo.

La figura del hombre volvió a iluminarse, mostrándole su burlona y sínica sonrisa, mientras permanecía de pie cerca de su contrincante.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre pudiera dejarla fuera de combate con semejante facilidad?

King miró llena de rabia a su retador desde el suelo, al tiempo que presionaba su brazo izquierdo para intentar parar la hemorragia causada por una herida. Nada de lo que había hecho había funcionado… nada.

Desesperada, acumuló la poca energía que le quedaba y la desvió a su mano derecha, si no hacía nada, él iba a matarla.

– Oe – La voz del hombre se confundió con un trueno – Este juego me está cansando… ¿Piensas hablar o no? –

– Bastardo – King se puso de pie con dificultad – Jamás te diré nada –

– Tsk – Chascó sus dientes fastidiado – Como quieras… entonces, acabemos con esto –

– ¡Maldito! –

La joven rubia se puso en posición de ataque y se lanzó hacia el intruso.

– AHAAAAA! –

Una luz expandiéndose y el sonido de un golpe seco.

Truenos y relámpagos invadieron el lugar. La tormenta se desató, dejando caer toda su furia sobre la tierra.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Corría…

Sus piernas adormecidas se movían una tras otra intentando huir.

Correr… sólo correr…

Paso tras paso, el dolor aumentaba…

Alguien gritaba su nombre en la lejanía. Pero su voz se había ido y no podía contestar.

Mucho miedo… lo único que podía recordar era mucho miedo…

Huir… correr… vivir…

De repente todo se tornó oscuro, todo se volvió tristeza y soledad…

Dolor… mucho dolor…

HERMANITO!

– ¡AH! –

El silencio sepulcral de la noche invadió sus sentidos. Su respiración estaba agitada y su cuerpo sudoroso. Un sueño… otra vez ese maldito sueño.

– _Kuso_ (maldición)… –

Llevó sus manos a su rostro y se cubrió con ellas. Llevaba varios días sin poder dormir bien, odiaba soñar con ese tipo de cosas. Sólo conseguían aumentar su odio hacia aquellos que le arruinaron la vida.

Con desgano, se levantó de su cama improvisada y caminó hacia la ventana para intentar despejar su turbulenta mente.

– ¿Otra vez insomnio? –

La voz profunda y madura de su enorme amigo rompió el silencio y sus pensamientos.

– Qué más da… – Respondió él, de manera fría y tajante como ya era su costumbre.

– Los niños deben dormir o no crecerán, K´ – El hombre de enorme tamaño se burló un poco del más joven.

– Idiota – El muchacho de piel morena y cabellos plateados tomó su chaqueta y se fue del lugar.

Máxima observó como su amigo maldecía por lo bajo y se alejaba en medio de la oscuridad. Suspiró resignado y se quedó inmóvil en su posición.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

La ciudad de Nueva York se encontraba bajo el manto de la noche para cuando él recuperó la consciencia.

Sólo había estado dormido un par de horas y ya se sentía de nuevo con energías. Se estiró sacando la pereza de su cuerpo y miró por la ventana que daba a la enorme ciudad, mientras masajeaba su cuello y suspiraba.

– Creo que ya debo de regresar –

Se vistió y decidió bajar al vestíbulo, era hora de partir.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El recepcionista del hotel la escudriñó un poco sorprendido, pero la chica ni se inmutó por la mirada descarada que estaba recibiendo. Realmente ya le importaban muy poco ese tipo de personas. Mai pagó la cuenta y devolvió la llave de su habitación.

– ¿Están todos listos? – Preguntó Joe, el luchador de kick-boxing bajaba de las escaleras cargando su equipaje.

– Aún faltan Terry y Andy – Respondió la chica, mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos del lugar.

– Bah, y así quieren que uno se apure. De Terry no me sorprende pero de Andy… –

– Jaja, de hecho, la que se sorprende de que tú estés listo soy yo –

– ¿De qué hablas? Yo soy responsable – se defendió el luchador.

– Disculpen la demora – El menor de los Bogard saludó antes de que se iniciara una discusión típica de ese par.

– ¡Andy! – La joven castaña se abalanzó sobre el rubio, abrazándolo efusivamente.

– Hey, ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Joe, sin tomar en cuenta la asfixia de la que era presa su compañero.

– Lo siento – contestó una vez que se logró zafar de la chica – Recibí una llamada urgente de Corea –

– ¿Cómo? – Mai parpadeó un par de veces – ¿De quién? ¿De Kim? –

Andy cambió su expresión a una más seria – Sí, parece ser que se han presentado algunos eventos inusuales –

Joe le miró desconfiado – Explícate –

– Bueno, es que Kim sólo me dijo que tuviéramos cuidado. Parece que alguien está atacando a los luchadores que han participado en el KOF –

– Vaya… eso suena interesante –

Los tres peleadores se giraron cuando escucharon a Terry. El hombre de larga cabellera dorada caminó hasta ellos sin ningún tipo de prisa.

– No me parece interesante, creo que deberíamos preocuparnos – La _kunoichi_ (ninja mujer) se cruzó de brazos – No es la primera vez que nos involucramos en algo peligroso –

– Desde que nos dedicamos a esto, estamos rodeados de peligros – Terry pasó de largo con su maleta sobre su hombro – Ya deberían estar acostumbrados –

Andy frunció su ceño mientras veía a su hermano caminar. Sin ninguna otra palabra, tomó la mano de Mai y su equipaje y siguió a Terry.

Era cierto. Su vida como peleadores únicamente les traía problemas, golpes, heridas y, de vez en cuando, una visita al hospital. Pero no era una vida que les desagradara.

Pero, el hecho de que alguien atacara a peleadores de clase mundial y los dejara al borde de la muerte, era algo humillante.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Comenzaba a hacer frío.

La noche se tornaba más fresca conforme la madrugada se acercaba.

Ese clima no le era del todo indiferente, el frío era parte de su vida. Y le gustara o no, debía aprender a vivir con él.

Sus pies desnudos tocaron el suelo y al instante su piel sintió la baja temperatura. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo, se dirigió hacia la nevera y robó unos dulces de esta.

Afuera todo estaba en silencio, únicamente podía ver arboles de copas altas y las estrellas del firmamento sobre ellos.

Esta vez, Foxy y Diana habían encontrado un lugar bastante apartado de todo.

– ¡Aumm! – Un bostezo se escapó de su boca.

Era tarde, no tenía por qué estar fuera de su cama, así que de manera sigilosa regresó a su cuarto con los dulces que le quedaban y volvió a meterse entre las sabanas, dejando que el calor de estás la envolviera.

Y por un momento, antes de volver a dormirse, Kula se preguntó si aquella persona estaría bien y a salvo, igual que ella.

– _Oyasumi _(Buenas noches)… K´…–

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El lugar estaba totalmente desolado.

No era para nada raro que ellos estuvieran en sitios como ese, donde nadie hablara su idioma y hubiera escasez de personas o en lugares tan grandes que al caminar por un par de calles era fácil perderse. Su vida no era cómoda, pero si querían continuar con su lucha debían esconderse, porque un muerto no podía ganar batallas.

K´ odiaba huir. Si por él fuera, le gritaría al mundo que seguía con vida y que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse con quien se le pusiera enfrente, pero había frenado esos impulsos gracias a que Máxima lo detenía.

De no ser por su amigo, seguramente él ya hubiera sido asesinado por NESTS. Maldita la hora en que esos desgraciados arruinaron su vida y la de su hermana.

Su hermana… su único familiar, él se sentía extraño pronunciando esas palabras que guardaban un enorme significado, pues ella era la única prueba de que alguna vez había tenido un pasado y una vida normal.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía ya bastante tiempo que no sabía mucho de ella.

Whip había regresado a South Town hacía algún tiempo, porque los Ikari Warriors necesitaban de su ayuda y ella no podía negarse a cumplir con su deber, además, le había prometido que anularía cualquier represaría que aún tuvieran contra él y Máxima. Eso no le importaba demasiado, pero al menos, con ella allá, podía estar informado acerca de los movimientos que NESTS pudiera hacer.

Esos bastardos, pensar en ellos le hacían sentir una infinita rabia. No les bastaba haber arruinado su vida, también involucraban a otros y los marcaban para siempre, como Kula y K9999.

K´ estaba satisfecho al saber que era considerado una amenaza y que NESTS se tomaba la molestia de querer deshacerse de él. Pero estaba furioso por la forma en que jugaban con las vidas de otros y por la manera en que manipulaban el destino de personas inocentes, cuyo único error en la vida había sido ser seleccionados para experimentar.

Él por lo menos, había conseguido separar a Kula de las garras de aquella oscura organización, por lo menos había rescatado a alguien de seguir siendo manipulado. Debía admitirlo, su única preocupación al conocer a esa inocente niña, había sido alejarla de aquella red de asesinatos y mentiras, aunque ella en un principio lo había querido eliminar.

Sacudió su cabeza un poco, alejando el fantasma del pasado de sus pensamientos.

Lo importante ahora, era sobrevivir, hasta que él y sus compañeros pudieran salir de nuevo y pelear por ser libres algún día. Pero aún no era seguro que los descubrieran, porque NESTS los seguía buscando desesperadamente para aniquilarlos.

La única manera en la que podían aparecer de nuevo era en otro torneo.

Si su memoria no fallaba, la fecha en la que generalmente se realizaba el KOF se estaba acercando, esa sería su única oportunidad de limpiar su nombre y cumplir con su venganza. Así que debía ser paciente y esperar a que le llegara una invitación.

Aunque la paciencia lo torturara.

El sol estaba saliendo para cuando dejó de meditar. K´ observó a su alrededor de manera indiferente, tal vez era hora de regresar donde Máxima. El hombre de enorme tamaño solía ponerse pesado si tardaba demasiado en regresar, así que tomó de nuevo el sendero por el que había caminado en la madrugada.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Era tarde. Si llegaba unos minutos más atrasado, seguro recibiría un castigo.

– Bah, como si no me hubieran castigado siempre por lo mismo –

El pasillo de ese molesto lugar estaba demasiado largo, ¿Quién sería el idiota que había pensado en construir algo tan inútil? Después de todo, no era su culpa que nadie le hubiera querido decir nada, los idiotas que le habían tocado eran unos imbéciles que por más que los golpearas no soltaban ni el más mínimo quejido. Por eso es que siempre llegaba tarde y además sin nada.

Dudaba seriamente que alguien tuviera tan pésima suerte como la suya.

La puerta del cuarto principal se abrió de par en par. Suspiró antes de dar un paso hacia delante.

Todo estaba completamente igual que la última vez, hacía un mes aproximadamente, era desagradable para él, no sólo por la poca luz que se filtraba, si no también por el concentrado olor de cigarro que impregnaba el aire del lugar. A pesar de distinguir muy poco, conocía de memoria el camino, una vez que hubo avanzado unos metros se detuvo, esperando escuchar la voz de la persona que le causaba un temor colosal.

– Has llegado tarde… como siempre lo haces –

Claramente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. El sólo hecho de escuchar su voz asfixiaba a cualquiera.

– Lo lamento mucho, señoría… – tragó saliva antes de continuar – Pero una vez más… el peleador que me fue asignado no dijo nada de valor –

– Parece que no has tenido mucha suerte… ¿No es así, Hebi? – De entre las sombras una figura tercera apareció.

El nombrado bufó molesto – ¿Todavía estás con vida? – Preguntó con ironía.

La mujer que acababa de aparecer le dedicó una sonrisa forzada – Al menos, yo sí cumplo a tiempo con mi trabajo – le restregó con orgullo.

– Perra –

– Suficiente – La pasiva voz estaba cargada de una poderosa energía.

Hebi y la mujer que acababa de llegar guardaron silencio inmediatamente.

– Disculpe mi comportamiento – se disculpó la chica.

– Déjalo así, Tora – La poderosa presencia se encontraba sentada cómodamente en un amplio sillón, de su boca salían de vez en cuando bocanadas de humo blanco y en su mano derecha sostenía un cigarrillo cuya punta se encendía más cada cierto tiempo.

La suavidad de su voz delataba que era una mujer, sin embargo, la asfixiante aura que emitía ponía en duda su origen humano.

– Mi señora – Hebi colocó una de sus rodillas en el suelo – Estoy ansioso porque se me asigne un nuevo objetivo –

– Está bien – contestó ella al tiempo que aparecía una pantalla en la pared de al lado – Esta vez no te tocará una mujer –

Un sonido de desaprobación salió de su garganta, Hebi disfrutaba que sus objetivos fueran mujeres. Tora le miró con asco.

– Su nombre es Chang, se encuentra en Corea, esta vez date prisa –

– Mmmm… es un gordo horrible – Se quejó y, sin más que decir, el hombre hizo una reverencia y desapareció del lugar.

Tora se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que se giró y miró interrogante a su dirigente – Mi señora, ¿A cuántos más vamos a atacar? –

– Ya faltan pocos, pronto obtendremos lo que buscamos… – La mujer se puso de pie y cuando lo hizo su larga cabellera cayó hacia el suelo – Para suerte de nosotros, no todos los peleadores son honorables… existen varios que están dispuestos a decirnos algo a cambio de su miserable existencia – Su mirada oscura se clavó en la pantalla.

La imagen que mostraba era un mosaico llenó de fotografías, de las cuales varias se encontraban oscurecidas. Cada foto mostraba el rostro de un peleador, todos con algo en común, habían participado por lo menos una vez en el The King of Fighters.

– Ve por tu siguiente objetivo, Tora –

La joven inclinó su cabeza – _Wakata_ (entendido) – Y dicho esto, se esfumó como lo había hecho Hebi instantes atrás.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El trinar de las aves que habitaban en el bosque era un sonido que se estaba acostumbrando a escuchar. La joven de blanca piel y mirada rojiza escuchaba en silencio los diferentes sonidos, sintiéndose arrullada por la hermosa tonada.

Desde la ventana de la cabaña, Diana miraba a su pequeña protegida sentada bajó un enorme árbol. Un suspiro lleno de preocupación salió de su boca.

– ¿Es qué me perdí de algo? – Cuestionó Foxy, quien tenía rato intentando cocinar algo para la cena – Has llevado esa expresión amarga todo el día –

– Es Kula… – respondió Diana – Mantenerla aislada puede ser más perjudicial que benéfico para ella –

– Está mejor así – la otra guardiana detuvo sus tareas – Déjala que disfrute un poco de la vida, se lo merece –

– No es por eso – la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos – Es que tengo un mal presentimiento – intercambió una mirada con su compañera – Algo no anda bien –

– Odio que digas esas cosas –

Diana se mantuvo cabizbaja un rato. Kula era muy importante para ella y para Foxy, ya que a pesar de haber abandonado a NESTS, ellas continuaron cuidando a la joven como sus guardianas. Le tenían un gran aprecio y se preocupaban por su bienestar.

Por esa razón, Diana no iba a permitir que nada le pasara. Y estaba segura que algo fuera de lo normal se estaba avecinado.

– Escuche rumores… – Diana rompió el silencio –... alguien peligroso está cazando a los luchadores –

– ¿Cómo? – Foxy por poco deja caer un sartén.

– Le he avisado a nuestros aliados… tal vez ellos sepan algo más –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Me parece que tu mal humor ha ido en aumento –

Fue la divertida respuesta que Máxima le dio a K´. El joven peliblanco ignoró el comentario ofensivo que acababa de recibir.

– Creo que ya es hora de cambiar de escondite – el hombre mayor ajustaba el cañón en su mano tranquilamente.

K´ levantó una ceja, ¿Se le había fundido un transistor a Máxima? Encontrar el lugar donde estaban ahora había sido casi imposible, estaba loco si quería irse así como así – ¿Y a dónde iríamos, genio?–

– Recibí un mensaje de Diana – respondió con calma.

Los ojos de K´ se abrieron por la enorme sorpresa, de manera impulsiva se levantó de su cómoda posición – ¡¿Cómo que recibiste un mensaje?! ¿A qué hora? ¡Jamás me dices las cosas importantes! –

Máxima contuvo una carcajada, esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte del moreno – Tranquilo, me llegó esta mañana pero… como no estabas aquí, no te lo había dicho –

– Kuso… – el peliblanco metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

– Parece que está ocurriendo algo interesante – el castaño continuó – Quiere que investigue algo por ella... –

– Mmmm – El chico parecía desinteresado.

– También me dijo que tuviéramos cuidado – Mientras hablaba, Máxima no podía evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujara en sus labios.

– ¿Y? – K´ miraba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

– Dice que alguien está eliminando luchadores, podría ser NESTS – El mayor observaba cada expresión de su amigo.

– Mmm, no me sorprendería – el moreno no parecía poner mucha atención – ¿Es todo lo que te dijo? – preguntó con frialdad.

Máxima amplió su sonrisa, aún le faltaban muchos años a K´ antes de poder ocultarle algo – Sí, eso fue todo – contestó muy seguro.

– Ya veo – Por un momento fugaz, hubo un deje de decepción en la cara de K´. El peliblanco le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse de nuevo.

Máxima luchó por no reírse a todo pulmón de su amigo, parecía un niño con esa actitud – Ah, lo olvidaba… – fingió indiferencia –… la pequeña Kula está bien – dijo al fin con una gran sonrisa.

Los hombros de K´ se tensaron un poco.

– Cuando termine de investigar, podríamos ir a verlas ¿no crees? –

– Como quieras – el hombre más joven volvió a responder sin interés.

Máxima se quedó solo una vez más, terminó de ajustar el arma de su mano y se dispuso a comenzar a investigar lo que sucedía, después de todo no le sería tan difícil, pero antes de empezar su labor, observó la figura de K´ perderse por el camino.

– Supongo que ahora, tu mal humor disminuirá –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Pateó una y otra vez con una fuerza descomunal.

Un par de golpes más y luego una combinación de puños y patadas terminaron derribando el enorme costal que colgaba del techo.

El bulto cayó en el suelo, derramando parte de su contenido. Luego de eso colocó sus brazos en sus costados y relajó su postura mientras exhalaba el aire.

– Ese fue un buen golpe –

Ryo Sakazaki entró en el dojo. La joven que había estado entrenando secó el sudor de su frente cuando lo miró.

– _Arigatou, onii-chan_ (Gracias, hermano) –

Yuri sonrió por el cumplido, era muy difícil obtener un alarde de su hermano mayor. La joven castaña estiró sus brazos y se acercó a su hermano, mientras este recogía el bulto. Ambos lo levantaron.

– _Nee, onii-chan_ (oye, hermano) falta poco ¿no es así? –

– Sí – Ryo parecía estar muy serio.

– Pero… ¿Y esa cara? – preguntó la muchacha.

– Nuestro padre está tardando más de lo normal en recuperarse – el rubio endureció sus expresiones.

Yuri bajó su mirada, también estaba preocupada por su padre.

Unos días atrás, durante un entrenamiento, su padre se lesionó la espalda al intentar desarrollar una nueva técnica. Desde entonces se encontraba en cama y parecía no mejorar, al menos no como siempre lo hacía.

La menor odiaba admitirlo, pero su padre ya no tenía la edad, ni las energías necesarias para continuar con ese ritmo de vida.

Ryo estaba consciente de que, si su padre continuaba así, él iba a heredar la escuela Kyokugenryu mucho antes de lo esperado, y entonces le cedería a Yuri el derecho de reemplazarlo a él si algo le pasaba. La idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, porque él no quería esa vida para su hermana.

Los hermanos Sakazaki se miraron un momento.

– Estará bien – Yuri le sonrió a su hermano para intentar subirle los ánimos – Tiene más vida que tú y yo juntos –

– No puedo discutir eso – Ryo comentó divertido.

– Por ahora debemos concentrarnos, el torneo está a la vuelta de la esquina – La castaña golpeó la espalda de su hermano.

– Tienes razón – Ryo se talló la parte adolorida – Creo que deberíamos llamar a Robert – dijo con suspicacia – Apuesto a que te mueres por verlo – señaló mientras codeaba a su hermana y movía sus cejas.

Yuri enrojeció como un tomate – _¡BAKA!_ (¡Tonto!)–

PLASSSSS! Cachetada marca Yuri.

– ¡¿Estás loca?! – Ryo gritó desde el suelo con su mejilla hinchada.

Su hermana tenía sus manos hechas puños bajo su barbilla y se movía de manera graciosa con su cara roja.

– Mujeres ¬¬U –

Un pequeño "crack" se escuchó, llamando la atención de ambos. Los hermanos se giraron sorprendidos hacia donde se había escuchado. De la pared, un pergamino colgado se había partido a la mitad y había caído al suelo.

Eso era un mal presagio.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– ¡Terminé! – Gritó Foxy entusiasmada – ¡Por fin pude cocinar algo! –

– ¡Itadakimasu! (¡Que aproveche!) – Kula tomó una enorme cucharada de su plato y se la comió de un bocado.

Foxy le miró esperanzada y con enormes ojos, esperando saber qué tal le había quedado – ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está? –

La joven de rubios cabellos masticó un poco – Mmmm… sabe horrible – dijo sonriente – Foxy-san, no debería cocinar ^^ –

– T-T Kula-chan… –

– Si sabes que siempre pasará lo mismo, deberías desistir – Diana entró en la cocina.

– ¿Diana-san, iremos al pueblo? – preguntó Kula.

La pelinegra asintió cansadamente, no le gustaba salir de su escondite pero era necesario abastecerse de víveres.

– Foxy, te quedas a cargo. Regresaremos antes del anochecer –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El pueblo de aquellas montañas era un lugar muy sereno.

Las primeras estrellas de la noche comenzaban a aparecer y al ser un lugar tan retirado, las calles se iluminaban por sencillos faros, pocas personas transitaban y lo único que mantenía comunicado a sus habitantes con el mundo exterior era la radio. Por eso Diana se sentía segura en ese lugar, pues siempre veía las mismas caras.

Kula se acercó hacia uno de los puestos donde vendían sus golosinas preferidas. La joven de ojos rojizos escogió unos cuantos dulces y se los pagó al vendedor.

Cuando puso el dinero en las manos del hombre, un enorme destello en el cielo la cegó por un momento.

– ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un relámpago? – preguntó el tendero.

Kula miró hacia el firmamento. Sus ojos brillaron.

– No… – La bolsa de sus dulces cayó al suelo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Diana se acercó a ella.

Los cabellos rubios de Kula se tornaron a un azul claro.

– ¿Kula? –

–Algo está mal – susurró la chica, y de manera veloz comenzó a correr rumbo al bosque, donde el destello había desaparecido.

– ¡Kula! –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Era ya de noche para cuando se dio cuenta de su precaria condición. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota y perderse?

Y vaya lugar para que le pasara eso, el bosque de esa montaña si que estaba espeso, apenas podía ver el sendero con su linterna. Pero estaba seguro de que debía haber un pueblo por ahí, al menos que su mapa estuviera mal.

– ¿Por qué decidí entrenar en estos lugares tan apartados? – Kensou lanzó un chillido.

Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse a descansar un rato, un destello cegador cruzó el cielo, dejándolo aturdido por unos segundos, después de eso escuchó un enorme golpe y el retumbar de la tierra llegó hasta sus pies.

– ¿Qué…? –

– ¿Eres Kensou, el peleador con poderes psíquicos? – preguntó una sombra.

El muchacho se puso en posición de ataque – Je… podría ser –

– Entonces te propongo un trato… – La linterna de Kensou iluminó el cuerpo del ente, mostrando su cara –… tu vida a cambio de una respuesta –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Las ramas de los arboles golpearon contra ella muchas veces. Kula corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Las rocas le impedían moverse con suficiente libertad y no podía ver bien por donde avanzaba. Hacía rato que había dejado el pueblo atrás y había dejado de escuchar a Diana llamándola.

Era como si algo la atrajera.

Pronto pudo distinguir como algunas luces salían de entre los árboles y reconoció el sonido de golpes en la lejanía. Sin lugar a dudas se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, se escondió tras unos arbustos, y lo que vio desde allí la dejó paralizada.

– Te lo preguntaré por última vez, niño… ¿Dónde se encuentran las Llaves? –

Kensou escupió sangre mientras intentaba ponerse de pie – Ya te lo dije, no sé de qué estás hablando… y aunque lo supiera… no te diría nada –

La mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto, su mano izquierda se iluminó – El negarte sólo te traerá la muerte… soy generosa… dime donde están las Llaves del fuego y del hielo –

– Vete al diablo –

SPLASSSS!

– ¡AHAAAAA! –

Kula se tapó la boca evitando emitir un gemido. La mujer había hecho un enorme corte en el torso del Psycho soldier.

– Mi paciencia se acabó… ¡MUERE! –

– ¡DIAMOND EDGE! –

Del suelo aparecieron enormes picos hechos de hielo.

Uno tras otro, la mujer no tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, el poder le dio de lleno, congelándole el cuerpo y dejándola inmóvil. Kensou aprovechó el momento para darle el golpe final. Un golpe fuerte y certero, y la mujer cayó inconsciente al suelo.

El muchacho completamente débil, buscó con la mirada a su salvador, pero antes de que algo pasara, perdió el conocimiento y se derrumbó desmayado en la tierra.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

K´ sintió una corriente helada atravesar su piel.

Detuvo su caminar y como acto reflejo miró hacia el cielo. Sus puños se contrajeron y algunas flamas escaparon de sus manos…

¿Acaso ella…?

No, era imposible.

Pero una extraña sensación invadió su pecho y lo llenó de intranquilidad.

– Kula… –

Continuará…

**Hola, hace mucho que no subo un fic jeje nnU**

**Gracias por leer mi historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Agradezco los comentarios que me dejaron, muchas gracias de verdad TwT**

**Aquí está la continuación, un poco más suave que el primer capítulo XD**

**Dissclaimer: Los personajes de KOF y todas sus referencias no me pertenecen.**

**Summary: **Capítulo 2: ¿Cómo se llamaba esa sensación que recorría su pecho? Tranquilidad, le habían dicho. Ella sonrió inocentemente al notar que sólo estar cerca de él la hacía sentirse así. Un momento de paz, antes de que la tormenta se desatara.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Bleed to death**

**Chapter two**

Su inocencia sólo es comparable con su enorme poder.

– ¿Quién es esta mujer y qué quería de ti? –

La respiración de Kensou estaba agitada, mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad, la sangre empapaba su torso, producto de un ataque certero y filoso. Kula se acercó rápidamente a ayudarlo antes de que la gravedad lo derrotara.

– Sinceramente… – Dijo el joven castaño con cansancio – No lo sé… –

Diana no quedó satisfecha con la respuesta. Observó a la mujer que había sido derrotada por Kula y él momentos atrás y frunció su ceño.

– Yo sólo estaba entrenando y ella apareció de la nada – Kensou se apretó el estómago con una expresión dolorida.

Diana se puso aún más seria – Pues dudo que saliera de la nada, este no es un lugar que visites por casualidad. Estamos demasiado lejos –

El muchacho desvió su mirada hacia su atacante. Su cara no le era familiar y no recordaba haberse hecho merecedor de la paliza que le habían dado.

– ¿Y bien? – La mujer pelinegra continuó preguntando – ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Por qué te atacó? –

Kensou negó cansadamente – No lo sé… no recuerdo… – Pero la debilidad pudo con él y las palabras ya no salieron de su boca.

Diana soltó un suspiro de resignación y no volvió a insistir. Ella y Kula ayudaron al herido castaño a caminar, para poder llevarlo al pueblo y ahí poder curarlo.

Pero cuando Diana regresó por la misteriosa mujer…

Ella ya no estaba.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Los árboles pasaban uno tras otro por su ventana.

K´ mantenía su vista fija en el paisaje con su expresión más seria de lo normal.

Máxima no le decía nada, sabía que su amigo no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión normalmente y que, cuando lo hacía, era algo que no comentaba.

Llevaban ya un par de días viajando, K´ ni siquiera lo pensó para irse cuando Diana les envió un mensaje urgente diciéndoles que Kula había enfrentado a una desconocida muy poderosa y que había salvado al peleador llamado Kensou.

Sin embargo, y aunque habían derrotado a la atacante, la mujer había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Y de Kensou tampoco sabían nada, puesto que se había marchado poco después.

Diana les dijo que era necesario verlos, que tenía un mal presentimiento con todo aquello. Sumándole a todo que Máxima se había filtrado en la red militar y había descubierto que por lo menos diez luchadores del KOF habían sido atacados y heridos de gravedad, el peliblanco prácticamente arrastró a su amigo para irse rápidamente.

El hombre mayor carraspeó un poco para conseguir la atención de su amigo. K´ volteó para encararlo, Máxima no sabía si lo estaba viendo debido a que llevaba puestos sus lentes oscuros.

– Llegaremos mañana en la noche – Máxima colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza – Tomaremos otro tren en la próxima estación –

K´ no se movió de su posición.

– Tal vez deberíamos contactar a tu hermana – sugirió el castaño, el muchacho siguió estático – Podría darnos más información –

–… Como quieras – respondió después de un rato.

No hubo más plática hasta que llegaron a la estación y tomaron el otro tren, para cuando eso pasó ya había anochecido.

K´ no pudo dormir durante el trayecto, todo lo contrario a Máxima que descansaba en el asiento de enfrente. El ojiazul simplemente no dormiría por más cansado que estuviera… porque estaba confundido.

No podía explicar el hecho de haber percibido la energía de Kula días atrás. ¿Eso qué significaba? No encontraba sentido alguno. ¿Ella también podía percibir su presencia?

Su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos y sensaciones que lo confundían.

Él mismo no podía explicar su desesperación por llegar y cerciorarse de que… de que… ¡Demonios! ¡¿Quería cerciorarse de que ella estuviera bien?! ¡Pero qué estúpido! ¡Por supuesto que estaba bien! Ella podía arreglárselas sola sin importar la situación, era fuerte, él lo sabía.

Pero aún así, y como siempre le sucedía con ella, se preocupaba demasiado.

– Soy un idiota – murmuró para sí mismo.

Ya no quiso pensar nada más, cerró sus ojos y se obligó a dormir, con la imagen de una pequeña muchacha presente en su mente.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Esta es la lista de los peleadores que hemos encontrado y que están confirmados, General –

– Excelente – El soldado veterano tomó el informe que le entregó su subordinado y lo leyó minuciosamente. A medida que avanzaba, su ceño se fruncía más.

Desde su posición, Ralf Jones esperaba impaciente a que Heidern terminara y él pudiera enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. Detrás de él y en completo silencio, sus compañeros Clark, Leona y Whip permanecían pendientes de cualquier reacción de su superior al mando.

Heidern terminó de leer y su inmutable temple no se alteró – Los dejaré a cargo de esta misión – tiró el papel sobre la mesa de manera que Ralf y los otros pudieran ver los nombres que estaban escritos.

Las caras de asombro no se hicieron esperar, Ralf no podía creer que todos esos peleadores hubieran sido derrotados, algunos nombres que estaban escritos pertenecían a peleadores excepcionales.

Whip suspiró aliviada cuando no encontró el nombre de su hermano o el de algún conocido en la lista.

– ¿Cuáles son las ordenes, Señor? – preguntó Ralf.

– Encontrarlos… – Dijo el hombre con voz dura – Si se puede interrogarlos, si no… – miró a sus subordinados y su puño chocó contra el escritorio haciendo volar los papeles –… Tienen permiso de neutralizar –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Fue un ataque demasiado rápido y violento.

Ni siquiera utilizando su fuerza descomunal fue capaz de acercarse un poco a él, porque cuando se dio cuenta, su mano no pudo seguir cargando la enorme bola de acero que cargaba como arma.

El ex-criminal de nombre Chang, cayó al suelo envuelto en dolor y al borde de la inconsciencia, causando un estruendo al impactar con el suelo.

Su ejecutor sonrió con ironía, como siempre lo hacía antes de dar su golpe de gracia – Oi, bola de manteca… no me causa ningún gusto matarte, preferiría estar jugando con una linda chica en vez de alguien tan inútil como tú –

Hebi se acercó a Chang y lo pateó para darle la vuelta. El hombre del equipo coreano gimió de dolor.

– Ahora me dirás qué sabes acerca de la Llave del fuego y del hielo ¿verdad? –

– Yo… no tengo idea… – chilló el peleador.

– _Temee_ (Bastardo), ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! – gritó colérico el atacante, al tiempo que enterraba su mano en el estomago de Chang.

El enorme hombre se revolvió y se retorció dolorosamente – ¡Te lo juro! – Lanzó un alarido – ¡No sé nada! ¡Jamás lo había escuchado! –

– Entonces supongo que debo matarte – Hebi se sentó sobre el hombre herido – Bueno, cambiaré de pregunta… ¿Has escuchado acerca de NESTS? –

Chang le miró pasmado.

– Pues supongo que sí lo has hecho – el joven se peinó su cabello oscuro – Las Llaves del hielo y del fuego están en manos de alguien que ha tenido contacto con ellos – Hebi miró de reojo al ex-convicto – Todos ustedes lo han hecho… ahora dime ¿Dónde crees que pueden estar? –

Chang suprimió el sufrimiento que sentía – No… sé nada… AHAAAAA! – su brazo izquierdo fue prácticamente destrozado.

– Respuesta incorrecta, gordo –

– ¡Ya basta! – Comenzó a suplicar – ¡No me mates! ¡No me mates! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡No me mates! –

El chico de cabellos oscuros rió – Entonces… – Con su mano levantó del cuello a Chang –… dime algo de valor y te dejaré con vida –

Chang volvió a gemir, la sangre brotaba y se escurría por todo su cuerpo, intentó apartar la mano de Hebi pero no pudo. Finalmente, el miedo a morir pudo más que su honor como peleador…

– Conozco… a personas que formaban parte de NESTS… – confesó – Poderes de fuego… son varios hombres… con hielo… una mujer… –

Hebi no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción. Por fin la buena suerte estaba de su lado – Dime dónde están… –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Ese pueblo sí que estaba demasiado lejos.

No es que no le gustara caminar, pero el relieve del lugar hacía bastante difícil dar un paso sin tropezar con una piedra. Fue hasta aproximadamente unas tres horas después, que pudieron ver unas casas en medio del bosque en la montaña.

– Estamos cerca – Le informó Máxima – No deben estar muy lejos del poblado –

K´ lo seguía sin decir nada.

– Démonos prisa – dijo su amigo.

Ambos hombres caminaron intentando no llamar la atención de los lugareños, cosa que fue en vano debido al tamaño del mayor.

K´ se sintió raro, tenía demasiado tiempo que no veía a tantas personas y de repente Máxima desapareció de su campo visual.

– ¿Qué? – Confundido, miró hacia todos lados. Estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando un objeto redondo apareció frente a sus ojos, demasiado cerca para su gusto – ¿Qué demonios es esto? –

– Tómalo – Detrás de él, Máxima le miraba sonriente.

– ¿Qué se supone que haré con esto? – dijo molesto el ojiazul.

– No podemos llegar con las manos vacías – El hombre castaño comenzó a alejarse – Además lo compré con mi dinero, no seas malagradecido –

– _Kuso_ (Maldición)… – De mala gana, K´ guardó el objeto en su chaqueta, sacó sus lentes y se los puso. Y sin ningún tipo de ánimo siguió al mayor.

– Camina más rápido –

– Cállate, idiota –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Sentía claramente la luz que se filtraba por la ventana chocar contra su rostro y escuchaba el alboroto que Foxy y Diana estaban armando en la cocina.

Kula no tenía ni la más mínima intención de levantarse, se estiró un poco por toda la cama y dejó que la pereza invadiera su cuerpo. Dispuesta a seguir así todo el día, cubrió todo su cuerpo con la sabana.

Suspiró e intentó dormir de nuevo… pero…

Una cálida onda de calor la invadió.

Sus ojos rojizos se abrieron con sorpresa, quitó la sabana de encima de ella y permaneció sentada por un rato en la cama… sintiendo ese calor.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Puedo agregarle un poco de pescado ¿No te parece? –

– Por supuesto que no, Foxy, el espagueti no lleva pescado –

La mujer de cabellos claros sintió una gotita de sudor recorrer su sien.

Diana únicamente negó con la cabeza – Deja que yo cocine… ¿quieres? –

– _Hai_ (Sí) T-T –

– Ahora ve y… – Diana miró hacia la puerta – ¿Kula? ¿Qué pasa? –

La muchacha estaba parada frente a la puerta sin decir nada, Foxy se acercó a ella – ¿Te pasa algo, Kula-chan? –

– Él está aquí… – murmuró, luego extendió su mano y abrió la puerta.

– ¿Quién? – preguntó la pelinegra, Foxy por su parte se asomó para ver si encontraba a alguien en el camino.

– No hay nadie ahí, Kula-chan –

– Se está acercando – insistió la joven rubia.

Diana y Foxy intercambiaron una mirada llena de preocupación, la pelinegra estaba a punto de salir cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, se acercó rápidamente y encontró un mensaje de Máxima en él.

"Estamos aquí" decía, la mujer se sorprendió con eso.

– ¡Ahí viene alguien! – Foxy le avisó a la pelinegra.

Diana miró por la ventana, era cierto, dos figuras se dibujaron por el sendero, una enorme y otra normal. Sin duda alguna Máxima y K´.

– ¡Se los dije! – dijo entusiasmada Kula, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió para recibir a los recién llegados.

Diana y Foxy volvieron a mirarse, esta vez sin preocupación.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El hombre castaño llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa bastante molesta. K´ lo observaba con expresión enojada.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué tienes esa cara de idiota? – no pudo seguir soportando la sonrisita de su acompañante.

– K´, deberías relajarte un poco más… ¿Qué dirá ella si llegas de mal humor? –

– ¿Qué dirá quién? El sol te afectó tus circuitos –

– Ya veremos quién es después el de la cara de idiota –

El peliblanco hizo una mueca, a veces pensaba que Máxima disfrutaba hacerlo enojar, no sabía en lo cierto que estaba. Iba a seguir discutiendo, cuando una corriente fría irrumpió su espalda. Atónito, giró su cabeza tan rápido que asustó a su amigo, Máxima copió el movimiento y entonces pudo ver a alguien corriendo hacia ellos.

– Kula… – susurró el ojiazul.

– ¡MÁXIMA-SAN! ¡K´-CHAN! –

La alegre voz de la joven llamándolos fue la mejor bienvenida que ambos hubieran recibido en mucho tiempo. La joven de blanca piel corría hacia ellos agitando sus manos.

– ¡Hey, Kula-san! – el hombre más alto devolvió con el mismo entusiasmo el saludo.

K´ ajustó sus lentes y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

La pequeña Kula saltó hacia el enorme hombre una vez que estuvo cerca, Máxima la atrapó en el aire.

– Máxima-san, ¡Sigues tan grande como siempre! –

– Vaya, parece que tú también has crecido mucho – respondió feliz el hombre.

Kula le regaló una sonrisa y el castaño la bajó de nuevo. Máxima le hizo una seña con su cabeza para que se fijara detrás de él, Kula obedeció y pudo observar al joven moreno que estaba ahí.

Los ojos rojizos de la chica atravesaron los oscuros lentes que K´ llevaba puestos.

– Hola… – fueron las primeras palabras que ella le dirigía después de mucho tiempo.

Una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en los labios del ojiazul – Hola… Kula… –

La muchacha no pudo evitar sentirse aún más feliz.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Con sumo cuidado, Yuri dobló su uniforme y lo guardó en un cajón. Bajó a la cocina y tomó su monedero, era su turno de hacer las compras.

Dispuesta a salir de su casa, la joven castaña se colocó sus tenis y se dirigió a la puerta, sin embargo, en la entrada al dojo encontró a un hombre de ropas oscuras que al parecer estaba esperándola.

– ¿Es este el dojo de la familia Sakazaki? – preguntó el hombre de traje.

Yuri le miró con desconfianza – Sí, soy Yuri Sakazaki ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –

El recién llegado metió su mano en su saco y extrajo un sobre rojo de él – Este es un avisó del General Heidern para todos los peleadores del The King of Fighters – dijo al tiempo que entregaba el sobre en las manos de Yuri.

Ryo apareció en la entrada y miró al extraño hombre y a su hermana, su ceño se frunció instantáneamente.

– He cumplido mi trabajo, me retiro – expresó el extraño, le ofreció una leve reverencia a los hermanos y salió de ahí.

Ryo se acercó a Yuri una vez que el hombre había desaparecido, la joven castaña abrió con cuidado el sobre y ambos leyeron el papel.

Ninguno de los dos pudo creer lo que ahí estaba escrito.

Los ojos de Yuri se ensancharon más de lo normal.

El mayor de los Sakazaki dio un paso hacia atrás – No… – apenas pudo decir algo – No… puede… –

Yuri miró a su hermano sin saber qué decirle.

El rubio negaba una y otra vez mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, como si con eso huyera de la realidad, Ryo tropezó y su cuerpo golpeó el piso.

La joven Sakazaki se dejó caer de rodillas.

– ¡KING! –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Máxima-san, ha sido muy arriesgado de su parte venir hasta acá – Foxy se sentó frente al castaño.

– De todos modos, ya ningún lugar es seguro – contestó el más grande.

– ¿Qué es lo que has averiguado? – preguntó Diana.

Los tres mayores discutían dentro de la cabaña. Fuera de ella, bajo el fresco clima del lugar, otras dos figuras permanecían inmóviles sin participar en la plática.

Kula parpadeó varias veces mientras analizaba al muchacho que estaba acostado en el pasto a un lado de ella.

El peliblanco aún llevaba puestos sus lentes, estaba algo agotado y decidió recostarse un rato, de todos modos él ya sabía lo que Máxima iba a decirles a Diana y Foxy, así que decidió quedarse un rato afuera.

Todo en ese lugar estaba silencioso, eso lo hacía sentirse relajado. Podía sentir claramente la mirada de la chica sobre él, y no sabía muy bien por qué, pero eso lo hizo ponerse nervioso, así que decidió no decir nada por un rato.

La joven rubia decidió imitar la posición de K´. De manera sigilosa se acomodó a su lado, en el proceso una de sus manos rozó sin querer el brazo del muchacho.

K´ sintió una onda fría recorrer su piel, giró su rostro y encontró a la chica acostada a un lado y mirando al cielo.

– ¿Has visto las nubes? – preguntó Kula, sin apartar su vista del firmamento.

K´ imitó la acción – Son sólo nubes… – dijo de manera fría.

Kula no pudo evitar el dejar escapar una pequeña risita. El peliblanco se sintió más nervioso con eso.

– Claro que sí, pero las nubes tienen figuras – Kula dibujó con sus dedos el contorno de una nube.

– Ahora pareces más normal, ¿sabías? – K´ colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

– Diana-san y Foxy-san me han enseñado muchas cosas… – la muchacha le miró directamente – Pero tú todavía sigues siendo un amargado –

– _Baka_ (Tonta)… – K´ no pudo sostener la mirada de la chica por mucho tiempo.

La joven de hielo se levantó de su posición, K´ sintió el movimiento y volvió a mirar a la chica, todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando la mano de Kula se acercó a su cara y le quitó los lentes.

– Me gusta más así – dijo la chica sonriente – Sin que ocultes tus ojos –

K´ se quedó petrificado, si hubiera podido verse a sí mismo en ese instante, hubiera notado que su cara se estaba tornando de un gracioso color rojo.

La muchacha terminó de levantarse y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña – No te quedes mucho tiempo ahí –

– ¡Oi! –

Kula se giró al escuchar que K´ la llamaba, entonces vio un objeto redondo que se dirigía hacia ella, y haciendo gala de sus reflejos atrapó lo que el moreno le había lanzado. Abrió sus manos con cuidado para descubrir que era.

– Una paleta… – dijo sorprendida.

Miró de nuevo al chico, pero este estaba otra vez en el suelo mirando las nubes.

– _Arigatou_… K´-chan –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Era aproximadamente media noche.

Con el sigilo de un gato, se infiltró en el edificio sin ser detectada por ninguna cámara o ninguna alarma. Se arrastró por el tubo de ventilación sin producir la menor vibración y llegó hasta el elevador del lugar.

Era el cuarto piso, de eso estaba segura, según la última imagen del satélite que había obtenido ese era el hotel en el que se encontraba.

Iba a ser un objetivo difícil, era uno de los luchadores más reconocidos y poderosos de todo el mundo, pero confiaba en que podía con él. Podía casi asegurar que no le iba a decir nada, pero al menos podría obtener su cuerpo, que era también importante.

Por eso ella tenía la misión de matarlo…

Matar a Terry Bogard…

No cometería el mismo error que la imbécil que habían enviado a interrogar a Kensou, ella no era tan débil como el resto de los idiotas que trabajaban a su lado. Esa incompetente sin nombre había recibido su castigo por fallar.

Tora encontró al final del pasillo la puerta con el numero 45, esa era la habitación de su objetivo. Concentró su energía y respiró de manera profunda.

TRAAAHSSSSS!

La puerta fue derribada y rota en pedazos.

La mujer de cabello naranja entró dispuesta a atacar cualquier cosa que se moviera. Sin embargo, la habitación estaba en penumbras…. Y completamente vacía.

– ¡Maldición! – Gritó frustrada, el desgraciado se había ido ya – Estúpidos investigadores, voy a patearles el… –

El sonido de pasos le advirtió que pronto no estaría sola.

Resignada, sacó un celular y marcó una clave en él, haciendo que alguien le contestara casi al instante – Misión incompleta, relocalizar objetivo –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Esa noche había dormido demasiado bien.

Incluso en la mañana, esa sensación no había desaparecido, ¿Cómo le había dicho Diana-san que se llamaba ese sentimiento? ¡Ah, sí! Se llamaba tranquilidad.

No podía explicar el por qué, pero se sentía segura rodeada de todos sus amigos… se sentía segura si él estaba cerca.

Kula se estiró por toda la cama golpeando la cara de alguien en el proceso… un momento… ¿la cara de alguien?... rápidamente quitó la sabana y descubrió al intruso.

– ¿Foxy-san? – preguntó confundida, para después recordar que la habitación de su amiga estaba siendo ocupada por el señor Máxima. Con cuidado de no despertar a la mujer, se levantó de la cama y en silencio salió de la habitación.

En la sala todo estaba callado y las ventanas aún estaban cerradas.

La joven rubia caminó hacia la cocina en busca de un bocado matutino, pero al pasar por el sofá, se detuvo, alguien estaba durmiendo ahí.

Unos mechones blancos se asomaban entre la almohada.

Estaba cansado, después de todo llevaba ya varios días sin poder dormir bien, inexplicablemente esa noche había dormido como piedra, no es que considerada el sofá cómodo, pero no tuvo problemas en conciliar el sueño, seguramente estaba tan cansado que eso no había importado.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió algo frio cerca de él, y él sabía perfectamente quién era.

K´ descubrió su rostro para encontrarse con Kula mirándolo.

– ¡_Ohayou_! (Buenos días) – gritó felizmente Kula.

K´ parpadeó varias a veces antes de darse cuenta de que la cara de la chica estaba tan cerca de la suya que sus respiraciones chocaban. Su cara volvió a pintarse de rojo.

– ¡AHAAA! –

La reacción de K´ asustó a Kula, quien rápidamente se alejó de él cayendo al suelo. El muchacho por su parte había tirado el sofá y se había ido de espalda con todo y el mueble.

Con ese alboroto Foxy, Diana y Máxima se habían despertado.

El más grande de todos se apareció por la puerta y miró con una enorme sonrisa la inusual escena – Hey, K´… – llamó a su amigo – ¿Quién es el de la cara de idiota ahora? – preguntó divertido.

El joven ojiazul le miró desconcertado para sonrojarse de nuevo y cubrir su cuerpo con la sabana que tenía.

Y Kula inclinó su cabeza, sin entender de qué hablaban.

El incidente de la mañana fue el tema durante todo el desayuno.

El pobre de K´, por más que fulminó con la mirada a Máxima, no pudo conseguir que dejaran de hablar de eso.

Kula reía también, pues estaba muy feliz.

Diana miraba a su protegida sin poder evitar sentirse bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan contenta.

Y Foxy (como todos los días) intentó cocinar algo y (como todos los días) no pudo conseguir nada.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– ¿Cuántos tenemos hasta ahora? – preguntó uno de los tantos científicos que estaban en el lugar.

– Tenemos nueve, señor – Le contestó su asistente.

– Quiero una lista con sus nombres completos y toda la información de sus habilidades, necesito también corroborar su condición –

– Sí, Señor –

En aquella enorme habitación había unos cien científicos, todos con batas de un impecable color blanco y todos ocupados con una tarea específica cada uno.

El más anciano de todos era el encargado del lugar, tenía que supervisar que absolutamente todo estuviera en orden y que cada orden fuera cumplida al pie de la letra y rápido.

La puerta detrás de él se abrió, descubriendo así, a una hermosa mujer de cabellos tan largos que casi rozaban el suelo.

– Mi señora– el científico se dobló ante la recién llegada – Es un honor tenerla aquí–

– Levántese, Doctor – la mujer de ojos negros pasó de largo ante el hombre – Deme sus nombres –

– S-sí… señoría – completamente nervioso el hombre encendió uno de los monitores y rápidamente tecleó el acceso – Estos son los cuerpos que sus luchadores han logrado capturar, Mi señora. Incluyendo a Kensou, el objetivo fallido de hace unos días, nos encargamos de él lo más rápido que pudimos –

– Los nombres, ahora – Dijo ella totalmente desinteresada.

– S-sí –

La pantalla mostró de pronto una pequeña lista.

Kasumi Tōdō

King

Shingo Yabuki

Ryuji Yamazaki

Ramón

May Lee

Blue Mary

Billy Kane

Kensou

Cada nombre en la lista incluía una foto del luchador y una breve explicación de sus habilidades.

La mujer de mirada negra no cambió su expresión mientras leía la información, el hombre mayor estaba comenzando a sudar.

– Sólo nueve… y ninguno de ellos ha dicho nada interesante – aunque en su cara no apareció ningún cambio, su voz denotaba un poco de molestia.

El científico sintió que el aire le comenzaba a faltar – Mi señora, si me permite, con la información del ADN de estos luchadores hemos podido crear a sus nuevos reclutas –

– Vaya, por lo menos han hecho algo bien… ¿Dónde están? –

El hombre hizo una reverencia y velozmente volvió a teclear algunas claves. En la parte central del lugar el piso se abrió y dos capsulas emergieron del suelo.

La mujer miró las capsulas y su contenido.

– Estos son Tsuru y Saru – señaló el científico, dentro de las capsulas habían dos cuerpos, un hombre y una mujer – Al igual que el joven Hebi y la joven Tora, estos son sus nuevos peleadores, señoría, tal y como usted los pidió –

La mujer sonrió levemente.

Una de las alarmas del lugar comenzó a sonar, y en una de las pantallas apareció un hombre de cabellos oscuros con un enorme bulto en su espalda.

Era Hebi.

– Parece que tenemos al número diez – apuntó el anciano.

– ¡Atención! ¡Abran la puerta número 32! ¡Necesitamos una camilla! ¡Nuevo espécimen arribando! –

Todo el personal se movilizó en unos pocos segundos, las capsulas del centro volvieron a sumergirse y el científico de edad avanzada corrió hacia la puerta donde Hebi había dejado el nuevo cuerpo.

Los largos cabellos de la mujer se movieron levemente por una brisa de aire causada por alguien que había aparecido detrás de ella.

– ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó ella con calma.

Hebi mantenía una infame sonrisa en sus labios

– Encontré algo muy interesante –

La poderosa mujer se giró para verlo.

– Creo que mi suerte mejoró bastante, Señora –

Ella negó divertida – Avísale a Tora que regrese – caminó hacia la salida – Encárgate de los nuevos reclutas –

– Por supuesto –

Debajo, donde todos los científicos corrían de un lado para otro, Hebi pudo ver como metían el cuerpo del gran hombre en uno de los cuartos que había en ese laboratorio.

Sonrió con malicia y luego se esfumó en la nada.

– Nombre del sujeto: Chang, Procedencia: Corea, Número de espécimen: 10, archivando nuevo ingreso –

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! ****Aquí les dejo el capítulo 3. Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejarme un review TwT**

**Agradecimientos para:**

**Kein Sylvan, ****Hikari Arai****, zzk'zz, ****sukoru-chan** (Si, Kula es fuerte y K' súper lindo), **noviadglitch y ****noviadbody** (Gracias niñas, las amo!), **kuroko** (XD) y **dai16117**

**Dissclaimer: The King of Fighters y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia T-T)**

**Summary: **Capítulo 3. Es una verdadera ironía querer proteger a alguien que fue hecho para matarte. Pero es una ironía aún más grande… que esa persona quiera ver sonreír a quien debía matar…

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Bleed to death**

**Chapter three**

Él creara su propio destino y defenderá con su vida a los que quiere.

El camino hasta la ciudad Sur duró aproximadamente dos horas, durante las cuales no dejó de escuchar las peleas de Mai y Joe. Eran divertidos, eso pensaba él, pero Andy no era tan tolerante y terminó llamándoles la atención cinco veces.

Terry bajó del taxi seguido de todos sus amigos. Su cara de tranquilidad se transformó totalmente al encontrar en la entrada de su departamento a un extraño vestido de negro y con un sobre rojo en sus manos.

– ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? –

Mai y los demás se percataron de la presencia del hombre, los luchadores se quedaron detrás de Terry analizando cada movimiento.

– El general Heidern ha mandado este mensaje a todos los peladores del KOF – el hombre de negro entregó el sobre a Terry.

Andy miró a su hermano y luego a Joe con desconfianza. El mensajero se fue sin decir nada más y los cuatro amigos permanecieron en la misma posición por unos instantes, hasta que Terry abrió el sobre.

Mai se acercó a él para poder leer lo que decía.

Andy y Joe observaron como Mai se cubría su boca y sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, mientras que las manos de Terry comenzaban a temblar.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Miró en todas direcciones antes de meterse a esa habitación.

Aun no podía darse la libertad de que descubrieran la posición de su hermano, porque todas las investigaciones sobre él estaban apenas siendo retiradas, y lo último que ella quería era que lo pusieran en la mira de nuevo.

Sin embargo, era necesario que rompiera las reglas y le mandara un mensaje para informarle la situación. Aunque suponía que él ya estaba enterado.

– Si Ralf te sorprende, te meterás en problemas –

– ¡Leona-san! ¡No me asustes así! –

La sobrina de Heidern se encogió de hombros, estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta observándola. Whip suspiró después del susto.

– Hemos encontrado un cuerpo nuevo – comentó Leona sin darle mucha importancia. Whip la miró con preocupación – El luchador del equipo coreano, Chang, fue encontrado hace un par de horas –

– ¿Vivo? – preguntó la castaña esperanzada.

Leona negó – Muerto, como todos los demás –

Whip bajó su mirada, presionó sus puños y regresó a la tarea de enviarle un mensaje a K´. La mujer de cabellos azules cerró la puerta antes de que alguien las viera.

– Si las cosas siguen así, tal vez le pida a mi hermano que nos veamos – confesó la castaña.

– Es peligroso, incluso para nosotros –

– Lo sé –

Las dos militares no volvieron a intercambiar ningún comentario.

Whip terminó de escribir y mandó el mensaje a Máxima, ya no podría saber si lo respondían, era hora de partir en busca de la amenaza.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Estaba oscuro…

De nuevo, todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuridad…

¿Un sueño? No… esto no era uno de sus sueños… esto era algo diferente… sensaciones iban y venían haciéndolo temblar, no podía moverse, era como si únicamente fuera observador de aquello, pero no había nada que ver... únicamente oscuridad…

Una pequeña luz en un punto muy lejano captó su atención, pronto el pequeño haz de luz comenzó a acercarse y a volverse más grande, a tal punto que distinguió con claridad una silueta que se mantenía estática frente a él.

Una mujer…

Aquella persona extendió una de sus manos hacia él. En ese instante sintió que podía mover sus brazos y los colocó frente a sus ojos, corroborando así que sus manos estaban ahí, pero en ese momento sus manos comenzaron a liberar flamas y comenzaron a quemarse…

"_Eres la Llave…" _

Le dijo la figura, antes de que comenzara a diluirse y enormes picos de hielo empezaran a atravesar todo el lugar, bajando la temperatura y formando una trampa de crestas peligrosas.

"_¿K´…?"_

– ¿K-kula? – En medio de aquel laberinto de hielo, la voz de Kula lo llamó con miedo.

"_¡K´…!_"

Todo comenzó a pintarse de rojo, mientras la sangre comenzaba a escurrir por el puro color blanco del hielo.

– ¡Kulaaaaa!–

El joven peliblanco abrió sus ojos violentamente.

Una vez más, aquellos sueños lo atormentaban robándole la tranquilidad. Miró sus manos, no estaban quemadas, pero ardían como si lo estuviera. Y su corazón le golpeaba el pecho con rudeza. Hacía mucho tiempo que una pesadilla no le afectaba tanto, así que colocó uno de sus brazos sobre su frente y respiró tan profundo como le fue posible.

Pero no pudo calmarse.

– _Kuso_… – farfulló mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban en el techo.

¿Qué era aquel incómodo presentimiento que comenzaba a tener?

Se sentó sobre su lecho en la sala de la pequeña cabaña y observó la puerta de la habitación de Kula durante el resto de la noche.

Tal vez eso lo tranquilizaría.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Caminó entre el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a la única puerta que se encontraba ahí.

Jamás había sentido ningún tipo de miedo, ningún tipo de emoción, el único sentimiento que ella había sentido era la ambición de poder, las ganas de volverse más y más poderosa. Sin importar por encima de quién pasara, sin importar a quién lastimara, ni el tiempo, ni el dinero que le costara. Hubo un tiempo en que todo eso le aburrió, un tiempo en el que ya nada le interesaba… hasta que descubrió aquello.

Aquello que la haría más poderosa que cualquiera.

– Brynhild Valquiria-sama –

La hermosa dama de largos cabellos se giró con expresión impávida – Ya lo sé, muévete –

Una sala iluminada por decenas de flashes y llena de reporteros, con el murmullo de las personas y micrófonos por todos lados, quedó en completa quietud cuando la mujer de cabellos negros apareció en el pódium.

Todas las cámaras apuntaron hacia ella.

– Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Brynhild Valquiria, actual dueña de la compañía "Valquirias", líder mundial en desarrollo tecnológico y científico… y este año… patrocinadora oficial del torneo conocido como "The King of Fighters" –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Leyó una vez más el mensaje antes de sacar cualquier tipo de conclusión. Sus cejas se curvaron indicando que no estaba entendiendo del todo la información que le habían proporcionado. Máxima rascó su barbilla antes de caminar hacia la puerta y salir de la habitación que le habían prestado.

– Buenos días, Máxima –

– _Ohayou_ (Buenos días), Diana-san –

La mujer de cabellos rizados le regaló una sonrisa al mayor, Máxima se sonrojó levemente ante el gesto.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Diana.

El castaño recuperó su postura – Ah… sí… ¿Dónde está K´? –

– Lo envié a comprar la cena con Kula y Foxy – contestó divertida y el castaño no ocultó la sorpresa ante esa declaración.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Eso era totalmente incómodo, la gente por las pequeñas calles murmurando y mirándolo, los gritos de los vendedores que intentaban llamar la atención de los clientes, sin mencionar el hecho de que él estaba cargando un montón de cosas que iban aumentando.

– _Mattaku_ (Rayos)… ¿Por qué tengo que estar haciendo las estúpidas compras? –

Kula contuvo una risa, esa era la veinteava vez que escuchaba esa queja por parte del moreno y debía admitir que cada vez era más divertido. Foxy era de temer a la hora de comprar y ahora que K´ se había convertido en el cargador oficial, la mujer de claros cabellos estaba comprando más de lo normal.

– ¡Hey! – Foxy llegó con otra bolsa – Espérenme aquí chicos – dijo después de lanzársela a K´.

– _Hai_ (Sí) –

Kula levantó su mano de manera entusiasta y K´ susurró algo inentendible. La mujer se alejó de ellos y el moreno se dejó caer en una de las bancas del lugar.

– Aún no entiendo por qué acepte venir con ustedes – volvió a quejarse el peliblanco.

Esta vez Kula no pudo reprimir su risa.

K´ desvió su mirada hacia otro lado y la chica lo miró por un rato.

Con una gorra y sus lentes oscuros, K´ casi podía pasar desadvertido en aquel lugar, pero seguía habiendo un aire diferente a su alrededor. Eso definitivamente le gustaba.

– Kula… –

La voz de K´ causó un escalofrió en la joven – Di-dime –

El peliblanco la miró de reojo, su blanca piel se tornaba dorada debido a la luz de la tarde. El moreno se quedó embelesado con aquella inocente imagen por un rato.

– ¿K´-chan? – lo llamó la chica al tiempo que su mano retiraba los lentes oscuros del moreno – ¿Ocurre algo? –

El ojiazul cerró sus ojos – No… no es nada… olvídalo – K´ apartó de nuevo su mirada, pero esta vez Kula se levantó y se colocó frente a él.

– Has estado más gruñón de lo normal ¿sabías? –

K´ se rió de sí mismo – ¿Eso crees? –

– Eres bastante amargado, pero hoy te has quejado muchas veces –

El joven moreno suspiró, intentó sostenerle la mirada a la chica pero en ese momento el sueño de la noche anterior regresó a su mente, su expresión se ensombreció. Le quitó los lentes a Kula y se los puso de nuevo.

Apretó fuertemente su quijada y decidió olvidarlo… sólo había sido un sueño… nada más.

Kula, ofendida, arrugó su frente e infló sus mejillas – Bueno, dime de una vez qué pasa – le ordenó.

El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar – ¿Desde cuándo puedes hablarme así? – fingió indignidad.

– Desde que soy más fuerte que tú – se burló ella.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír ante la divertida insolencia de la chica – ¿Quieres comprobarlo? – Más que intimidante, el tono de K´ sonó tentador. La preocupación comenzó a desaparecer de su cabeza.

– No creo que aguantes dos minutos – Kula acercó su rostro al de él.

Él moreno también acercó su rostro – Eso ya lo veremos –

Los ojos azules y los rojizos se encontraron de manera retadora. Cerca… más y más cerca. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que poco a poco reducían las distancias entre ellos… un poco más… un poco más y…

– ¡KULA-CHAN! ¡K´-KUN! –

El llamado de Foxy trajo de vuelta al mundo al par de muchachos. En menos de un segundo K´ y Kula se alejaron con la cara ardiéndoles.

– ¡TIENEN QUE OÍR ESTO! ¡VENGAN! –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Esta mañana, la famosa empresaria Brynhild Valquiria, anunció en una rueda de prensa que será la patrocinadora oficial del famoso torneo "The King of Fighters" este año. Las invitaciones ya se han enviado y la compañía "Valquirias" espera la respuesta de los luchadores más afamados de todo el mundo –

Yuri miró con cierto fastidio la televisión, no tenía ni los más mínimos ánimos de saber nada de ese torneo, no con todos los problemas que su familia estaba pasando.

Primero su padre enfermaba y luego aquel sobre rojo donde le informaron algo que le destrozó la vida a ella y a su hermano, principalmente a su hermano.

King estaba muerta…

Pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, no podían creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que su amiga ya no estuviera con vida? No podía ser cierto, no podía, era mucho más fácil que ella muriera antes que King lo hiciera, era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido… y ahora ya no estaba.

Sus ojos enrojecidos observaron una foto en el buro de al lado. Ahí estaban las tres: Mai, King y ella. Yuri se preguntó si Mai ya estaría enterada, ¿Debía llamarla? O ¿Debía esperar a que ella lo hiciera? Su mente era un remolino de ideas.

– Las reglas de este año son muy especiales – La voz de una mujer en la televisión captó la atención de la castaña – A diferencia con los torneos pasados, esta vez no habrá equipos, sólo parejas… –

–… El torneo se llevará a cabo en unas instalaciones especialmente diseñadas en una de las reservas ecológicas protegidas por el gobierno estadounidense. Los vencedores obtendrán el preciado titulo, y además, se les otorgará un premio que jamás se había dado antes. Espero que todos aquellos luchadores que me estén escuchando decidan participar y no se nieguen a tan tentadora oferta… tal vez… encuentren este torneo más interesante que los demás –

La botella que sostenía en su mano se resbaló de esta y cayó al suelo rompiéndose en varios pedazos. Todo estaba oscuro y a su alrededor había más botellas y muchas latas vacías desperdigadas por todo el piso.

– ¿A quién le interesa? – susurró en medio de su borrachera.

Terry tapó su punzante cabeza con una de sus manos intentando aminorar el dolor. Permanecía inmóvil, recostado en el sillón sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese estado depresivo y, a su parecer, estúpido.

Joe miraba a su compañero rubio desde la puerta. El peleador oriental había sido testigo de la impulsiva reacción por parte de Mai y del profundo dolor de Terry al enterarse que sus conocidos habían muerto. En la otra habitación aún podía escuchar el amargo llanto de la kunoichi y las palabras de consuelo por parte de Andy. Él sólo se había limitado a vigilar a Terry. Joe conocía muy bien al Bogard mayor, y sabía que Mary significaba mucho para él, también sabía que King era una de las mejores amigas de Mai, así que no culpaba a ninguno de los dos por la forma en que se comportaban.

– El concurso se llevará a cabo dentro de tres días, y sólo los peleadores que acepten podrán conocer la dirección del lugar – La mujer que mostraba el televisor continuó dando su discurso, Joe decidió seguir poniéndole atención – La única regla que estará implementada es que está prohibido rendirse… y por supuesto matar a tu oponente…–

El anuncio por la radio había sido descubierto por Foxy mientras compraba, a su lado estaban K´ y Kula que lo escuchaban pendientes.

El moreno mantenía su expresión más seria de lo habitual.

–… Además me complace anunciar que la compañía utilizará los conocimientos recabados en este torneo para crear nueva tecnología que ayude al desarrollo mundial – la voz de Brynhild era segura e imponente – A diferencia de la organización NESTS… –

La sola mención de esas siglas despertó en K´ una furia desbordante, sus puños se contrajeron con fuerza. Foxy frunció su ceño y Kula presionó su mano contra su pecho.

–… Para finalizar quiero dar a conocer el nombre de las primeras cinco parejas que han aceptado nuestra invitación – una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de la pelinegra, todos los reporteros esperaron expectantes para conocer el nombre de los primeros luchadores que se habían inscrito.

Ralf y los demás observaban el anuncio desde su base, mientras Heidern estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio esperando.

– ¿Sabía usted que esa tal Valquiria y su compañía serían los patrocinadores? – Ralf preguntó a su superior.

– No… – contestó el general – Y ese hecho me da un mal presentimiento –

– ¿Usted con un mal presentimiento? eso no es bueno, Señor – Leona se cruzó de brazos.

Heidern asintió en silencio al tiempo que Whip y Clark intercambiaron una mirada.

Detrás de Brynhild apareció una enorme pantalla con los nombres y fotografías de los primeros diez participantes inscritos… Las primeras cinco parejas.

Yuri sintió como en su pecho se hacía un vacio.

"King y Kasumi Todo"

Los nombres aparecieron grandes y entendibles.

"Billy Kane y Blue Mary"

Joe tuvo que agarrarse de la pared para no caerse de la impresión. Terry retiró su mano y sus ojos, al igual que su cuerpo, temblaban sin poder comprender.

"Shingo Yabuki y Kensou"

Diez nombres agrupados en cinco parejas.

"Ryuji Yamazaki y Ramón"

Heidern tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que sí hubiese estado de pie se hubiera ido de espalda.

La cara de confusión y de sorpresa por parte de Ralf y los otros, acompañaban al incómodo silencio que se formó en la sala.

"May Lee y Chang"

Todos y cada uno de los nombres en esa lista, eran los nombres de todos los cuerpos que se encontraban en la morgue de su cuartel.

¿Qué demonios es lo que estaba pasando?

– Estoy segura, que ahora muchos de ustedes desean formar parte de este torneo – Brynhild mantenía una bella y satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro – Todos los que deseen participar y encontrar respuesta a sus dudas pueden venir a mí… los estaré esperando con muchas ansias – y dicho esto, el corte informativo llegó a su final.

– Esa maldita zorra – maldijo Ralf.

– Nos tiene en sus manos – Clark se acomodó sus gafas.

Heidern recuperó su inexpresividad, se levantó de su silla y miró a sus soldados – Ya escucharon a la dama, si queremos respuestas debemos participar. Leona, confirma la asistencia de los Ikari Warriors –

La peliazul saludó a su superior.

Whip mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

– Soldado Whip – Heidern la llamó, la castaña se puso en posición de firmes – Yo también participaré, así que no la necesito en esta misión –

– ¿Señor? – preguntó desconcertada.

– A partir de este momento, la investigación sobre K´ Dash queda finalizada, no tenemos ya ningún asunto con él – el general comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Todos saludaron al oficial al mando mientras este se iba.

– Muchas gracias, Señor – susurró la castaña.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Esto tiene la palabra trampa escrita por todos lados –

El comentario de Foxy logró hacer que el peliblanco resoplara con desgano. La sala de aquella pequeña cabaña permanecía en medio de un silencio asfixiante, nadie de los presentes entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

– ¿Máxima, has confirmado de nuevo si los nombres coinciden? – K´ se dirigió a su amigo más alto.

El hombre castaño asintió en respuesta – No hay duda, tu hermana me mandó ese archivo en la mañana, nueve de los peleadores están en ella –

– Entonces, todo lo que ha sucedido, ha sido planeado muy cuidadosamente – Diana miraba por la ventana – Esas personas están buscando algo, atacaron a peleadores al azar y esperaron a que todos los demás se enteraran, con esto se aseguraron que todos asistan al KOF –

– Pero… ¿Por qué hacer eso? ¿Qué buscan? Creí que habíamos ayudado a Kensou – Kula mantenía sus manos unidas.

– Pues parece que lo capturaron cuando salió de aquí, no sabían que ustedes estaban por los alrededores, estoy seguro, porque si no hubieran corrido con la misma suerte – Máxima sonó muy serio – Y sea lo qué sea que quieran, ninguno de los peleadores que ya atacaron lo tenía – Prosiguió – Ahora buscarán entre los participantes –

Otro momento de silencio se formó, no había nada que pudieran concluir o averiguar en ese instante. Si querían conocer la verdad no les había quedado otra opción más que participar, pero hacer eso era, ahora, lo más peligroso.

– No tenemos que participar – Foxy rompió el silencio – Es muy arriesgado, nos ha costado tanto trabajo permanecer ocultos ¡No podemos arriesgarnos así! –

– Foxy-san… – Kula miró a su guardiana con preocupación.

– Ella mencionó a NESTS – Fue el frío comentario que K´ dijo – Yo aún tengo cuentas pendientes con ellos – el joven peliblanco se dirigió a la puerta – Si ustedes no quieren participar, no lo hagan – y con esas palabras salió de la cabaña.

Diana suspiró.

– ¡Diana! ¡No tenemos por qué hacerlo! Kula está a salvo aquí, ya no vale la pena buscar a los de NESTS–

– ¿Y si ellos nos encuentran? ¿Ustedes creen que ya se olvidaron de nosotros? – La suave voz de Kula denotaba tristeza y furia a la vez, Foxy y Diana bajaron sus miradas – Ellos todavía nos consideran un estorbo, tenemos que vivir escondidos siempre. Yo no sé ustedes, pero odio vivir así… huyendo – la chica presionó el pomo de la puerta – Yo pelearé… – dijo en un susurro y sin ninguna otra palabra, Kula abrió la puerta y también salió.

Los tres adultos que quedaron, permanecieron en silencio un largo rato. Máxima miró a Diana, esperando saber qué es lo que ellas harían.

– Ellos son más valientes que nosotros – musitó la pelinegra sin apartar su atención de la ventana.

– Son jóvenes, no piensan demasiado las cosas – Máxima sonrió con algo de melancolía – Si ustedes consideran que lo mejor para Kula-san es quedarse aquí, no intentaré persuadirlas –

Foxy se sentó colocando sus manos en su mentón.

Diana cruzó sus brazos y sus facciones se relajaron dando paso a un semblante más tranquilo – ¿Cómo formaremos las parejas? – preguntó sin prisa, haciendo con esto que Máxima ampliara una sonrisa y que Foxy la mirara con sorpresa.

– Intentaré comunicarme con la hermana de K´ – el castaño hizo una leve reverencia – Supongo que el único aquí que no tiene compañero soy yo – comentó con gracia, al tiempo que señalaba la puerta refiriéndose al par de muchachos que habían salido.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Era la misma historia de siempre.

Esos bastardos únicamente se lavaban las manos y hacían que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio, mientras ellos se quedaban en las sombras moviendo los hilos y disfrutando del dolor de los demás, disfrutando arruinar vidas para beneficio propio.

K´ sintió su sangre hervir y unos terribles deseos de golpear algo, hasta tal punto que tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar que las llamas escaparan de sus manos. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar esa situación.

Él no había deseado nada de eso. Miró su mano derecha y el guante rojo que llevaba puesto con cierta repulsión. ¿Cuántas personas habían muerto antes que él? ¿Qué había pasado con todas las familias que habían destrozado para crearlo a él? ¿Qué había pasado con su propia familia? ¿Había valido la pena tanto dolor?

¿Algún día podría vengarse?

Se sentía sucio, utilizado y un completo fracasado. Por más intentos que hiciera, esos bastardos siempre iban un paso adelante. Limitándolo a él y a los demás a vivir en las sombras.

Por más que él quisiera luchar, por más que su deseo de venganza superara por mucho su propia fuerza, a veces sentía que no valía la pena. Sentía que lo que hacía no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado. Tenía que admitir que Máxima y él no podrían lograrlo solos, dos contra NESTS sonaba a broma.

¿Desde cuándo pensaba de forma tan patética? ¿Desde cuándo él era tan idiota?

K´ revolvió sus cabellos en signo de desesperación, ahora se había convertido en un maldito perdedor, una persona que él odiaba.

Pero ya estaba cansado.

Miró al cielo, como si en las estrellas pudiera encontrar una respuesta, una solución o una razón para seguir en pie.

No vio nada.

Completamente frustrado, el peliblanco presionó sus puños a tal grado que su mano desnuda comenzó a sangrar, y su mano derecha a liberar fuego, temblaba llenó de rabia y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba de rodillas golpeando él suelo.

– ¡KUSOOOOOO! – Gritó fuera de sí, sus manos continuaron golpeando las piedras y la tierra, sangrando debido al daño.

Golpe tras golpe, sintió como perdía el control...

– ¡AHAAAAA! –

– ¡DETENTE! –

De repente K´ notó como su cuerpo caía al suelo con otro más pequeño encima inmovilizado. Miró sorprendido a la persona que lo había detenido y que ahora lo sostenía contra el suelo evitando que siguiera lastimándose.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Kula utilizaba toda su fuerza para apretar con sus manos los brazos de K´ – ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –

El joven peliblanco volteó su rostro para evitar los ojos de la chica.

– ¡K´! – Ella volvió a llamarlo, completamente asustada por la forma en que lo había encontrado – Contéstame… –

El joven peliblanco observó su mano sangrante.

– Es inútil… – apenas la voz de K´ pudo escucharse – No podré hacer nada… –

Y Kula entendió perfectamente a qué se refería. En un arranque de ira presionó más fuerte su agarre – ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – Le gritó furiosa – ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE COBARDE ERES AHORA?! –

– ¡¿Y QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HAGA?! –

– ¡PELEAR! – La joven de ojos rojizos estaba defraudada – ¡Pelear como lo has hecho hasta ahora! – su tonó de voz bajó.

Una amarga mueca se formó en el rostro del ojiazul – Yo solo… no puedo continuar… –

Algo en el interior de la muchacha se oprimió. Aflojó su agarre y liberó los brazos de K´, lo miró por un rato sin que este la mirara. Dudosa y con cuidado dirigió sus manos hasta el rostro del moreno tomándolo y obligándolo a mirarle de frente.

K´ sintió las cálidas manos de la chica en su piel, y cada fibra de su cuerpo se erizó, su mirada fría se encontró con la tibia mirada de la chica.

– ¿Y yo… no estoy contigo? – Preguntó ella con suavidad – ¿No me tienes a mí para ayudarte en esto? – Acercó con lentitud su rostro al de él, hasta que sus frentes se unieron y sus cabellos se mezclaron – No estás solo… aquí estoy yo… –

– Kula… – Él apenas pudo murmurar.

– Quiero ayudarte, K´, yo seré tu apoyo cuando ya no puedas caminar ¿entiendes? –

El ojiazul se quedó estático por un rato, sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha sobre el suyo y las cálidas manos de ella en su rostro, su respiración chocando contra sus mejillas y el agradable calor que Kula desprendía.

En ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa por quedarse para siempre así… con ella.

Kula mantenía sus ojos cerrados esperando escuchar cualquier palabra, ella quería ayudarlo, siempre había querido pelear a su lado. Pero las circunstancias nunca se lo habían permitido.

– No quiero que estés solo nunca más… – susurró ella con aflicción.

Un segundo después sintió las manos de K´ sobre las suyas y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro del moreno… una sonrisa únicamente para ella.

– _Arigatou_… –Toda la sinceridad del mundo estaba reflejada en esa palabra.

Kula sintió su cara enrojecer – No hay de qué – ella correspondió la sonrisa – Sólo no vuelvas a asustarme así –

– La señorita de hielo es muy sensible – bromeó él.

Ella negó divertida – _Baka_ –

Permanecieron así por un largo rato, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Kula estaba segura que jamás se había sentido tan bien, no podría explicarlo, pero la sensación que K´ le provocaba siempre la hacía sentirse segura, tranquila… y a la vez muy inquieta. Y en ese momento, en él que podía escuchar los latidos del muchacho, lo único que quería era quedarse a su lado.

Proteger… ese sentimiento lo invadió por completo. Todas las dudas que había tenido se esfumaron dando paso a un incontrolable deseo de pelear y proteger… K´ encontró la razón que estaba buscando para continuar adelante y no rendirse.

Y esa razón… lo sostenía delicadamente del rostro en ese momento.

Entonces la joven sintió un líquido cálido recorrer sus manos, la sangre de K´, y aunque no quería hacerlo, se alejó un poco del muchacho y observó sus manos lesionadas – Vamos a que Diana-san te cure esto –

La ausencia de la calidez de la joven lo hizo sentirse incompleto.

Con cuidado, ambos se sentaron en el suelo, sin alejarse demasiado uno del otro.

K´ mantenía su atención en Kula mientras ella inspeccionaba sus manos.

– ¿No te duele? – preguntó ella.

El peliblanco no contestó, sólo la observaba.

– ¿K´-chan? –

– Hace un momento me llamaste sólo K´ –

Kula se sonrojó un poco – ¿Sí…? –

– Quiero que me llames así – declaró él con voz profunda.

Ella sintió su corazón acelerarse con eso – Está bien… – sonrío después –…K´ –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– ¡Diana! –

– Sé lo que me vas a decir – contestó la pelinegra – Kula es mucho más fuerte que tú y yo juntas, Foxy –

– Pero es que… –

Diana le hizo una seña para que Foxy se acercara, la mujer de cabellos claros la obedeció. Con su mano, la pelinegra la guió hasta la ventana, donde pudo observar como su pequeña protegida y el peliblanco estaban sentados afuera.

– Kula ha crecido, ahora su corazón es más cálido. No es la niña sin sentimientos propios que se nos encargó proteger… – Diana miraba a Kula como una madre a su hija – Ahora es una muchacha que ha encontrado una razón para pelear y también… – cerró sus ojos – Ha encontrado a alguien que va protegerla… más que nosotras –

– Diana… – Foxy murmuró con inquietud.

La pelinegra puso su mano en el hombro de Foxy y se alejó de la ventana rumbo a su habitación – Vamos a dormir, partiremos mañana –

La mujer de cabello claro asintió, pero antes de irse miró de nuevo al par de jóvenes afuera. Sus dedos rozaron el vidrio quedamente – ¿Quién querría protegerte más que nosotras? – pensó con algo de nostalgia.

Foxy miró a su pequeña Kula-chan levantarse y tomar de las manos al joven que la acompañaba mientras lo jalaba para que entraran de nuevo a la cabaña.

Y entonces su pregunta fue respondida.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Ya veo, así que estamos en lo correcto… No se preocupe, nosotros le alcanzaremos allá… ¿Qué? ¿Su hermano?... No se preocupe, él está bien… No, no seré su compañero, de hecho iba a pedirle que usted fuera mi compañera… jaja, está bien, la veremos mañana. Buenas noches, Whip-san –

Máxima terminó la llamada con Whip. Suspiró un poco y se recostó en la cama.

Pensando… únicamente pensando.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió revelando a la mujer de cabellos negros, Máxima se puso de pie para ver a Diana que se quedó detrás de la puerta.

– ¿Todo bien? – La pelinegra le preguntó al castaño.

– Podemos irnos mañana – contestó con satisfacción – Whip-san será mi compañera, así que Kula-san y K´ podrán participar juntos –

– Es una verdadera ironía, ¿no cree?… – el comentario de Diana tomó por sorpresa a Máxima – Es una verdadera ironía querer proteger… a alguien que fue hecho para matarte… –

El hombre lanzó un suspiro al viento y asintió – Pero es una ironía aún más grande… – contestó él –…que esa persona quiera ver sonreír a quien debía matar… –

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Konnichiha minna-san**_** (Hola, chicos), como lo prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo jeje. Es hora de empezar con el torneo. **

**Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo! ****dai16117, ****Kein Sylvan, ****Hikari Arai, ****zzk'zz, ****novia de glitch y ****GoldenDreams19 ****¿Qué sería de un fic sin sus lectores? XD**

**Dissclaimer: The King of Fighters y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (lo sé, es frustrante) **

**Summary: **Capítulo 4. Con semejante invitación, nadie se negó a caminar directo hasta la trampa, mientras la esperanza y la incertidumbre se entrelazaban entre sí. El The King of Figthers comienza de nuevo. Ten cuidado, Kula, los depredadores más peligrosos cazan de noche.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Bleed to death**

**Chapter four**

Seré tu apoyo cuando ya no puedas caminar.

Para cuando la noche llegó todas sus maletas estaban hechas.

La joven de largo cabello castaño ajustó sus tenis dispuesta a salir, su hermano apareció a su lado, y de igual manera, todas sus maletas estaban listas. Los hermanos Sakazaki estaban listos para ir a pelear.

Su padre, Takuma Sakazaki, observó a sus hijos con mucho orgullo, pero a la vez con mucha preocupación.

– _Otou-san_ (Papá) – Yuri se acercó a su padre inclinando levente su cabeza – Ya nos vamos –

Takuma asintió en silencio y colocó su mano en la cabeza de su hija menor – Lamento no poder ir con ustedes – Yuri negó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. El viejo hombre movió sus ojos hasta donde su primogénito estaba. Ryo le daba la espalda – La venganza es el veneno del alma – el hombre castaño comenzó a recitar – Pero la cobardía es un veneno en el corazón –

Ryo se viró hacia su padre y cerrando los puños, los juntó al tiempo que inclinaba su cuerpo, demostrando el respeto que le debía a su progenitor. Yuri repitió el acto y luego le regaló un cálido beso en la frente a su padre. Ambos hermanos tomaron sus maletas y abandonaron su hogar.

Ambos estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su vida para encontrar una respuesta.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Este es el plan – Andy caminó alrededor del sofá donde Mai, Terry y Joe se encontraban sentados – Terry participará con Joe y Mai participará conmigo, el vuelo sale en un par de horas. Según la invitación, el torneo se realizará a unos 300 km de la capital de China –

– ¿Por qué estar tan lejos de la civilización? – Joe colocó sus manos detrás de él y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

– Porque así es más fácil actuar – contestó fríamente Mai.

Andy frunció levemente su ceño – Es verdad, además todas las cámaras serán proporcionadas por la misma compañía, al igual que los cuartos para hospedarse –

– Un evento privado, ¿eh? – Joe hurgó su nariz.

– Sí, todo esto está arreglado desde el principio –

Terry se mantenía en silencio mientras su hermano y su amigo discutían, miró de reojo a Mai y pudo ver como la chica contraía sus manos contra su pantalón. Al igual que él, estaba furiosa. El hombre rubio puso su mano en el hombro de la castaña, demostrándole así, que ambos se sentían igual. Mai relajó sus manos y encaró a Terry, el mayor de los Bogard se puso de pie.

– Debemos irnos – Terry tomó su gorra y se la puso para después dirigirse a la salida.

Mai también se puso de pie, y sin decir nada siguió al peleador.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Prácticamente estaba corriendo por el pasillo. Golpeó a unos cuantos hombres de bata blanca en su carrera y abrió con violencia muchas puertas.

Tora estaba enfadada.

Una puerta más abierta de golpe, y la luz de la habitación llegó a sus ojos. Justo en medio de la sala, encontró a la persona que estaba buscando.

– ¡Bastardo! – maldijo la joven de cabellos naranjas, y como un verdadero tigre, se abalanzó sobre el hombre de negros cabellos frente a ella – ¡Hebi! – gritó, al tiempo que su puño impactaba de llenó en la cara del nombrado.

El hombre rodó un par de metros antes de darse cuenta – ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – Hebi se levantó rápidamente pero, al ver a su agresora, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su boca – Pero si es mi querida Tora. ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? – preguntó con sorna.

– ¡Desgraciado! – una vez más, la pelinaranja se lanzó contra él, dispuesta a encestarle otro puñetazo, pero esta vez, él fue más rápido.

Con una habilidad sorprendente se escabulló por debajo, tomando a la chica por la espalda. Sosteniendo la mano de Tora y apretando descaradamente el cuerpo de la muchacha.

– Hey, hey ¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor? – volvió a burlarse, consiguiendo que la chica se enojara más y comenzara a retorcerse para zafarse.

– ¡Eres un maldito! – Tora no podía moverse mucho – ¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte así de mí?! – gritó exasperada.

– ¿Burlarme? – Rió Hebi – Yo no sabía que tu objetivo ya se había ido y que por eso no estuviste con Valquiria-sama el día del anuncio – contestó con frescura.

– Hijo de perra –

– Compórtate ¿quieres? – Hebi bajó bruscamente la mano de Tora haciéndola gemir de dolor – Tenemos nuevos amigos –

La chica dejó de revolverse y miró a las dos personas que se mantenían inmóviles frente a ellos. Una mujer de cabellos grises y mirada verde y un hombre con cabellos azulados y mirada oscura.

– Te presentó a Saru y Tsuru – le murmuró al oído – Mis nuevos guardaespaldas –

– Voy a matarte – Tora movió su cabeza de modo que golpeó en la nariz al hombre, este instantáneamente la soltó – No tienes los pantalones necesarios para ser el líder –

Hebi limpió su nariz que comenzaba a sangrar, una sínica sonrisa estaba pintada por todo su rostro – Ya soy el líder… – chascó sus dedos, y en un segundo, Saru y Tsuru aparecieron detrás de él – La próxima vez, no llegues tarde, Tora-chan –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

La mujer de cabello corto se volvió a acomodar en la dura banca de aquel parque. Llevaba aproximadamente una hora ahí, pero el tiempo le daba igual, sólo quería asegurarse de que su hermano llegará y verlo sano y salvo.

Miró su reloj una vez más, comenzaba a preguntarse si no les había pasado nada, pero enseguida descartó la idea, después de todo su hermano no estaba solo.

Otra media hora pasó, comenzaba a oscurecer y ponerse fresco. Whip sacó de su abrigo un celular dispuesta a contactar a Máxima y averiguar qué había pasado, pero en ese instante escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Curiosa, buscó a quién la llamaba, varios metros adelante pudo observar una pequeña sombra que corría hacia ella, sin duda alguna era Kula.

– ¡_Whip onee-san_! (Hermana Whip) –

– ¡Kula-chan! – La mujer castaña levantó su mano para saludar a la muchacha – ¡Por aquí! – Whip advirtió emocionada como la pequeña rubia también la saludaba y como detrás de ella un par de mujeres, un hombre verdaderamente alto y un muchacho de cabello blanco caminaban en su dirección.

– ¡_Whip onee-san_! – finalmente, Kula llegó hasta ella y la abrazó efusivamente.

– Jaja, Kula-chan, ¿estás más alta? –

– Disculpe el retraso – Poco tiempo después, Máxima y los demás alcanzaron al par de muchachas – Esperamos no haberle hecho esperar demasiado –

Whip sonrió – No importa, Máxima-san, Foxy-san, Diana-san – ella inclinó su cabeza en forma de saludo, los nombrados hicieron lo mismo.

– Cuánto tiempo, Whip-san – Diana extendió su mano a la castaña, quien gustosamente la recibió.

– ¿Tú no piensas saludarme? – Whip preguntó con algo de reproche.

Detrás de todos y completamente callado, K´ se mantenía al margen de todo con sus manos en sus bolsillos

– ¿Hermano…? –

El joven ojiazul movió ligeramente su cabeza, con una de sus manos retiró sus lentes y miró de frente a su hermana – Ho… – apenas pudo decir porque su hermana se había acercado a él y lo abrazaba con fuerza. K´ no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

– Me alegra que estés bien, hermano – dijo Whip con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos – Te extrañe mucho… –

Lentamente K´ correspondió el abrazó – Sí… yo también–

Kula y los demás miraron el encuentro con una sonrisa en sus rostros. La joven no pudo evitar sentirse contenta por el moreno.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Según los informes que teníamos, los ataques comenzaron hace meses – Frente a ella, la carretera pasaba rápidamente. Whip continuaba conduciendo el vehículo mientras informaba a K´ y los demás todo lo que sabía – Cuando se encontró el primer cuerpo, se llegó a la conclusión de que había sido un ataque por algún otro peleador, pero no había pruebas suficientes para culpar a alguien –

– Entonces aparecieron más peleadores muertos ¿no? – Diana preguntó desde su asiento.

Whip asintió en respuesta – Todos los luchadores estaban en diferentes partes del mundo, así que comenzamos a sospechar de un trabajo de varias personas… pensamos en NESTS –

K´ miró a su hermana – ¿Y bien? –

– No eran ellos – contestó rápido – No tenían nada que ver, de hecho no se ha sabido nada de ellos durante todo este tiempo –

– ¿Entonces quién? – Máxima se apresuró a preguntar.

– Hasta ayer lo ignorábamos… pero cuando la lista ascendió a nueve cuerpos, el comando decidió que era suficiente y entonces se mandó un mensaje de emergencia a todos los peleadores posibles –

– Fue cuando ellos decidieron dar la cara, ¿no? – Foxy se unió a la conversación.

– Por desgracia, el hecho de que todos se enteraran estaba dentro de los planes del enemigo… – Whip declaró con algo de enojo – Escogieron a sus víctimas de manera que tuvieran alguna relación con la mayoría de los luchadores, así, cuando todos supieran de las muertes y estos aparecieran en televisión, nadie iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados – la joven castaña presionó el volante.

– Todo estaba cuidadosamente planeado – el hombre mayor cruzó sus brazos.

– ¿Qué hay de las instalaciones secretas donde se realizará el torneo? – la pelinegra volvió a preguntar.

Kula escuchaba todo lo que los mayores decían, ciertamente le importaba, pero en esos momentos tenía más sueño que curiosidad. K´ notó como la chica bostezaba y luego, para sorpresa de él, la muchacha lo tomó del brazo y acomodó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

– Oi – la llamó para que no se durmiera – Kula… –

– Estoy cansada – murmuró la chica, apretando más el brazo de K´ contra ella, logrando con esto el muchacho tensara cada musculo de su cuerpo y dejándolo sin fuerzas para moverse siquiera, además de un colorido rojo en sus mejillas.

– _Mattaku_ (Rayos) – dijo por lo bajo y rindiéndose ante la chica.

K´ puso su mano libre bajo su mentón y enfocó su atención en la ventana, antes de que su mente pensara en otras cosas… o mejor dicho, para desviar sus pensamientos de la joven que lo tenía preso.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

La enorme habitación se encontraba en completo silencio.

La hermosa dama que estaba en ella leía con desgano algunos archivos en la computadora esperando impaciente por algo.

– Valquiria-sama – la voz de un hombre de edad avanzada irrumpió en la sala, la nombrada levantó levente la mirada – Aquí están las listas confirmadas de los participantes del torneo, Mi señora –

– Bien – Brynhild respondió con voz neutra y estiró su mano para que su mayordomo le entregara el folder que traía consigo, cosa que el hombre hizo rápidamente – ¿Están los nombres que te dije aquí? – preguntó ella al tiempo que tomaba los papeles con la información.

– Todos sus objetivos están ahí, señoría –

– Ya veo, puedes retirarte –

El mayordomo se inclinó y salió del lugar, dejando a la mujer sola.

Brynhild hojeó uno por uno los papeles con el historial de cada luchador que había respondido su llamado, en busca de los nombres que realmente le interesaban. A la mitad de la lista halló al primer peleador que buscaba, Kusanagi Kyo, un usuario del fuego, apartó el papel de los demás y continuó buscando. El siguiente que encontró fue Yagami Iori, el segundo usuario de fuego que le interesaba. De igual forma encontró el nombre de K9999, alguien conocido, una mueca de satisfacción se formó en su cara.

Los últimos dos individuos que le importaban se encontraban al final, el último usuario de fuego y la única usuaria de hielo en todo el torneo.

– K´ Dash y Kula Diamond – Tomó ambos documentos, uno en cada mano, y leyó la información de los dos peleadores – ¿Quién de todos ustedes… tendrá lo que estoy buscando? –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El lugar donde el avión privado iba a recogerlos estaba lleno de caras conocidas.

K´ se sintió bastante incómodo con todo aquel alboroto y todos los peleadores que se encontraban ahí. La mayoría de ellos le importaban muy poco, pero algunos tenían cierta relevancia para él.

Pudo apreciar que no muy lejos de donde estaba, Kyo y su típico equipo platicaban amenamente, aún no sabía cómo tratar al tipo, no era su enemigo pero tampoco un amigo, pero era la persona con la cual compartía genes, en contra de su voluntad claro está, pero al fin y al cabo estaban relacionados. En el otro lado encontró a K9999, el arma obsoleta que quería asesinarlo, por ahora iba a ignorarlo, mientras no lo molestara él no iba a empezar la pelea, pero lo tenía en la mira por el asunto de NESTS.

– Parece que todos tenemos curiosidad – Máxima se acercó al moreno – Esto será bastante interesante –

– Mantén los ojos abiertos – K´ se puso sus lentes – No debemos bajar la guardia –

– Abordaremos en cinco minutos, no se muevan de aquí ¿entendido? – Whip les advirtió, luego de eso se dirigió donde los Ikari Warriors estaban, seguramente para preguntar si su comando había averiguado algo.

– Deberíamos preguntarle a alguien qué sabe, ¿no lo creen? – Diana dio algunos pasos adelante – Tal vez a los conocidos de los peleadores "muertos" –

– Es una buena idea – Máxima estaba de acuerdo.

– Kula, quédate aquí con Foxy –

– _Hai_ (Sí), Diana-san –

El hombre castaño y la mujer pelinegra se alejaron de ellos para recabar un poco más de información.

K´ se quedó al lado de Foxy y Kula, pero poco tiempo después, sintió una penetrante mirada sobre él, al girarse encontró a su rival de cabellos azules observándolo con odio.

– Maldito defecto – murmuró por lo bajo, y sin ningún tipo de temor se acercó hasta el hombre que lo retaba con la mirada.

Kula y Foxy se dieron cuenta, y la joven quiso correr hacia el peliblanco, pero Foxy la detuvo tomándola del brazo, frenándola de golpe.

– _Daijoubu_ (Todo está bien), Kula-chan – le dijo la mayor – No creo que comiencen una pelea en este lugar, K´-kun estará bien –

Kula asintió no muy convencida, dirigiendo su atención al moreno y quedándose alerta por si sus antiguos compañeros intentaban atacarlo.

– Tanto tiempo… imbécil – K9999 le llamó con afán de enfadarlo.

K´ sonrió de lado con un gesto burlesco – Defecto, ¿ya te oxidaste? –

– Este será tu último torneo, prototipo mal hecho –

– Cómo si de verdad pudieras hacer algo – K´ bufó con diversión

– No tientes tu suerte – el peliazul movió su mano ligeramente hacia atrás. K´ reconoció el movimiento y se puso en posición de ataque.

Ambos hombres se miraron con toda la intención de pelear… pero…

– ¡Pero si es K´! –

Una mujer de cabello corto blanco, y vestida de manera provocadora, apareció detrás del peliazul, abrazándolo por los hombros y sonriendo divertida.

– Ángel, te he dicho que no te metas en mis asuntos – K9999 estaba molesto.

– _Bakamono_ (Idiota) – la mujer lo golpeó en la nuca – Este no es momento, ni lugar para pelear, además K´ y tú ya tendrán la oportunidad de partirse la cara durante el torneo _¡Nya! _–

El peliazul gruñó algunas maldiciones. Se liberó del abrazo sofocante de Ángel y continuó su batalla verbal con K´– Tienes suerte, imbécil, pero la próxima vez que te vea te destrozaré –

– Como quieras, perro faldero –

– Nos vemos pronto, K´– la mujer peliblanca tomó del brazo al peliazul y lo arrastró hasta alejarse del moreno – ¡Saluda a Kula de mi parte! _¡Nya!–_

El ojiazul los miró alejarse con algo de rencor – Que pérdida de tiempo – farfulló, girando sobre sus talones y regresando con los demás.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Yuri… – apenas pudo articular, sin poder evitar que unas terribles ganas de llorar se apoderaran de ella.

La joven Sakazaki corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su vieja amiga y sin poder reprimirse comenzó a sollozar – ¡Mai! – gritó con dolor al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Ambas castañas liberaron toda esa tristeza que las carcomía por dentro y que sólo entre ellas podían entender. No había ninguna palabra de consuelo que pudiera aligerar la agonía de haber perdido a su mejor amiga, pero el estar cerca una de la otra era lo más reconfortante que podían tener.

Mai y Yuri se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo rato mientras desahogaban su pena.

Terry se acercó al Sakazaki mayor, extendiendo su mano. Ryo la apretó con fuerza. Ambos hombres tenían sus miradas llenas de dolor, una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Ryo, mientras que Andy y Joe golpeaban ligeramente su espalda intentando transmitirle su pésame.

Si el mayor de los Bogard no lloró, fue porque desde hacía mucho tiempo no había derramado una lágrima, quizá había olvidado cómo llorar.

Quizá su rabia era más grande que su tristeza.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El vuelo hacia la reserva ecológica donde el torneo se realizaría tomó más de la mitad de la noche. El tiempo límite para inscribirse había sido esa misma tarde, y ahora, muchos peleadores se encontraban impacientes por llegar.

Máxima y Diana no averiguaron mucho, todos estaban en las mismas condiciones que ellos, pero algunos habían llegado ahí con la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos con vida y otros queriendo vengarse por meterse con sus seres queridos.

K´ se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar, emitiendo sonidos graciosos entre sus sueños. La joven castaña a su lado sonrió divertida mientras leía una revista.

– Me pregunto si siempre es así de inquieto cuando duerme – Whip abandonó su lectura para enfocar su atención en su hermano.

– Generalmente es cuando menos se mete en problemas – comentó Máxima al otro lado de ella – Su hermano causa muchos dolores de cabeza –

Whip sonrió tristemente – Te agradezco mucho que cuides de él –

– No hay nada que agradecer – dijo el hombre – Después de todo, me ha salvado varias veces… siento que es mi deber ayudarlo –

– ¿Un deber? –

Máxima pensó un poco antes de hablar – Sí… un deber de amigo –

La experta en el látigo le sonrió al mayor, como un gesto de gratitud hacia él. Ella estaba segura de que su hermano no podía estar en mejores manos. Luego miró hacia los asientos de al lado, donde Diana, Foxy y Kula estaban.

– Ella ha cambiado mucho – comentó en voz baja, a lo que Máxima también volteó para ver a quien se refería.

La pequeña muchacha de largo cabello rubio dormía plácidamente sobre el hombro de una de sus guardianas.

– Es verdad, ahora sí parece una jovencita de su edad, Kula-san ha desarrollado todos los sentimientos humanos en muy poco tiempo –

– ¿Todos? – Espetó con curiosidad la castaña, Máxima rió maliciosamente – ¿Me he perdido de algo? –

– Espero que no seas una hermana celosa – Y con este último comentario, el hombre de grandes patillas se dispuso a dormir un rato, zanjando la conversación.

Whip parpadeó confundida, sin comprender del todo lo que Máxima había dicho, en un instante giró su cabeza hacia su hermano y entonces le dio un tic en el ojo…

– ¡EEEH! O.o –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El orden de las peleas estaba terminado.

La mujer repasó una vez más los nombres, acomodados de tal manera que todo saliera de acuerdo a lo planeado. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Tora apareció en la entrada hincándose ante ella.

– Buen trabajo, Tora –

La pelinaranja presionó parte de su ropa – Mi señora –

– No te molestes, sé que Hebi te tendió una trampa – la mujer pelinegra seguía viendo el orden de las peleas – Es una basura humana, pero ese tipo de cinismo me sirve más que tus arranques de ira –

Tora sintió una punzada en su pecho – No… no venía a hablarle de eso, Valquiria-sama, sólo… quería –

– Serás la compañera de Hebi – Al escuchar esto, la pelinaranja levantó su mirada – Ya seleccione a sus primeros oponentes –

–… – en ese momento, Tora se sintió humillada – Cómo usted desee –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El clima en ese lugar siempre era frío, nublado la mayor parte del tiempo y muchas veces llovía por las noches, cosa que no fue excepción esa madrugada.

Con algo de neblina y un poco de frio, el avión aterrizó sin ningún problema en la pista de la reserva. Poco tiempo después los invitados al torneo comenzaron a descender y a dirigirse a una de las salas principales de las enormes instalaciones.

K´ miró con desconfianza el ostentoso lugar, perfectamente escondido entre las montañas y bastante cuidado para el evento. Seguramente el dueño del sitio tenía los recursos suficientes para derrocharlos de aquella manera. Una razón más para tener cuidado. Miles de cámaras de seguridad estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar y de no ser por el guía, ya se hubiera perdido entre tantos pasillos.

Llegaron a una especie de auditorio, donde todos tomaron asiento, esperando conocer a la persona que los había llevado hasta ahí. Era hora de juzgar si NESTS tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

Las luces iluminaron la parte central del auditorio y un silencio general se formó, K´ pudo sentir claramente como la tensión en el lugar aumentaba, y vio a muchos de los presentes presionar fuertemente los puños para no liberar energía y comenzar a pelear. Esto podía ponerse peligroso.

El sonido de unos pasos se acercó a ellos, y el podio fue ocupado por una figura masculina. Un hombre con bata blanca y de edad avanzada.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

– ¡¿Dónde está Valquiria!? – el gritó de Kyo hizo estallar la inconformidad entre los presentes, todos estaban esperando a la mujer que los había llamado.

– Valquiria-sama me ha mandado para darles la bienvenida – en la voz del hombre se denotaba nerviosismo.

– ¡¿Dónde están los peleadores desaparecidos?! – Terry no pudo contenerse más y se levantó de su lugar, y con eso, todos los inconformes hicieron lo mismo.

K´ frunció su ceño, probablemente se perdería el orden.

– Valquiria-sama no… –

– ¡Que dé la cara! – Ryo gritó con coraje, y entonces todo el ambiente se tornó agresivo.

Kula miró con preocupación cómo el enojo invadía a todos los presentes, y se dio cuenta de que K´ se puso de pie, con la intención de actuar si era necesario.

El pobre hombre en el podio comenzó a sudar, él solo no podría controlar a todos los poderosos luchadores frente a él. Y como era de suponerse, alguien en el público no pudo esperar y lanzó una bola de energía hacia el pobre anciano.

El sonido de una explosión y el humo esparcido por todo el escenario, impidieron comprobar si el hombre había sido herido.

Y tan rápido como el anterior ataque, de repente una poderosa presencia invadió el cuarto haciendo que todos contuvieran la respiración.

K´ percibió un enorme peso sobre sus hombros y varios de los que estaban de pie dejaron caer su cuerpo en su asiento debido al impacto de la fuerza.

Un hombre de cabello negro y ropas urbanas junto a una mujer de cabellos naranjas y un traje parecido estaban justo en medio del escenario, delante del anciano. Ellos habían detenido sin ningún problema el ataque.

– ¿Comenzando la fiesta antes de tiempo? – Hebi miró con una expresión burlona a todos los presentes.

– Valquiria-sama les dará la bienvenida hoy en la tarde – Tora estaba seria – Hasta entonces ella les dará explicaciones, así que les pido guarden sus energías para pelear – la pelinaranja dio un paso adelante.

Los que aún estaban de pie se miraron entre sí, los dos extraños que acababan de aparecer eran realmente fuertes, sólo con verlos se podían dar cuenta. Unos cuantos murmullos y todos volvieron a sentarse, no valía la pena pelear ahí.

– Serán escoltados hasta sus habitaciones y recibirán el orden de las peleas a medio día – Tora dio media vuelta y salió del podio.

Hebi repasó con sus ojos a todos los presentes y con una leve reverencia desapareció.

K´ hizo una mueca de disgusto. Tal como había predicho, esto iba a ser peligroso.

– Por aquí señores – El hombre de bata blanca señaló la salida, donde varias personas uniformadas esperaban.

Yuri y Mai intercambiaron una mirada y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia los guías, todos los demás repitieron el acto y, a diferencia de hace un rato, caminaron en completo orden y silencio.

– ¿Has visto cuantas lindas chicas hay? – La emoción de Hebi no podía ser ocultada.

– Me das asco – Tora odiaba esos comentarios.

– Creo que me divertiré mucho –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Era un lugar bastante agradable. Los edificios donde ellos dormirían estaban alejados de la instalación donde los habían recibido.

Kula miró fascinada el extenso bosque a su alrededor, el camino estaba iluminado con numerosas lámparas y la neblina bajaba considerablemente la temperatura, Diana le había dicho que amanecería en unas horas y Foxy mencionó algo sobre un lugar tétrico y unas películas de terror. Media hora después de atravesar la arboleda, pudo distinguir algunas cabañas separadas entre sí. El guía les dijo que en cada cabaña se quedarían dos personas. Foxy se quedaría con ella y Diana se hospedaría con Whip.

El sonido de algunos grillos impidió que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Aquella habitación era realmente grande y solitaria. Kula se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió hasta un enorme ventanal en el que podía ver los árboles y algunas montañas junto con la neblina que quedaba.

Ligeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear el vidrio. La muchacha se sentó en el suelo y apreció por un rato la oscuridad, una sensación de soledad la invadió… hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado lo que era sentirse sola… Por un momento se preguntó cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí, ¿tuvo alguna vez familia? ¿Amigos? ¿O desde siempre fue así?

Suspiró hondamente y al hacerlo pequeñas partículas de hielo salieron por su boca. Era gracioso, cómo es que manipulando el hielo su cuerpo mantenía una temperatura normal. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una violenta ráfaga de viento.

Kula se puso de pie y buscó atenta hasta donde el vidrio le permitía ver, una sombra se movió entre los árboles. Sin pensarlo demasiado, su cabello rubio se entintó de azul y con el menor ruido posible salió de la cabaña.

Afuera todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Sus ojos rojos analizaron con frialdad cada centímetro que estaba en su campo de visión sin obtener nada claro. Foxy le dijo que no se alejara, así que avanzó algunos metros hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

Y entonces una sombra volvió a moverse.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó con desconfianza, sin obtener una respuesta. No podía distinguir entre la poca luz del lugar – Será mejor que des la cara – amenazó mientras una capa de hielo se formaba en el suelo.

Sin previo aviso, una fuerte ráfaga de viento la golpeó de frente, obligándola a cubrir su rostro con sus brazos y retroceder un poco. Para cuando Kula recuperó la visión, aquella sombra había desaparecido.

La joven de cabellos azules intentó vanamente encontrar de nuevo a su agresor, pero no vio nada esta vez, así que regresó su aspecto a la normalidad y retornó a la cabaña. Pensando que había sido sólo su imaginación.

Desde la copa de un árbol, como a cien metros de ahí. Aquella sombra siguió con la mirada a la chica y sonrió de manera desvergonzada.

– Definitivamente… me voy a divertir –

Continuará…

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Notas:**

**Tora=**tigre en japonés

**Hebi=**serpiente en japonés

**Saru=**mono en japonés

**Tsuru= **grulla en japonés

**¡Nya!= **Ángel siempre termina sus frases con este sonido, que asemeja el maullido de un gato.

**Ah por cierto, probablemente me ausente unos días. Así que el próximo capi lo subiré como por el 10 de julio. Gracias por su comprensión.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Justo como lo prometí, lista la continuación. **

**Gracias de nuevo a Kein Sylvan, zzk'zz y Noviadeglitch.**

**Dissclaimer: The King of Fighters y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (pero cuando lo sean les avisaré XD) **

**Summary: **Capítulo 5: ¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie podía ponerle un dedo encima! No mientras él estuviera vivo… K´ se prometió a sí mismo que el desgraciado que se había atrevido a tocarla iba a pagárselas muy caro. Sin embargo, la advertencia ya estaba dada y la sangre de inocentes comenzó a correr.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Bleed to death**

**Chapter five**

Proteger, sonreír… cuidar a esa persona es lo único importante.

No pensaba en ir simplemente y revisar todo el lugar, eso sería algo estúpido y sin duda alguna sería suicidio.

Ya había comprobado que el sitio estaba lleno de vigilancia. Para entrar a cualquier habitación necesitaba un código de seguridad y el guía que los acompañaba no les dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Así que escabullirse por ahí no era una opción.

Según lo planeado para el evento, su primera pelea se llevaría a cabo en dos horas. Así que durante todo ese lapso, únicamente estarían perdiendo el tiempo.

– ¿K´? – La voz de la joven lo trajo de regreso - ¿Escuchaste lo qué te dije? –

– ¿Me repites por qué me tocó ser tu compañero? –

Kula entrecerró sus ojos, ofendida – ¿Estás menospreciándome? – preguntó con un tic.

Una divertida sonrisa se formó en los labios del moreno – Tal vez… –

La chica infló sus mejillas, claramente disgustada, pero en seguida pensó el contraataque – Apuesto que hubieras preferido a Máxima-san de compañero –

– Al menos él no me estorbaría tanto –

Una expresión traviesa se formó en el rostro de la chica – Supongo que no… – miró cualquier otra cosa que no fuera K´ – Digo… ustedes son "tan" unidos –

– ¿De qué hablas? – Él preguntó con desconfianza, levantando ligeramente una ceja.

– ¿Eh? – Kula se hizo la desentendida.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – el peliblanco tuvo un mal presentimiento.

La expresión traviesa de la chica se enfatizó más – Ya sabes… Máxima-san y tú siempre están juntos… cualquiera se da cuenta de que te gusta "muuuucho" su compañía –

El orgullo masculino del ojiazul estaba en juego. Se paró en seco haciendo que el guía se girara y lo mirara sorprendido – ¡¿Estás poniendo en duda mi hombría?! –

– ¿Cuál? –

La forma tan burlona y divertida de Kula para responder consiguió que a K´ se le marcaran varios vasos sanguíneos en la frente. El guía carraspeó un poco y el moreno enrojeció completamente avergonzado.

– No juegues conmigo, niña – sentenció enfadado.

– ¡Oh! No, K´-san, yo sólo digo lo que veo. No te preocupes, si quieres a Máxima-san de pareja puedo entenderlo. Foxy-san me dijo que a un hombre le puede gustar otro hombre – ella dijo casi inocentemente.

Y ese comentario tiró por la borda el autocontrol del peleador.

Sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, tomó los brazos de la chica y usando su fuerza la atrapó entre él y la pared, encerrándola con su cuerpo y acercando peligrosamente su rostro.

– Deja de insinuar esas estupideces – dijo con enojo.

Kula le sonrió con satisfacción – K´-chan está enfadado –

– Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que dices –

– Claro que lo sé, Foxy-san me ha enseñado muchas cosas. No hay problema, hoy en día eso es muy común –

Ahora el del tic era el moreno – _Kuso…_ – K´ acercó aún más su cara al rostro de la chica en un ataque de rabia – ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo contrario? – preguntó con voz seria, le iba a enseñar a la chica a no meterse con él.

– ¡¿Eh…?! – Kula sintió sus mejillas arder.

K´ pegó el pequeño cuerpo de la chica al de él, logrando que un escalofrió la recorriera. Jamás había sentido la cercanía del peliblanco de esa manera, cuando una de las manos del moreno atrajo su cintura, la fuerza de sus piernas desapareció.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? K´ de repente se dio cuenta de que no estaba pensando, simplemente dejaba que su cuerpo actuara por sí solo. Como si fueran un imán, su mirada se clavó en los pequeños labios de la chica, jamás había sentido tanta necesidad por probar esa boca.

Su enojo se esfumó tan pronto como sintió el calor corporal de Kula y olvidó por completo el lugar donde se encontraban, dejándose llevar por aquel sentimiento intenso que lo recorría.

– K´… – articuló ella con dificultad, podía percibir claramente la respiración del muchacho cada vez más cerca, cerró sus ojos instintivamente, deseando que el moreno no se detuviera. Por el conocimiento que tenía y según las películas que Foxy veía, probablemente K´ iba a be…

– ¡Pero si ustedes no pierden el tiempo! –

La voz de Ralf fue como una corriente eléctrica que separó a la velocidad de un rayo al par de jóvenes. El hombre del pañuelo rojo sonrió con verdadera malicia, detrás de él, Leona negaba con su cabeza y Clark se ajustaba su gorra disimulando.

– Oigan, niños, aquí hay mucha gente, dejen esas cosas para después –

– ¡NOSOTROS NO…! – Gritaron ambos al unisonó. Si Kula y K´ hubieran visto sus caras, habrían admirado el intenso rojo que las adornaba.

– ¿Tú hermana ya ha peleado? – Clark se dirigió a K´, ganándose una mirada de desilusión por parte de Leona.

– En unos minutos – K´ consiguió hablar sin balbucear, pero sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas – ¿Ustedes qué…? –

– Oye, niño – Ralf cambió su tono juguetón a uno más serio – Todavía no me caes bien, así que no hagas nada que te meta en problemas –

El ceño de K´ se frunció – No necesito tus consejos –

– No es un consejo – Leona habló.

Kula le miró desconfiada.

– Si no quieres morir o matarnos a todos, no actúes por tu cuenta – Dijo Ralf al tiempo que se alejaba con su equipo.

– Deberías ir a ver la pelea de _Muchiko* _– fue lo último que dijo Clark.

K´ y Kula guardaron silencio por un rato.

– ¿Señores? – el guía los llamó – ¿A dónde los llevo? –

– ¡Ah! – el par de jóvenes reaccionó e instantáneamente se miraron, y de nuevo sus caras se enrojecieron.

– ¿Vamos a…? –

– Sí… iremos a ver a mi hermana… –

El guía les miró con algo de complicidad, les dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar para que lo siguieran.

Cuando Kula iba a seguirlo, sintió como K´ se acercaba a ella y le susurraba algo al oído.

– No me molesta ser tu compañero –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– ¿Dices que los que pierdan serán llevados a otro lado? – Yuri preguntó con una mirada severa – ¿A dónde? –

– No lo sé, escuche a un hombre con bata blanca darle instrucciones a uno de los guías, diciendo que los perdedores del día de hoy serán escoltados a otra parte de las instalaciones – Mai contestó, cubriendo su cara con un abanico.

Terry y los demás permanecían al lado de las chicas mientras esperaban el inicio de la primera pelea.

La enorme habitación donde estaban era apenas iluminada por reflectores de colores, dándole un aspecto de club nocturno, seguramente un escenario construido para la ocasión. Justo en medio de la sala, se encontraba un tipo de ring, donde la pelea se llevaría a cabo.

– Tal y como esperábamos – Terry presionó un papel en sus manos – Los nombres no aparecen en esta lista – dijo de manera amarga.

Ryo estaba cruzado de brazos junto a una pared – Ya estamos aquí, sea una trampa o no, sólo nos queda esperar a esa tal Valquiria –

– Debemos hacer esto de manera prudente o puede que todos acabemos en la lista de los fallecidos – Joe ajustó las vendas en sus manos.

– Me parece que todos están pensando lo mismo – Andy miró a su alrededor.

– Alguien debe perder – el comentario de Terry se ganó la atención de todos.

Mai se acercó al mayor de los Bogard – ¿Para saber a dónde van a llevarlos? –

– Sí –

– Pero… Terry-san, puede que sea más peligroso que quedarse en la contienda – Yuri intentó hablar con razón.

– Es lo más probable, pero si logramos infiltrarnos, tal vez encontremos a King y los demás – Ryo colocó su mano en el hombro de su hermana.

Terry asintió, tenían la esperanza de encontrar los nombres de los diez luchadores desaparecidos clasificados para pelear con alguien, y así darse cuenta de una vez por todas de la verdad… una ilusión falsa… pero ilusión al fin. Si ya se tenían los cuerpos era imposible que alguno apareciera ahí.

Ahora necesitaban colarse en las instalaciones y saber a quién se estaban enfrentado. Y sobre todo, saber qué querían y la maldita razón por la que habían asesinado a sus amigos.

– Nosotros perderemos – Ningún tipo de vacilación se escuchó en la voz del Sakazaki – Yuri y yo perderemos para investigar –

– _Onii-chan_ –

– Confió en ustedes, Ryo – Terry extendió su mano para que Ryo la tomara.

– Por supuesto –

– Yuri, ten mucho cuidado – Mai abrazó a su amiga.

La pequeña castaña le devolvió el gesto al tiempo que asentía firmemente.

Los hermanos Sakazaki iban a perder para ganar.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Nuestros primeros oponentes son este par de mujeres – Señaló Tora.

Hebi sonrió como siempre lo hacía – Espero que sean lindas, ya sabes cómo me gustan a mí – su tono de voz siempre era sínico.

– No puedes hacer ninguna de tus estupideces todavía, ¿lo recuerdas? Valquiria-sama te lo ha prohibido. Mientras no tengamos las Llaves del Fuego y del Hielo no podemos andar por ahí haciendo idioteces –

– Tsk… lo sé, pero así no es divertido –

La pelinaranja le miró con odio – Saru y Tsuru en cambio darán el primer paso –

– Perfecto, pero sinceramente espero que sus oponentes no tengan lo que buscamos –

– Su trabajo es simple, atacaran a sus objetivos está misma noche –

– ¿Pero eso no alborotará a los demás? –

Una mirada asesina por parte de Tora hizo que el pelinegro sonriera más – No cuestiones a Valquiria-sama, ella sabe lo que hace –

– Sí, sí… – dijo hastiado, odiaba a esa mujer con todo su corazón, prefería mujeres más lindas y menos gruñonas que su compañera.

Hebi exploró con curiosidad a cada uno de los presentes en el lugar, su mirada se detenía cuando encontraba alguna chica, las repasaba de pies a cabeza y su deseo por pelear con alguna incrementaba cada vez más.

De pronto encontró algo muy interesante.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Tora preguntó al verlo caminar.

– A divertirme, a diferencia de ti yo sé pasarla bien –

– Te advierto que si haces alguna estupidez… –

– Cállate, yo sé lo que hago –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Después de recibir una poderosa patada, Máxima sobrecalentó los circuitos de su brazo al máximo.

Absorbió una segunda patada de su adversario, el peleador de nombre Jhun, y sus pies se arrastraron por el suelo haciendo fricción por el impacto.

– Sólo un poco más… – pensó, mientras terminaba de acumular energía.

Jhun dio un par de saltos hacia atrás ágilmente, antes de prepararse para atacar de nuevo.

Pero esta vez, Máxima no pretendía ser sólo el receptor.

El luchador coreano se lanzó al aire con sus piernas en posición de ataque, pero Máxima se dejó caer en una rodilla y colocó su puño en el suelo.

Un vapor espeso salió de su muñeca y la energía provocada lo impulsó hacia arriba, disparando su cuerpo como un cohete y atrapando al luchador que venía hacia él. El cuerpo de Máxima impactó el de Jhun, primero mientras ascendía y luego mientras bajaba.

El luchador de largos cabellos plateados cayó en el ring haciendo un sonido hueco, mientras Máxima se levantaba con pesadez y los espectadores estallaban en gritos de euforia.

– ¡El ganador de este encuentro es Máxima! –

El anuncio del narrador daba por finalizada la batalla, y Whip y Máxima avanzaban a la siguiente etapa. Su pelea había sido una de las primeras en llevarse a cabo.

Hasta el momento, el torneo se había desarrollado de manera normal, sin más percances como el de la bienvenida. Pero la tal Valquiria no había dado la cara todavía, y todos los luchadores estaban sacando su frustración peleando o gritando durante los combates.

Sin embargo, K´ estaba seguro de que cuando esa mujer apareciera, el juego iba a acabar porque nadie estaba ahí realmente por el torneo.

– Diana-san y Foxy-san pelearan en media hora – comentó Kula, K´ movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación – Voy a buscarlas para desearles suerte, ¿vienes? –

– No, tengo algo importante que hacer antes de que nos toque a nosotros –

– Bien, te veo luego – la joven rubia dijo con algo de decepción. Se alejó del moreno y comenzó a buscar entre la multitud a sus queridas guardianas.

La falta de luz hacía un poco difícil ubicarse, todos los reflectores apuntaban hacia el escenario donde se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea. En ese lugar únicamente había luchadores, ningún guía.

Kula supuso que los mantenían vigilados con todas las cámaras del lugar.

La joven caminó un par de metros más y entonces el gritó entusiasmado de algunos peleadores llamó su atención, al parecer la pelea era interesante. En medio del festejó, alguien la empujó con tanta fuerza que la chica fue a dar al suelo sin frenó alguno.

– _Itai_ (Duele) – murmuró mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte? –

Una mano apareció frente a ella ofreciéndole ayuda, la oscuridad no le dejó distinguir bien a la persona, pero aceptó la mano y la tomó para levantarse.

– _Arigatou…_ –

– No deberías andar sola – la voz era gruesa, Kula supo entonces que era un hombre.

– No estoy sola – contestó ella – Busco a mis amigas –

– ¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que te ayude? –

Kula intentó analizar al hombre frente a ella, su pelo era de color negro y su ropa de mezclilla, entonces recordó haberlo visto antes.

– Eres uno de los que aparecieron en el podio esta madrugada –

Hebi enmarcó una sonrisa – Así es… mi nombre es Hebi, tú eres Kula ¿no? –

La joven de ojos rojizos se sintió de repente incómoda – ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –

– Simple casualidad – contestó restándole importancia – Conozco muy bien el lugar, puedo ayudarte a encontrar a tus amigas – Hebi ofreció su mano una vez más.

Kula dudó un instante… antes de aceptar.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Es imposible que me infiltre, tienen un sistema de seguridad muy complejo. Si pudiera conectarme a algún ordenador todo sería más fácil – explicó Máxima con seriedad – Por ahora estamos atados de manos –

– _Mattaku_ (Rayos) – K´ no pudo ocultar su cara de disgusto.

– Tal vez el comando y yo encontremos la forma – Whip intentó animar a su hermano – Máxima-san, tu ayuda será muy valiosa si encontramos la oportunidad –

– Por supuesto –

– ¿Quiénes son tus oponentes, K´? –

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros – Los hermanos Sakazaki – dijo sin mucho ánimo.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

¿Dónde se suponía que estaba ahora?

El ring donde peleaban se estaba quedando atrás y era bastante difícil caminar entre la multitud, las paredes del pasillo por donde había entrado siguiendo al hombre comenzaban a hacerse estrechas y por lo tanto el espacio más reducido.

– _Etto_ (Esto)… Hebi-san… ¿Está seguro de que es por aquí? – Kula caminaba detrás del pelinegro con cierto sigilo.

– Claro que sí, Kula-chan – El hombre continuaba caminando sin mirarla – Antes de pelear, seguro tus amigas pasan por aquí –

– Ok… – La joven de ojos rojizos continuó siguiéndolo, pero había un sentimiento de inseguridad que la inquietaba, como si algo no estuviera bien. Tal vez debería regresar donde K´ y esperar con él a Diana y Foxy.

Sí, mejor haría eso, regresaría con K´.

– Hebi-san… –

– Ya llegamos – el pelinegro detuvo su andar.

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Kula, se asomó detrás del pelinegro y su expresión cambió drásticamente – Hebi-san, aquí no hay nada –

Detrás del hombre únicamente había una pared, nada más, y las personas estaban bastante alejadas, ya casi no podía escuchar el ruido de los otros.

El mal presentimiento de Kula aumentó.

– ¿Hebi-san? –

El hombre de cabellos oscuros permaneció estático durante un rato. Kula dio un paso hacia atrás – No te asustes, Kula-chan, debí equivocarme en el camino –

– Regresemos entonces – Dijo ella, dando media vuelta rápidamente.

Su brazo se vio apresado de repente por otro.

– ¿Cuál es la prisa, Kula-chan? –

La muchacha enfrentó al pelinegro. En la cara de Hebi se había formado una tétrica sonrisa que Kula no supo clasificar.

Si ella hubiese sabido qué significaba esa mueca, hubiera visto la lujuria en ese rostro.

– ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato? – dijo el hombre, acercando a él a una Kula completamente paralizada – Juguemos… Kula-chan –

Todo el cuerpo de Kula se sintió estremecer… miedo… eso fue lo que ella sintió.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Tengo un poco de sed, Máxima-san ¿me acompañas por algo? – Whip se sopló un poco con su propia mano.

– Claro – contestó el hombre castaño.

– Hermano, ¿quieres algo? –

K´ negó con su cabeza, y su hermana y su amigo se alejaron, dejándolo solo.

El peliblanco vio con algo de precaución hacia su derecha, ahí, pudo observar a un grupo de luchadores que discutían entre sí. No es que le interesara, pero en ese grupo estaban los Sakazaki, y según Máxima, una de los peleadores asesinados era amiga de ellos, eso sólo podía significar problemas para él.

No quería parecer el villano, pero aunque ellos tuvieran razones poderosas, él no iba a rendirse fácilmente.

Estaba en medio de sus pensamientos, cuando una terrible sensación de frio lo invadió, tan fuerte y tan rápido, que todos sus sentidos se congelaron.

– ¿K´-kun? ¿K´-kun? –

El muchacho recuperó la conciencia al sentirse llamado, con dificultad llevó su mano a su cabeza, aturdido todavía. Delante de él estaban Foxy y Diana.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – Diana se acercó al moreno y tocó su hombro – Te ves pálido –

– S-sí… estoy bien – contestó un poco más sereno.

– K´-kun, ¿Dónde está Kula-chan? –

K´ levantó su mirada rápidamente – ¿Cómo que dónde está? –

– ¿Kula-chan dónde está?, pensé que iría a vernos antes de pelear – Foxy parpadeó un poco ante la expresión del ojiazul – ¿No estaba contigo? –

Las pupilas del moreno se contrajeron, una vez más presionó su cabeza con su mano y entonces mordió su labio inferior.

– ¡_Kuso_! –

– ¡K´-kun! ¡Espera! –

El ojiazul comenzó a correr entre la multitud y las guardianas lo perdieron de vista en un instante.

Diana presionó sus puños y con una sola mirada le dio a entender a su compañera que debían seguir al muchacho.

Algo andaba mal… algo andaba muy mal.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Hebi-san… yo creo que deberíamos irnos… –

Kula sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle, el estrecho espacio y la falta de luz en aquel pasillo no ayudaban a calmar su acelerado corazón. Algo en su interior le decía que tenía que salir corriendo de ahí lo más pronto posible.

– No seas estúpida – el pelinegro aún mantenía esa sonrisa que aterraba a la muchacha – No me tengas miedo – y al decir esto apretó con tanta fuerza el brazo de la chica que esta se quejó por el dolor.

– ¡Me estás lastimando! – gritó ella, ya no quería estar ahí. Su mente le gritaba que corriera – Debo irme… por favor –

– Pero, Kula-chan, si apenas estamos empezando – el rostro de Hebi reflejaba una expresión que intimidó todavía más a la muchacha – ¿No quieres que la pasemos bien? – Su cara se acercó al oído de ella – Solos tú y yo –

Tuvo ganas de correr, todo su ser le estaba rogando que corriera, pero simplemente estaba tan aterrada que sus piernas no le obedecían. Esa sensación de pánico nunca la había experimentado, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, sólo quería irse…

– Sólo tranquilízate… no voy a hacerte daño –

Y al escuchar eso, Kula pudo sentir como algo parecido a un cuchillo cortaba su brazo. La mano del hombre que la apresaba estaba lastimándola, pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer al suelo.

– ¡Suéltame! – ordenó Kula, saldría de ahí sin importar cómo.

Hebi pudo ver como el cabello de la chica se tornaba azul cielo y como su mano comenzaba a congelarse. Para cuando pudo reaccionar, sintió como era golpeado y lanzado varios metros hacia atrás, pegando en la pared y agrietándola en el proceso, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba entumecido.

Los rojos ojos de la joven lo miraron con ira – No te me acerques –

La sínica sonrisa del pelinegro no hizo más que ensancharse, desconcertando a Kula más de lo que ya estaba.

– Hasta que por fin jugaremos –

– ¡Ahaa!–

Una ráfaga de viento derribó a Kula al frío suelo, sin tiempo para darse cuenta de lo qué había pasado, la peliazul fue levantada de nuevo por el brazo que tenía lastimado y azotada contra la pared del pasillo.

– Kula-chan… me gustas mucho… definitivamente elegí bien – Hebi tomó el otro brazo de la chica y de igual manera, comenzó a apretarlo hasta hacerlo sangrar.

– ¡Suéltame! – Por más que le ordenará a su cuerpo moverse, estaba tan alarmada que perdió el control de ella misma, quiso gritar… pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

Kula vio con pánico, como el hombre que la estaba lastimando acercaba su rostro con esa expresión infernal hacia ella.

– Kula-chan – dijo su nombre con tono satírico – ¿Me regalas un beso? Antes de que te mate… –

Todo fue tan confuso…

La misma Kula no podía haber explicado qué fue lo que pasó…

Su mente colapsó totalmente en blanco y todo su ser la abandonó por completo… la joven miró sin poder moverse como aquel psicópata se acercaba a ella…

Quiso hacer algo pero no pudo… no pudo respirar siquiera…

Y en ese momento, cuando pensó que todo su mundo se venía abajo, la cálida sensación del fuego rozó su mejilla derecha…

Las llamas la cegaron por unos segundos y la dejaron pasmada…

– ¡Ahaaaaaaaaaaaa! –

Kula gritó con toda su fuerza, aquel momento que pasó ante sus ojos en cámara lenta sólo se rompió cuando pudo liberar toda su frustración en un grito.

La joven de cabellos azules abrió sus ojos y entonces encontró a su atacante a varios metros de ella, aún con esa sonrisa diabólica.

– ¿Tú quién eres? – Hebi sacudió la manga carbonizada de su chaqueta.

– Eso debería preguntarlo yo –

Kula levantó su cara completamente atónita, aquella voz la había reconocido. Giró su rostro para saber si de verdad era él.

Detrás de ella y con una expresión de furia total, K´ miraba a Hebi con auténtico odio.

– ¿Eres amigo de Kula-chan? – preguntó Hebi con sorna. Logrando otra mirada asesina por parte del moreno.

– K´… –

Kula apenas pudo susurrar, demasiado choqueada como para moverse, pronto sintió los brazos de K´ rodeando su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él en un acto de posesividad.

– Más te vale decirme quién eres y qué pretendías –

Kula nunca había escuchado a K´ hablar de aquella manera tan acida, hasta cierto punto, se sintió atemorizada.

Ella temblaba… Kula estaba temblando… eso sólo consiguió enardecer más sus impulsos por destrozarle la cara al maldito desgraciado delante de él y quemarlo hasta dejarlo hecho cenizas. Sin titubear sujetó con más fuerza a la muchacha para demostrarle que él estaba ahí… para protegerla.

– ¡Te hice una pregunta! –

Hebi nunca dejó la burlona sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Estaba seguro que si bajaba la guardia, aquel hombre que lo había interrumpido lo haría trizas, podía sentir el aura asesina que salía de él. Por ahora era mejor retirarse y no provocar más a nadie.

– Nos veremos después, Kula-chan –

– _¡Temee…!_ (Bastardo) –

Pero antes de que K´ pudiera abalanzarse sobre él, el pelinegro desapareció en el aire, sin dejar rastro alguno…

K´ arrugó más su ceño – Malnacido… – maldijo completamente molesto.

Kula respiraba con dificultad, sin poder recuperarse de la impresión recién adquirida, no podía evitar temblar, la sensación de pavor no desaparecía de su cabeza.

La mano de K´ tomó con suavidad su mentón, elevando la cara de la chica para que pudiera mirarlo, mientras seguía abrazándola y envolviendo su talle.

– ¿Estás bien? –

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kula puso su mano sobre la del chico. Sus ojos rojizos reflejaban todo el miedo que no había podido expresar.

– Yo… – su voz salía con dificultad – No lo sé… – confesó.

K´ le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y reforzó su abrazo – Todo está bien… – le dijo quedamente – Estoy aquí… –

En aquel momento Kula se sintió totalmente segura. Sin poder contenerse, lo estrechó con tanto ímpetu como pudo.

En ningún momento K´ la soltó, ni siquiera cuando la chica dejó de temblar y su respiración se calmó.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Dio algunos pasos, ansiosa, rodeando el cómodo sillón de cuero por cuarta vez.

La paciencia se le estaba agotando y no podía esperar ni un rato más estando sola en aquella gran habitación, se arrepintió de no haberse presentado al inicio del torneo. Estaba aburrida.

– ¿Cómo van los resultados? – preguntó a su tembloroso asistente.

– Cuatro peleas hasta ahora, señoría, la próxima pelea es la de Hebi-san y Tora-san –

Brinhyld sonrió con agrado – Dile a Tora que venga, tengo un ligero cambio de planes –

El tipo inclinó su cabeza – Por supuesto –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Diana empujó a varias personas intentado abrirse paso, hacía rato que había perdido de vista al moreno y la preocupación la estaba invadiendo. Aumentándole a eso que su pelea comenzaría en escasos 10 minutos, la mujer pelinegra estaba bastante alterada.

En medio de toda su confusión un nuevo obstáculo bloqueó su camino, y al igual que a todos los que se le habían atravesado, utilizó su mano para empujarlo y poder pasar, pero no pudo mover a la persona ni un centímetro.

– ¡Hey! – Máxima miró hacia atrás para ver quién lo había intentado empujar.

– ¡Máxima! – Diana se percató que era el hombre castaño – ¿Has visto a Kula o a K´? – preguntó con bastante preocupación.

El hombre apreció perfectamente la angustia en la cara de la pelinegra – Sí, K´ estaba hace un rato con nosotros, pero Whip-san me pidió que la acompañara, ¿pasa algo malo? – no le había agradado la entonación de la pelinegra.

– No encontramos a Kula y entonces K´ salió corriendo y lo perdimos de vista, estoy preocupada… algo debió pasarle –

– Diana-san – el castaño puso su enorme mano en el hombro de la mujer – Estoy seguro de que K´ no dejaría que algo le pasara a Kula-san – intentó tranquilizarla.

Foxy suspiró, odiaba admitir que probablemente Máxima tenía razón, entonces vio como Diana se relajaba por completo, aceptando el hecho de que su protegida estaría bien. Ahora, mejor se concentrarían en su pelea que estaba a punto de iniciar.

– Foxy-san, Diana-san, yo iré a buscar a mi hermano y a Kula-chan – Whip se ofreció para tranquilizar a las mujeres – Deben ir donde los jueces, su turno a llegado –

La mujer pelinegra y la de cabellos claros asintieron, los altavoces anunciaron el inicio de la próxima pelea en ese instante. Pero sólo hasta que Whip se alejó tanto que fue imposible verla, las guardianas se dirigieron al ring.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– ¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS TE HABÍAS METIDO?! –

Hebi talló su oído debido al ensordecedor gritó que acababa de recibir – Cálmate, ya estoy aquí, no seas escandalosa – el pelinegro pasó de lado a una fastidiada Tora.

– ¡Inútil! –

– Cierra la boca, me aburre estar sin hacer nada – el hombre se quitó su chaqueta chamuscada, llamando la atención de la pelinaranja.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó desconfiada.

Hebi rió – Nada, sólo mi nuevo pasatiempo –

– Pues déjalo para después, Valquiria-sama nos ha mandado nuevas órdenes –

– ¿En serio? – En las manos del pelinegro había un poco de sangre, con lentitud se llevó una a la boca y limpió con su lengua una de las manchas rojas – Ojala y sean menos aburridas que las que nos dio primero –

– Quiere que le demos un espectáculo –

La mueca en el rostro del hombre se hizo más visible – Hoy es mi día de suerte –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Celoso…

No había otra forma de explicar lo que había sentido al verla aprisionada y a punto de ser besada por otro…

La maldita sensación de quemarse por dentro lo había invadido por completo y le había nublado la razón, despertando en él tal egoísmo que no dudó ni un segundo en abalanzarse sobre el bastardo que quería pasarse de listo…

¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie podía ponerle un dedo encima!…

No mientras él estuviera vivo…

La muchacha que mantenía entre sus brazos ahora respiraba de manera tranquila y hacía rato que parecía estar más calmada. Su enojo disminuyó un poco, pero el desgraciado que se había atrevido a tocarla iba a pagárselas muy caro.

– Muchas gracias… – la escuchó susurrar.

– No… hay de que – contestó K´– ¿Ya estás mejor? –

Kula asintió contra el pecho del peliblanco. El sentir el calor del ojiazul la reconfortaba de sobremanera, sus manos apretaron la espalda de K´ acercándose aún más a él. El joven apoyó su cabeza en los cabellos azulados de Kula y ella sonrió.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Kula levantó ligeramente su rostro – ¿Cómo me encontraste? –

K´ pareció meditarlo un rato ¿Qué podía decirle? No estaba seguro de cómo, pero él podía sentirla sin importar dónde estuviera – Simplemente sabía dónde estabas – contestó convencido – Además… – con su mano levantó ligeramente el mentón de la chica – Yo siempre… te voy a proteger... –

– K´… –

– ¡Hermano! ¡Kula-chan! ¡Por fin los encontré!–

– ¡Whip onee-san! –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Aquella pelea tenía que ser una mentira… eso no podía estar pasando…

Diana se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras veía como su compañera caía al ring con varios huesos rotos y más de la mitad de su pierna técnicamente rasgada.

– ¡Foxy! –

La mujer de extravagante peinado y claros cabellos rebotó un par de veces antes de quedarse como un peso muerto sobre el suelo, completamente inconsciente y con demasiadas heridas, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de atacar a su oponente.

Debajo, y sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, Máxima únicamente era un espectador más de aquel cruel espectáculo. Y al igual que todos los demás peleadores que veían la palea, sabía que aquello únicamente era una demostración de lo que les esperaba en ese lugar.

– Esa maldita ramera… – Mai veía desde su lugar a los que sin duda eran los perros falderos de la tal Brynhild – Quiere intimidarnos con esto, desgraciada cobarde –

Terry bajó la punta de su gorra y su mirada se perdió en el suelo, odiaba esas cosas y no podía seguir observando sin sentir un enorme coraje.

– ¡La peleadora Foxy no puede continuar! ¡El primer round es para Tora! –

Todos los presentes guardaron un silencio sepulcral, aquello era una advertencia. La mujer de cabellos naranjas atacó de manera tan rápida y violenta a su oponente que Foxy terminó en la lona en poco menos de treinta segundos. Rápidamente los paramédicos llegaron y sacaron a la guardiana de ahí.

Ahora era el turno de Diana.

La mujer pelinegra entró al ring, donde Tora la esperaba – No nos convertirán en un ejemplo – Diana sacó su espada negra – Voy a destrozarte –

– Te pasará lo mismo que a tu compañera –

Diana colocó su espada delante de ella, de manera que la hoja reflejó la luz del reflector. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la mujer frente a ella y buscó en cuestión de segundos el lugar donde pudiera asestar el golpe que le daría la victoria.

– ¿Qué es lo que ella quiere de nosotros? –

Tora no se movió de su posición – Eso no te interesa –

Diana sonrió con fastidio – Claro que me interesa, todos esos luchadores que ves… van a acabar con tu jefa –

– Si no vas a pelear, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo –

Desde donde estaba, Máxima calculó con sumo cuidado los posibles movimientos de Diana y también los de su contrincante, estaba seguro de que había algo fuera de lo normal, era casi imposible que Foxy hubiera sido derrotada con esa enorme facilidad. Revisó lo más rápido que pudo el ring y sus alrededores… y entonces algo lo alarmó.

– ¡Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a Foxy! – La mujer pelinegra atacó a una velocidad impresionante, blandiendo su espada hacia el abdomen de Tora.

La pelinaranja se libró a tiempo del ataque, pero no se dispuso a regresar el golpe. Diana aprovechó esa brecha y la atacó de nuevo, haciendo un corte la mejilla de Tora.

La pelinaranja se alejó de un salto y miró directamente a Diana. Se limpió el rostro con su chaqueta, pero no dio indicios de querer atacar.

Eso exasperó a Diana.

– Se acabó – la pelinegra gritó enojada, lanzándose con furia hacia su oponente – ¡AHAAAAAAA! –

– ¡NOOOOOOO! – El gritó de Máxima se perdió entre el barullo de la multitud.

Una ráfaga de viento empujó con fuerza a todos, haciendo que las luces titilaran por un instante… Después de eso sólo hubo silencio… silencio y sangre… mucha sangre…

– ¡DIANA-SAN! –

Kula fue detenida por Whip para evitar que corriera hacia el ring.

K´ no pudo dar crédito a lo que acababan de presenciar.

Máxima sintió como si lo hubiesen cortado a él.

La pelinegra no pudo ver bien qué pasó en ese momento, sólo distinguió el suelo y parte de su cuerpo llenó de heridas, el color rojo de la sangre saliendo de ella y escuchó los gritos de Kula y Máxima a lo lejos.

Miró a su contrincante y entonces, por un efímero instante, distinguió a un hombre de cabellos oscuros detrás de Tora, pero así como lo vio, el hombre desapareció.

– ¡La peleadora Diana no puede continuar! ¡La ganadora es Tora! –

Continuará…

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Notas:**

***Muchiko es la manera en que Ralph suele llamar a Whip y eso la enfada, Muchi significa látigo en japonés y el ko es agregado al final para referirse a algo femenino, así que técnicamente la llama por su nombre XD.**

**Gracias por leer! Próxima actualización 20 de julio. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaa! Aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Kein Sylvan, vianney Amezcua **(Muchas gracias, sí sólo falto un poquito jeje XD aquí está la conti),** zzk'zz, viannss **(Que bueno que te gusto, me encantan K´ y Kula, disfruta el capi) **y NoahhChan**

**Dissclaimer: The King of Fighters y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (¿con quién se tiene que negociar para comprarlos? XP) **

**Summary: **Capítulo 6: Si se tiene algo que decir, es mejor hacerlo cuando se tiene la oportunidad, luego puede que sea demasiado tarde. Un trato por el bien de la persona que se ama, una trampa de la que no se puede escapar. Su visión se torna borrosa, mientras siente como su torso se desangra y le quita la consciencia –Ku…la… – susurra sin fuerza y la chica mira horrorizada a la persona frente a ella.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Bleed to death**

**Chapter six**

Hagamos un trato… por la persona que a mí me importa.

Se preguntó una vez más qué es lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Apenas hace unas horas, aquella pesadilla parecía sólo eso… una pesadilla.

Ella no lloraba, tenía más miedo de perder que ganas de llorar.

Kula recordaba que antes de todo eso él estaba con ella… él la había salvado y la había abrazado de manera diferente, y de no ser por Whip, seguramente ella hubiera hecho algo que quería hacer desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Pero después de eso, había visto una de las cosas que más temía y que esperó jamás ver…

No otra vez…

En su mente estaba muy presente todavía la vez que perdió a Candy. Aquella vez, la que debía haber muerto fue ella y, sin embargo, Candy fue la que se había sacrificado…

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Esa pregunta fue lo único que pudo pensar. Y un instante después, Candy le dijo una palabra que cambió todo para siempre…

Amiga…

Por mucho tiempo sintió un enorme vacío en su pecho. Esa fue la primera vez que lloró, cuando perdió a su amiga.

Y ahora la historia se repetía… ahora podía perder a las mujeres que la habían cuidado de todo… las primeras personas que le enseñaron el significado de una familia… las únicas amigas que había tenido incondicionalmente... Diana y Foxy.

Los paramédicos llegaron rápidamente y se llevaron el sangrante cuerpo de Diana en una camilla, ella quiso correr pero fue detenida por Whip.

Entonces K´ fue él que corrió hacia Máxima para detenerlo también, el hombre castaño se había abalanzado sobre la que había sido contrincante de sus guardianas gritando que habían hecho trampa.

Varios peleadores tuvieron que intervenir para evitar el caos, y todos parecían estar enojados. Si Máxima tenía razón, entonces iba a haber un desastre, pero eso no pasó porque la mujer que había lastimado a Diana desapareció.

Ahora estaban ahí… esperando.

No la dejaron pasar, por más que suplicó que se lo permitieran, fue imposible que Kula entrara a la sala de urgencias de aquel lugar. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar, pero esperar dolía.

– Kula-chan… – Whip tocó levemente el hombro de la chica – Todo estará bien –

La muchacha de mirada rojiza bajó su cabeza sin decir nada.

La castaña le miró con preocupación – Lo mejor será que te concentres… tú pelea será en menos de media hora – intentó hacerla pensar en otra cosa.

– Pero… –

– No tienes que pelear si no quieres – La voz de K´ hizo eco en las paredes. El joven moreno caminaba con lentitud hacia su hermana y Kula. Detrás de él, la figura de Máxima lo seguía – Yo me encargaré de esto, quédate aquí –

– Pero, K´, yo… –

– Ya te lo dije – el peliblanco metió sus manos en sus bolsillos – Me estorbarás menos–

– Hermano… este no es momento para eso – le regañó Whip por el comentario.

Kula sonrió un poco – Gracias… – dijo en voz baja – Pero también pelearé – Levantó su mirada – Si Diana-san o Foxy-san se enteran que no lo hice, me regañarán –

K´ se encogió de hombros y sonrió, no podía insistir, no era su estilo y sabía que la chica era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no rendirse por eso. Pero ahora, quien le preocupaba era Máxima, su amigo mitad robot estaba realmente molesto, tanto que tuvo que inmovilizarlo para evitar que se fuera.

Y aunque ahora parecía más calmado, no dejaba de tener esa expresión amarga y a la vez alarmada en su rostro.

– ¿Estás seguro de lo que viste? – preguntó el moreno, captando la atención de Kula y Whip. El hombre castaño presionó sus puños.

– Sé lo que vi… – dijo con tono frío – Hicieron trampa –

Hubo un momento de silencio que se prolongó unos minutos, Kula sintió la furia recorrerla, haría pagar a esa mujer y a su pareja por lastimar a sus guardianas.

Máxima estaba consciente de que no pudo haber hecho nada para detener la pelea, pero aun así, se culpaba por no haber podido darse cuenta antes, si él hubiera sido más rápido quizá Foxy y Diana no estarían heridas… él pudo evitarlo.

– Es mejor que se vayan – la mujer castaña rompió la incómoda afonía.

K´ y Kula intercambiaron una mirada. La pequeña rubia no pretendía irse de ahí sin saber que sus guardianas estaban a salvo.

– Ellas estarán bien – dijo el peliblanco comprendiendo a la perfección la mirada de la chica – Máxima y Whip se quedarán aquí y nos avisarán cualquier cosa –

Kula se giró hacia Máxima, esperando confirmar lo que K´ decía.

– Yo no me muevo de aquí, Kula-san – fue la apacible y segura respuesta que Máxima le dio a la joven, logrando que el semblante de Kula se relajara.

La chica de ojos rojos se inclinó en forma de agradecimiento, y con eso K´ comenzó a caminar.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Estaba nerviosa, no es que fuera la primera vez que iba a pelear, pero si era la primera vez que iba a perder a propósito.

Yuri suspiró hondamente llamando la atención de Mai. La kunoichi tomó la mano de la más joven para intentar darle un poco de ánimo.

– Todo saldrá bien, tranquila – Mai le sonrió y Yuri le regresó el gesto.

– Mai… – Yuri habló de manera que sólo la castaña mayor la pudo oír – ¿Crees que King esté…? –

– Para eso estamos aquí… – contestó – Escucha, Yuri, debemos prometer hacer todo lo posible por encontrarla – Mai bajó su rostro – Yo no pierdo la esperanza… –

Yuri cerró sus ojos, Mai tenía razón, no podían rendirse todavía… por King y también por su hermano, Ryo era el más afectado con esto.

– Hay que hablar con nuestros adversarios –

Mai se sobresaltó al escucharla – ¿A qué te refieres? –

– Debemos ponerlos al tanto de nuestros planes ¿No crees? –

– Pero dudo que ellos entiendan –

– Lo harán – la voz de Terry detrás de ellas las tomó por sorpresa.

– Terry-san… –

– ¿Por qué tendrían? – Mai frunció su ceño.

El rubio acomodó su gorra antes de hablar – Las mujeres que fueron masacradas por los ayudantes de Brynhild eran sus conocidas – Terry levantó ligeramente su cara – Ahora esas mujeres serán llevadas a otro lugar junto con los demás perdedores –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Se miró en el espejo empañado y odió lo que estaba viendo. Tora se mojó el rostro varias veces, golpeándose con coraje. Aun no podía asimilar que ella ya no era más que una herramienta, que había perdido sus privilegios y que el maldito de Hebi ahora tenía más autoridad que ella. Con ira, lanzó el primer objeto que encontró hacia el espejo y este se hizo cientos de pedazos.

Recordó con nostalgia su pasado, el como ella había llegado ahí y se había convertido en una de los guerreros de Brynhild Valquiria.

Valquiria le llevaba unos años, la mujer pelinegra era la hija de una adinerada familia interesada en la genética humana y la medicina. Tora recordaba que, desde siempre, Brynhild había sido terriblemente fuerte como resultado de alteraciones que su familia se había hecho durante generaciones. Pero Brynhild jamás había mostrado interés por nada, únicamente por el dinero.

Así que, sin miramientos, se deshizo de todo su linaje y ella se convirtió en la única heredera de su poder y fortuna.

Años después Tora fue sometida a muchos experimentos con su cuerpo, aceptando gustosa por tratarse de Brynhild, la persona que la había sacado de la miseria. Valquiria se convirtió entonces en la orgullosa propietaria de una enorme franquicia farmacéutica y de un pequeño ejército de humanos alterados.

Y entonces empezó a hablar acerca de unas Llaves… las Llaves que le abrirían la puerta hacia el poder infinito.

Tora jamás terminó de comprender de qué se trataba aquello, únicamente sabía que esas famosas Llaves habían estado en manos de una organización llamada NESTS, y que ellos se la habían entregado a un luchador poderoso. Valquiria trató por varios medios obtener la identidad del luchador, pero cuando había hecho negocios con NESTS, la organización decidió desaparecer, debido a unos problemas con sus experimentos.

Y ahí estaban entonces. En busca de la única cosa que le había realmente interesado a Valquiria.

Tora se dejó caer al piso con su espalda pegada en la pared. Lo tenía decidido, ella iba a entregarle esas Llaves a su señora, sin importar cualquier cosa que tuviera que pasar o cualquier persona que tuviera que matar.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Los reflectores apuntaron directamente a su cara.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos debido a la claridad y colocó su mano derecha frente a su rostro para aminorar el resplandor. Había llegado la hora.

Todos los presentes esperaban con expectativa a que esa pelea se llevara a cabo, y no era por quienes se enfrentarían, sino porque al finalizar esa lucha, la mujer que los había llevado ahí con trampas y a la fuerza por fin les daría la cara. Esa era una de las razones por las que K´ quería acabar pronto con eso, para encarar al enemigo.

Los altavoces se encendieron y todas las cámaras se enfocaron hacia el ring para transmitir a nivel mundial el torneo de luchas más famoso de todos.

La siguiente pelea fue anunciada y el nombre de los integrantes de cada pareja fue pronunciado, los hermanos Sakazaki contra Kula y él.

Un hombre rubio y vestido con un llamativo traje color naranja subió al ring y se cuadró frente al muchacho peliblanco, la orden de iniciar la pelea fue dada y K´ no titubeó ni un segundo en lanzar el primer ataque.

Desde su posición, Kula observó con detalle cada movimiento del moreno y su oponente, mientras algunos copos de nieve se desprendían de su cuerpo.

Una patada y un golpe con flamas hicieron retroceder unos metros a Ryo, quien momentos después regresaba el ataque lanzándole energía a K´.

Yuri miró desde la esquina contraria a Kula, pensando en si debía acercarse a ella o no. El sonido seco de la espalda de K´ rebotando en el piso hizo que la castaña mirara a su hermano, quien se limpió un poco de sangre saliendo por su boca, el peliblanco se incorporó rápidamente y sin pensarlo contraatacó con una llama impulsada por su pierna. Yuri presionó sus puños y decidida abandonó su posición para acercarse a la muchacha peliazul.

– Peleas mejor que el año pasado, muchacho – Ryo sacudió parte de su ropa maltratada por el fuego de K´.

– Los cumplidos no sirven conmigo – Respondió el ojiazul, con el tono frío y altanero que lo caracterizaba al pelear.

– Hablar así tampoco te ayudará – el rubio dibujó una sonrisa que se borró inmediatamente cuando vio a K´ sacar de entre sus ropas sus lentes oscuros, apenas con tiempo para ponerse en defensa y evitar ser golpeado varias veces por el moreno – Vaya, vas muy en serio –

– Yo vine a ganar, no a perder el tiempo – dijo K´, desapareciendo momentáneamente para luego aparecer frente a Ryo y darle de lleno en la cara.

El Sakazaki mayor rodó un par de veces antes de poder incorporarse, era cierto, K´ iba muy en serio, pero él también estaba ahí por razones importantes así que iría al grano sin estar perdiendo el tiempo.

– Ya es hora de aclarar las cosas – y en ese instante el rubio cargó parte de su energía y se arrojó hacia K´.

Kula se sobresaltó al ver que el oponente del moreno había dejado el ritmo que llevaba y se había vuelto más agresivo, apenas dándole tiempo a K´ para retroceder. Su atención estaba en ese momento en la pelea, así que no sintió a la persona que se había parado a su lado.

– _Konnichiha_ (hola), Kula-san… –

– ¡…! – La peliazul dio un paso hacia atrás por mera intuición – Yuri… san… –

– Por favor… – Yuri tenía una mirada llena de súplica – Necesito hablar contigo… es algo delicado – La joven de mirada rojiza no comprendió muy bien el por qué, pero aceptó escuchar a la castaña.

– No tengo nada que tratar con ustedes – K´ volvió a colocarse en posición de ataque, luego de haber recibido varios golpes. Su mejilla estaba amoratada y un hilillo de sangre corría de su labio inferior.

– Esto te conviene, niño – Ryo tenía un ojo morado y su nariz estaba casi rota. Aunque había atacado con fuerza el moreno había resistido muy bien, ahora se encontraba en clara desventaja.

– ¿Cómo podría convenirme? – K´ no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que Ryo trataba de decirle – Pensé que uno de tus amigos había sido asesinado por ellos –

– Así es – el rubio contrajo sus puños – Es por eso que quiero hacer un trato contigo –

– ¿Quieres acaso que los dejemos ganar? – Kula preguntó con desconfianza.

– No – Yuri negó rápidamente – Escucha, Kula-san… no somos los únicos que están aquí buscando venganza, hay bastantes personas que quieren encontrar a sus amigos – La castaña miró a su hermano mientras este peleaba – Nosotros queremos perder –

– ¿Perder? – Para K´ eso sonó a broma – Debes estar demente –

– Probablemente – Ryo bloqueó dos golpes del peliblanco – Pero sólo así averiguaré dónde tienen a los demás peleadores –

– ¿A qué te refieres? – El moreno se detuvo.

Ryo recuperó su postura y se enderezó, por fin había captado la atención de K´ – Todos los que pierdan hoy… serán llevados a otro lado –

– ¿A otro lado? – Eso no le había gustado a Kula para nada, a su mente llegaron las imágenes de Diana y Foxy heridas – ¿A dónde los llevarán? Diana-san y Foxy-san están muy mal, ellas no… –

– Tranquila, Kula-san – Yuri puso sus manos en los hombros de la peliazul – Si nosotros perdemos nos aseguraremos de que ellas estén bien, es por eso que quiero pedirte que nos ayuden –

Kula guardó silencio por un momento, mirando en los ojos de Yuri toda la ansiedad de la chica por escuchar una respuesta positiva. Ahora comprendía su desesperación, si algo le pasaba a sus guardianas ella no sabría qué hacer. Su mirada se posó en K´, que en ese momento permanecía inmóvil.

El moreno no se atrevió a seguir atacando, Ryo le estaba pidiendo que lo venciera a cambio de cuidar a Diana y Foxy. Eso era, para él, una reverenda estupidez, porque no comprendía las razones por las que el rubio hacía tal cosa.

El Sakazaki mayor pudo ver la sombra de la duda en el ojiazul.

– ¿Cuál es el motivo de esto? Si tú pierdes también perderás la oportunidad de partirle la cara a la bastarda que organizó todo esto – A K´ no terminaba de convencerlo.

El rubio bajó su mirada con cierta pesadez – La mujer que amo fue atacada por ellos – comentó en un murmullo – Si tengo la más mínima esperanza de encontrarla con vida, partirle la cara al desgraciado que se atrevió a tocarla pasa a segundo plano –

K´ sintió su respiración volverse más lenta, había tanta determinación en las palabras de Ryo que daba un poco de miedo. Él estaba dejando de lado la venganza con tal de encontrar a alguien importante. De manera automática giró su rostro hacia un lado, buscando en la parte baja del ring los ojos de Kula.

La muchacha también lo observaba y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica cuando él la miró. En ese instante, K´ comprendió lo que Ryo quería, sin lugar a dudas él estaría haciendo lo mismo, o quizás más.

– Está bien – El moreno habló después de ver a Kula – Te ayudaré… – en su mano derecha apareció una flama – Pero quiero que cuiden de mis compañeras. Ellas son importantes… para la persona que es importante para mí –

Ryo sonrió – Por supuesto, niño –

– Entonces… – la flama de la mano de K´ se hizo más grande – Buena suerte –

K´ despareció y Ryo sintió un golpe suave en su estómago, pero el impulso lo lanzó unos metros en el aire y lo sacó del ring sin ninguna herida.

Después de eso, el primer Round obtuvo un ganador.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El hombre de bata blanca y edad avanzada caminó de manera sigilosa por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de color negro al final de este. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta después de haber tocado y que le dieran permiso de pasar.

– ¿Cómo va todo? – Brynhild preguntó desde su cómoda posición – ¿Ha pasado algo interesante? – su tono era relajado.

– Así es, Señora, las peleas del día de hoy han llegado a su fin –

– Excelente – la mujer se levantó – Es hora de que me presente ante los invitados –

– Señoría… ¿Procedemos con la siguiente fase? –

– ¿Te refieres a llevarte a los perdedores? – una mueca burlona apareció en el rostro de la mujer – Por supuesto, que te diviertas con los nuevos sujetos –

El hombre de edad avanzada frotó sus manos, complacido, hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

K´ bajó del ring después de dejar a Yuri fuera de este igual que a Ryo. Antes de que saltara, escuchó un susurro por parte de la castaña quien le dijo "Gracias…"

El moreno únicamente pudo desearles la mejor de las suertes y esperar que todo saliera bien. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, rápidamente sintió que alguien se acercaba a él y a una mano tomando ligeramente su rostro.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kula.

– Sí… – contestó él, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora – ¿Ves? Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras –

– _Baka_… – La muchacha le reprimió, pero su expresión cambio drásticamente – Diana-san y Foxy-san van a… -

K´ frunció su ceño y tomó la mano de Kula – No les pasará nada… – dijo completamente convencido – Te lo prometo –

– K´… – Kula se quedó en silencio unos segundos, luego bajó su mirada y asintió. No tenía por qué tener miedo si K´ estaba con ella – _Wakata_ (Entiendo) –

De pronto, un estruendo que se extendió por todo el enorme salón hizo que todos los presentes levantaran su mirada. Las luces de los reflectores se apagaron de repente y el murmullo de los peleadores que quedaban se dejó de escuchar, algo iba a suceder.

Kula se aferró al brazo de K´ mientras este miraba con desconfianza hacia el ring.

Terry, Mai, Andy, Joe, Iori, Kyo, Athena, Ralf, absolutamente todos los luchadores permanecieron alertas a cualquier movimiento. La hora de conocer a la responsable de todo eso había llegado.

– Parece que se han estado divirtiendo –

El reflector central apuntó exactamente a la parte media del ring.

– Les doy la más cordial bienvenida a mi humilde morada –

Una figura femenina apareció en el escenario. Brynhild Valquiria fue iluminada por completo revelando por fin su presencia.

Kula percibió con sus cinco sentidos como una aplastante aura invadía el lugar. La expresión de K´ le confirmó que ella no era la única sintiendo aquello.

La fuerza de aquella mujer era descomunal.

– Mi nombre es Brynhild Valquiria… y ustedes están aquí por mi voluntad –

Todos los peleadores se pusieron en posición de ataque, dispuestos a lanzarse sobre la arrogante mujer. Pero la organizadora del torneo sonrió ante ese gesto.

– Antes de intentar matarme… ¿No quieren saber por qué están aquí? –

– ¡¿Dónde los tienes?! – Terry no se aguantó más – ¡¿Qué pretendes?! –

La sonrisa en el rostro de Valquiria se ensanchó – Como todos sabrán, sus amigos caídos no sólo fueron un señuelo… todos están muertos porque ninguno tenía lo que estoy buscando – comentó con sorna, logrando que la ira de los peladores aumentara – Además, ¿no se supone que el ejército tiene los cuerpos de sus amigos? –

Terry contrajo sus puños y K´ frunció aún más su ceño, jamás había visto a esa mujer pero no descartaba la posibilidad de que ella tuviera que ver con NESTS.

– Seré clara con ustedes, odio los rodeos – Valquiria cruzó sus brazos – Si aparecí ante ustedes hasta ahora, es porque sólo han quedado los que valen la pena… – Los peleadores se miraron entre sí – Entre ustedes está el peleador que tiene lo que busco –

Y terminado el comentario, explotaron los murmullos. ¿Qué es lo que esa mujer buscaba? ¿Quién lo tenía? Habían caído directamente en la trampa sabiendo que iban hacia ella, pero el deseo de vengarse había sido más fuerte que la razón.

– ¡Nadie va a darte nada! – Gritó Kyo – ¡Puedes irte al infierno! ¡Nadie más va a pelear! – y todos los luchadores gritaron apoyando al castaño.

Brynhild se puso seria – Lo lamento… pero para que todos salgan de aquí, tendrán que terminar el torneo –

– ¡No puedes obligarnos! – Volvió a exclamar Terry, harto de la actitud de la mujer.

Valquiria chascó sus dedos y una enorme pantalla apareció sobre el ring, mostrando en ella a todos los peleadores que habían perdido hasta el momento – Los perdedores de hoy serán aislados de ustedes – comenzó a explicar con una mueca divertida – Si ustedes se niegan a continuar… los mataré a todos –

– ¡Desgraciada! – Terry tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no atacar a la mujer frente a él.

Kula estaba completamente enojada y K´ observó con odio puro a su retadora. Todos los peleadores la insultaron hasta cansarse.

Brynhild volvió a chascar sus dedos y en un parpadeo cuatro figuras más aparecieron a su alrededor: Tora, Hebi, Saru y Tsuru, sus guardianes.

Kula dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente cuando vio a Hebi, pero fue detenida por el peliblanco antes de dar otro, K´ la jaló de la mano y la abrazó.

– Escuchen… – Valquiria acomodó su larga cabellera – Sólo sigan mis reglas y podrán continuar con sus patéticas vidas… – La sonrisa burlona volvió a aparecer en su rostro – Disfruten su estancia – dijo riendo y de nuevo las luces se apagaron, sin embargo, cuando volvieron a encenderse ya no había nadie en el ring.

Todos los peleadores que quedaron se miraron, como esperando saber qué pensaban los demás. Estaban atrapados.

Kula levantó su rostro para encarar a K´, quien todavía miraba con recelo hacia donde había aparecido Hebi – ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó ella en voz baja.

– Pelear… – contestó él – Vamos a demostrarle que no le tenemos miedo –

– Entonces este torneo no es para definir quién es el más fuerte – Ralf llamó la atención de todos – Si no para ver quién le va a patear el trasero – La dura expresión de los presentes se relajó ante el divertido pero cierto comentario del Ikari Warrior.

– Pues quizá no estamos aquí por nuestra propia voluntad pero… – Mai se abrazó del cuello a Andy – ¿Quién más que nosotros podría terminar esto? –

Kula sonrió ante la actitud que todos estaban tomando.

– ¿Alguien sabe qué está buscando esa mujer? – Athena preguntó.

– No… de ser así ya la hubiera enfrentado, ninguno de nosotros es un maldito cobarde – contestó Iori desde la sombras, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el pelirrojo.

– Entonces esto es un pacto – Terry elevó la voz para que los demás lo escucharan – Si vamos a continuar, será para enseñarle a esa imbécil que con nosotros no puede jugar sin salir lastimada –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Máxima tuvo que quedarse quieto y sin hacer nada cuando sacaron el lastimado cuerpo de Diana del quirófano. Únicamente pudo ver como la pelinegra y Foxy eran llevadas a otro lugar mientras Kula evitaba llorar al ver alejarse a sus guardianas. En ese instante juró que eso no iba a quedarse así.

A pesar de que K´ le había explicado la situación a él y a Whip, no podía quedarse simplemente ahí, viendo cómo se las llevaban. Se sintió completamente inútil. Quiso abalanzarse sobre los desgraciados que estaban ahí, pero la mirada de K´ sobre él amenazándolo con evitar que hiciera cualquier cosa, lo mantenía a raya.

Whip suspiró llena de preocupación. Ahora toda la situación se había agraviado, lo mejor sería ponerse de acuerdo con el general Heidern y buscar la mejor forma de solucionar ese problema.

Una vez que Diana y Foxy fueron sacadas de ahí, el silencio sepulcral que había invadido el lugar se hizo más denso de lo que ya era.

– ¡_Kuso_! – Máxima no pudo contenerse más, y de un golpe rompió violentamente la pared. Varios escombros cayeron al suelo - ¡Esto no puede seguir así! –

– Máxima-san… – Whip miró con tristeza al castaño.

– ¡¿Por qué no perdimos nosotros?! – explotó.

– Ya es suficiente con que Diana-san y Foxy-san tengan que pasar por esto – La voz seria y fría de K´ trajo de vuelta a la realidad al castaño – Además, no sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. Lamentarse de esta manera tan deplorable, no arreglará nada –

– Hermano, debes de entender que nos sentimos completamente inútiles –

– ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? ¿O Kula?, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es pelear y de esa manera sacarlas de esto –

Máxima miró de reojo a su amigo con la cara más relajada, K´ tenía razón. Pero hasta cierto punto, él seguía sintiéndose enojado consigo mismo por no poder evitar que las lastimaran de esa manera.

– Whip _onee-san_… - Kula llamó a la castaña apenas con un murmullo – ¿Podría dormir contigo esta noche? –

La chica rió de manera apacible – Por supuesto que sí, Kula-chan –

Kula le regresó el gesto agradecida. Había sido un largo día y estaba realmente cansada, y la idea de pasar sola la noche no ayudaba mucho. Aún estaba un poco asustada por todo lo que le había pasado.

– Vámonos entonces – dijo el ojiazul.

Máxima y Whip comenzaron a caminar sin decir nada. Pero cuando K´ iba a seguirlos, la mano de Kula lo detuvo.

El moreno se giró hacia la chica – ¿Qué pasa? –

–… – la muchacha de ojos rojos miraba al suelo.

– ¿Kula? – K´ preguntó al ver que la joven guardaba silencio.

– No… no es nada… sólo… – Las mejillas de Kula se tornaron rojas –… quería darte las gracias… otra vez… –

K´ sonrió de manera imperceptible – Ya te lo dije antes – su mano levantó levemente el mentón de la chica – Siempre te voy a proteger… –

Kula no tenía idea de cómo, pero con sólo escucharlo se podía sentir tranquila.

El muchacho de tez morena iba a darse la vuelta para alcanzar a su hermana y a Máxima, pero una vez más Kula se lo impidió. Y esta vez, para su sorpresa, la chica se puso de puntitas y lo jaló a él hacia abajo.

Fue corto y apenas un rose.

Pero ese pequeño beso en la mejilla que ella le dio, hizo que todo el piso se moviera bajo los pies de K´.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Hicieron un buen trabajo, ahora pasaremos a la segunda etapa –

Tora y Hebi inclinaron levemente su cabeza mientras Valquiria observaba a través de un cristal el piso inferior.

Decenas de científicos corrían arrastrando camillas por los pasillos. Cada una de estas con uno de los peleadores que habían perdido durante las batallas de ese día.

– Pero no encontramos nada – Tora dijo con enojo – Mi Señora, le prometo que nos esforzaremos más –

Valquiria sonrió de lado y encendió un cigarrillo que llevó lentamente a su boca – No esperaba que encontraran algo – espetó mientras dejaba escapar el humo – Pero los especímenes que conseguimos son un buen premio ¿no creen? –

– Entonces, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – El hombre pelinegro colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza como señal de aburrimiento.

Valquiria continuó fumando sin responder, otorgándole a Hebi el derecho de seguir hablando.

– Esta segunda etapa es más divertida que la primera ¿verdad? Quiero decir, recolectar más peleadores para estudiar sus habilidades es entretenido y todo, pero no me parece lo suficiente para mantenerme ocupado –

– ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Esto no se trata de mantenerte entretenido! – Tora estaba realmente indignada. Tomó a Hebi de la solapa de su chaqueta y lo zarandeó varias veces – ¡Además ya tienes tu trabajo! ¡Deja de querer hacer lo que te dé la gana! –

– ¡Tsk! Qué mujer tan escandalosa, yo sólo quiero divertirme más. Eres una molestia, prefiero mujeres más lindas –

– ¡Eres un asqueroso! –

– ¿Esto te aburre? –

La voz de Brynhild detuvo a los dos guerreros. Tora soltó a Hebi y este sonrió de manera sádica.

– Sí, me gustaría cambiar mi trabajo – dijo él – Si a usted no le molesta –

– A mí sólo tráiganme lo que les pedí, no me importa cómo lo hagan –

Tora apretó sus puños y Hebi sonrió más ampliamente.

– Pero… – La larga cabellera de Valquiria se meció mientras giraba su cara hacia ellos. Su poderosa mirada se clavó en la de Hebi – Si fallas o si cometes alguna estupidez, estás muerto –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

La noche de ese largo día había llegado al fin.

La mayoría de los peleadores que habían quedado, descansaban en sus cabañas o entrenaban en las afueras del inmenso bosque que los rodeaba. Esta vez no había guías que los escoltaran, pero algunos guardias vigilaban que nadie se acercara a las instalaciones donde habían pelado.

Una fría brisa caía desde esa tarde, bajando la temperatura. Todo estaba en silencio, y parecía que el conflicto que se había dado horas atrás jamás había ocurrido.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia rebotaban en el vidrio de la pequeña ventana de aquel lugar, el joven de cabellos plateados veía el agua resbalar mientras su mente se perdía y divagaba en otro lado. K´ llevaba un buen rato sin decir nada y sin tocar su bebida.

– Todo está muy tranquilo – desde el otro lado del salón, Terry Bogard observaba de manera apacible la lluvia mientras tomaba un poco.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que esté? – Contestó Andy – Estamos en medio de la nada, bebiendo café y esperando una trampa mortal –

– Eres el rey del drama –

– Cállate, Joe –

Máxima dio un largo y sonoro suspiro. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que terminarían de esa forma? El hombre castaño volvió a dejar caer su cabeza en la barra mientras se sentía miserable como lo había estado haciendo desde que habían llegado.

– ¿Saben qué? Me voy a dormir, mañana será un día pesado – Ralf se levantó de su asiento y se estiró tanto como pudo – No se embriaguen –

– ¿Con café? Debes estar bromeando – Terry miró con desgano su taza – Yo necesito algo más fuerte que la cafeína –

Máxima giró su rostro, él si necesitaba embriagarse urgentemente. Quería beber tanto que incluso olvidaría su nombre por una semana, pero lamentablemente eso no era posible, desde que era un ciborg la bebida no lo afectaba. Tendría que llevar su pena sin una gota de alcohol. El castaño tomó de nuevo su taza de café y bebió un poco, pero al sentir que se había enfriado le dejó por la paz. Entonces miró la taza de K´ que estaba a su lado.

– ¿No vas tomarte eso? – señaló la taza aún llena del moreno.

El muchacho ni se inmutó. Máxima volvió a suspirar, no era extraño que K´ lo ignorara, pero había algo diferente en la expresión del chico, y eso llamó la atención del mayor.

– Tu hermana me comentó lo que pasó hoy – comenzó a hablar de nuevo – Lo que le pasó a Kula-san… –

Esta vez K´ lo miró de reojo.

– Fue una suerte que la encontraras a tiempo –

– No fue suerte– contestó al fin K´, utilizando un tono neutro – Yo sabía dónde estaba–

El hombre de grandes patillas parpadeó – ¿A qué te refieres? –

K´ mantenía su mirada en la ventana, tardó un rato en contestar, no le apetecía recordar que habían estado a punto de besar a Kula – No lo sé – respondió después – Simplemente siento su presencia –

– ¿Te había pasado antes? –

El moreno reflexionó sobre esa pregunta. No lo había analizado, pero si se ponía a pensar, de alguna manera él siempre había sentido el aura de la chica.

Era como una extraña conexión.

– Tal vez… ahora no lo recuerdo – mintió.

Máxima observó la expresión del chico, estaba distraído, no parecía él. Quizá le había ocurrido algo. Pero la única razón por la que K´ tenía esa cara, siempre era por causa de una ingenua muchacha. El hombre mayor sonrió con melancolía.

– Y cuéntame – el castaño jugueteó con su taza - ¿Ya le has dicho a Kula-san lo que sientes por ella? –

Si K´ hubiese estado bebiendo algo, lo habría escupido sin dudarlo.

– ¡¿De qué estupidez estás hablando?! – Contestó rápidamente.

La sonrisa de Máxima aumentó de tamaño – ¿Cómo que de qué estupidez? – Golpeó ligeramente la cabeza del chico – Mejor date prisa – dijo cambiando su entonación a una entristecida – Tal vez cuando te decidas será muy tarde – la mirada de Máxima se perdió en la nada.

El moreno se quedó callado, sintiendo esa sensación extraña en su estómago. A su mente volvió el pequeño beso que ella le había dado. Sus mejillas se colorearon, de no ser porque ella se alejó después de eso, estaba cien porciento seguro de que él no se hubiese contenido más.

K´ se abofeteó mentalmente. ¡Era un idiota!…

– _Mattaku_… – balbuceó por lo bajo.

Máxima sonrió de nuevo – ¿Por qué no vas ahora? –

Los ojos de K´ se abrieron más de lo normal – ¿A dónde? – preguntó, aunque supiera muy bien lo que su amigo había dicho.

– A verla, ve y dile todo lo que tengas que decirle –

La cara de K´ se tornó más roja – Estás loco –

– No, yo no. Tú estás loco por no ir ahora. Nadie nos asegura que saldremos vivos de aquí – Máxima tomó de nuevo la taza de café.

– Lo haremos… – el ojiazul dijo más serio – Yo no dejaré que les pase nada –

Máxima negó divertido – Está bien – se levantó – No te desveles –

El hombre más grande desapareció por la puerta mientras K´ miraba por donde se había ido.

¿Ir a verla? ¿Decirle lo que sentía? K´ desvió su atención hacia la lluvia una vez más.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Hacía frío. Esa noche era más fría que la anterior.

Después de darse un baño y ponerse algo más cómodo, Kula se metió entre las tibias sabanas y se dispuso a dormir. Un poco más tranquila por saber que Whip dormía en la habitación de al lado.

Ese había sido uno de los días más largos de su vida

La chica de ojos rojizos pensó en sus guardianas, pensó en si estaban bien, en si las volvería a ver.

– ¡Tonta! – se regañó a sí misma, por supuesto que las vería, él se lo prometió.

Kula se abrazó a su almohada mientras sentía sus mejillas enrojecer, recordando que ese día había estado en más de una ocasión en los brazos de K´.

No podía evitar que la cabeza le diera vueltas y que la fuerza de sus piernas desapareciera cuando sentía el calor del chico, daría cualquier cosa con tal de estar siempre a su lado. Y al pensar en eso Kula se sonrojó más.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de decirle aquello, de que él volviera a abrazarla y la hiciera sentir mareada de nuevo.

Se perdió entre sus pensamientos durante un tiempo que ni ella supo medir.

Pero entonces sintió que el frío aumentaba un poco y que el ambiente se volvía pesado, el aire se ponía denso haciendo que se erizara su piel… algo no estaba bien.

De repente, y dejándola completamente pasmada, una enorme ola de calor recorrió su espina dorsal e inmediatamente una sensación helada le siguió.

– ¡K´! – el moreno fue la persona que pasó por su mente.

Algo le había pasado a K´.

Como pudo salió de la cama y abrió el ventanal de su cuarto. No le importó olvidar sus zapatos y mojarse con la congelante lluvia. Corrió entre los arboles hasta alejarse considerablemente de su cabaña y de Whip. Llegando a una especie de parque apenas iluminado por un par de lámparas.

Su desesperación aumentó cuando percibió claramente la energía de K´ desvanecerse poco a poco. Pero antes de poder continuar, una fuerte ráfaga de viento la empujó con violencia hacia el suelo.

Para cuando Kula pudo abrir sus ojos, se vio tirada en el mojado piso y manchada de lodo, con cuidado se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y quiso ubicarse. Pero la voz que la llamó a sus espaldas la llenó de terror.

– Buenas noches… Kula-chan… –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Su café, para esas horas, debía estar completamente frío. Pero ese detalle era el menos importante en ese instante.

K´ llevaba más de una hora pensando en lo que Máxima le había dicho.

Sí, era cierto.

Se moría por ir y decirle muchas cosas. Tenía unas terribles ganas de llegar y tomarla entre sus brazos, de tocar sus labios con los suyos y besarlos hasta cansarse, de escucharla susurrar su nombre mientras él acariciaba su hermoso rostro, de perderse en sus misteriosos ojos y decirle que moriría por ella.

Fue entonces que se preguntó desde cuándo se había vuelto tan pretencioso, porque Kula aún era sólo una niña para él. Pero no podía evitar el querer que fuera suya… de nadie más.

– _¡Kuso!_ – era suficiente, no iba a ganar nada mientras estuviera sentado ahí como un verdadero inútil, pensando en las tonterías que quería hacer.

Con determinación, se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la salida, bajo la mirada inquisitiva del Bogard mayor.

En cuanto abrió la puerta sintió el frío golpear su cara, pero no le dio importancia y continuó caminando. La lluvia estaba más intensa a esa hora y la baja temperatura traspasaba con facilidad su chaqueta. Pero lejos de incomodarle, el frío le recordó la razón por la que caminaba entre el espeso bosque.

El moreno continuó andando un rato hasta que pudo ver las cabañas a lo lejos, sonrió con nerviosismo pero no se detuvo.

– ¿Vagando solo a estas horas? –

K´ escuchó una voz aguda entre la arboleda. Su ceño se frunció inminentemente – ¿Quién está ahí? – el moreno se puso en posición de ataque, liberando una flama de su mano derecha.

– ¿Eres tú K´ Dash? –

– Quizá… – contestó el chico.

– Entonces, debes morir aquí –

Fue fugaz, invisible. Sólo un parpadeo y sintió como su estómago era atravesado con algo gélido y filoso. Luego el frío le caló profundo y sintió su fuerza desaparecer.

Todo se volvió confuso y doloroso mientras un líquido caliente recorría su torso.

El cuerpo de K´ cayó sin remedio alguno en la tierra y la lluvia regó a su alrededor sangre de un oscuro color carmín.

K´ estiró su mano hacia la oscuridad, pronunciando el nombre de la persona que más le importaba en ese momento – K…Ku…la… –

Continuará…

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Fiuuu, un poquito más y casi no lo subo hoy jejeje. Gracias por leer! No estaré unos días así que si no les contesto pronto les pido disculpas. **

**Próxima actualización 31 de julio. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Minna-san hisashiburi desu!**_** (Chicos, cuánto tiempo) Es hora de continuar la historia. No los hago esperar más XD **

**Pero antes, les advierto, no golpeen nada mientras leen este capi nnU**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Lovemikey **(Hola Lovemikey, te lo juro, me hiciste reír bastante con tu divertido review, jajaja me encanta la forma en la que te expresaste de Valquiria y Hebi jajaja yo también los odio. Te agradezco de verdad todo el apoyo a mi historia, que bueno que te guste tanto, espero la sigas disfrutando. Lamento no haber subido antes el capi, no podía. Pero aquí lo tienes. Besos y abrazos)

**vianney Amezcua **(Hola hola! Gracias de verdad por tu review. Tienes razón, K' marca su territorio jajaja Ahora, respira respira aquí está la continuación y sabrás que le sucedió a K´ a Kula y al despreciable de Hebi, Saludos!)

**Hikari Arai y NoahhChan**

**Mención especial a Kein Sylvan, quién me ha apoyado desde el principio y me ha dado muchos datos. Gracias.**

**Dissclaimer: The King of Fighters y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (Hago esto de corazón para los fans de K´ y Kula) **

**Summary: **Capítulo 7: K' está herido, Kula acorralada. Siempre te voy a proteger, él le dijo, pero mientras la lluvia cae, esa promesa está a punto de no cumplirse.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Bleed to death**

**Chapter seven**

Nadie podrá lastimarla… aquel que se atreva… pagará las consecuencias.

El viento sopló sin ningún tipo de clemencia, logrando que las copas de los árboles se inclinaran hacia donde él apuntara. Desde esa tarde, una lluvia helada caía de los grises cúmulos en el cielo, y la noche avanzaba lenta y callada.

Siendo la única testigo del silencioso dolor que estaba por venir.

Sintió su sangre congelarse y como el aire luchaba por pasar a sus pulmones. Le costaba respirar, le costaba estar ahí, ella no quería estar ahí. Kula miró con verdadero miedo al hombre que estaba de pie observándola, con la misma mirada satírica de la última vez.

Hebi enmarcó una divertida sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando extasiado de cada segundo. Eso era lo que él más disfrutaba de sus víctimas… su miedo.

– Kula-chan – el tono del pelinegro era juguetón – ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? ¿Acaso me extrañaste y me ibas a buscar? –

La joven no se movió ni un centímetro, no podía, el temblor en sus manos se lo impidió.

– Espero no haberte causado una mala impresión – El pelinegro dio un paso hacia delante – Ya sabes, por lo de esta mañana –

Automáticamente, Kula movió su cuerpo hacia atrás, aún permanecía en el suelo.

– Pero no era broma cuando dije que me gustabas mucho – la sonrisa de Hebi se ensanchó – ¿No vas a decir nada? –

– "¡Muévete!" – Se ordenó mentalmente la chica – "¡Maldita sea! ¡Muévete!" – sus puños se contrajeron – "¡Deja de temblar y muévete!" –

– ¿Estás asustada? – Dos pasos más – Anda, dame la mano… te prometo que no te hare daño – dijo al tiempo que ofrecía su extremidad a la chica.

Las gotas de lluvia le nublaban la vista, Kula luchaba por dejar de temblar, pero al parecer la presencia de ese hombre conseguía reprimirla. Harta de estar en ese estado turbador, la chica comenzó a liberar hielo de la palma de su mano, congelando el agua debajo de ella, y al mismo tiempo, su propia piel en contacto con esta.

Hebi sintió el frío en sus pies, retiró su mano sin dejar de sonreír y retrocedió en sus pasos para mantener una distancia prudente con la chica, recordando que la vez pasada lo había dejado completamente entumecido.

– Kula-chan, no es necesario ponerse agresivo –

– ¿Qué… demonios… quieres…? – La peliazul levantó poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo su cuerpo, sintiendo el hielo desgarrar sus piernas. Temblaba todavía, pero no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada, no esta vez.

Hebi le miró extasiado – Apenas y puedes hablar, Kula-chan –

– Lárgate… – Todo el piso alrededor de la chica estaba cristalizado.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros – Es por eso que me gustas, no sería divertido si sólo te quedas ahí temblando –

Kula frunció su ceño de manera amenazadora – He dicho… lárgate… –

– Jajajajaja, Kula-chan, esa es la actitud – la cara del pelinegro se desfiguró al reír – Vamos a divertirnos mucho esta noche… él no va a molestarnos esta vez –

Los ojos de Kula se abrieron como platos. Había olvidado, en medio de su miedo, la razón por la que había salido. Sus puños liberaron copos de nieve mientras clavaba con odio su mirada roja en el pelinegro.

– ¿Qué le han hecho? – preguntó de manera retadora.

– No sé de qué me hablas, Kula-chan –

– ¡No me quieras ver la cara! ¡¿Qué le hicieron a K´?! – gritó fuera de sí, lanzando con furia una estaca de hielo hacia Hebi.

El pelinegro lo esquivó a tiempo – ¿K´? Mmmm… me suena ese nombre… ¡Ah! Te refieres al entrometido – el hombre acomodó su cabello – Lo siento Kula-chan, él no es mi objetivo, alguien más se debe haber encargado de él –

– ¡_Kisama_! (Maldito) –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Despertó en medio de una tenue luz que apenas la dejaba distinguir el lugar donde se encontraba. Tentado la pared, caminó de manera torpe hacia delante y exploró lentamente el lugar.

Yuri hacía todo lo posible por enfocar su mirada y poder reconocer el sitio donde estaba o recordar por lo menos algo.

Después de un rato, descubrió que estaba en una especie de cuarto muy pequeño, en el cuál apenas y cabía. Había una especie de camilla y la poca luz que entraba venía de la parte de abajo de la puerta, seguramente del otro lado debía haber una especie de pasillo u otro cuarto más grande.

Frustrada, decidió sentarse y pensar un rato. Aún no podía recordar qué estaba haciendo ahí o qué le había pasado, se sentía mareada y sus extremidades apenas le respondían. Seguramente estaba bajo un tipo de sedante.

La joven Sakazaki suspiró profundamente, era urgente que recordara algo.

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El sonido del hielo quebrándose acompañaba al sonido de las gotas de agua caer desde el cielo. En medio de la lluvia era posible ver ráfagas violentas de viento chocar contra enormes columnas de cristal.

La chica se barrió y las plantas de sus pies golpearon la espinilla de su oponente.

El hombre perdió el equilibrio y ella aprovechó para congelarle parte del cuerpo. Con rapidez, él se incorporó y utilizó su energía para sacudirse el frio elemento que comenzaba a entumecerlo.

Todo a su alrededor estaba congelado.

De su boca salía un hilo de sangre y sus brazos y piernas estaban rasguñados. Hebi estaba realmente extasiado con todo eso. Había sido descuidado y ahora estaba herido, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sólo quería continuar divirtiéndose.

Para él no había nada mejor que el furor de una batalla antes de torturar a su víctima.

Kula estaba completamente enfadada. Sin ningún tipo de consideración, atacaba una y otra vez al desgraciado frente a ella, y cada vez que podía herirlo lo hacía sin pensarlo. Aquella lluvia que caía no hacía otra cosa más que darle la ventaja y ella aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía.

– Esta es la primera vez que me divierto tanto, Kula-chan – Hebi sonrió al tiempo que limpiaba su boca.

Kula frunció su ceño – Entonces disfrútalo, porque no habrá más – la chica lanzó una nueva ola helada hacia el pelinegro.

Hebi tuvo que liberar una enorme cantidad de viento de sus manos para impulsarse hacia arriba y librarse del ataque. La ola de hielo que Kula arrojó, partió por la mitad más de tres árboles.

– ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? – El pelinegro cayó de nuevo al suelo a unos metros de la peliazul – No me gusta ver esa expresión en tu lindo rostro –

Kula se preparó para atacar de nuevo. En esos momentos, por su cabeza únicamente pasaba una idea, ir a buscar a K´. Estaba cien porciento segura de que el moreno estaba en problemas, podía sentir su energía agotarse rápidamente y eso no le gustaba. Tenía que encontrarlo… y rápido.

Muy a pesar del miedo que Hebi le causaba, Kula había logrado reprimir el temblor en sus rodillas y había conseguido controlarse. Ahora lo que importaba era acabar con él, irse de ahí y llegar con K´.

Hizo una súplica silenciosa, pidiendo la fuerza necesaria para poder lograrlo.

– ¡No te distraigas, Kula-chan! –

Agua y lodo golpearon con violencia el cuerpo de Kula. Hebi había aprovechado ese segundo de distracción, expulsando varios ataques con viento consecutivos, revolviéndose con los residuos del suelo.

Los siguientes ataques fueron bloqueados rápidamente por el escudo de hielo de Kula.

– ¿En qué estás pensando, Kula-chan? –

La peliazul miró con ira a su agresor, como odiaba esa maldita expresión cada vez que él la veía, le aterraba. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos que no le ayudaban en nada.

Tenía que darse valor. K´ necesitaba su ayuda, él siempre estaba ahí para protegerla, ahora era su turno para protegerlo a él.

– ¿Kula-chan? –

– Deja de decir mi nombre – La chica limpió el lodo que se había pegado a ella – Me enferma – dijo ácidamente.

Hebi colocó una mano en su barbilla – ¿Entonces cómo puedo llamarte? ¿Cariño? ¿Cielo? ¿Amor? –

– ¡Cállate ya! –

De nuevo, Kula lanzó estacas de hielo, esta vez más grandes y más numerosas. El pelinegro esquivó las primeras, pero no tuvo tiempo para evitar las demás.

Una enorme cortada cruzó todo su abdomen y su espalda rozó el suelo dejando una zanja de varios metros en la tierra mojada.

Hebi se incorporó de manera dolorosa, apenas levantando la cabeza – Vaya… – dijo apenas con aire – Sí que estás enojada… ¿Tanto me odias?... – el pelinegro llevó una de sus manos a su herida.

Kula no contestó esta vez. Un hielo completamente transparente salió de su palma derecha tomando la forma de una fina espada, parecida a la Diana, y comenzó a acercarse a Hebi lentamente, mientras el suelo bajo este se congelaba y lo dejaba parcialmente inmóvil.

– Es una lástima, porque como ya te había dicho, tú me gustas mucho – Hebi intentaba liberarse mientras sangraba – Y pensaba dejarte viva… – una sínica sonrisa apareció en su boca – Serías la primera mujer que no iba a matar para divertirme –

– Repugnante – Ese hombre le causaba nauseas.

– Deberías considerar el que no quiera matarte – el pelinegro la miró otra vez – Sólo sufrirás un poco, pero conservarás tu vida, así que… ¿Qué dices? –

– Digo que me das asco – La peliazul llegó hasta donde Hebi estaba y apuntó la filosa espada de hielo hacia él.

– ¿Tú si vas matarme, Kula-chan? –

–… – Kula no dijo nada otra vez, simplemente siguió apuntando.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, la figura de Kula no se movió ni un centímetro mientras el agua resbala por su largo cabello. Entonces Hebi volvió a sonreír.

– Nunca has matado a nadie – No fue pregunta, fue una afirmación.

Fugaz, inesperado y doloroso. La espada de hielo se hizo miles de pedazos mientras impactaba en el suelo.

Kula sintió como el aire comenzaba a faltarle y el frío suelo bajo su cuerpo, mientras la mano de Hebi aprisionaba con fuerza su cuello.

– Te voy a enseñar cómo se hace –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Dolía… ¡Demonios dolía demasiado!

Apenas y podía ver los pies de su agresor delante de él y un líquido caliente recorría su cuerpo, entintando el agua en el suelo de un oscuro y sucio color rojo.

¿Cómo es que había acabado así? ¿Quién era el maldito bastardo que lo había dejado con semejante herida? La frialdad de la lluvia que caía sobre él le calaba profundo en sus huesos, volviendo su cuerpo pesado y su mirada cansada.

K´ no podía ponerse de pie por más que lo intentara. Sus manos y sus piernas no le respondían y únicamente se contraían en una débil convulsión. Y lo peor de todo era que su atacante no se había movido durante todo el tiempo que había estado ahí, tumbado en el lodo y sangrando.

El moreno estaba completamente frustrado, no podía hablar, simplemente no podía moverse. Era como si su cuerpo estuviese paralizado, y el dolor que sentía en su torso iba extendiéndose cada segundo por todo su ser.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo habían derrotado!

– Repetiré la pregunta, sólo una vez más – La voz aguda de su agresor se escuchó otra vez en medio de la oscuridad – ¿Eres K´ Dash? –

Aunque K´ hubiese querido responder no habría podido. El agua que caía hacía más difícil el distinguir algo y ese maldito dolor lo estaba matando. Sus puños se cerraron arrastrando lodo entre sus dedos.

El atacante dio unos pasos hacia el inerte y herido cuerpo del moreno, y con ayuda de su pie, volteó sin ninguna delicadeza al peliblanco pateándolo.

Cuando sintió que su cuerpo era movido, K´ tuvo unas terribles ganas de gritar.

Una vez boca arriba, pudo ver la cara de una mujer de cabellos grises que lo observaba sin ningún tipo de expresión.

– Contesta… – dijo ella.

En ese momento, la mujer se inclinó un poco. K´ miró sus movimientos y fue entonces que pudo apreciar una enorme lanza de acero clavada en su abdomen. La barra de metal seguía incrustada en él, ese era la razón de aquel dolor insoportable.

La mujer tomó la punta y la jaló con fuerza, rasgando una vez más el interior del moreno.

Una vez que la lanza estuvo fuera, K´ no pudo soportarlo más y dejó salir un doloroso y entrecortado lamento.

– No voy a matarte… todavía… – la mujer peligris volvió a erguirse – Vas a venir conmigo –

– Vete… – K´ apenas consiguió hablar –… al infierno… –

La mujer conservó su inexpresividad, levantó la lanza sobre su cabeza y apuntó una vez más al cuerpo de K´ con la intensión de encestar otro golpe.

K´ sólo pudo cerrar sus cansados ojos y esperar, no podría moverse por más que lo intentara. Maldijo amargamente su falta de resistencia.

– Es mejor si no hablas – y la lanza se convirtió en un rayón apenas visible en el aire.

¡Power Geyser!

Una enorme columna de energía salió del suelo, y al mismo tiempo, la barra de metal saltó disparada por los aires, cayendo a varios metros de la mano de la mujer, obligándola a retroceder y alejarse del moreno. La atacante miró en todas las direcciones buscando al responsable de aquello.

– Disculpe, señorita – De entre las sombras, caminando tranquilamente y ajustando su gorra roja de beisbol, Terry Bogard apareció en la escena – ¿Por qué está atacando a este hombre? –

Los ojos verdes de la mujer se clavaron en el rubio analizando su rostro – Terry Bogard – dijo su nombre de manera indiferente.

– ¿Ah? Veo que me conoce, es un honor – el hombre se inclinó un poco – ¿Y usted me podría decir su nombre? –

– Deja de perder el tiempo, Terry – Detrás del rubio, Joe y Andy se acercaron hasta él – No tienes por qué ser cortés con ella –

– Ya lo sé – Terry sonrió con tranquilidad – Lo lamento, señorita, pero atacar de esa forma a alguien que no puede defenderse no me parece justo –

– ¿Trabajas para Valquiria? – Cuestionó Andy – Eres una de sus perros falderos ¿verdad? –

– No soy un perro, mi ama me ha dado un nombre – La ojiverde dio unos pasos retrocediendo, mirando serenamente a los hombres – Saru –

– No vas a irte tan fácilmente, lindo monito* – Joe tronó los dedos de sus manos.

– ¿Quién dijo que pensaba huir? – Contestó Saru sin expresión en su rostro – Ustedes no estorbaran en mi misión, morirán justo aquí –

– En ese caso se acabó la cortesía – Andy se puso en posición de ataque y se terminó el dialogo entre ellos.

K´ intentó distinguir algo, escuchó las voces de los recién llegados e intentó levantarse, pero en cuanto elevó su espalda, el dolor fue como una corriente punzante que lo hizo caer rápidamente al suelo mojado.

– Quédate ahí, no te muevas – Terry se dirigió al moreno cuando vio sus intenciones – Debemos parar la hemorragia, así que si quieres vivir, quédate quieto –

Los puños de K´ se contrajeron con rabia – _Kuso_… – murmuró ásperamente mientras escondía su rostro entre sus cabellos. Su mano temblorosa rozó con lentitud su estómago, donde la herida hecha anteriormente continuaba sangrando y doliéndole, y sintió como su rabia se acrecentaba, por el hecho de ser emboscado de aquella forma y más aún por permitir que lo dejaran en aquellas condiciones.

El rubio observó como el moreno se quedaba inmóvil, entendiendo de alguna manera lo frustrado que estaba, después desvió su atención hacia la mujer que permanecía de pie con una cara serena.

K´ no supo muy bien qué fue lo que pasó momentos después, escuchó a Terry y los otros decir algunas cosas y luego el sonido de golpes junto con grandes cantidades de energía aparecer y desaparecer a su alrededor, pero la falta de sangre y el dolor le impidieron continuar consciente y sintió como la fuerza lo abandonaba por completo.

La oscuridad invadió su ser, una oscuridad asfixiante y pesada, K´ no pudo abrir sus ojos y sintió que se alejaba cada vez más, cayendo a un vacío sin fin…

Sin nada, ni nadie que lo ayudara a sujetarse.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Uno de sus costados había recibido un corte, y la sangre salía lentamente de su piel, empapando su ya humedecida ropa.

Kula presionó con fuerza la herida, estaba cansada. Por más golpes que le diera, él volvía a levantarse y a atacarla con más fuerza cada vez. Hebi ahora era más violento con sus golpes y la lujuriosa sonrisa en su rostro se había ensanchado.

Se había logrado librar de él cuando intentó ahorcarla, y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba peleando o cuántos golpes había dado o recibido, a este paso no llegaría con K´ a tiempo, y eso era lo que más le desesperaba.

– K´… resiste… –

La peliazul limpió su frente, mirando con odio al hombre que no dejaba de sonreír. Estaba preocupada, no sólo por el hecho de que parecía ir perdiendo, sino porque ya casi no podía sentir la presencia del moreno.

Si algo le pasaba no iba a perdonárselo, él era la única razón por la que ella seguía de pie... no podía...

Fue en ese momento… que la presencia de K´ desapareció por completo.

– ¡K´! – Dijo angustiada y mirando en la dirección donde lo había sentido antes de esfumarse.

¡Eso no podía estar ocurriendo! ¡No podía! Kula se desesperó.

– ¡K´! – Sin pensarlo, la chica comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Ignorando al enemigo frente a ella.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Kula-chan? – Una ráfaga de viento arrojó a la chica hacia atrás. Hebi había impedido que se fuera – ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? –

Kula se levantó llena de rabia – ¡Quítate! – ordenó.

– Por supuesto que no, vine aquí sólo por ti, no dejaré que te vayas – Y una vez más, Hebi lanzó a la chica hacia atrás.

Kula se volvió a incorporar en cuanto pudo, pero esta vez, comenzaron a salir enormes picos de hielo puro rodeándola, muestra de su ira y desesperación. Iba a llegar hasta K´ sin importarle cómo, no iba a quedarse ahí ni un momento más. Estaba exasperada, realmente desesperada, tenía que verlo, tenía que llegar hasta él.

Hebi frunció su ceño, la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a estremecerse y a quebrarse debido a la capa de hielo que se había formado, esa maldita habilidad de la chica era un verdadero impedimento.

– ¡Venga, Kula-chan! ¡Vamos a estar juntos siempre! ¡Sólo yo debo estar en tus pensamientos! ¡Nadie más! –

– Bastardo… – Susurró la chica. Esta vez no iba a detenerse, estaba realmente molesta.

Una onda expansiva de frio empujó al pelinegro que intentaba llegar a la chica, congelando sus pies y dejándolo inmóvil.

– Maldición… – el pelinegro no pudo moverse ni un centímetro.

La joven no midió su fuerza y sin pensar en nada se abalanzó sobre Hebi, con las columnas de hielo a su alrededor. El pelinegro tuvo que usar la energía que le quedaba para despegarse del suelo, pero le fue imposible hacerlo a tiempo.

Un pilar de hielo lo golpeó de frente y lo lanzó hacia la arboleda arrasando mucha vegetación.

Entonces, Kula dejó caer sobre él el resto de los pilares de hielo, uno por uno y con toda la fuerza posible, gritando exasperada. Violentamente, las toneladas del frio elemento cayeron sin piedad sobre el suelo y sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Un terrible estruendo se escuchó en el bosque, y trozos de hielo y lodo se levantaron bajo la torrencial lluvia en forma de humo blanco.

Todo lo que el hielo tocó, quedó congelado.

Y de nuevo, el arrullo de la lluvia fue lo único que se escuchó. Mutismo y penumbra invadieron el lugar.

El cansado cuerpo de Kula cayó de rodillas al suelo con su respiración agitada. La chica levantó su mirada para ver el destrozó que había causado.

No pudo ver nada, sólo témpanos y agujeros enormes, el blanco hielo estaba manchado de negro y rojo, el rojo de la sangre que acaba de derramar. Seguramente había matado al hombre.

Por primera vez, había matado a alguien…

Con pena, se abrazó a sí misma mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño lamento.

Sus ojos rojos miraron el agua correr debajo de sus pies descalzos, mezclados con pedazos de hielo y restos de nieve. La joven peliazul presionó sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos. Mientras las gotas continuaban bañando su cabello.

Se puso de pie, su triste mirada se transformó en una más seria y alejando sus pensamientos de culpabilidad, comenzó a correr una vez más en dirección del moreno. Dejando atrás los fríos pilares que había hecho.

Ahora… lo único que importaba era llegar hasta él…

Dio una última mirada al escenario caótico a sus espaldas y aceleró sus pasos mientras su corazón de desbocaba en su pecho.

Pero lamentablemente, su enemigo aún no estaba derrotado.

– De verdad eres fuerte, Kula-chan –

Un tornado se erigió sobre las copas de los árboles y los arrancó de raíz.

Kula pensó que estaba en medio de una pesadilla.

– No… puede… –

– Hiciste que perdiera un ojo… – Sobre las columnas de hielo, con una línea de sangre bajando por su rostro y múltiples heridas por el cuerpo, Hebi apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y esta vez no sonreía – Serás la última persona que me haga tanto daño… – dijo de manera gélida – ¡Kula-chan! ¡Voy a matarte! –

La oscuridad de la noche se iluminó en un lapso momentáneo.

Tres ráfagas de viento acompañadas de una brillante luz, rasgaron y rompieron la blanca piel de Kula, mientras la sangre de la chica se mezclaba con el aire.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Sus pasos no parecían llevarlo a ningún lado, por más que caminó no avanzó, por más que intentó ver algo no pudo. Muchas voces turbaban sus pensamientos pero no entendía ninguna. Quiso gritar pero no fue capaz de escuchar su propia voz, no podía controlarse a sí mismo.

Hermano…

…Muchas voces…

Eres la Llave…

…Aquel sueño…

¿Y yo no estoy contigo?… No estás solo… aquí estoy yo…

…Aquella voz…

Siempre te voy a proteger…

…Aquella promesa…

Mejor date prisa… Tal vez cuando te decidas será muy tarde

…Aquel consejo…

¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué quería seguir con vida?...

K´…

¿Quién lo llamaba?...

K´… despierta…

¿Por qué? Si el dolor ya se había ido… ¿Por qué despertar?...

No quiero que estés solo…

¿Quién eres?...

Por favor… K´…

Una delicada mano tomó la suya, y la sensación de vacío desapareció. La oscuridad se borró en ese instante y pudo ver una hermosa sonrisa… pero esa sonrisa se esfumó y fue reemplazada con una triste lágrima… la suave mano que lo sujetaba perdió su fuerza y poco a poco se alejó de él.

Por más que estiró su mano no pudo alcanzarla de nuevo…

Despierta…

Kula… ¡Kula!

– ¡AHAAAAAAAAAA! –

– ¡NO TE MUEVAS! –

Como pudo, Andy sujetó al moreno para que volviera a recostarse, mientras este forcejeaba para levantarse – ¡Maldición! ¡Terry, Joe, necesito ayuda! – gritó exasperado, apenas pudiendo contener al peliblanco.

Terry y Joe se acercaron tan rápido como pudieron para sostenerlo, K´ estaba fuera de sí, mientras luchaba con toda su fuerza para librarse.

– ¡SUÉLTENME! –

– ¡Tranquilízate de una vez! ¡Abrirás la herida! – El hermano menor de los Bogard presionó con fuerza el abdomen de K´ pues acaba de vendar el agujero en él.

– Quédate quieto, chico, estás vivo gracias a nosotros – Terry miró seriamente al moreno.

K´ relajó sus músculos cuando sintió una punzada de dolor.

Tan rápido como pudo, Andy volvió presionar, alrededor de ellos había un enorme charco de agua mezclado con sangre, y más al fondo, el cuerpo de la mujer que había atacado a K´ estaba inerte en el suelo.

Al moreno no le importó saber si estaba viva o muerta.

Sentía aún el dolor recorrer su cuerpo, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora podía moverse y hablar.

– De verdad que eres desconsiderado – Andy terminó de poner el vendaje, sorprendiéndose por la resistencia de K´, otro no habría recobrado el conocimiento en días – No vayas a moverte, te sacaremos de aquí –

El moreno no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio mientras Joe y Terry lo soltaban al ver que se había calmado. Cerró sus ojos mientras contenía el dolor en su estómago. Quería relajarse pero no podía, estaba alterado, como si algo malo estuviera pasando.

Terry y los otros discutían a un lado y la lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre su rostro.

Un zumbido en sus oídos lo mareó por un segundo, justo cuando una sensación helada atravesó sus sentidos.

– ¡Kula! –

– ¡Oi! ¡Detente! –

K´ volvió a intentar levantarse, pero esta vez, Terry y Joe no pudieron detenerlo. El moreno liberó fuego de su mano haciéndolos retroceder y sin importarle el penetrante dolor, se echó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Mientras la venda en su abdomen se manchaba de rojo y sus pies se hundían en el fango.

No… no podía ser… ¡Era imposible! ¡Ese maldito hijo de perra! ¡Si se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima, él…!

– ¡Kula! –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, llenando de éxtasis al desquiciado hombre frente a ella.

Kula rodó varios metros hasta que su cuerpo fue detenido por un árbol. Se quejó de dolor, pensando que aquello era más un terrible sueño que la realidad.

Hebi había perdido su ojo derecho y más de la mitad de su cuerpo estaba llenó de heridas, y sin embargo, seguía de pie y podía pelear. Eso tenía que ser imposible…

– Tú… – la peliazul apenas pudo murmurar, mientras escupía sangre debido a todos los golpes que había recibido – ¿Cómo es posible…? –

– ¿Qué siga con vida? – Hebi frunció su ceño – Por tu culpa quede así… ahora ya no podré curarme de nuevo, ¿Quién iba a pensar que serías tan fuerte? – El pelinegro sonrió con burla – Pero ahora me toca a mí –

Kula miró con preocupación su propio cuerpo, su blusa estaba destrozada de la parte inferior, donde las marcas de algo parecido a unas garras se dibujaban en su piel. De igual manera, una de sus piernas había sido alcanzada por aquella filosa racha de viento, y aunque no sangraban, sentía que aquellas heridas la estaban debilitando.

– Se suponía que no debía usar esta técnica todavía – El pelinegro caminó hacia ella – Pero no me dejaste opción – cada vez que daba un paso, el viento a su alrededor incrementaba – De verdad eres tú… conseguiste derrotarme… tú debes de tener la Llave ¿verdad? –

– No sé de qué hablas… – Kula estaba alarmada, aunque su cara no lo demostraba, con verdadero pánico se había dado cuenta de que no podía expulsar más hielo de sus manos, ahora estaba completamente indefensa.

– ¡No te hagas la inocente! – Con brusquedad, Hebi golpeó el cuerpo de la joven haciéndola caer boca abajo en el barro – ¡No voy a perdonarte por dejarme así! –

La chica se levantó como pudo, mientras sentía que sus heridas absorbían la poca energía que le quedaba. De manera forzada incorporó su cuerpo, pero una patada por parte del pelinegro volvió a dejarla en el suelo.

– Maldita… – Hebi comenzó a perder la poca razón que le quedaba – Ahora esa maldita perra de Tora podrá deshacerse de mí… todo por tu culpa, Kula-chan… – una macabra sonrisa descompuso su rostro – Te voy a hacer sufrir mucho… –

Kula miró al pelinegro agacharse hasta quedar a su altura.

– ¡AHAA! –

De forma tosca la tomó de sus cabellos y la elevó hasta que sus pies se separaron del suelo.

– ¡Basta! – la voz de Kula se escuchó suplicante, ya no podía continuar, ya no podía. La desesperación se apoderó de su mente.

– ¿Vas a gritar? – La expresión de Hebi era de un verdadero trastornado – Quiero escucharte llorar, gritar y ver tu cara llena de dolor… seguramente te verás preciosa… –

– ¡Basta! –

– Kula-chan… ¡GRITA! –

Un golpe en el estómago la dejó sin aire.

Hebi sonrió complacido y comenzó una serie de golpes que llenaron de dolor a la pequeña muchacha.

Los gritos de Kula tardaron en escucharse, pero el perturbado hombre aumentó la violencia de sus puñetazos y la chica no pudo más.

Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus rojizos ojos y cayeron lentamente por sus mejillas… ella había perdido… no había podido protegerse a sí misma…

Y lo único que sus agotadas fuerzas le permitieron, fue llamar a la persona que amaba…

– ¡K´! –

Hebi lanzó un golpe más, con una sonrisa enloquecida y de excitación que aterraría a cualquiera… el pelinegro rió a todo pulmón en ese instante…

– ¡ESO ES, KULA-CHAN! ¡GRITA MÁS FUERTE! –

El siguiente golpe se incrustó con fuerza en el cuerpo frente a él… Hebi sintió su puño dar de lleno y su risa aumentó de volumen…

Pero su carcajada no duró mucho tiempo…

Fuego… había fuego en su brazo…

De repente el brazo de Hebi estaba incendiándose y otra mano lo estrujaba con una fuerza descomunal…

Hebi quiso mirar al frente, y en cuanto lo hizo, una mirada llena de ira consiguió que por primera vez en su vida… algo le causara verdadero terror.

El fuego penetró su piel y de una manera dolorosa sintió como cada musculo, cada vena y cada hueso explotaba desde dentro, haciendo miles de pedazos su extremidad, lanzando al aire sangre y carne carbonizada…

– ¡KYAAAAAAAA! –

El cuerpo de Hebi salió disparado con violencia hacia atrás, mientras regaba por todo el suelo los restos de lo que segundos atrás había sido parte de su cuerpo, el hombre cayó al suelo y comenzó a revolcarse gimiendo de dolor.

Kula ya no sentía la mano de Hebi tomando sus cabellos, y tampoco sentía más los golpes… lo único que podía percibir, era una agradable sensación cálida que la cubría. De manera lenta, abrió sus ojos para saber qué había pasado, y lo primero que pudo observar fue una chaqueta oscura y un colgante en forma de cruz cerca de ella.

Él estaba ahí…

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su maltratado rostro.

Debajo de la inclemente lluvia, se podía distinguir la figura de un hombre de cabellos plateados cargando entre sus brazos a una pequeña joven de largos cabellos azules.

K´ bajó su mirada hacia Kula. En cuanto los ojos azules se encontraron con los rojos… el dolor de las heridas desapareció… y la ira incontenible se desbordó.

La temblorosa mano de Kula se elevó lentamente hasta tocar el pecho del moreno – Estás… bien… – dijo la chica con una voz quebradiza pero que reflejaba un gran alivio, y a pesar de su debilidad, ella continuó sonriendo.

\- Kula... – el ojiazul no pudo ocultar su estado de frustración, el sólo hecho de ver a la joven en aquellas condiciones despertó en él tanto enfurecimiento que el agua que lo rodeaba comenzó a evaporarse.

La ropa de ella estaba desgarrada y su piel estaba llena de heridas, había moretones por todo su cuerpo y su boca sangraba, algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

¡Ese maldito bastardo se había atrevido a tocarla! ¡Se había atrevido a lastimarla! ¡Se había atrevido a dejarla así! ¡Iba a destrozarlo! ¡Iba a hacerlo pedazos!

– _Gomene_ (Perdón)… – Kula sollozó débilmente – Yo… sólo quería… protegerte –

– No – K´ estaba completamente furioso - ¡Kula, yo…! –

La joven sonrió cansadamente – _Gomene_, K´… – dijo en un susurró mientras rozaba suavemente la piel del joven.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, sin embargo, el cansancio la agobió por completo, venciéndola e impidiendo que pudiera pronunciar algo más.

La mano que yacía en el pecho del moreno perdió su fuerza y comenzó a caer, mientras los ojos de Kula se cerraban y ella perdía poco a poco el conocimiento.

Solamente pudo ver que K´ la llamaba y movía su cuerpo para hacerla reaccionar, pero por más que ella lo deseara, no podría volver a abrir los ojos otra vez.

Pero la sonrisa en su rostro no despareció, porque… después de todo… ahora estaba con la persona que más le importaba…

– ¡_KUSOOOOO_! –

Hebi se puso de rodillas mientras gritaba dolorosamente. La sangre continuaba saliendo y parecía como si el ardor consumiera lo que le quedaba de piel. Miró con ira hacia donde K´ y Kula se encontraban. Una vez más, ese entrometido hombre lo interrumpía.

– ¡Bastardo malnacido! – El pelinegro se puso de pie torpemente, mientras intentaba vanamente parar el sangrado de su hombro izquierdo, donde no quedaba ni rastro de su brazo, totalmente enloquecido y desquiciado – ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Caminó hacia un inmóvil K´ – ¡Voy a partirte toda tu maldita cara! ¡Y luego voy a destrozarte por partes! –

El moreno lo ignoró por completo, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la muchacha.

– ¡Eres un imbécil! – Hebi continuó insultándolo – ¡Quítale las manos de encima a Kula-chan! – Le gritó al ver como el ojiazul seguía sin ponerle atención – ¡Estúpido! –

El agua alrededor de K´ se comenzó a evaporar con más rapidez.

– ¡Ella es MÍA! ¡No la toques! – Hebi comenzó a despedir una enorme cantidad de energía, que explotó en forma de tornado y la lanzó hacia el par de muchachos – ¡Aún no he acabado con ella! –

Fuertes y violentas ráfagas de viento levantaron rocas y lodo, avanzando a una impresionante velocidad.

K´ sujetó con más fuerza a Kula, mientras se quedaba inmóvil en su posición y miraba al pelinegro de manera retadora, dispuesto a recibir el golpe.

Y Hebi perdió el control – ¡VETE AL INFIERNO! –

La energía que liberó el impacto, esparció tierra y restos de escombros por muchos metros a la redonda, incluso Hebi fue empujado por la onda de poder.

K´ levantó su rostro después de haber cubierto con su propio cuerpo el de Kula, dándose cuenta de que una enorme masa lo había protegido a él del ataque.

– ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? –

La voz gruesa de Máxima se escuchó adelante, la imponente figura que había cubierto el ataque había sido él. El castaño quitó sus brazos de su rostro, mientras recuperaba una postura derecha después de haber recibido el impacto.

– Máxima… –

– ¡Hermano! –

Un disparo de arma de fuego salió de la nada, la bala se incrustó en el suelo dejando un agujero a los pies de Hebi. El pelinegro cayó turbado a la tierra y, un segundo después, el golpe de un látigo le dio directo en la cara.

– ¡Hermano! ¿Estás bien? – Whip se puso delante de Máxima y K´, mientras enredaba en su mano el látigo y cargaba de nuevo su pistola.

– ¡K´! – Máxima se giró para ver al moreno, y en cuanto lo vio, encontró al muchacho cargando a la pequeña Kula en sus brazos. Los ojos de Máxima se abrieron como platos.

– ¡Kula-chan! ¿Qué le han hecho? – preguntó alarmada la castaña al ver el deplorable estado de la chica.

Máxima miró a K´ esperando una respuesta.

El ojiazul no dejaba de ver el rostro de Kula, mientras guardaba silencio.

– ¿Hermano…? –

– _Nee-san_… (Hermana) – La voz fría y dura de K´ sorprendió incluso a Máxima, el moreno caminó lentamente hasta una angustiada Whip – Cuida de ella – le pidió al tiempo que le entregaba a Kula de manera sumamente delicada.

Whip la sostuvo rápidamente y con cuidado, mientras se agachaba con la muchacha y la acomodaba en el suelo.

– Yo me encargo de esto – el moreno se dirigió esta vez a su amigo – Protégelas – le dijo en tono neutro.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó el castaño, atentó a la expresión del peliblanco.

– Voy a matarlo… – contestó, al tiempo que el fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Máxima estuvo a punto de detenerlo, pero en cuanto la furiosa mirada de K´ se cruzó con la suya, las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca.

La ira de K´ era tan aplastante, que Máxima sintió que perdía su propia fuerza.

– No hagas nada estúpido – el castaño quiso tranquilizarlo.

El moreno se detuvo y comenzó a desprender de sus manos incandescentes llamas.

– Ya es muy tarde… – contestó, y un instante después, el guante rojo que llevaba en su mano derecha cayó hacia el suelo.

Hebi apenas podía soportar el dolor, aunque muchos de sus nervios habían sido cortados, sentía como si se quemara lentamente desde su hombro hasta la punta de sus pies. El corte hecho por el látigo en su mejilla y el dolor de la pérdida de su ojo le estaba causando un estado de shock.

Cualquiera estaría muerto en este punto.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro aún podía moverse. Tenía miedo, tenía pánico, por primera vez, alguien que no fuera Brynhild Valquiria había logrado enseñarle lo que era el miedo a la muerte. Ahora sentía esa trastornada sensación que él adoraba provocar en sus víctimas. Y no era para nada placentero.

Arrastrándose con el brazo que le quedaba, avanzó lentamente por el fango, intentando alejarse de ahí.

Pero una patada en su costado, lo aventó con violencia hacia un lado.

– ¡Ahaaaaa! – Hebi cayó boca arriba con su cara llena de barro. Sintió como era levantado con ira por los cabellos y unos penetrantes ojos azules lo observaban con rabia y deseos de matar – Vaya, vaya – el pelinegro sonrío – Parece que Saru no pudo contigo… que inútil –

K´ no dijo nada, su puño se encajó con fuerza en la nariz de Hebi rompiéndola al instante.

El pelinegro se retorció con dolor e intentó golpear al peliblanco con su única mano, pero antes de siquiera acercarse, su puño fue detenido por el de K´.

Hebi sonrió con locura – Voy a regresar por ella y cuando lo haga… ¡Tú, estarás muerto! – dijo con sorna.

– Lo dudo – K´ apretó su agarre, su mano derecha comenzó a expulsar fuego que rápidamente comenzó a colarse en el brazo de Hebi.

El pelinegro miró horrorizado como su brazo comenzaba a desfigurarse y a quemarse, repitiéndose de nuevo la sensación de que explotaba desde dentro, esta vez con más fuerza y más violencia.

– ¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

Y el otro brazo de Hebi se esparció en al aire hecho prácticamente cenizas.

Un golpe, dos, diez… con cólera, con fiereza, con verdadera rabia, K´ comenzó a dar golpes en la cara de Hebi mientras lo hacía sangrar y gritar de dolor.

El rostro de Hebi se deformó y se llenó de quemaduras en pocos segundos.

El moreno soltó al hombre de los cabellos dejándolo caer como un peso muerto sobre el fango, y entonces comenzó a patearlo y a golpearlo una y otra vez sin detenerse. Enfurecido, completamente fuera de sí, dispuesto a darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Hebi, rebotó en el suelo mientras convulsionaba.

K´ se agachó hasta quedar de frente con él. Su ceño fruncido y la mirada llena de rabia hicieron que Hebi intentara huir.

– Jamás volverás a tocarla… –

Fue lo último que Hebi escuchó, antes de ver una enorme cantidad de fuego ser lanzada hacia él.

K´ liberó todo el fuego que pudo y, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, se dispuso a quemar vivo al pelinegro.

Pero antes de que el fuego lo alcanzara, una luz de color verde envolvió el cuerpo de Hebi y obligó a K´ a retroceder.

Máxima y Whip vieron desde donde estaban como dos figuras aparecían protegiendo a Hebi, el cual comenzaba a elevarse y a adentrarse en una especie de escudo.

Una de las figuras tomó a Hebi con un brazo y la otra figura, Tora, murmuró algo parecido a un "Inútil". Y tal y como aparecieron, la luz se esfumó dejando únicamente el rastro de sangre de Hebi.

La lluvia fue lo único que volvió a escucharse después…

Máxima se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hacia K´, que permanecía inmóvil donde se había quedado.

El moreno se dejó caer al suelo con los puños ensangrentados.

– ¡K´! – gritó el castaño cuando llegó hasta el ojiazul.

– _Kuso_… – murmuró el moreno, mientras apretaba con ira sus manos y golpeaba el suelo – ¡Maldita sea! –

Máxima guardó silencio un rato mientras escuchaba a K´ maldecir. Con lentitud, el castaño sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró, era el guante.

El moreno miró el artefacto y lo tomó con rabia después de un rato.

Ya no podía hacer nada.

Whip presenció con tristeza como Máxima le decía unas cosas a su hermano para que este se levantara y volviera a ponerse el guante. Su atención se desvió a Kula, la muchacha seguía inconsciente y algunas de sus heridas no paraban de sangrar.

– _Nee-san…_ –

Whip se sorprendió al ver que K´ estaba frente a ella – K´… – susurró la castaña al ver que su hermano también estaba seriamente herido.

El moreno se quitó su chaqueta y con sutileza la colocó sobre los hombros de la pequeña joven herida. Con cuidado, K´ tomó a Kula entre sus brazos quitándosela a Whip. Se incorporó lentamente y comenzó caminar.

Sin decir ni una palabra más. Máxima y Whip intercambiaron una abatida mirada mientras que el moreno se alejaba.

El agua que caía sin clemencia desde el oscuro cielo, los acompañó durante todo el camino y el resto de la noche.

Continuará…

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Nota: *Saru significa mono, por eso Joe la llamó lindo monito **

**Bueno aquí está, no saben cómo disfrute terminar este capítulo. **

**¿Nadie rompió nada? Jejeje ¿Creen que castigué bien a Hebi?**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer. Saludos!**

**Próxima actualización 10 de agosto. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo sé! Me retrase! Lo siento mucho T.T no hubo manera de que actualizara ayer, **_**gomennsai.**_

**Pero aquí está el capítulo ocho, por favor disfrútenlo! (En lo personal este capi me encanta jejeje)**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: Kein Sylvan, lovemikey **(¿Tu teléfono está bien? Jajaja que bueno que no estuve cerca cuando te enfureciste XD respira respira ya pasó XP, ya? Oh sí, Terry es muy guapo lo adoró jeje me alegra de verdad que disfrutaras el capi, ntp espero puedas leer este pronto, muchos besos y gracias**), Vianney Amezcua (**Hola! Sip, Hebi recibió su merecido. De verdad me halaga que mi historia te guste tanto, me hace sentir muy muy bien. Espero de verdad que te siga gustando como hasta ahora y te agradezco de corazón el apoyo. Te aseguro que este capi te va a gustar jejejeje. Abrazos!**), NoahhChan y zzk'zz**

**Dissclaimer: The King of Fighters y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (¿Cuándo será el día de que eso cambie? XD) **

**Summary: **Capítulo 8: Cuando la conoció, su primer impulso fue protegerla. Su sonrisa le trae paz, su presencia lo impulsa a seguir luchando. Esta vez, él quería hacer un último juramento, una promesa que cumpliría con su vida si era necesario. ¿Me prometerías lo mismo?

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Bleed to death**

**Chapter eight **

¿Puedo hacerte otra promesa?... Juro que la cumpliré sin importar nada

Comenzaba a oscurecer, ese día había sido totalmente pesado, y la lluvia que caía no era muy alentadora para él.

– Yo opino que no deberíamos hacer esto solos – se quejó de nuevo, mientras dejaban atrás la comodidad de su cabaña y su deliciosa ducha con agua caliente.

– ¿Tú dependiendo de los demás? Eso es nuevo para mí – su compañero rió por lo bajo mientras revisaba cuidadosamente que nadie los viera – No estarás pensando que me quedaré de brazos cruzados ¿verdad? –

– Jajaja, eso jamás. Tú eres la causa principal de mis arrugas prematuras – Hizo un gesto dramático – ¿Cómo se supone que me mantenga tan atractivo para las damas si sigues preocupándome a diario? –

Kyo rodó los ojos, su compañero era tan narcisista que le dolía la cabeza.

Benimaru arregló su pelo ignorando el gesto del castaño y suspiró de nuevo – ¿Entonces? –

– ¿Entonces qué? –

– Shingo, ¿crees que siga vivo? –

El Kusanagi frunció su ceño, mientras comenzaba a teclear un código en el teclado de la puerta blindada frente a él – No lo sé – respondió con sinceridad.

Benimaru cruzó sus brazos y dejó de vigilar a su alrededor – Pero aun así vas a enfrentarte con ellos ¿no? –

– Ya me conoces, les voy a patear el trasero –

– Deberíamos averiguar qué es eso que están buscando con tanta ansia – El rubio ajustó su camisa – Así podríamos saber algo más –

– No me interesa – Dijo Kyo, justo cuando la puerta hacia un sonido presurizado y se desbloqueaba, una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en su boca – Yo sólo quiero acabar con esto de una buena vez –

– Pues no creo que puedas hacerlo… –

El corazón de Kyo se congeló, de manera instintiva y en menos de un segundo dio un salto y se alejó de la puerta. Sus pies se arrastraron en el lodo y su cara se levantó con una expresión de total sorpresa.

Benimaru estaba en el mismo lugar, pero ya no estaba quejándose y tampoco estaba solo. Una mujer lo tenía atrapado de la nuca y lo obligaba a permanecer hincado, mientras le clavaba sus filosas uñas a un costado del cuello.

– ¡Tú! – Kyo estuvo a punto de lanzar sus llamas, pero las garras en el cuello de Benimaru hicieron más presión.

– Es inútil – Tora sonó totalmente tranquila.

– ¡Cobarde! ¡Lucha conmigo frente a frente! – Kyo estaba enfurecido – ¡No tendrás oportunidad! –

La mujer pelinaranja no se inmutó por las amenazas, de manera calmada y fría arremetió más contra Benimaru haciendo que este se quejara.

– Kyo Kusanagi ¿verdad? Lo siento pero tendrás que venir conmigo –

Kyo apretó sus puños – ¿Qué si me niego? –

Tora se encogió de hombros. Sin previo aviso, enterró más sus uñas en el cuello del rubio y la sangre comenzó a brotar.

Ante eso, Kyo supo que estaba atrapado – ¡Detente! –

– Entonces sé un buen chico y acompáñame –

La ira de Kyo aumentó, tanto que no sintió a la persona que apareció detrás de él.

Algo caliente recorrió el inicio de su espina dorsal y su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Luego todo se quedó en penumbras.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Ah, esto es tan aburrido – Sus manos se estiraron sobre su cabeza y un bostezo escapó de su boca – ¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar? _Nya _–

– Cierra la boca – K9999 permanecía totalmente atento al espectáculo que se suscitaba unos metros abajo.

Desde la orilla de un pequeño acantilado, él y Ángel eran testigos de una sangrienta batalla. El hombre de cabellos azulados mantenía una sonrisa de éxtasis en su boca, mientras deseaba interrumpir y matar a todos los que luchaban.

– No tienen oportunidad, Iori es mejor que ellos, _¡Nya!_ – Ángel estaba aburrida, mientras veía de reojo la pelea.

– Todos no son más que basura –

Abajo, Iori Yagami se enfrentaba a una decena de hombres que habían aparecido de la nada, liderados por Tsuru, uno de los guerreros de Valquiria.

K9999 y Ángel no habían escuchado el dialogo previo al combate, pero por el humor de Yagami no había sido muy ameno. El pelirrojo ya había matado a tres de los hombres y atacaba a cuanto se le pusiera enfrente.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – La mujer de cabellos blancos estaba cansada, le molestaba sentirse empapada y la lluvia no parecía querer parar.

– Nada – Respondió él –Yagami perderá –

Ángel puso expresión de asombro – ¿Ehhh? ¡Pero si va ganando! –

K9999 continuó sonriendo – Pero el enemigo está dispuesto a sacrificarse –

Una centella de color morado iluminó de pronto el entorno. Ángel vio con verdadera sorpresa como Iori quemaba a dos individuos, mientras Tsuru desaparecía de su lugar y volvía a aparecer detrás del pelirrojo.

Un golpe certero en la cabeza de Yagami lo hizo derrumbarse y extinguió sus llamas, mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo y todo se quedaba callado.

– ¡_Nya_! ¡Tenías razón! – Dijo ella mientras juntaba sus manos – Esa mujer está capturando a todos los usuarios de fuego que quedan –

– Que predecible – K9999 se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse sin más interés – Las personas son tan estúpidas como siempre –

Ángel se apresuró a alcanzarlo – ¿Qué piensas? ¿Capturarían a K´ y a Kula? –

– Cómo si me importara. Andando, todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

¿Qué hora era?

Eso no lo supo contestar, pero parecía que afuera seguía oscuro y además había una tormenta, seguramente era de madrugada. La poca luz que se filtraba por la abertura de la puerta era insuficiente para poder ver más allá de medio metro a la redonda.

Yuri estaba realmente cansada, su cuerpo le dolía un poco, pero ahora lo más importante era salir de ahí y encontrar a su hermano.

Recordó todo lo que le había pasado unas horas antes de estar encerrada.

Después de perder a propósito para descubrir que le pasaría a los peleadores eliminados en la primera ronda, la habían inyectado con una especie de sedante y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ahora estaba ahí, aislada y desorientada, pero no podía darse el lujo de quedarse así.

Debía salir, encontrar a su hermano e investigar qué era lo que esos malditos habían planeado para ellos. Y tal vez, con un poco de esperanza, descubrir qué le había pasado a King y a los otros peleadores.

Esperó a que el ruido en los pasillos de afuera se dejara de escuchar y abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación.

– Hora de trabajar –

Era el momento de descubrir que secretos guardaban en aquel lugar.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Espero que esté vivo – El comentario tan pesimista de Joe se ganó una mirada bastante dura por parte de Terry.

– Pues aquí hubo una batalla bastante violenta – Mai se agachó mientras revisaba los escombros y restos en el suelo – ¿Cómo es que dicen qué pasó todo esto? –

– Esa mujer lo estaba cazando, específicamente a él, a nosotros nos llamó estorbos – Andy pateó un pico de hielo – Seguramente la tal Valquiria la envió, pero no supimos por qué lo atacaron. La dejamos inconsciente, pero cuando él salió corriendo y nos descuidamos, ella desapareció –

El silencio entre los cuatro peleadores se hizo presente. Terry observó sangre y restos carbonizados y congelados, su ceño se frunció – Tal vez tenga lo que están buscando –

– ¿De qué hablas? – Andy se giró.

– No lo sé, ellos habían dicho que buscaban algo que uno de nosotros tenía ¿Por qué lo querían vivo? –

– Pero el tipo no parecía tener nada –

– Seguramente ni siquiera estaba enterado –

Mai acomodó la sombrilla que llevaba con ella – Si lo sabía o no, no es importante, la pregunta es ¿qué están buscando? – la mujer se levantó y dejó que su mano se mojara con las innumerables gotas que caían.

– Sea lo que sea, ahora que atacamos a uno de ellos, las cosas se pondrán complicadas – Joe comenzó a caminar rumbo a las cabañas – Pienso que deberíamos irnos, el agua borrará todo esto –

– Sí, vámonos ya – Terry dio una última mirada al lugar, con un mal presentimiento rondando su cabeza.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

La pared estaba fría…

La piel de su frente, que entraba en contacto con el duro material, le transmitía un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, pero ni siquiera esa sensación lo ayudaba a disminuir aquel sentimiento que invadía su ser, ni siquiera el terrible dolor en su estómago causado por la lesión que aún sangraba un poco.

La herida en su alma era más profunda.

¿Gritar? ¿Lamentarse? ... qué estupidez…

Su mano golpeó con fuerza la pared, lastimándola en el proceso, mientras dejaba en el cemento una mancha de sangre dibujada por sus dedos. Temblaba ligeramente, resultado de contener la rabia en su interior.

Él… aquel que se había prometido controlar su propio destino y que había puesto su orgullo sobre muchas cosas, aquel que le había hecho una promesa a la persona que más le importaba… había fallado… no era más que un imbécil.

Su mirada azulada se perdió una vez más en la nada, recordando con verdadero coraje aquellas escenas que lo seguían atormentando.

Su blanca piel ensangrentada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y suplicantes, su cuerpo lastimado y cubierto de heridas… y esa hermosa sonrisa dedicada a él, una sonrisa que él no se merecía…

Sus dientes se contrajeron mientras veía en su mente la cara llena de cinismo y perversidad del hombre que se había atrevido a tocarla… ese bastardo que no había podido matar…

¿Servía de algo culparse tanto? ¿Acaso eso iba a arreglar las cosas? Por supuesto que conocía la respuesta… No servía…

Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Por más lógico que fuera, no podía.

Ella estaba así por su falta de fuerza… ella… la persona que amaba…

¿Con qué cara la enfrentaría ahora? ¿Cómo podría mirarla sin sentir rabia consigo mismo por dejar que la lastimaran?

_No quiero que estés solo…_

Hubiese sido mejor que lo dejara así… solo… porque entonces nada de esto estaría pasando. De nuevo la ira le hizo la sangre hervir, y su puño volvió a estrellarse contra la inerte pared.

Desde el otro lado, y con una expresión triste, Máxima guardaba silencio, observando cada movimiento que él hiciera. Tal vez quería decirle algo, pero nada de lo que su amigo pudiera aconsejarle lo calmaría en ese momento.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente segundos después. Una cabizbaja Whip salió de ella, mientras limpiaba sangre de sus manos, la sangre de Kula.

Máxima se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a ella. K´ despegó su frente de la pared y esperó.

– ¿Cómo está? –

La castaña aguardó un rato antes de contestar – Mejor… tal vez… no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, sólo los primeros auxilios… –

Máxima frunció su ceño – ¿Entonces? –

Whip suspiró – Debemos esperar… Kula-chan es fuerte –

El silencio volvió a formarse entre ellos. Whip puso su atención en su hermano –Deberíamos atenderte también –

K´ permaneció inmóvil en su posición. Era cierto, la herida en su abdomen parecía seria, el moreno aún llevaba puesta su ropa mojada y manchada, pero por la expresión perdida en su cara, parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

– K´ – Máxima se acercó al peliblanco – Hazle caso a tu hermana –

El moreno no respondió.

– Hermano, por favor… –

K´ se quedó en silencio de nuevo, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación, sin dedicarles palabra alguna y sin borrar su expresión ausente.

Máxima y Whip suspiraron cansadamente.

– ¿Qué tan mal está Kula-san? –

– Estará bien, pero… aunque es necesario llevarla a que la atiendan como se debe ¿qué haremos si quieren eliminarla del torneo y llevársela como lo hicieron con Foxy y Diana? –

El castaño suspiró – K´ nos mataría. Creo que no podemos hacer nada con eso. Lo mejor será acabar con este estúpido torneo ya. Así podremos largarnos de aquí –

– ¿Tiene alguna idea? –

Máxima apretó sus puños mientras procesaba posibilidades, luego de un instante volvió a hablar – Quédese con ellos, debo salir –

– Máxima-san… ¿A dónde va? –

– A investigar, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados – había determinación en la voz del hombre – Volveré antes de que comience la siguiente ronda –

Whip pareció pensarlo un poco – Tenga cuidado – pidió con preocupación.

Máxima asintió y después se dirigió a la salida de la cabaña. Dejando sola a la mujer de cortos cabellos castaños.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

La punta de su cigarrillo se encendió con más intensidad después de aspirarlo. Con verdadera paciencia se levantó de su cómodo sillón y masajeó su cien intentando mantener su posición impávida.

– ¿Qué fue lo que has dicho? – Su voz era fría, pero no pudo reprimir el que se escuchara alterada – Tora –

La pelinaranja, que estaba hincada en una rodilla, levantó ligeramente sus ojos – Maté a Saru y Hebi está agonizando, Valquiria-sama – dijo con cautela.

Los ojos de Brynhild se abrieron más de lo normal.

– Saru fue atacada por otros peleadores mientras traía el objetivo, perdió ante ellos y escapó. Me encargué de eliminarla en cuanto regresó, no necesitamos basura así – Tora prosiguió informando, sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión al confesar que había asesinado a una compañera.

Valquiria ni se inmutó ante esa noticia.

– Pero Hebi cambió su objetivo original y terminó seriamente herido – Una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó de pronto la cara de Tora – Perdió ambos brazos, su ojo derecho y recibió quemaduras de tercer grado… – la sonrisa de la pelinaranja se ensanchó – Además… utilizó el dispositivo de emergencia –

– ¡…! – El cigarro terminó en el suelo a varios metros de ambas mujeres, una enorme energía invadió el cuarto y cimbró los muros del lugar – ¡¿Cómo?! – Brynhild estaba realmente histérica – ¡¿Qué pasó entonces?! ¡¿No cumplieron mis órdenes?! –

– No se preocupe, yo misma me encargue de Kyo Kusanagi – Tora no podía ocultar su expresión de complacencia – Justo como usted nos había ordenado, utilice a su compañero, Benimaru Nikaido, como rehén para que no se resistiera. Tsuru emboscó a Iori Yagami junto con otros de nuestros hombres, aunque capturarlo a él nos costó la vida de cinco de ellos. Al final pudimos dejarlos inconscientes y los enviamos al laboratorio –

Valquiria aún se sentía furiosa – ¡Kusanagi no era tu objetivo, era el de Hebi! ¡Tu objetivo era Kula Diamond!–

– Valquiria-sama, usted conoce a ese imbécil. Me ordenó cambiar de objetivo con él. Y ya que usted lo puso al mando, yo le obedecí –

– ¡¿Y entonces?! –

– Fue derrotado por K Dash, el objetivo de Saru –

Valquiria intentó con todas sus fuerzas no romper la pared.

– Hebi lo echó todo a perder –

– ¡Cállate! – La mujer pelinegra comenzó a caminar para disminuir su enojo – ¡Ese bueno para nada! ¡Se lo advertí! –

– ¿Mi Señora, qué desea que haga? – preguntó sabiendo de ante mano que escucharía lo que quería.

Brynhild la miró de reojo – Has lo que quieras –

La expresión de satisfacción de Tora se enmarcó visiblemente – Cómo usted ordene –

– Tora – la pelinegra interrumpió – Antes de que vuelva a anochecer, quiero a todos los objetivos en mis manos –

– Así será, Mi Señora –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Su cabello goteaba.

Las gotas de agua caían en su pantalón y dejaban su huella marcada en la tela, algunas otras rodaban por su torso desnudo y lo recorrían hasta perderse en su piel. El muchacho de tez morena permanecía en silencio, sentado al borde de la cama, mientras observaba el suelo con una mirada abatida.

– ¿Te duele mucho? –

Una toalla cayó en su cabeza, y momentos después unas manos secaban su cabello suavemente. K´ levantó la mirada y vio a su hermana mayor frente a él. Whip le sonrió tiernamente y continuó secándolo.

– No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Kula es muy fuerte, esto no la detendrá – la castaña le quiso tranquilizar – Deberías dormir un poco, este es el tercer día que nos desvelamos –

El peliblanco guardó silencio.

Whip lo miró, y no pudo evitar pensar que era la primera vez que veía a su hermano expresar vulnerabilidad. Estaba segura de que nada de lo que ella dijera iba a subirle el ánimo. Sabía perfectamente qué le pasaba, y la única persona que podría ayudarlo en ese momento era la razón por la que él se encontraba así.

Un suspiro involuntario salió de su boca.

– Hermano, debo ir con el general Heidern, por favor quédate y cuida de Kula-chan ¿quieres? – La joven retiró la toalla – Máxima-san también salió… –

El moreno volvió a quedarse inmóvil.

– Al menos dime si te sientes bien – Whip preguntó entre molesta y angustiada.

– Estoy bien… – K´ habló con calma – No te preocupes –

La castaña le miró preocupada, pero sabía que no iba a obtener más respuestas de él, así que dejó la toalla a un lado y salió del lugar.

Ya era hora de que se pusieran a trazar un plan.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Era la sensación más helada y perturbadora que jamás había sentido. Era como si deambulara sin rumbo por un lugar completamente oscuro y solitario. Gritó con toda su fuerza varias veces pero simplemente no escuchó ni su propia voz.

Había pasado cuando era sólo una niña.

Imposible recordar algo cuando apenas tenía conciencia. Nunca supo cómo terminó así, nunca supo cuándo dejó de sentir, tampoco supo cuándo dejó de ser normal, mucho menos el momento en que se había convertido en un simple instrumento… cuyo único objetivo no pudo cumplir.

Era borroso, pero de vez en cuando su mente le traía imágenes de una casa, de un jardín y de una dulce voz arrullándola.

Luego de eso nada, sólo frío… mucho frío… y cuando el frío se hizo parte de ella se olvidó por completo de lo que era vivir.

– ¡Diana-san!... ¡Foxy-san!... ¡Candy!... –

Las llamó desesperadamente, pero el sonido de su voz era un susurro que apenas salía de su boca, un hilo que se perdía en el aire sin avanzar siquiera.

– ¡K´!– Lo llamó abatida, pero él tampoco podía escucharla.

_¿Estás asustada?_

La voz de aquel hombre retumbó en su cabeza.

_Anda, dame la mano… te prometo que no te haré daño…_

Aquella horrible mirada que parecía atravesar su piel.

_¡Kula-chan!_

– Cállate… –

Y esa expresión de serpiente que le causaba tanto miedo.

_¡Kula-chaaan!_

– ¡CÁLLATE! –

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Su cuerpo sudaba.

El agua de lluvia que rebotaba en el ventanal y el sonido de su respiración agitada se mezclaban en el frío aire que rodeaba la oscuridad.

Por unos minutos no supo de sí. Poco a poco sintió el dolor acumulado en su cuerpo y el temblor del que era presa. Había despertado en medio de la madrugada, en un lugar que no pudo reconocer.

Con pesar, Kula intentó incorporarse mientras sentía que, al estirar cada musculo, sus heridas se abrían por pequeño que fuera el movimiento, pero aguantando el dolor se puso de pie, desplomándose al piso sin resistir demasiado. La cansada muchacha ahogó un gemido de dolor al tocar el suelo. Aprisionó las sabanas entre sus manos y dejó que su cabeza descansara en la cama, al tiempo que sus rodillas hacían contacto con el gélido piso.

Esperó un rato a que su respiración se calmara. Con cuidado, inspeccionó el lugar y luego a ella misma. Llevaba una delgada blusa que dejaba ver varios vendajes rodeando gran parte de su estómago hasta su cintura, una de sus piernas también estaba vendada y sus manos estaban realmente maltratadas. Todo le dolía, como si hubiese sido golpeada mientras dormía.

Sus ojos rojizos se cerraron lentamente, y la sensación de girar aumentó en su cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba K´? ¿Dónde estaban sus guardianas? Esas preguntas fueron lo primero que pensó, pero inmediatamente después, las escenas de lo que había pasado esa noche regresaron a ella, recordando cada escena de su encuentro con Hebi, cada golpe y cada palabra.

Una expresión de amargura apareció en su cara, sus manos jalaron con fuerza la sabana y la arrugaron por completo. Kula quería gritar, realmente quería hacerlo, una sensación de vacío, odio e impotencia llenaron su pecho.

¡Había sido tan débil! ¡La había golpeado como a un simple costal! ¡Como si ella no valiese nada! Si ella hubiera sido más fuerte… si hubiera tenido la intensión de matarlo… tal vez…

Con rabia se miró de nuevo, todo su cuerpo tenía golpes y rasguños.

Negó varias veces con su cabeza mientras limpiaba sus ojos, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que no debía llorar, porque eso sólo demostraría aún más su falta de fuerza. Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera humillada.

Talló sus cristalinos ojos y como pudo se puso de pie, mientras sus rodillas temblaban. Con pasos forzados caminó hacia el ventanal, donde una a una las gotas de lluvia resbalaban y se fusionaban con las demás para finalmente precipitarse al suelo.

Kula se recostó en el vidrio y dejó que el frío le traspasará la piel, causándole un doloroso escalofrió.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, su primera impresión era que no estaba sólo.

No abrió los ojos inmediatamente, los mantuvo cerrados y aparentó seguir durmiendo mientras trataba de analizar su situación.

Dos hombres, probablemente de mediana edad, discutían cosas que todavía no lograba entender. Parecían estar muy ocupados conectando cosas en sus brazos y no se percataron de que él había despertado.

– Pero este sujeto no parece herido, ¿de verdad peleó en el torneo? –

– Yo que sé, probablemente sea un debilucho y lo eliminaron de un golpe, no creo que un tipo así sea lo suficientemente bueno para usarlo en este proyecto –

Ryo movió ligeramente su dedo anular derecho, pero los hombres no lo notaron. Ahora ya podía escuchar todo lo que decían.

– Valquiria-sama está muy interesada en los genes de estos sujetos, nuestro deber es extraer su información, no es de nuestra incumbencia si son fuertes o no –

– Como sea, pero creo que los primeros sujetos eran más interesantes que estos. Además hicimos un gran trabajo creando a Tsuru y Saru a partir de ellos ¿no crees? –

– Bueno, pero sólo eran diez, ahora tendremos más variedad –

– ¿Diez? – de repente Ryo no pudo seguir fingiendo.

Ante la mirada aterrada de los dos hombres, su imponente figura se incorporó y se arrancó todos los diodos que le habían estado conectando.

La expresión de un demonio se dibujó en su duro rostro.

– Parece que tienen mucho que platicarme, y de paso podrán comprobar si soy o no un debilucho –

Uno de ellos quiso gritar, pero un puñetazo del rubio lo dejó desmayado al instante. El otro se dejó caer de espaldas mientras le temblaban las piernas.

– Bueno, _sensei _(Doctor). Parece que sólo platicaremos usted y yo –

El pobre hombre por poco y moja sus pantalones.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Lo había sentido, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño lo notó… había sentido su presencia… ella estaba despierta…

No es que fuera un cobarde, pero en ese momento no supo si levantarse o simplemente quedarse recostado y fingir que no pasaba nada. Tenía miedo, debía admitirlo, porque no sabía qué es lo que tenía que hacer.

Giró su rostro y miró el reloj, aunque la hora era lo menos importante intentó distraerse en cualquier cosa. ¿Qué haría si ella le preguntaba qué había pasado? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué no pudo hacer nada? ¿Qué dejó escapar a su atacante? No… no estaba listo para encararla.

¡Pero maldita sea, se moría por verla!

Con uno de sus brazos tapó su cara, mientras el remolino de ideas invadía su cabeza. Era un cobarde en definitiva, porque si tenía tantos deseos de verla, no podía explicarse el por qué se quedaba como un imbécil ahí, acostado.

Deseaba estar frente a ella, pedirle una disculpa y que ella lo entendiera, decirle que todo iba a estar bien y protegerla entre sus brazos, deseaba sentir su calidez y dejarse embriagar por el dulce olor de su cabello, mirarla a los ojos y sentirla… junto a él.

Sus puños se contrajeron con fuerza. No iba a ganar nada evadiendo sus propios deseos, siempre había seguido sus impulsos, no había razón para ignorar éste…

No otra vez…

Caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación donde ella estaba.

Sólo escuchaba el sonido del agua caer y su propia respiración. Su mano estaba en la perilla, aplicando cierta presión para abrirla en cualquier momento, pero por un rato no se movió, prefirió esperar, sólo eso.

La puerta cedió lentamente.

Y la oscuridad de ambas habitaciones se mezcló, y sólo una tenue luz proveniente de algún punto perdido le permitió mirar dentro. Con sigilo se adentró, y en un segundo, toda esa determinación con la que había llegado desapareció.

Aquella visión que llegaba hasta sus ojos lo congeló.

Estaba de pie frente al ventanal, con su perfil débilmente iluminado, su largo cabello caía hasta su pequeña cintura y una de sus manos tocaba suavemente el vidrio. Sus ropas no escondían los vendajes que llevaba en su cuerpo y, como consecuencia, podía apreciar perfectamente cada detalle de su delicada figura. Tenía una expresión triste que resaltaba las finas facciones de su cara y sus ojos veían hacia la nada llenos de incertidumbre.

No supo qué hacer, qué decir o cómo reaccionar, simplemente se quedó inmóvil, observándola hipnotizado. Sin el valor suficiente para acercarse y romper aquel espejismo que lo tenía completamente embelesado.

Parecía que el tiempo había dejado de correr mientras la observaba, un instante, sólo ese instante bastó para que sus deseos por tocarla aumentaran, para que la incontenible ansia de abrazarla lo invadiera de nuevo.

El deseo por tomarla entre sus brazos cegó sus sentidos.

Una cálida y confortante sensación contrastó con el gélido cristal que tocaba. De pronto se sintió extraña, ya no estaba sola en ese lugar, alguien la estaba viendo. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, su primer impulso fue girarse.

Fue tan diferente a las veces anteriores, como una corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo a una velocidad increíblemente rápida que le arrebató el aliento. Encontrarse con esa penetrante mirada azul detrás de ella la hizo estremecerse por completo.

Él estaba ahí, mirándola fijamente. Quiso decir algo pero no pudo, su voz se quedó atorada en su garganta sin poder salir, la mirada que K´ le dedicaba la cohibía, pero a diferencia de cualquier otra, la forma en la que era observada por el moreno hizo que el latir de su corazón golpeara tan fuerte su pecho que podía sentir que estaba a punto de salirse, hizo que sus sentidos se nublaran y que toda su piel se erizara.

El sonido del agua al caer, el ritmo de sus respiraciones y de su propio corazón, la afonía de cada uno y aquel intercambio de miradas, formaron un momento que pareció durar una eternidad.

K´ dio un paso hacia ella, frenándose en seguida, porque si daba otro paso no podría detenerse. Contrajo sus puños mientras bajaba su mirada, pensando en lo que podía decirle, tal y como lo había previsto, dirigirle la palabra era demasiado difícil.

– Kula… – atinó a decir con esfuerzo, le costaba respirar, las ansias de acercarse a ella le estaban ganando – Lo… lo siento… –

Algo en su interior pareció romperse al escuchar su nombre y aquella disculpa innecesaria en los labios del muchacho. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo después de ser duramente reprimidas, mientras negaba insistentemente y presionaba con fuerza sus manos.

Kula ya no podía contenerse más, no frente a él. Todos sus sentimientos se encontraron y terminaron por vencerla, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo. Finalmente aquella salada agua rodó por sus mejillas como símbolo de su angustia.

Y sin importarle el estado adolorido en el que estaba, ni lo débil que se sentía, se lanzó contra el ojiazul frente a ella y pronto se encontró sollozando como una niña pequeña, aferrada con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda del joven moreno. Llorando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

– ¡K´…! –

Ella lo llamó mientras lloraba en su pecho. Con cuidado la envolvió entre sus brazos y la acercó hacia él, mientras sentía su piel humedecerse y el frágil cuerpo de la chica unido al suyo. Aunque deseaba abrazarla así para siempre, odió aquello, lo odió con todo su ser, porque si algo le molestaba era ver a los que quería sufriendo.

La atrajo más hacia él y acomodó su cara en el cuello de la muchacha, mientras le susurraba dulcemente al oído un "Todo va a estar bien".

La sensación de miedo se esfumó por completo de ella, mientras percibía con cada fibra de su ser el contacto con el cuerpo de K´. Se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y la pesadilla que había vivido comenzó lentamente a desvanecerse.

Y mientras la joven herida lloraba, protegida entre los brazos del hombre que lo daría todo por ella, parecía que el suplicio por fin se acababa.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– ¿Tú aquí? Vaya, sí que tienes agallas para salir sola por la noche ¿No tienes miedo de que te hagan algo si caminas por ahí en la madrugada? –

Una vena se sobresaltó de su frente. Su superior siempre disfrutaba hacerla enojar, sin importar la situación en la que se encontraran. Whip a veces deseaba tomar su látigo y usarlo contra él.

Ralf tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro – ¿Entonces? ¿Qué trae a la soldado _Muchiko_ por aquí? –

– ¿Qué no puede dejarla en paz un rato? – Clark se adelantó para impedir una discusión – Lo lamento, Whip, Ralf sólo está preocupado por ti. En realidad te aprecia mucho –

– Él siempre actúa como tonto, pero no le gusta la idea de que busquemos peligro ¿verdad? – Continuó Leona.

– No sabe cómo expresarse, así que siempre actúa de esa forma inmadura – Clark asintió con su cabeza mientras hablaba – Molestarte es su forma de decir que le preocupas –

Whip rió un poco.

Ralf enrojeció ante las afirmaciones de sus compañeros, y sintió la vergüenza recorrerlo, tanta que no pudo decir nada. Farfulló por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos, sin ser capaz de seguir hablando.

Heidern, quien permanecía inmóvil en un sillón, sólo negó un poco divertido.

– Lamento irrumpir a estas horas y sin avisarles, pero era necesario que les reportara lo que acaba de suceder – Whip se puso seria de pronto – General Heidern, se lo suplico, necesitamos movilizarnos, el enemigo está reduciendo a nuestros aliados mientras hablamos, ya han herido a mi hermano y a Kula. Y seguramente debe haber más víctimas –

Heidern endureció sus facciones de piedra, su presencia se elevó, haciendo que sus subordinados se pusieran instintivamente en posición de firmes.

– La escuchó, soldado. Deme su reporte para poder analizar la situación – ordenó.

Whip juntó sus talones y su mano se elevó para hacer un saludo – Señor, sí, señor –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Realmente no supo por cuánto tiempo estuvieron de esa manera, no importaba. Cuando ella se calmó un poco y su respiración se volvió más tranquila, separó en contra de su voluntad su rostro para poder mirarla de nuevo.

Sus ojos estaban cansados y sus mejillas tenían un hermoso color rosa.

Con suma delicadeza, él limpió los restos de lágrimas que aún quedaban con una de sus manos, y sin dejar de abrazarla, cerró sus ojos y pegó su frente a la de ella.

– Gracias… – Kula susurró de manera queda.

– ¿Por qué? – K´ pareció molesto al hablar, apretó su quijada fuertemente – ¿Por qué tendrías que agradecerme algo? Yo no cumplí mi promesa… – murmuró lenta y ácidamente.

– Es mentira… – Kula se apresuró a contestar, aunque le costara hablar porque sentía claramente la respiración de K´ chocar contra la suya – Lo has hecho… si la cumpliste. Tú me salvaste –

Una triste sonrisa apareció en los labios del moreno. Separó su frente de la joven y puso su mano en el rostro de Kula, y la acarició sutilmente, desde sus mejillas hasta la comisura de sus labios.

Con aquel dulce roce, Kula sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo.

– ¿Cómo podría haberla cumplido?… – dijo él mientras se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba con voz ronca - … Si dejé que otro te tocara –

Los ojos de Kula se cerraron con fuerza. No podía creer que el sólo hecho de escuchar su voz la hiciera perder el equilibrio, estaba segura de que si no la tuviera abrazada se hubiera desplomado al suelo.

– Por eso no he cumplido nada – él volvió a susurrarle – Por favor, no me des las gracias… –

Al verse privada de su capacidad para el habla, lo único que ella pudo hacer fue negar una vez más con su cabeza. Sus manos soltaron la espalda desnuda del peliblanco y lo tomaron por el rostro, obligándolo a mirarla.

El ceño de Kula estaba fruncido y parecía molesta, contrastando con su notable sonrojo – Estuviste ahí… me protegiste – le dijo con voz determinante – Si me lastimaron ha sido por mi culpa ¡No fui lo suficientemente fuerte!–

El silencio los envolvió de nuevo, mientras intercambiaban sus miradas.

Él con expresión abatida y ella enojada.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo podría seguir controlándose, no merecía que ella le tuviera tanta consideración. El hecho de que ella no quisiera culparlo de nada, lo hacía sentirse peor.

¿Qué tipo de persona era tan noble e inocente con él? Sólo ella.

Lo tenía perfectamente claro, Kula era una niña comparada con él, y él ya había perdido los últimos rastros de ingenuidad desde hacía mucho.

El que él la quisiera tanto, tal vez no estaba bien. Tal vez debía olvidarse de lo que sentía y debía limitarse a seguir protegiéndola, como quiso hacerlo desde el momento en que la conoció.

Una niña perdida que era utilizada por los bastardos de NESTS, un ser inocente que no había tenido la opción de ser libre, igual que él.

Quizá debía seguir en las sombras, velando por su bienestar. Teniéndola a su lado, ofreciéndole paz. La paz que les había sido negada y que sólo conseguía cuando veía su preciosa sonrisa. Siendo su luz de esperanza en medio de sus pesadillas.

Él no debía hacer nada, sólo mantenerla a su lado sin corromper su inocencia, quizá eso era lo correcto y lo mejor para los dos… lo mejor para ella…

Pero…

¿Y él? ¿Podría conformarse sólo con eso el resto de su vida?

Conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta también. No lo haría, simplemente ya no podía.

– Kula… –

El peliblanco se acercó más a la muchacha, a tal grado que ya no había distancia alguna que lo separara de ella. Sintiendo con perfecta claridad su hermosa figura contra él.

Juntó su rostro a la cara de ella sin dejarla de mirar fijamente.

Fue inevitable que su corazón se disparara, Kula no sabía qué pensar o qué decir, sus sentidos se paralizaron al tiempo que los ojos azules del moreno parecían robarle la respiración.

– ¿Puedo hacerte otra promesa?... – le preguntó con voz profunda, notando como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos y como el ritmo cardiaco de ambos se escuchaba por toda la habitación – Juro que la cumpliré… sin importar nada –

Kula sentía que iba a desmayarse si él seguía hablándole así, hacía rato que el piso bajo sus pies parecía haber desaparecido – S-sí… – le dijo de manera entrecortada mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Él le sonrió, la candidez de Kula era sin duda una de las cosas que más le atraían de ella. Con toda intención y plenamente consciente de lo que iba a hacer, se acercó a su rostro lentamente.

Ya había esperado suficiente tiempo.

– Yo siempre… – le confesó en voz baja –… te voy a amar… –

Y su corazón pareció detenerse.

Todo a su alrededor pareció pararse, incluso su respiración.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, sin creer que había escuchado aquello.

Ahí, frente a ella, K´ acababa de decirle lo que más deseaba escuchar.

Él la amaba, igual que ella a él.

Para cuando pudo darse cuenta, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios eran rozados sutilmente por otros, sin llegar a tocarlos por completo. No era un beso, era sólo un suave tacto, una caricia que esperaba a ser correspondida.

– ¿Me prometerías lo mismo? –

Lo escuchó preguntar, apenas captando el significado de aquella pregunta. Completamente perdida por sentir como con cada palabra sus labios volvían a ser rozados ligeramente por los de él, perdiéndola por completo en la ola de sensaciones.

No le pudo responder, no tenía fuerza para hacerlo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a él y unir por completo sus labios, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuello y levantaba ligeramente las puntas de sus pies.

Esa era su respuesta.

El joven de cabellos plateados la tomó por la cintura y la levantó levemente, sin dejar de besarla, lentamente y sin prisas, disfrutando cada milímetro que sus labios tocaban.

Un beso tímido e inocente, como ella.

En ese instante K´ confirmó algo que ya estaba bastante claro, que amaba a esa niña más que nada en el mundo.

Indiscutiblemente, lo más importante en su vida era Kula.

Y esta vez… nada iba a pasarle, apostaba su vida por ello.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Blanco puro, ese era el color de las cuatro paredes que le rodeaban.

Gritaba y maldecía una y otra vez.

Aquel desgraciado que se había atrevido a quemarlo iba a pagárselas muy caro, lo haría sufrir hasta la muerte. Primero mataría a Kula frente a sus ojos y luego lo mataría él. Los haría sufrir, iba a destruirlos, lo juraba.

Mientras se revolcaba en la cama del hospital, sin un ojo y sin sus brazos, Hebi no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido.

– Que patético… – la voz de Tora inundó la habitación, Hebi pareció calmarse y la miró con rabia – ¿Dónde quedó el maldito enfermo que eras? –

– Perra – siseó Hebi – ¡Lárgate! ¡No necesito tu compasión! –

Tora no pudo evitar reír, enervando más al pelinegro – Cuéntame, Hebi. ¿Quién te dejó así? – se burló con ganas.

– ¡No te importa! ¡Voy a salir de aquí y a matar a ese bastardo! ¡Y después te voy a matar a ti! – gritó Hebi lleno de odio.

– No… – contestó ella sonriendo – Yo creo que ya no vas a salir de aquí… Hebi –

– ¡Cállate! ¡Voy a matarlos a todos! ¡Todos van a morir en mis manos! ¡Todos! –

Tora resopló fastidiada y puso una expresión fría e intimidante – No lo harás – dijo mientras se acercaba a él – Ya no matarás a más mujeres o a cualquier otra persona. Maldito bastardo –

Y después de eso, el blanco puro de las paredes se manchó de rojo.

Continuará…

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Ufufufufu (risa malvada) n/n amo a K' y a Kula. Y bueno, después de sortear innumerables cosas por fin pude subir el capi nnU. Muchas gracias por leer! **

**Próxima actualización 18 de agosto. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con la continuación y de muy buen humor jaja. Espero que el capi anterior les haya gustado tanto como a mi jajaja. Bueno no los hago esperar más XD**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Vianney Amezcua (**Siiii un beso! Jajaja me emociono también TwT, de verdad gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas jejeje. Muchísima suerte en la uni, échale muchas ganas y que todo salga de maravilla. Un abrazo del tamaño de Máxima jajaja**), **

**lovemikey (**jajaja que linda eres, primero contenta por el beso de K' y Kula y luego contenta por la muerte de Hebi jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra de verdad que hayas disfrutado el capi. También cuídate mucho. Besos de K´ XP!)

**NoahhChan, Kein Sylvan, GoldenDreams19 y zzk'zz**

**Dissclaimer: The King of Fighters y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (Si no, ya K' y Kula tendrían su anime jajaja) **

**Summary: **Capítulo 9: Impotencia, resolución, ira y decisión. La razón tras aquel infierno que los obligaron a enfrentar comienza a revelarse dejando sólo más incertidumbre tras de sí. Ambos se miraron y la pregunta que no se atrevían a decir salió de su boca ¿Podrían ser ellos la causa de todo ese conflicto?

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Bleed to death**

**Chapter nine **

Te necesito, más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Despertar y encontrarla entre sus brazos fue sin duda la sensación más increíble que jamás hubiera experimentado en toda su vida.

No es que no pudiera describir lo que sentía, era simplemente que nunca se había sentido tan bien despertar, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que sus amaneceres fueran amargos después de tener una pesadilla o abrir los ojos en un lugar completamente extraño y desconocido.

Pero ese mañana no tenía comparación…

_Despacio, de manera suave y con calma, mientras conocía cada milímetro de sus labios, movió una de sus manos desde la pequeña cintura de la joven por toda su espalda, causando un escalofrió en ella que lo hizo sonreír por dentro. _

_Aunque ella no le hubiese contestado, sabía perfectamente que era correspondido._

No esperaba quedarse así el resto del día, aunque la idea era tentadora, debía recordar que no era un buen momento para eso, había cosas que arreglar aún.

La verdad era que no le apetecía ni en lo más mínimo levantarse de su cómoda posición, eso sería un crimen en contra suya. Se burló de sí mismo al notar la estúpida sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su rostro desde que había despertado, pero no se culpaba de ello, de hecho no podía pensar en otra forma de expresar lo bien que se sentía en ese momento.

_Se separó un poco para poder mirarla. La joven mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su respiración era irregular y sus mejillas estaban entintadas con un lindo color carmín, pero poco a poco abrió los ojos para encararlo._

_Él le sonrió, y ella repitió el acto de manera nerviosa. La idea de saber que él era el causante del nerviosismo de la muchacha le fascinaba._

– _Te amo… – le dijo esta vez, sin ninguna duda en su voz y Kula sintió su corazón dispararse en su pecho._

Con un movimiento apenas perceptible, acercó su rostro un poco más para aspirar el dulce aroma que la joven desprendía, era sumamente delicioso, la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó, todo era nuevo para él y debía admitir que podía acostumbrarse fácilmente a todo eso.

Un suspiró apenas audible se escapó de los labios de la muchacha, mientras se acomodaba una vez más entre los brazos del moreno, profundamente dormida y tranquila, sintiendo entre sus sueños la cálida protección que le era brindada.

– _Yo… – dijo con dificultad, todo aquello la había dejado completamente pasmada – Yo también… te… – cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras él mareó le impedía hablar._

_Sintió sus rodillas doblarse y la fuerza de sus piernas desaparecer, de no ser porque K´ la sostuvo, se hubiera desplomado al suelo._

– _Kula… – _

K´ cerró sus ojos un rato más, atento a cualquier sonido que Kula hiciera, intentando grabar en su memoria cada uno de ellos y el cómo se sentía tenerla así de cerca. Él sinceramente no podía creer todavía lo que había pasado, y no quería pensar en ello por temor a que todo fuera otro de sus imprudentes sueños.

_Con cuidado de no lastimarla más, K´ tomó a la joven y la colocó en la cama. Pero cuando se separó de ella, una temblorosa mano le impidió que se alejara._

– _Matte (Espera)… – la débil voz de Kula apenas se escuchó – Es que yo… –_

– _Está bien, Kula… – K´ tomó entre sus manos la mano de la joven – Te prometo que hablaremos después… ahora no puedes, yo no debí… – _

– _¡No!... – _

– K´… _–_ El moreno abrió sus ojos al escuchar a la joven susurrar su nombre. Con cuidado depositó un beso en la blanca frente de Kula y se dedicó a mirarla.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez pensando en algo divertido. Dudaba de verdad que si Whip o Máxima los encontraran así, no fueran a pensar en alguna "perversidad". Seguramente no le creerían ni una palabra si intentara explicarles.

– _Onegai (Por favor), K´… – la mirada de Kula era suplicante –… no te vayas – _

_El moreno la miró fijamente, Kula parecía tan frágil en ese momento que incluso el dolor de su herida parecía insignificante comparado con la rabia que sentía al verla así. No podía decirle que no, si estaba seguro de algo era que haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, lo que fuera._

– _No me dejes sola… – Dijo con voz temblorosa, completamente avergonzada por la petición que acababa de hacer, y aún más por lo que estaba a punto de decir._

– _Kula… – _

– _¡Te necesito!… – gritó con su rostro totalmente sonrojado y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si hubiera dicho algo malo – Quédate… – murmuró después, sin atreverse a abrir de nuevo sus ojos y sosteniendo de manera temblorosa la mano de K´. _

_El joven de cabellos plateados simplemente se limitó a sonreír._

– _También te necesito… – le dijo dulcemente. Kula abrió sus ojos sintiendo su corazón desbordarse – Más de lo que te puedas imaginar… – confesó K´, mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos y volvía a besarla. _

Finalmente, ambos se habían quedado dormidos después de un rato.

Kula ahora reposaba sobre su pecho mientras él la cubría con sus brazos. Ella estaba muy débil y él también estaba herido, pero era más que obvio que su hermana y su amigo no iban a tragarse esa historia. Así que, con todo el pesar del mundo, tenía que dejar a la muchacha, por lo menos hasta aclarar bien la situación.

Procurando no despertarla, K´ intentó levantarse lentamente para que Kula no se diera cuenta, sin embargo antes de siquiera moverse un par de centímetros, el moreno decidió detenerse. La miró de nuevo, hipnotizado. Ahí entre sus brazos respirando suavemente, era sin duda la única visión con la que quería despertar todas las mañanas de su vida.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, y atraído por la idea de robarle un beso a Kula mientras dormía, K´ acercó su rostro hasta rozar sus labios y la besó tiernamente, dejándose llevar de nuevo por ese sentimiento incomparable que ella le provocaba.

Ese momento hubiera sido perfecto… si tan sólo la puerta no se hubiera abierto…

– _Ohayo_ (Buenos días), Kula-sa… (O.o) –

– ¡…!–

– ¡…!–

Hablando de momentos incómodos.

– _O...ohayo…_ –

– Má…máxima… (o.o)U –

– ... –

– E-esto… (o/o) –

– _Gomene_ (Perdón) –

– Má…máxima esto no…–

– ^w^ –

– Yo… no… –

– No tienes por qué explicarme nada, K´ – Máxima no podía ocultar su enorme sonrisa – Pero mejor lo dejas para después antes de que Whip llegué o usará su látigo con los dos, jejeje –

Y sin dejar a un sonrojado K´ explicar nada, el castaño cerró la puerta.

K´ estaba seguro de haber escuchado las carcajadas de su amigo segundos después.

– _Mattaku_… (ù/ú) –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Mai estaba sinceramente cansada.

No había señales de Ryo o de Yuri y dudaba que pudiera comunicarse con ellos por el momento.

Nadie decía nada y eso era lo que la llenaba de tensión. ¿Cuánto más tendrían que esperar en ese lugar? ¿A cuántos más debían llevarse para quedar satisfechos?

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación, torturando uno de sus abanicos de papel con sus dedos.

– King… – murmuró abatida, mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y colocaba sus manos sobre su cabeza – Yuri… –

El sonido de la puerta principal de la cabaña llegó a sus oídos, y automáticamente se puso de pie y salió de su habitación.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó en cuanto Terry y Joe aparecieron por la puerta.

El luchador de Muay Thai traía un sobre en su mano izquierda. Mai se acercó rápidamente hasta él.

– Es un mensaje de Heidern – dijo Joe pasándole el sobre a Mai, justo cuando Andy se unía a ellos – Parece que al fin comenzaremos a hacer algo –

– Quiere que nos reunamos, supongo que planearemos algo – Explicó Terry – Iré yo ¿Les parece? –

– Bien – Dijo Andy. Joe asintió.

– Bueno, entonces… –

– Yo también voy – La mujer castaña habló de manera firme, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de todos los hombres – También quiero estar en esa reunión –

– Mai, no es necesario que tú… –

– ¡Iré! ¡De verdad necesito ir! – Ella no dejó que Andy terminara de hablar.

El menor de los Bogard miró a su hermano en busca de apoyo, pero Terry sólo sonrió un poco y se puso su gorra.

– Descuida, hermano. Cuidare bien de tu chica –

Las manos de Mai apretaron con fuerza el mensaje de Heidern, mientras la sensación de impotencia comenzaba a desaparecer.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

En cuanto llegó, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Kula para ver cómo estaba. El mensaje del General Heidern que debía darles podía esperar un poco más.

Pero ella no se esperaba nada de lo que estaba pasando.

– Parece que tus heridas están curadas – Whip dijo completamente asombrada – Casi por completo, no puedo creerlo – La castaña revisó cuidadosamente las pequeñas marcas que habían quedado.

De verdad le sorprendía, parecía como si los cortes tuvieran semanas y no sólo horas.

– ¿Ya no te duelen? – Whip preguntó para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

La joven de largos cabellos negó – No siento nada, ¿es eso malo? – cuestionó asustada.

– No lo sé – Meditó un poco – Lo mejor es que un médico te revise, no queremos ningún truco –

– _Hai _(Sí)… – dijo Kula cabizbaja, para luego quedarse en silencio.

Su compañera le miró entonces preocupada - ¿Ocurre algo, Kula-chan? –

Kula sintió sus mejillas arder – N-no, no pasa nada, _onee-san_ – dijo encogiéndose un poco de sus hombros.

– ¿Segura? Tu cara está muy roja ¿tienes fiebre? –

La más joven negó energéticamente con su cabeza.

– Bueno… – Suspiró Whip – Ahora debo ir a ver cómo están las heridas de K´ –

El rostro de Kula se encendió con un color fosforescente al escuchar el nombre del moreno, pero en seguida su semblante cambió a uno más serio – ¿Lo viste anoche? ¿Estaba muy mal? –

– No me dejó revisarlo, pero al menos podía ponerse de pie. Vamos, tengo algo importante que decirles –

Kula asintió y siguió a la castaña.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– No, no, no… Ya te dije que no quiero escuchar ningún tipo de justificación o explicación – El hombre mitad cyborg continuó en su labor de cocina – Tus asuntos privados no debo saberlos. Eres un adulto, tú sabrás qué haces con tu vida –

– ¡Pero si ya te dije que no hice nada! – Gritó sonrojado a más no poder – ¡¿Quieres escucharme y dejar el estúpido sartén por un segundo?! – una vena comenzaba a resaltar en su frente.

Máxima aguantó la risa, dejó por un momento lo que hacía y se giró hacia K´, con una sonrisa bien marcada en su cara – ¿Qué pasó entonces?... pervertido –

El moreno tenía ganas de asfixiarlo – ¡Que yo no hice NADA! –

– Sí, seguro. Y mira que en medio del campo de batalla. Qué bueno es ser joven –

K´ se masajeó la sien – Estás de un humor muy especial, Máxima –

– El que debería estar de un buen humor deberías ser tú – La sonrisa de Máxima creció – ¡Ah! Estás enojado porque te interrumpí ¿verdad? –

– ¡Te voy a…! –

– ¡_Ohayo_! Hermano, Máxima-san –

– Muy buenos días, Whip-san… Kula-san, me alegra verte mejor –

– Bu-buenos días… –

Un momento de silencio se formó entre los cuatro, mientras Kula pensaba si sería buena idea levantar la mirada o no.

– ¿Qué haces? – La pregunta rompió aquella afonía que se había formado.

Máxima y Whip miraron sin entender a la persona que había cuestionado, K´, el cual tenía su ceño fruncido y parecía estar molesto. La pequeña muchacha no levantó la mirada, sabiendo que la pregunta había sido para ella.

– ¿Por qué estás fuera de la cama? – volvió a preguntar el moreno con un tono severo, haciendo que Kula levantara la mirada hacia él.

En cuanto los ojos rojizos se reflejaron en los azules, la muchacha no encontró ninguna señal de enojo, sólo preocupación.

– Estoy bien… – respondió ella con sus mejillas totalmente rojas – Mis heridas parecen haber sanado… – continuó hablando con un notable nerviosismo, pero sin apartar la mirada – Además ya no me siento tan débil… – la muchacha calló.

No es que Kula no supiera que decir después, simplemente se le había ido la voz y la respiración.

– ¿Estás segura? – Esta vez, el tono que había usado había sido completamente diferente, era ese tono profundo y ronco que hacía que Kula perdiera el equilibrio. K´ se había acercado a ella y la había tomado del rostro para revisarla.

Kula sintió su cabeza dar vueltas, mientras sentía la mirada azul repasarla de pies a cabeza. Ya había sido suficiente despertar en la mañana y encontrarlo junto a ella observándola, en ese momento pensó que morirá de un paro cardiaco o un colapso nervioso. Definitivamente él conseguía dejarla fuera de combate, y aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Estaba sumamente feliz… pero a la vez muy avergonzada.

Se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato, sin decir nada.

Y Máxima y Whip se sintieron excluidos por alguna razón. Ambos presenciaban la escena sin atreverse a interrumpir.

– Necesito que me digas la verdad – K´ le susurró suavemente, haciendo que Kula sintiera su corazón golpear su pecho.

– No estoy mintiendo… de verdad… – replicó ella, tomando la mano del moreno entre la suyas – Pero y tú… ¿Cómo estás? –

El peliblanco pareció confundirse por un momento ante la pregunta, entonces recordó que él también había sido lastimado la noche anterior y salió de su ensimismamiento. Con un movimiento rápido miró hacia su estómago, retiró parte del vendaje con su mano libre y quedó sorprendido al encontrar que su herida había cerrado, como si sólo le hubiesen dado un golpe.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

La familia Valquiria había existido durante cinco generaciones.

Ella misma, era la última descendiente de todo su legado, ella misma había eliminado a todos sus familiares.

¿Por qué? Simplemente porque pudo hacerlo.

La energía que corría por sus venas era tan basta y poderosa, que clasificarla como humano no bastaba. Había habido tantas modificaciones en sus genes que su organismo no funcionaba como los demás, sus pensamientos no eran como los demás, tampoco sus sentimientos.

Lo que significaba que no podía sentir cosas tales como pena o compasión. Únicamente ambición y sed de poder.

Por eso, cuando algo no salía como ella lo había planeado, su ira estallaba de manera agresiva e intensa. Y la única forma de que se tranquilizara era descargando su furia en alguien, sin importar quien fuera.

Así que Tora no se sorprendió cuando entró en la habitación y encontró un cuerpo degollado desangrándose en el suelo.

Brynhild estaba recostada en su sillón, mientras sus cabellos negros caían por un costado y por su mano derecha aún goteaba la sangre fresca.

Tora se acercó al cuerpo, a quien sólo reconoció por la identificación que estaba en su pecho.

– Valquiria-sama ¿Cómo se supone que el equipo de investigación continuará sus labores si ha matado al líder del proyecto? – Preguntó de manera despreocupada – Justo cuando ya tenía sujetos nuevos –

La mujer de largos cabellos dibujó una sonrisa de lado. Había logrado calmar parte de su ira al asesinar al desdichado anciano, pero aún no era suficiente para sentirse satisfecha, porque todavía recordaba el error cometido por Hebi.

– El torneo debe reanudarse, Mi Señora. Sólo espero sus instrucciones – Continuó Tora – ¿Qué desea que haga ahora? –

– ¿Desear? – Preguntó Valquiria, mientras levantaba su mano y contemplaba la sangre en ella – ¿Qué deseo? – Su sonrisa se borró, y su boca se curvó en una mueca de enojo – Lo único que deseo es tener las Llaves en mis manos, nada más –

La energía de Brynhild comenzó a brotar de ella, haciendo que el suelo y las paredes cimbraran, el vidrio de las ventanas explotó en una lluvia de trozos transparentes y un zumbido ahogado inundo el lugar.

Tora tuvo que hincarse sobre una rodilla para soportar la presión.

– No me importa que hagas ¡Sólo tráemelas ya! –

La energía aplastante de la mujer pelinegra disminuyó de golpe, robándole el oxígeno a la pelinaranja. Cuando los pulmones de Tora pudieron pasar aire de nuevo, tomó una profunda bocanada y pudo hablar de nuevo.

– Le aseguró que no fallaré, Señoría. Ambas Llaves, la del fuego y la del hielo, estarán hoy mismo en sus manos –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Yo no puedo explicar esto – Expresó Máxima después de llevar casi media hora analizando las partes "lastimadas" de ambos muchachos – Parecen haberse curado –

Whip colocó la mano en su mentón mientras intentaba pensar – ¿Dicen que no sienten dolor alguno? – Tanto K´ como Kula negaron – Pues vaya sorpresa, eso explica porque K´ podía continuar de pie con semejante lesión –

– ¿No será una especie de truco por parte del enemigo? – preguntó el moreno.

– Lo dudo – interrumpió el castaño – No parece haber ninguna anomalía con tu organismo o el de Kula-san, de hecho y si lo analizo más a fondo, sus cuerpos actúan como si hubieran curado sus heridas de forma natural –

K´ y Kula se miraron. Sus heridas se habían curado en muy poco tiempo, y no sentía ningún estragó, todo lo contrario, incluso se sentían con más energía que antes. Si no era un truco o algún poder especial del enemigo… ¿entonces qué?

– ¿Por qué ustedes? – Preguntó Whip – ¿Por qué atacarlos a ustedes? – Meditó – Necesitamos averiguar qué rayos está sucediendo y qué es lo que Valquiria está buscando entre nosotros. Ojala que la reunión con el general Heidern pueda ser de utilidad y podamos hacer algo para defendernos – bajó su mirada abatida – Si tan sólo supiéramos qué busca esa mujer –

K´ frunció de nuevo su entrecejo pensando en la razón por la que los habían atacado. Fue así como recordó las palabras de su atacante mientras peleaban. Saru dijo que no iba a matarlo y que debía llevárselo, pero… ¿Por qué? y ¿Para qué?

– Él mencionó… – la voz de Kula sacó al peliblanco de sus pensamientos, la joven comenzó a hablar en tonó muy bajo, apretó sus puños fuertemente y no levantó la mirada – Dijo algo sobre… una Llave… –

Whip puso una cara de preocupación – ¿Quién, Kula-chan? – Preguntó con ansiedad – ¿Sabes algo? Realmente nos serviría cualquier pista –

La muchacha menor le miró por un segundo para luego desviar su atención hacia K´, retirándola en seguida del muchacho con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

– H-hebi… – murmuró el nombre de su agresor – El hombre que me atacó… – miró al peliblanco con un poco de miedo – Dijo que yo tenía la Llave… –

Se tuvo que controlar, mientras escuchaba de los labios de Kula todo lo que le había pasado la noche anterior. Sintiendo la ira invadir sus sentidos con cada palabra y mirándola a punto de volver a derrumbarse por culpa de ese maldito.

En ese instante, K´ experimentó una vez más aquella sensación llena de odio hacia ese hombre… pero sobre todo… ese sentimiento de posesión hacia la muchacha.

Las cosas no iban a quedarse así.

Para cuando Kula terminó su relato, la principal pista de todo aquel problema había aparecido.

Valquiria buscaba una Llave. Y aunque no sabían a qué se refería exactamente, un peleador de los que quedaba debía tenerla.

¿Qué era y quién la tenía? Y sus heridas ¿Por qué se habían curado tan rápidamente? Todavía había mucho que averiguar si querían salir vivos de aquel terrible lugar.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Quedaban menos de los que le hubiera gustado ver.

Heidern notó con preocupación que no todos habían asistido a su llamado. Whip había acertado al decir que habían atacado a varios de los luchadores el día anterior.

Ciertamente, era un riesgo reunirse a plena luz del día en medio del territorio enemigo, pero cuando las opciones eran tan pocas, era preferible arriesgarse a seguir esperando a que los atacaran.

Además, aquello parecía un simple desayuno en la cafetería del torneo, nada sospechoso. Planearían su contraataque en las narices del adversario.

– Entonces, anoche te divertiste de lo lindo ¿eh? – Ralf preguntó en tono de broma, mientras palmeaba el hombro de Terry – ¿Tienes idea de que rayos pasó? –

– Ninguna – Respondió el rubio sinceramente – Pero pronto sabremos que sucedió – Dijo mientras señalaba hacia la mesa del fondo, donde Heidern interrogaba a un serio y frío K´.

– Creí que lo habían herido – Mai se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca, mientras fingía una expresión despreocupada para no llamar la atención de los hombres de Valquiria que estaban en el lugar.

Terry asintió en silencio – Lo estaba, no sé cómo puede estar con esa cara de enojado, en lo personal yo estaría con cara de dolor –

– ¡Oh vaya! – murmuró Ralf, llamando la atención de los otros dos – Tenemos algo muy bueno aquí –

Sin decir nada más, le pasó a Terry su reloj. El pequeño aparato no mostraba la hora, en su pequeña pantalla se mostraban letras.

Terry y Mai leyeron el mensaje. Y en menos de un segundo se taparon la boca y la nariz.

Una espesa nube de humo de color azul llenó de pronto el lugar, y duró aproximadamente 20 segundos. Cuando se disipó, varios hombres estaban en el suelo, completamente dormidos.

Los trabajadores de Valquiria estaban inconscientes, pero no los peleadores del KOF.

– Ya no hay nadie que nos vigile – Heidern se levantó y se dirigió hacia el centro – Vamos a ponernos al día –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Así que una Llave – Máxima pensó en voz alta mientras buscaba datos conectado al ordenador.

Whip apagó el radio en sus manos y le prestó atención al hombre frente a ella – La segunda fase de la reunión ha comenzado con éxito, espero que averigüen quién la tiene – la castaña guardó el aparato – ¿Cómo va? –

El hombre de grandes patillas parecía serio – Mal, con tan vaga información es casi imposible hallar algo. Anoche sólo pude introducirme en el sistema de resguardo, no tuve tiempo de hackear el principal –

La mujer suspiró – Al menos tiene acceso. ¿Descubrió algo? –

– Una pequeña anormalidad en unos reportes, sobre un problema en uno de los laboratorios – contestó Máxima – Si tenemos suerte, alguno de nuestros dos infiltrados comenzó a moverse y me creó una abertura para sacar información –

– ¿Te refieres a Ryo y a Yuri Sakazaki? –

– Así es, si alguno causó problemas el sistema lo registró, con eso podré saber dónde los tienen –

Whip suspiró y se sentó con cara de abatimiento – Máxima-san… ¿Cree que K' y Kula podrían tener…? –

Máxima dejó de indagar un momento – Sabes que volverán a atacarlos ¿verdad? –

Whip bajó la mirada – Lo sé… –

El hombre también se sentía inquieto por eso – No hay de qué preocuparse, ellos no tienen nada ¿cómo podrían tener algo que jamás habían oído? – Intentó tranquilizar a Whip, pero esas palabras de consuelo habían sonado más para él que para ella.

– Eso espero… pero… sus heridas – contestó quedamente Whip – No sé qué pensar –

El castaño guardó silencio al escucharla. Whip había tocado un punto que él no podía explicar. Por el momento se concentró en continuar examinando datos, siendo lo más cuidadoso posible mientras indagaba en la red del lugar. Si llegaban a descubrir su infiltración podría causar un desastre, podrían atacarlos y echar a perder la reunión que sostenían sus compañeros en ese momento.

– Ah por cierto, Whip-san – el tonó de Máxima cambió a uno hasta cierto punto malicioso, cambiar de tema les haría bien.

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– Olvidaba decírtelo, esta mañana descubrí algo realmente interesante –

Whip parpadeó confundida – ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula.

Máxima sonrió divertido – Nuestro querido K´ y la pequeña Kula-san… –

Pero su comentario se quedó sin terminar, mientras una corriente eléctrica recorría su disco duro.

– ¡Lo encontré! – Dijo de pronto, sobresaltando a Whip.

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– ¡El laboratorio donde se llevaron a los peleadores que perdieron! – Contestó lleno de euforia – ¡Lo he encontrado! –

La cara de Whip se iluminó con la noticia – ¡¿En serio?! –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Así que estamos aquí por una Llave – Espetó pausadamente – Pero absolutamente nadie sabe qué es o si la tiene – su ceño se arrugó remarcando los años en su rostro – Y además seguimos atrapados y cada vez somos menos – Heidern estaba insatisfecho con la situación, pero al menos ya sabían la razón por la que estaban enfrentando todo aquello – ¿Algún plan para descubrir que maldita cosa es esa bendita Llave? –

– Asumiendo que los que estamos aquí todavía la tienen ¿Quién nos asegura que no la consiguieron anoche? – cuestionó Ralf.

– Probablemente el hecho de que seguimos vivos y el torneo no ha sido suspendido – Heidern respondió – No han conseguido nada, de lo contrario ya nos hubieran eliminado – su mirada se desvió hacia K'.

El moreno permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados, recostado en la pared más lejana.

– El punto aquí, es que nuestra principal sospechosa de tener esa Llave es la señorita Diamond – La expresión serena de K' así que Heidern continuó hablando – Ya que su agresor se lo aseguró anoche –

– ¿Por qué no está ella aquí? – Preguntó Leona – Podría tener más información –

– Lo que yo les dije es todo lo que sabe – Contestó K' de manera malhumorada, no iba a permitir que Kula fuera expuesta de esa forma – Ella no tiene nada –

– Puede que tengas razón – Terry se acercó a él – Pero eso no importa, porque tanto tú como ella fueron atacados –

– Seguramente volverán por la mocosa del hielo – Ralf se rascó la barbilla – Creo que deberíamos centrarnos en ella y en ti, ya que no pudieron llevárselos – Su mirada se fijó en K' de manera retadora – Si los capturan se acabó el juego. ¿Qué pasa si resulta que uno de ustedes si tiene la Llave? Además, es sospechoso ¿No se supone que te hirieron anoche? Si me lo preguntas, no parece que te haya pasado algo –

K´ pareció alterarse con eso, se movió hacía Ralf con intención agresiva, pero Terry lo detuvo interponiendo su brazo antes de que siguiera avanzando.

– No estamos seguros de nada, cualquiera de nosotros podría tener lo que buscan – La voz de Terry era calmada, habló frente al moreno lo más sereno posible – Pero tú y Kula están en más peligro que nosotros. Estoy seguro que intentaran capturarlos otra vez – explicó – Además, Ralf… – se dirigió hacía el Ikari warrior esta vez – K´ está aquí, dándonos valiosa información, a pesar de que lo lastimaron severamente anoche, esto sólo demuestra su enorme resolución –

Ralf levantó una ceja y luego se rascó la cabeza – No, bueno… tsk – bufó y se dio la vuelta – Sólo era un comentario, no estoy diciendo que él tenga algo… –

K´ intentó tranquilizarse y regresó a su antigua posición.

– Pero estamos de acuerdo en que ustedes dos son su siguiente blanco y que deberíamos centrarnos en no dejar que los capturen ¿verdad? – Ralf continuó – Además estoy seguro de que tu única intención es protegerla a ella, los demás te damos igual –

El joven peliblanco no respondió, porque era verdad.

– Pero seguimos sin saber qué es esa Llave… o sí sólo es una – Athena habló por primera vez, tratando de disminuir la tensión – ¿No creen que pueden ser varias? Después de todo han atacado a varios de nosotros –

– Eso estaba pensando – Heidern continuó – En realidad creo que son dos, una que tiene que ver con el fuego y otra con el hielo – afirmó – Eso hace lógico que la señorita Diamond y K´ hayan sido atacados, puedo asegurarles que lo harán de nuevo y también nos atacaran a nosotros, así que… cualquier idea para atacar primero es bien recibida –

El silencio reinó entre todos. Nadie habló mientras analizaban la situación.

K' por su lado, pensó que decidieran lo que decidieran, su único objetivo sería proteger a Kula, nada más.

Y entonces, después de un rato, la voz de alguien rompió el silencio.

– Yo tengo una idea –

Todos pusieron su atención en la descendiente de los Shiranui.

Mai elevó su tono para que la escucharan – Es arriesgado e implica creer en la teoría del General, pero si funciona… no tendremos que saber qué es una Llave para poder enfrentar a esa mujer –

Heidern era consciente de que cualquier plan que se les ocurriera sería arriesgado, pero tenía una buena corazonada que le dio confianza.

– La escuchamos, señorita –

Mai asintió decidida y comenzó a hablar.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– ¿Una irregularidad dices? – Tora cuestionó sin ponerle atención al hombre detrás de ella – ¿De qué se trata? –

El hombre habló de manera nerviosa y entrecortada – E-es en el laboratorio principal, s-señora. Perdimos contacto con algunas secciones –

Tora suspiró con cansancio – Qué inútiles, todo se desorganiza si les falta un miembro. Que incompetentes son si nadie les supervisa. Ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, arréglenselas como puedan – Sentenció con enojo – Si hay algún problema arréglenlo ustedes o yo misma me encargaré de darles una lección –

– P-pero… –

– ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! – Gritó furiosa – ¡Arréglenlo ustedes, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer! –

El hombre tembló, lleno de pánico. No dijo nada más y salió disparado antes de que lo mataran.

Tora estaba más concentrada en elegir a su nuevo objetivo que en lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Si hubiera puesto atención al hombre, se habría dado cuenta de que los problemas en el laboratorio eran causados por un hombre rubio y una muchacha castaña.

Ryo y Yuri habían comenzado a moverse, sin que Tora o Valquiria les tomaran importancia.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Estaba enojado, eso se le notaba por todos lados.

Esperó pacientemente en la sala hasta que él regresara de la reunión con Heidern y cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, su expresión de enfado estaba marcada por toda su cara.

Kula se paró automáticamente y se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Se había pasado todo el día pensando en qué podría decirle y cómo debía comportase de ahora en adelante con él. Si Foxy hubiese estado con ella, seguramente le hubiera dicho qué debía hacer en esa situación.

Y ahora que lo tenía enfrente se había quedado en blanco. Sus mejillas se volvían a entintar de rojo y su corazón se aceleraba a tal grado que podía escucharlo resonar en su cabeza. Comenzaba a pensar que su presión sanguínea iba a terminar por hacerla desmayar.

– _O-okaeri_… (Bienvenido)– balbuceó como pudo. Bajando la mirada para evitar los azules orbes que la veían directamente – Y-yo… t-te estaba… esperando… –

El moreno le miró sin contestar.

Kula se sintió estúpida por no poder decir nada más que eso, quizá K´ pensaría que ella era una tonta. Se reprochó el no poder decir frases más largas o pensar de manera más clara, pero es que él la ponía en ese estado. Así que, usando todo su autocontrol y forzando su cuerpo al máximo, sacó valor para acercarse a él.

– K´… yo… – Pero su frase se quedó en el aire.

– Gracias por esperarme… – lo escuchó decir mientras era jalada suavemente y él la abrazaba. Una de las manos del moreno había atraído su cabeza hacia su pecho y la otra había tomado su espalda.

Kula cerró sus ojos sintiendo el cálido contacto, y sin pensarlo correspondió el gesto rodeando con sus brazos al ojiazul, dejando que la sensación de flotar la invadiera. No había puesto mucha atención las veces anteriores por estar perdida en sus pensamientos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba estar así, porque podía escuchar el latir del corazón de K´, que tenía el mismo ritmo que el suyo.

Aspiró hondamente sintiendo el aroma masculino de él y sonrió por ello – ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó quedamente.

– Probablemente tenemos un plan – contestó él – ¿Cómo te sientes? –

– Estaría bien… – ella levantó la mirada para verlo –… si supiera por qué estás tan molesto –

El moreno no cambió su expresión de seriedad. Tomó del mentón a la joven y la miró por un largo rato a los ojos.

Kula se preocupó más.

– ¿K´? –

– Ellos te quieren – dijo el peliblanco con un tonó de ira – No sé por qué, pero no voy a permitir que vuelvan a lastimarte –

Kula abrió sus ojos más de lo normal. Con fuerza se aferró más a la chaqueta de K´. Era verdad, el enemigo los tenía en la mira. Había sin embargo, algo más que rondaba por su cabeza y que no se atrevía a decir. Y sabía que K´ pensaba en lo mismo.

Admitirlo le daba miedo, pero no podía seguir callándolo.

– ¿Qué tal si de verdad uno de nosotros tiene esa Llave? –

La pregunta que K´ no quería escuchar salió de los labios de Kula.

Era verdad ¿Qué si Kula o él tenían lo que enemigo buscaba? ¿Qué significa que sus heridas hubieran desaparecido de la noche a la mañana? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

No sabía nada, y eso lo llenaba de ira.

Con determinación la abrazó con más fuerza y cerró sus ojos con algo parecido a la angustia – Entonces no dejaré que te pongan un dedo encima – Le dijo con firmeza.

La intranquilidad de Kula desapareció por completo. No pudo evitar sonreír con alivio y sentirse segura. K' estaba con ella, no había razón para tener miedo.

– Yo tampoco dejaré que te hagan daño – Ella le dijo con seguridad.

Él le sonrió también, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la levantaba un poco, para poder besarla con facilidad.

No importaba que al final, uno de ellos o los dos, resultaran la causa de aquel infierno.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– No hay ninguna duda, es necesario –

Joe abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, mientras Andy intentaba mantener la calma. La única que pareció no alterarse fue Mai.

– ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando, Terry? – El menor de los Bogard estaba molesto – ¿Acaso has escuchado lo que dijiste? –

– La idea fue mía desde el principio – la castaña se adelantó – Me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasar – en la voz de ella no había ninguna señal de titubeo.

Andy la miró con preocupación – Pero, Mai… –

– Ya no hay marcha atrás, no podemos detenernos ahora. Necesitamos que todos cooperen o no saldremos de aquí jamás – Terry continuó – Además, para eso estamos nosotros tres, protegeremos a Mai si ocurre algo –

– ¡Pero es que no lo entienden! – Explotó Andy - ¡Por supuesto que pasará algo! ¡Para empezar intentarán matarla! ¡Ella no tiene por qué arriesgarse tanto! –

– ¡Claro que sí! – Mai no pudo soportarlo – ¡No me importa lo que suceda! ¡No pienso perder a Yuri como perdí a King! ¡No pienso perderte a ti ni a nadie más!– gritó enojada, consiguiendo que Andy se callara al instante.

– Mai… –

– Ok– Joe colocó sus manos tras su cabeza – Si están tan seguros yo los apoyo, de todos modos supongo que nos matarán a todos –

Terry sonrió – Pienso de la misma manera optimista – luego miró a su hermano – ¿Qué dices? –

Andy desvió la mirada mientras presionaba los puños – Si pueden confiar tanto en este plan, lo haré – dijo de mala gana – Pero si Mai está en peligro en cualquier momento, me importará muy poco entrometerme y detener esta locura – y sin mirar a nadie salió del cuarto.

La mujer castaña sonrío un poco, y aunque estaba agradecida por la preocupación de su querido Andy, ella no iba a desistir de su plan. Lo haría por el bien de todos.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El anuncio de la continuación del torneo fue dado poco antes del atardecer.

Todos los peleadores se congregaron en una especie de mini estadio rodeado por un gran lago, donde se llevarían a cabo las finales.

La cara que K´ llevaba era la menos amistosa que Kula hubiera visto alguna vez, y no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar en las pocas horas que le quedaban al día.

– Tenemos un plan – Máxima había dicho antes de que llegaran ahí – Si lo hacemos bien, saldremos de aquí esta noche con Diana-san y Foxy-san a nuestro lado –

Aquellas palabras le habían dado suficiente fuerza y esperanza para seguir adelante.

En un principio no entendió nada, pero K´ le dijo que no se preocupara y que pasará lo que pasará mantuviera la calma, incluso si algo le ocurría a Máxima, a Whip o a él.

Esa parte era la que menos le gustaba.

Suspiró un poco y miró al moreno que revisaba la lista de los peleadores que quedaban. K´ hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la pequeña muchacha al ver la reacción del ojiazul.

– No está aquí – dijo enseñándole la lista – El imbécil de K9999 ya no está en la lista –

Kula leyó todos los nombres y confirmó lo que el moreno le decía – Pero… él no fue eliminado en la ronda anterior –

El ceño de K´ se frunció – Tampoco Kusanagi, y mira, él no está ya en la lista –

– Fueron atacados anoche, justo como sospechábamos – La voz del lobo solitario interrumpió al par de muchachos. Terry les miró con algo de seriedad.

K´ puso una cara no muy agradable – Eso parece –

– Ahora que somos menos, será más difícil que resistamos – dijo el rubio tomando la lista que Kula sostenía – Me alegra ver que estás mejor, Kula-chan –

La muchacha le sonrió con inocencia.

– Esta vez puede que no podamos librarnos tan fácil, así que lo mejor será estar atentos – Dijo dirigiéndose a K´ – Tengan cuidado ¿ok? – sugirió al tiempo que se alejaba.

Kula vio como K´ se adelantaba un poco.

– Oye – el moreno llamó a Terry antes de que este se alejara – Todavía te debo un favor, en cuanto pueda te lo pagaré, no me gusta estar en deuda con nadie –

Terry no se giró, levantó su mano y la agitó mientras seguía caminando – Me conformo con salir vivo de aquí, o también con un simple "Gracias" –

Kula parpadeó confundida – ¿Qué fue eso? – le preguntó al peliblanco cuando el rubio se perdió entre los demás.

K´ comenzó a inspeccionar todo el lugar – Nada en especial, no te preocupes –

Ella no lo captó muy bien, pero no quiso preguntar más. Bajó su rostro hacia la lista y murmuró – Esperó que esto funcione–

El ojiazul colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica y revolvió un poco sus cabellos – Funcionará – le aseguró.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El lugar estaba despejado.

Los largos pasillos yacían vacíos y ningún ruido irrumpía el ambiente.

Pateó con desgano uno de los cuerpos que estaba en el suelo, y con cara de cansancio miró a su hermano mientras terminaba de tirar al último sujeto de bata blanca al suelo.

– _Onii-chan_, ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco drástico? – Yuri acomodó un mechón de su cabello suelto detrás de su oreja – ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar algo si le pateas el trasero a todo aquel que se te atraviesa? –

Rio Sakazaki destensó sus músculos haciendo que sus nudillos tronaran un rato – No me cuestiones, además ninguno ha querido decirme el camino correcto –

La castaña suspiró resignada, mientras veía por todos lados que no había ni una sola cámara de seguridad, cosa que le resultó demasiado extraña.

– ¿Y ahora? –

–Supongo que creyeron que nadie los atacaría, por eso no hay cámaras, que presuntuosos. Bueno, podríamos ir revisando los diferentes cuartos de aquí, mientras no haya vigilancia –

– Perfecto – dijo el rubio al tiempo que sonreía y tronaba de nuevo sus dedos al ver que alguien más cometía el error de acercarse a ellos – Apenas estoy calentando –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El torneó inició como si absolutamente nada hubiese pasado.

Mientras buscaba entre la semioscuridad algún movimiento sospechoso, encontró entre las sombras una figura que llevaba rato mirándole con insistencia.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Máxima le habló de manera disimulada mientras una pelea se llevaba a cabo.

– Encontré lo que estábamos buscando – respondió K´ con su ceño fruncido.

El más alto miró de reojo a quien les espiaba – Seguramente vendrán por Kula-san, después de todo aquel hombre sigue vivo, tal vez se quiera vengar –

El moreno asintió – Vigílala, no dejes que se le acerquen – dijo al tiempo que le daba un leve golpe a su amigo en un brazo, y enseguida se dirigió hacia una de las salidas. Cuando dio un par de pasos, miró hacia donde estaba su posible atacante y de manera clara le hizo una seña indicándole que le siguiera.

La figura de las sombras captó al instante que le estaban retando.

Una vez que K´ se aseguró de que lo seguían, se metió por una de las puertas que daban al exterior, no sin antes darle una última mirada a la muchacha de cabellos azules.

Era hora de arreglar las cosas cara a cara.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Sus manos no podían evitar que pequeños copos helados se escaparan entre sus dedos, realmente estaba nerviosa, porque sabía que en cualquier momento las cosas se pondrían muy mal.

Los demás peleadores miraban con impaciencia el escenario, Kula observaba las diferentes expresiones que tenían, y aunque sus facciones fueran diferentes pudo advertir que todas tenían algo en común… la ansiedad reflejada en ellas.

La joven peliazul presionó sus puños e intentó mantener la calma, pero sus esfuerzos se fueron por la borda al no ver a K´ en ningún lado.

– Whip _onee-san_ – llamó presurosa a la castaña – ¿Dónde está…? –

– Tenemos un plan, Kula-chan, recuerda cuál es – dijo la militar con algo de frialdad mientras la expresión de Kula se llenaba de impotencia, igual que la de ella.

– Sin importar lo que pase… debo cumplir mi parte… – susurró la muchacha, en un vano intento de auto convencimiento – Por favor, no hagas nada imprudente… K´ –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Ya puedes decirme qué quieres –

La noche comenzaba a cubrir una vez más aquel desolado lugar, y fuera del domo donde el torneo continuaba llevándose a cabo, el agua del lago se tornaba oscura.

K´ miró con fastidio a la persona que le había seguido, ya la había visto antes, esa mujer era la compañera del malnacido de Hebi.

– Fuiste tú quien dejó a aquel imbécil en aquel estado ¿no es así? – Tora se plantó frente al moreno con determinación en su mirada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Vienes a vengarte? Aún no acabo con él… voy a matarlo – contestó el ojiazul de manera acida, mientras guardaba sus lentes oscuros en su chaqueta – Así que dime dónde lo escondiste –

La mujer pelinaranja sonrió con burla – Ese estúpido está en el infierno, creo que ya no podrás enviarlo tú… – terminó de decir, mientras sus ojos se tornaban de color amarillo, tal y como los de un tigre contra la luz – Tal vez deberías ir a buscarlo –

Un gestó de satisfacción apareció en el rostro del moreno, colocó sus manos frente a él y se preparó para iniciar el combate con la pelinaranja – Sólo una pregunta antes de empezar… NESTS ¿trabajan para ellos? –

– Sé quiénes son – contestó la mujer – Y en parte son los causantes de esto –

K´ bufó con ironía – Eso es suficiente para mí –

Y en menos de un parpadeo, el moreno de cabellos plateados se abalanzó con fuerza hacia la mujer.

Una inmensa llamarada iluminó el lugar.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– El siguiente combate será entre la pareja conformada por Terry Bogard y Joe Higashi versus Mai Shiranui y Andy Bogard – El réferi anunció el siguiente combate por el altavoz.

Los peleadores restantes guardaron unos segundos de silencio antes de explotar entre gritos y cualquier tipo de vitoreo para los combatientes.

Kula presionó sus puños mientras veía a los siguientes luchadores dirigirse hacia el ring, mientras su respiración se volvía irregular de tan sólo pensar que la hora había llegado.

Toda esperanza de salir con vida de ahí se concentraba en los siguientes minutos que corrieran en el reloj.

Miró a las personas y encontró que estaban igual que ella, esperando el momento para actuar y recuperar su libertad.

La joven peliazul intentó tranquilizarse, ahora iniciaba la verdadera pelea – Pase lo que pase, esto debe funcionar… –

Continuará...

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Entramos en la recta final!**

**Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia!**

**Próxima actualización 25 de agosto. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Minna-san, ogenki desu ka?**_** (Chicos ¿cómo están?) Yo cumpliendo con la fecha de entrega XP**

**Wow!, ya 10 capítulos, jajaja gracias por soportarme tanto.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me encanta leerlos, me hacen sentir muy muy feliz. Espero disfruten la continuación y puedan entretenerse un rato XD**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Vianney Amezcua (**TxT así es se acerca el final, pero bueno me he divertido mucho haciendo esta historia, aún no tengo planes para otro fic porque la inspiración se va de vacaciones a veces jejeje, pero muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero poder tener otra historia pronto para que puedas disfrutarla. Buena suerte en la escuela! Besos!**)**

**lovemikey23, Kein Sylvan, NoahhChan, zzk'zz y ElizabethJaeger**

**Dissclaimer: The King of Fighters y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (Algún día tendré que resignarme T.T) **

**Summary: **Capítulo 10: La batalla que los obligaron a pelear llega a su punto crítico. Los caídos se levantan y las Llaves que abrieron aquel infierno toman forma. No importa lo que intentes, el destino termina por alcanzarte y te regresa a la realidad.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Bleed to death**

**Chapter ten **

No importa lo que pase… estaré cumpliendo mi promesa.

La pelea había comenzado desde hacía cinco minutos.

Mientras Mai intentaba hacer todo lo posible para mantener a Terry al margen, el rubio atacaba incesantemente a la kunoichi hasta un punto que parecía personal. Los presentes miraban completamente tensos aquel encuentro.

Brynhild Valquiria observaba de manera impaciente desde su posición, en un palco elevado sobre el ring. Debajo, podía apreciar claramente todo lo que pasaba.

– Valquiria-sama – detrás de la mujer apareció una figura masculina.

– _¿Doshita?_ (¿Qué pasa?) Tsuru… –

El nombrado se acercó un poco y se inclinó – Tora ha iniciado la última fase, Señora –

Valquiria cambió su expresión indiferente, transformándola en una sádica sonrisa – Tsuru – llamó al hombre de cabellos azulados – Tráeme al último objetivo –

– Como usted ordene… – dijo mientras salía del lugar.

Valquiria no borró su sonrisa y se sentó a mirar de nuevo el espectáculo.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Un par de golpes más y se vio obligado a tomar unos metros de distancia. Aquella mujer tenía un ataque bastante poderoso, si no fuera humana podría jurar que estaba luchando contra un felino.

Sus movimientos eran fluidos y rápidos. Incluso para él, era difícil seguirla.

– Ríndete de una vez o tendré que llevarte en pedazos – Tora colocó su mano frente a ella – Y no quiero hacer eso, muerto no nos sirve mucho –

K´ sonrió con burla – Los imbéciles hablan demasiado – contestó con su tono usual al pelear – Me estás aburriendo –

– Pues tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza – la mujer pelinaranja volvió a ponerse en posición para atacarlo.

Hubo algo en su movimiento que no le gustó, el moreno se preparó para recibir el golpe mientras veía como su oponente corría en dirección contraria de él, definitivamente eso ya lo había visto antes, sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como Tora subía por una pared y se lanzaba de espalda hacia donde él estaba...

Para cuando pudo reaccionar fue demasiado tarde… Tora comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez al más puro estilo de Ramón…

K´ rebotó un par de veces antes de caer definitivamente al suelo.

– Levántate, K Dash, no creo que eso haya sido suficiente para derrotarte – Tora volvió a prepararse para atacar.

Con un poco de dificultad, el peliblanco se incorporó – ¿Dónde aprendiste ese ataque? – preguntó al tiempo que limpiaba la sangre de su labio inferior.

– No lo aprendí, es copiado –

– ¿De qué estupideces estás hablando? –

Tora sonrió y cerró sus ojos – ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –

K´ frunció su ceño – ¿Por qué me lo contarías? –

– ¿Por qué no?... – sus ojos amarillos se clavaron en él – De todos modos vas a terminar enterándote de todo –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

La sangre de ambos peleadores manchó de carmesí el ring, pero el hombre rubio llevaba clara ventaja sobre la chica.

Mai se levantó lentamente y encaró a Terry, pero en cuanto se pudo poner erguida, una enorme columna de poder producida por el puño del rubio volvió a dejarla postrada en el escenario.

Desde donde estaba, Valquiria supo que el encuentro acabaría muy pronto.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Todos los cuerpos que el ejército encontró de los peleadores son falsos –

K´ escuchó aquello sin creerlo.

– Los verdaderos cuerpos fueron trasladados aquí – Tora acomodó su cabello – Y los científicos de "Valquirias inc." comenzaron a copiar cada una de las habilidades de los peladores y las implantaron en los bio-luchadores que Valquiria-sama creó –

– ¿Bio-luchadores? – el moreno tuvo una vaga idea de lo que pasaba.

– Luchadores mejorados en su ADN, habilidades fuera de lo normal y con fuerza extraordinaria, perfectos para vencer a los peleadores más fuertes del mundo, perfectos para derrotar a los campeones del The King of Fighters –

– ¿Qué ganaban trayéndonos aquí a todos? Si solamente querían derrotarnos, era mejor hacerlo en las sombras, como lo estaban haciendo desde un principio –

– No es por eso que se crearon, Valquiria-sama tiene una ambición más grande que vencer a un montón de barbaros – los ojos amarillos de Tora se encendieron – Lo hizo para conseguir las Llaves –

El peliblanco fijó su mirada en la pelinaranja – ¿Y qué se supone que son esas famosas Llaves? – cuestionó, esa información era muy valiosa.

– ¿De verdad no lo sabes? – Contestó ella con una cara de incredulidad – Bueno, no importa… porque ni siquiera Valquiria-sama sabe qué son –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Kula miró a Whip y vio como ella asentía, había llegado la hora. La joven peliazul comenzó a alejarse del ring.

Mai cayó por cuarta vez, mientras un hilo de sangre caía por su brazo.

– Será mejor que te rindas, Mai, no tienes oportunidad de ganar – el hombre de gorra roja parecía muy confiado – Es imposible que me ganes… –

– ¿Quieres apostar? – La castaña sonrió – Voy a hacerte trizas – dijo mientras se incorporaba una vez más – ¡Yo voy a ganar! –

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un ataque de fuego combinado con hielo salió de las manos de Mai, chocando de lleno contra Terry.

Valquiria quedó totalmente sorprendida.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– ¿Me crees estúpido? –

– Por supuesto que no, lo que te digo es verdad… las Llaves del fuego y del hielo son algo que nadie ha visto nunca y que sin embargo existen –

K´ presionó sus puños – Estás mintiendo –

Tora suspiró – No, no miento… las llaves le otorgarán a Valquiria-sama el poder suficiente para convertirse en la persona más poderosa del mundo, y por fin deshacerse de todos los que intenten ser más fuertes que ella –

El moreno apretó sus dientes, conteniendo su enojo.

Siempre era lo mismo, el mal para muchos por el bien de unos pocos. Pensar que por obtener poder, los humanos eran capaces de arruinar la vida de otros si era necesario.

– Sólo una pregunta más… – el peliblanco ya había esperado suficiente – ¿Qué tiene que ver NESTS en todo esto? –

– ¿No lo adivinas? – La sonrisa en la cara de Tora se borró – NESTS creó esas llaves… NESTS le implantó a alguno de sus luchadores las llaves y antes de desaparecer de nuevo en las sombras, le dijeron a Valquiria-sama sobre ese fantástico poder –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

La mujer de largos cabellos negros se levantó de su asiento en cuanto vio como Terry caía fuera del ring completamente fuera de combate. Sus ojos se posaron con asombro en la mujer de traje rojo que acababa de ganar.

Mai levantó su rostro para enfrentar cara a cara a Brynhild, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. La kunoichi sonrió de manera retadora y una vez más, hielo salió de sus manos y congeló el suelo bajo ella, después giró y fuego brotó de entre sus ropas.

– ¿Es a mí a quién buscabas? – Gritó Mai, lo suficientemente fuerte para que la otra escuchara – ¿Quieres las Llaves del fuego y del hielo? – La apuntó con su abanico – Has estado buscando en el lugar equivocado, estúpida –

La expresión de Valquiria se transformó en una de odio puro.

– ¡ATRÁPENLA! –

Pronto el salón fue invadido por el sonido de pesadas puertas de acero cerrándose de golpe y cientos de personas encapuchadas aparecieron rodeando a todos los peleadores.

Y en el centro del ring, donde estaba Mai, la figura de un hombre de cabellos azules cayó desde donde estaba Brynhild.

Tsuru miró a Mai directamente a la cara.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Cuando pudo liberarse de la sucesión de golpes, K´ arremetió con fuerza en el estómago de la pelinaranja, haciendo que ésta arrastrara con sus pies piedras y tierra.

Tora retrocedió con la mano en su vientre, ahora el moreno la estaba atacando sin ningún tipo de medida, ella no podía entender de dónde había sacado esa fuerza. Después de haber mencionado a NESTS, era como si K' hubiera cambiado totalmente.

Era más agresivo y calculador.

– ¿Tanto te molesta que NESTS esté involucrado? – Tora buscó una abertura para poder defenderse. K´ no contestó, y atacó de nuevo, lanzando una llamarada con su mano. Tora retrocedió, con el sudor comenzando a correr por su rostro – Seguramente estás aterrado ¿verdad? –

– ¡Cállate! – Explotó el moreno. Dándole a Tora una oportunidad para defenderse.

Ella corrió hacia él y lo tomó por un brazo y por el cuello para inmovilizarlo.

Aquel ataque, K´ también lo reconoció, ese tipo de agarres eran idénticos a los que Blue Mary hacía, otra peleadora que había sido atacada por ellos.

El moreno sintió como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Y mientras intentaba algo para liberarse escuchó un zumbido ensordecedor que salió desde el estadio, puertas que se sellaron con gruesas placas de metal.

El plan ya había iniciado.

No tenía más tiempo que perder, era hora de comprobar la última duda que quedaba.

La mujer pelinaranja percibió con brutalidad como el peliblanco se zafaba de su agarre y la lanzaba al aire con violencia. Al caer sobre su espalda, rápidamente quiso incorporarse para continuar, pero en ese segundo apenas pudo ver como el moreno había aparecido frente a ella.

Sintió algo cálido atravesar completamente su cuerpo.

La sangre salió disparada y bajó de su pecho manchado sus ropas, descendió su mirada mientras sus pupilas se dilataban…

K´ la había atravesado con su mano llena de fuego.

– Bas… tardo… – dijo sin aire.

El cuerpo de Tora terminó de desvanecerse y cayó por completo al suelo con un golpe sordo, al tiempo que se desangraba hacia una muerte rápida.

K´ caminó lentamente hacia atrás, escrutando el cuerpo inerte de su oponente.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Ese lugar se había vuelto un verdadero campo de batalla.

Los soldados de Brynhild sólo tenían una orden… matar a todos los peleadores que quedaban, no importaba cómo.

Valquiria contempló por última vez como todos intentaban pelear por su vida y derrotaban uno por uno a los inútiles guerreros. Observó a Tsuru peleando con Mai y a ésta esquivándolo fácilmente.

Cegada por la ira, la mujer salió del lugar para ir directamente al laboratorio principal, nadie iba a burlarse de ella, nadie. Iba a conseguir lo que quería como siempre lo hacía… a la fuerza…

Kula podía ver una horda de personas encapuchadas atacar a todos los presentes.

Whip estaba a su izquierda, la mujer había sacado su látigo y repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que se le acercara. A su derecha estaba Máxima, el hombre era atacado por una docena de soldados que intentaron tirarlo, pero el castaño, haciendo gala de su fuerza descomunal, mandaba a volar a todo el que viniera.

Las cosas estaban saliendo como lo habían planeado.

Para su suerte, Brynhild no había notado que los ataques de hielo de Mai habían sido obra suya. Ahora tenían que deshacerse de los estorbos e intentar proteger a la kunoichi para atraer a Valquiria y derrotarla entre todos.

Kula pateó con fuerza a uno de los soldados que se acercó demasiado a ella, eran muchos y podría ser un problema si dejaba que la acorralaran, mirando a su alrededor descubrió que de una de las puertas del lugar salían más encapuchados y eso podría empeorar las cosas, así que rápidamente congeló esa entrada dejando encerrados detrás de una gruesa pared de hielo a sus enemigos.

– Buen trabajo, Kula-chan, ayuda a Mai-san y yo me encargo de esto – Whip apareció frente a ella y le disparó a un par de tipos que se acercaban – Que no la atrapen –

La muchacha asintió y se dirigió rápidamente a auxiliar al equipo de Terry, que en esos momentos cubrían a Mai del ataque de Tsuru.

Si seguían a ese paso, podrían salir de ahí esa misma noche.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo ver como la mujer se levantaba aunque el enorme agujero en su pecho estuviera sangrando.

K´ frunció su ceño mientras Tora tomaba poco a poco una posición erguida.

– Entonces es cierto que no puedo matarte a la primera ¿verdad? –

El tono altanero y de sarcasmo que usó el moreno llenó de cólera a la mujer que apenas recuperaba el sentido.

– El otro imbécil también hizo esto anoche, cuando peleaba con ella ¿no es así? – El peliblanco habló ésta vez con un tono de ira – ¿Qué demonios son ustedes? –

Tora respiró profundamente sintiendo con un agudo malestar como el aire pasaba de nuevo a sus pulmones– _Temee _(Bastardo)… – dijo de manera sofocada – Voy a… matarte… –

– ¿Cuántas veces puedes hacer eso? – el moreno volvió a incendiar su mano – Porque puedo estar haciendo lo mismo toda la noche –

– No vivirás tanto –

– Esos famosos Bio-luchadores que mencionaste… ¿eres uno de ellos? ¿Cuántos existen? – el moreno ignoró las amenazas de la chica.

Tora tornó sus ojos amarillos una vez más – Si quieres respuestas, tendrás que buscar a otra persona – dijo de manera acida.

– No lo creo –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Es increíble… – Yuri tocó levemente la frente de la mujer que yacía en la camilla para verificar que su temperatura estuviera normal.

– Al menos encontramos a alguien, espérame aquí Yuri, veré en los cuartos de al lado –

En cuanto Ryo salió por la puerta, la menor de los Sakazaki revisó rápidamente el estado de las mujeres que estaban ahí, comprobando que ambas estaban bien. Diana y Foxy permanecían dormidas debido al efecto de los sedantes que les habían inyectado, pero al menos estaban vivas.

La joven castaña esculcó el lugar y el montón de aparatos que había, y fue entonces que encontró aquello que más temía encontrar… una cámara de seguridad.

– _Mattaku_… – murmuró la chica, decidida a salir y advertirle a su hermano – ¡_Onii-chan_! – A toda velocidad corrió hacia la puerta y buscó en el pasillo y en cada puerta que veía abierta, al revisar la tercera se paró en seco al encontrar a su hermano inmóvil.

– ¡_Onii-chan_, encontré una cámara de…! –

Ryo levantó su mano para que la muchacha se callara, la joven lo hizo con algo de desconfianza y caminó hasta donde estaba su hermano. Delante del rubio había un enorme ventanal que reflejaba una intensa luz blanca. Cuando Yuri se acercó lo suficiente para mirar del otro lado, sintió que la fuerza de sus piernas la abandonaba.

– Imposible… – murmuró la chica para luego taparse la boca con ambas manos.

El heredero de los Sakazaki presionó sus puños con fuerza y miró con verdadera ira. Debajo de ellos se podía observar claramente un enorme cuarto lleno de divisiones, instrumentos y aparatos complejos. En cada una de las divisiones se encontraban postrados en camillas los cuerpos de unas personas.

Aquellos eran los cuerpos de los luchadores asesinados antes del torneo.

Los cuerpos de sus amigos.

Yuri buscó rápidamente con la mirada hasta que encontró el cuerpo de King en una de las divisiones, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al percatarse de lo pálido que estaba el semblante de su amiga.

– _Onii-chan_… – dijo con voz quebradiza – ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –

Ryo descargó su ira golpeando violentamente el vidrio frente a ellos – ¡Desgraciados! – Gritó con furia – ¡Esos hijos de perra! –

La castaña observó cómo su hermano se dejaba caer al suelo de rodillas completamente frustrado, con pena desvió su atención una vez más a los cuerpos de los peleadores caídos y se preguntó qué es lo que habrían hecho con ellos.

– Esto es algo imperdonable –

Ryo y Yuri miraron sorprendidos a la tercera persona en la habitación. Parado frente a ellos, con varias vendas cubriendo su cuerpo, se encontraba el pelador experto en Taekwondo, Kim.

– ¡Kim-san! –

– Kim… ¿Qué haces aquí? –

El hombre sonrió con carisma – Ayer me eliminaron, y amanecí aquí… supongo que igual que ustedes – se acercó a ellos – Esos malditos han estado experimentando con los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros –

El rubio asintió en silencio – Tenemos que hacer algo –

– ¡_Onii-chan_! –

El llamado de Yuri alertó al par de hombres. De manera inesperada el cuarto inferior se iluminó de rojo y la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, una mujer entró en el laboratorio y, para la sorpresa de todos, los cuerpos que creían sin vida de sus amigos comenzaron a ponerse de pie…

Valquiria estaba ahí y sus amigos estaban vivos.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se había metido era un poco tarde para retractarse y echarse para atrás. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora, era pelear por su vida y por la de sus compañeros. Mai dio un par de saltos hacia atrás con la ayuda de sus habilidades de ninja.

Su idea había funcionado hasta ahora.

Mai había propuesto engañar a Valquiria, haciéndole creer que ella era la persona que tenía las Llaves que buscaba.

Ya que nadie sabía qué eran las Llaves y ya que Valquiria había atacado al final específicamente a los usuarios de fuego y de hielo, engañarla para que creyera que era ella a quien había estado buscando le pareció la mejor idea en ese momento.

Sabía que era un plan demasiado arriesgado, que Valquiria podía no caer en la trampa y que muchas cosas podían salir mal. Pero era el único camino que les quedaba.

Por suerte todo parecía ir bien. Todos se estaban defendiendo y la estaban ayudando.

Habían desviado la atención de los peleadores de Brynhild hacia ella, por lo que Kula ya no estaba siendo el objetivo principal, justo lo que K´ quería. Y él se estaba encargando de uno de los guerreros más fuertes de Valquiria. Otro de esos guerreros estaba tratando de atrapar a Mai.

No había otras amenazas potenciales aparte de Tsuru, así que Mai asumió que no tendrían que preocuparse más que por Valquiria.

Sus posibilidades eran buenas, Valquiria tendría que aparecer en cualquier momento y sería derrotada por todos. Acabarían con ella sin darle oportunidad. Seguramente era demasiado orgullosa y arrogante como para ignorar el reto que ellos le habían impuesto.

Lo raro era que Brynhild ya no estaba ahí y eso comenzaba a preocuparle.

La kunoichi miró como Andy y Terry intentaban mantener a raya Tsuru y como Joe se encargaba de algunos encapuchados que habían salido de la nada. Tenían la situación controlada hasta ese momento.

– Mai-san – una voz la llamó a sus espaldas, la mujer castaña se giró para encontrar a Kula congelando a un par de enemigos – Vine a ayudarla –

– _Arigatou_ – dijo la castaña.

Aquella niña había sido una gran aliada en esos momentos, Mai sin embargo, tenía una enorme duda acerca de ella ¿Cómo era posible que si había sido atacada el día anterior, la peliazul no estuviera herida? Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero según la escena que ella y los otros encontraron, la batalla que habían tenido la noche pasada había sido descomunal, nadie pudo haber salido ileso. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba esa niña luchando como si nada.

La duda la invadió. ¿Sería que Kula de verdad tenía una Llave?

Mai sacudió su cabeza, ese no era momento para sacar conclusiones. Lo que importaba era continuar con el plan y concentrarse. Sus dudas podrían esperar.

– ¿Dónde demonios está esa mujer? – preguntó Andy cuando logró librarse de un ataque de Tsuru.

Joe lanzó uno de sus remolinos – Seguramente huyó –

– Si no viene, esto no va a funcionar –

– Vendrá, no se preocupen por eso – Terry interrumpió la conversación – Ella hizo todo esto por las Llaves, no va a irse sin ellas –

Los demás le dieron la razón, seguramente volvería, así que tenían que estar atentos a cualquier sorpresa.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que no pasaría lo que esperaban.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– ¡Muere! –

Después del grito de aquella mujer, lo único que pudo ver fue una enorme nube de polvo levantándose sobre su cabeza. El moreno apenas y logró cubrir su rostro y evitar que las piedras lanzadas le dieran con fuerza, rápidamente reaccionó y en medio de la polvareda pudo distinguir una sombra a unos metros de él, sin embargo al querer defenderse, su velocidad no fue suficiente.

Tora comenzó a golpearlo a una velocidad impresionante y con una fuerza aplastante, sin darle tiempo siquiera de respirar.

– ¡Ahaaaaaa! – la mujer pelinaranja estaba realmente enardecida, en ese momento de ira, olvidó que tenía prohibido matar al peliblanco, lo único que le importaba era vengarse por haberla dejado en aquel estado.

K´ se libró como pudo del torbellino de puñetazos, lanzando a su alrededor una enorme ola de calor que obligó a Tora a retirarse un poco. El ojiazul había quedado bastante lastimado con ese ataque.

– Es cierto que ya no piensas responderme nada –

– Cállate de una buena vez, vas a pagar caro por lo que me has hecho –

El moreno sonrió a medias – ¿Era tan importante? Eso significa que no puedes curarte de nuevo –

Tora frunció su ceño aún más molesta, era verdad, el dispositivo de emergencia que tenía implantado en caso de que estuviera a punto de morir sólo podía utilizarse una vez, y lo peor del asunto era que el activarlo tenía un precio, ahora todos sus poderes serían inestables, su fuerza no volvería a ser la misma.

La mujer se sentía verdaderamente frustrada pensando que tal vez no podría continuar al lado de su ama, no podría ver como Valquiria cumpliría su sueño.

Fue en ese instante, y enteramente fuera de sí, que Tora decidió quitarle la vida al insolente hombre que le había robado su razón de vivir.

– Mis órdenes eran dejarte con vida… – una enorme cantidad de energía la rodeó – Pero ahora no voy a cumplirlas… – sus ojos amarillos se encendieron con furia – No me importa si tú te mueres… –

– No podrás vencerme, y tus estúpidas ordenes tampoco importan porque yo no tengo esas Llaves de las que tanto hablas –

La mujer bufó con ironía – ¿Eso crees? Porque la persona que las posee ni siquiera tenía idea de qué eran… mucho menos de que las tenía… –

Y aquellas palabras hicieron que la confianza de K´ se fuera por el caño… Tora le había mentido… ellos si sabían que eran las llaves… y también dónde estaban.

– Me parece… – las uñas de la mujer crecieron unos centímetros, como filosas navajas –… que aunque sólo capturemos a la Llave de hielo… ella será suficiente –

Rápido y preciso, el ataque de Tora no le dejó tiempo para terminar de pensar…

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El último de los hombres encapuchados en pie terminó desplomándose inconsciente hacia el piso, ya no quedaba ningún soldado, sólo los peleadores.

Una ovación llena de alegría y orgullo por parte de los presentes inundó la sala, mientras Terry, Joe, Andy, Mai y también Kula terminaban de derrotar al guerrero de Valquiria, Tsuru también cayó vencido.

Esa pelea la habían ganado, pero aún debían superar la batalla más importante.

– Todos, atentos… repliéguense y manténganse alertas, Valquiria sigue con vida en algún lugar de las instalaciones – El General Heidern dio la orden a todos los peleadores.

Ralf y su equipo se colocaron rápidamente en las entradas que habían sido selladas y los demás permanecieron en silencio esperando cualquier cosa.

En medio de ese momento de calma, Kula buscó entre los presentes a alguien familiar. A la primera que vio fue a Whip, la castaña estaba en una de las puertas del fondo, Máxima permanecía en medio atentó a los movimientos que se producían y cuando la miró le hizo una señal con la mano, pero K´… él no estaba ahí.

– Debemos abrir estas puertas – una vez más el General tomó su posición de líder – El enemigo puede querernos encerrados –

– Yo me encargo de eso – Ralf comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas algunos explosivos, los demás Ikari warriors hicieron lo mismo.

– ¡¿Se van tan pronto?! –

Las luces se fueron en todo el lugar, haciendo que todos se pusieran alertas. El balcón donde había estado antes Valquiria se iluminó de blanco y en medio de la luz apareció ella mientras sonreía sínicamente.

– Les tengo un pequeño regalo… ojala que lo disfruten –

Y al decir esto, las luces del lugar regresaron tan rápido como se habían ido.

Si aquello era una pesadilla desde el principio, con aquel evento se había transformado en el infierno mismo.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– ¡_Kuso_! ¡_Kuso_! (Maldición) –

Ryo estaba realmente desesperado, sus sangrantes manos continuaban golpeando con fuerza el irrompible vidrio que lo separaba del laboratorio que estaba debajo.

– Debe haber una entrada ¡Debemos encontrarla! – Yuri intentó no ser presa del pánico, pero le estaba resultando imposible.

¿Cómo era posible que les hubieran hecho esto? ¿Cómo? Estaban vivos, todos sus compañeros estaban vivos… si es que al estado catatónico en el que se encontraba se le podía llamar estar vivo.

– Esa maldita mujer… hacerle esto a todos estos luchadores, no tiene perdón… debemos detenerla… Ryo-san, Yuri-san, yo buscaré esa entrada –

– ¡No! – El rubio se giró – Yuri, ve con Kim y saquen a todos los heridos que puedan de éste sitio, yo me encargaré de esto –

– Pero, _onii-chan_, tú solo no… –

– ¿No lo entiendes? Se los llevó… esa mujer piensa hacerlos pelear contra los que quedan en el torneo… ¿te das cuenta de ello? Si aún están vivos los van a matar… –

Kim y Yuri intercambiaron una mirada, el hombre castaño asintió en aprobación y corrió hacia el pasillo en busca de sus compañeros que todavía estaban ahí. Yuri por su parte se acercó a su hermano y le miró con determinación.

– Sálvala… – dijo con un hilo de voz – No dejes que se vaya de nuevo… –

El mayor presionó sus puños – Vete ya… –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

La confusión y el caos reinaban en esos momentos a todos, nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo… nadie quería creer lo que estaba pasando…

Sus compañeros… estaban vivos…

Mai tuvo un ataque de sanciones mezcladas, su amiga estaba ahí… King estaba frente a ella…

Todos los peleadores que habían muerto antes de ese torneo, ahora se encontraban parados en medio del ring…

– ¡Kensou-kun! –

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Athena corrió sin pensarlo hasta donde el joven chino se encontraba, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a él… una enorme bola de metal le impidió el paso, golpeándola con fuerza y lanzándola hacia atrás.

– ¡Athena! – su maestro, Ching, apenas pudo atrapar a la muchacha para que no se lastimara.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Chang? – Dijo Joe, se acercó para reclamar, pero al igual que a Athena, fue recibido por un golpe por el enorme hombre con grilletes.

Aquello estaba mal, estaba muy mal…

Terry no supo qué hacer cuando vio a Mary con vida, quiso acercarse pero había algo sumamente extraño… no parecía ser ella… parecía otra persona, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio lo hostiles que estaban todos los demás… no eran ellos…

– Ellos no serán tan sencillos como mis soldados – Brynhild disfrutó cada mirada de confusión y de ira en los presentes – ¡Mátenlos! –

Y con la orden dada, los peleadores recién llegados se lanzaron en contra de los que alguna vez habían sido sus amigos.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El lago fue lo único que consiguió frenar su caída.

Mientras se hundía en las oscuras aguas, el cuerpo de K´ dejaba un rastro carmesí por su paso debido a todos los cortes que le había causado el combate con Tora.

Esa mujer estaba realmente enojada. Ya no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que él había encestado un golpe, si seguía a ese ritmo perdería y eso no era parte del plan. El moreno usó las fuerzas que le quedaban y nadó hacia la superficie antes de que el aire se le terminara.

– De nada sirve esconderse, K Dash… sólo postergas tu muerte –

La voz de la pelinaranja se oía un poco distante debido a las grandes bocanadas de aire que respiraba. La distancia a la que se encontraba no era la suficiente como para recuperarse un poco.

– ¿Ya estás cansado?... Llave de fuego… – en un parpadeó Tora se encontraba parada a un lado de K´.

El peliblanco le miró de reojo – Déjate de idioteces… –

– Sí, entiendo… ya no me crees nada – Su actitud burlona se convirtió de repente en una llena de odio – Pero ya no importa… vas a morir, tienes que pagar por lo que me has hecho… – dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba del cuello y lo estrellaba contra un árbol.

El moreno estaba en dificultades, si no pensaba rápido ese sería su fin.

Pero le costaba pensar, no quería hacerlo. El pánico comenzaba a invadirlo.

Todo empezaba a encajar como las piezas de un rompecabezas.

Que pudiera sentir la energía de Kula… que los hubieran atraído al torneo… que sus heridas sanarán por sí solas…

Al final resultaba que ellos…

Se frenó mentalmente, antes de aceptar la idea. No podía rendirse y dejar que las palabras del enemigo lo dominaran. Si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones no cumpliría con su principal objetivo… y él se lo había prometido… no iba a dejar que la volvieran a tocar… no otra vez… iba a eliminar a aquellos que querían lastimarlos… tanto a Kula como a él…

No iba a ser usado por nadie más, nunca.

El agarre en su cuello se incrementó, mientras las uñas de Tora comenzaba a perforar lentamente su abdomen.

– Antes de morir te voy a decir algo que si es cierto… – Tora se acercó a su cara y le susurró al oído – Cuando la organización NESTS apareció, se metieron más de una vez en el camino de Valquiria-sama, porque ambos deseaban crear guerreros poderosos. Ella los investigó por mucho tiempo, con la intención de absorberlos o sacarlos del camino – Sus uñas giraron mientras se adentraban en el moreno – Así, ella descubrió que uno de los proyectos más poderosos y secretos de NESTS se había salido de control. Ellos habían implantado algo llamado "Llaves del fuego y del hielo" en algún luchador –

K´ sintió un sabor oxidado subir por su garganta y escupió sangre.

– Sus poderosas armas escaparon de sus manos y se escondieron en alguna parte del mundo. Valquiria-sama se obsesionó con encontrar esas Llaves, incluso buscó a los de NESTS y gastó muchos recursos para obtener algo de información, cuando se enteró de sus identidades su único objetivo fue encontrarlos y capturarlos –

K´ sintió como apenas escuchaba lo que Tora decía, pero entendió cada palabra. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad intentó liberarse.

– Cualquier cosa poderosa, ella la desea. Y si existían unas Llaves que le darían más poder, entonces debía conseguirlas. Los de NESTS sabían que oponerse a ella sería igual a la muerte. Así que nos contaron todo sobre los portadores de sus Llaves – Tora ladeó su cabeza – Dos experimentos que se rebelaron contra ellos y que escaparon de sus inútiles manos – sonrió – K Dash y Kula Daimond, las Llaves del fuego y del hielo –

Las manos de K´ comenzaron a temblar.

– Pero como Valquiria-sama jamás confío en esos idiotas, prefirió investigar a todos los luchadores del KOF, por eso armamos todo este teatro. Aunque al final resultó cierto que no nos habían mentido. ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué NESTS se esforzó tanto en deshacerse de ti? Eres un juguete, K Dash, un valioso juguete perdido –

Tora hundió más sus uñas en su estómago y el semblante de K´ se oscureció por completo.

– Deberías estar agradecido de que Valquiria-sama se interese en jugar con ustedes, aunque cuando los consiga se aburra y los elimine, como la basura que son–

Las palabras de la mujer le cayeron como un balde de agua helada.

Una vez más, cuando creía haberse librado de las cadenas que lo ataban, la realidad golpeaba su cara con toda su fuerza.

No era más que un experimento fallido, y la persona que amaba también.

¿Sería que siempre los perseguiría esa maldición? ¿Su pasado robado los alcanzaría a donde fuera que ellos huyeran?

Tora sonrió con sadismo, observando como el espíritu del peliblanco se había esfumado. Hundió por completo sus garras y le habló con un tono burlón – Este es tu destino, ya deberías haberte resignado –

Destino…

La palabra se repitió en su cabeza muchas veces.

Sus manos cobraron movimiento de nuevo y sus ojos se encendieron con furia.

– ¡Qu…! –

Tora no pudo seguir hablando, pues la mano derecha de K´ le estaba apretando el rostro, sellando su boca. La otra mano del peliblanco tomó la muñeca del brazo que estaba enterrado en su abdomen.

Las llamas comenzaron a arder, envolviéndolos a ambos.

– ¿Destino? ¿Qué podrás saber tú de mi destino? –

Preguntó él, antes de que la oscuridad de la noche que caía fuera adsorbida por el color naranja del fuego.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡King, reacciona! –

Los gritos y suplicas de Mai eran en vano, aquella mujer que la atacaba no la estaba escuchando, y temía que si ella se defendía pudiera lastimarla, no quería herir a su amiga en aquellas condiciones.

Terry no estaba en mejores circunstancias, Joe intentaba ayudarlo a controlar a Mary, pero la rubia se escapaba fácilmente de ambos y atacaba a todo el que se le pusiera en frente, y lo que empeoraba todo era que, si alguien lanzaba un ataque contra ellos, simplemente no se defendían, ellos se dejaban golpear.

¿Cómo podían detenerlos sin lastimarlos?

– Demonios… esto no me gusta – Joe bloqueó a tiempo un ataque de la chica – ¿De verdad son ellos? –

– No lo sé… – respondió Terry

– Esto debe ser una trampa – Ralf no dudó en lanzar a Billy de un buen golpe – El ejército encontró sus cuerpos… estos deben ser impostores –

– ¿Quién nos asegura que los cuerpos que ustedes tienen no son los falsos? –

– Pero si estos son los falsos y no nos defendemos, terminaremos perdiendo –

– ¿Es qué no ven el estado en el que están? Si son los verdaderos y los lastimamos, volverán a levantarse y así hasta que los matemos –

– Si no son ellos, los muertos seremos nosotros –

Dudas, miedo, desesperación… ¿Quién era quién? ¿Cómo saber si eran sus amigos o no? Brynhild sonrió llena de satisfacción, la semilla de la duda estaba sembrada.

Por desgracia para todos, el plan de ir en contra de Valquiria se había olvidado.

Fue quizá demasiado tarde para recordar lo que tenían qué hacer, fue tal vez porque nadie estaba viendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, fue también muy rápido para que alguien se diera cuenta… pero mientras todos se decidían, el cuerpo de un hombre peliazul se levantó y fijó su vista en su objetivo principal… en la única persona a la que se le había ordenado capturar…

Tsuru miró fijamente a la persona que tenía la Llave de hielo…

Y Kula no se dio cuenta de que era observada.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El guante rojo estaba totalmente destrozado. El material especial con el que estaba hecho no había resistido la fuerza con la que K´ había expulsado sus llamas.

Todo lo que le rodeaba estaba hecho cenizas… todo… incluso sus propias manos habían sufrido quemaduras bastante graves. Respirando entrecortadamente y aguantando el dolor, el moreno se desplomó al suelo ya sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

El cuerpo carbonizado que yacía a su lado estaba irreconocible, Tora había sido quemada en una enorme explosión.

K´ abrió los ojos con dificultad mientras veía como las llamas que quedaban se apagaban. Un enorme dolor en su estómago le hizo bajar su mano hasta esa parte y sacar a la fuerza las garras de la mujer que se le habían quedado incrustadas.

Pero no tenía tiempo para sentirse débil, aún si sus heridas le impedían respirar. Si él era una Llave, sus heridas iban a curarse como la última vez. Y ese pensamiento, le hizo aceptar definitivamente lo que Tora le había dicho, que él era una de esas Llaves y que Kula era la otra.

Eso sólo consiguió que su desesperación aumentara, porque su plan no servía para nada… Valquiria sabía todo desde el principio… ella sabía quiénes tenían las Llaves… ella sabía que Kula y él tenían lo que quería…

– _Kuso_… – dijo con voz forzada, entendiendo el problema en el que todos estaban.

Kula estaba sola y el único que sabía qué pasaba era él, tenía que regresar como fuera.

Dio un último vistazo a la mujer que había carbonizado e intentó ponerse de pie. Se arrastró con sus manos lastimadas pero apenas pudo moverse un par de centímetros. La pelea, las heridas y las llamas que había expulsado fueron demasiado para él, no tenía la fuerza ni energía suficiente para levantarse.

Su cabeza dio vueltas y sus pulmones no le permitieron pasar de nuevo aire.

– _Kuso_… – la maldición salió de su boca al tiempo que una ola negra envolvió su visión.

Y la realidad se alejó de él, dejándolo en la penumbra.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Unas frías manos taparon su boca e inmovilizaron su cuerpo.

Por más que se esforzó no consiguió librarse del agarre. Kula intentó por todos los medios deshacerse de quien intentaba lastimarla.

Nadie había visto que la atacaban, todos estaban concentrados en la batalla que sostenían en contra de los peleadores "muertos", y nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

La muchacha sin embargo, mantuvo la calma y con un movimiento inteligente logró descubrir su boca mordiendo con fuerza la mano que la apresaba – ¡Máxima-san! – alcanzó a gritar antes de que volvieran a amordazarla.

El hombre castaño escuchó enseguida la voz de la chica y utilizando su parte cyborg la rastreó entre la multitud – ¡Rayos! ¡Whip-san! – el hombre castaño llamó a la militar mientras corría para ayudar a Kula.

Tsuru comenzó a flotar en el aire mientras una luz de color verde lo rodeaba, iba a desaparecer y a llevarse a Kula con él.

– ¡Kula-san! –

Desde donde se hallaba, Ralf pudo ver lo que estaba pasando. Y al estar más cerca que Máxima, no dudó ni un momento en lanzarse al aire y quitarle de encima al tipo que intentaba tomar a la muchacha.

Un golpe certero y poderoso, como los que sólo Ralf podía hacer, turbaron los suficiente a Tsuru para que la soltara.

– ¡Kula-san! – Máxima llegó a tiempo para atraparla – ¡Kula-san!, ¿está bien? –

La muchacha respiró profundamente – _Hai _(Sí)… – dijo perturbada.

Tsuru cayó con un sonido que hizo eco por todo el salón.

– Oe, idiota ¿Qué es lo que quieres de esa niña? – Ralf se acercó a él mientras tronaba los dedos de sus puños.

– Debo capturar a la Llave de Hielo – murmuró Tsuru mientras su frente se entintaba de rojo.

Kula y Máxima se miraron sorprendidos.

– ¿A la Llave? ¿Qué no has visto quién tiene esas estúpidas Llaves? – Lo que el hombre había dicho le dio un mal presentimiento a Ralf – ¿Acaso eres un imbécil? –

– Sólo me interesa la verdadera Llave… –

– ¿La verdadera…? – Kula dio un paso hacia atrás, comenzando a entender.

Máxima frunció su ceño, mientras analizaba la situación… los peleadores muertos, el ataque de los soldados, que Valquiria no se hubiera abalanzado sobre Mai…

– Yo… soy… – Kula se agarró con fuerza de la manga del castaño – Máxima-san… yo soy… – su voz era apenas audible.

El hombre castaño asintió con pesar. La muchacha advirtió el pánico correr por sus venas al tiempo que se aferraba al brazo del mayor.

Aquello había sido una trampa, todo el esfuerzo había sido completamente en vano.

– Ya es muy tarde para darse cuenta de ello –

La potente presencia de Valquiria cayó con un enorme peso sobre sus hombros, la mujer de largos cabellos negros estaba frente ellos y sonreía mientras miraba a Kula.

– ¡Tú…! ¡Desgraciada! – Ralf intentó atacarla, pero antes de siquiera acercarse a un metro, la terrible fuerza de la mujer lo lanzó por los aires hasta la pared del otro lado del lugar. Todos los que estaban ahí se dieron cuenta de ello.

– Si vienes por las buenas será más sencillo – Brynhild caminó hacia Kula y Máxima, pisando la cabeza de Tsuru y haciéndola pedazos.

Kula y Máxima se sintieron aterrorizados por el cruel acto.

– ¡Kula-chan…! – Whip quiso acercarse pero algo se lo impidió.

La fuerza que emanaba Valquiria era tan potente que creaba una especie de barrera.

– No – dijo Kula firmemente y recuperándose del shock, se colocó delante del hombre castaño – No voy a ir contigo – advirtió.

Brynhild sonrió por ello – No lo preguntaré de nuevo – y al finalizar la frase, lanzó una onda de poder hacia la joven.

Una fina pero resistente pared de hielo se formó antes de que el ataque llegara, Kula miró con decisión a la mujer – Yo no iré contigo… tú deberías rendirte –

– ¿Quién hará que me rinda? –

– Nosotros por supuesto – Máxima fue quien se puso está vez frente a Kula – Somos todos nosotros contra ti… vamos a hacer que te rindas –

Y dicho esto, todos los peleadores se pusieron en posición de ataque, dispuestos a pelear en cualquier segundo.

Valquiria arrugó su entrecejo – No me hagan reír – levantó ligeramente su mano – Para intentar pelear conmigo primero deben matar a estos inútiles… que por cierto… todavía están vivos… estos si son los verdaderos – la pelinegra chascó sus dedos.

King y los demás se cuadraron para seguir peleando, y sin previo aviso se lanzaron contra la primera persona que vieron, logrando con esto que muchos dejaran de vigilar a Valquiria e intentaran defenderse.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Ryo corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron por el largo y casi interminable laboratorio. Mientras veía pasar todas las divisiones donde tenían a los luchadores.

Al llegar al final, intentó abrir la puerta para salir de ahí pero no tuvo éxito. Frenético, comenzó a buscar algún interruptor o switch que le permitiera salir de ahí. Cientos de papeles y archivos volaron en varias direcciones, tapizando el piso de blanco.

Ryo comenzó a frustrarse y golpeó con fuerza la consola principal del laboratorio.

Una enorme pantalla parpadeó en rojo antes de desplegar un mensaje.

"EXPEDIENTE V–I–386 K–O–F: LUCHADORES"

El titulo captó rápidamente su atención, el heredero de la escuela de karate comenzó tocar los botones mientras una serie de menús se desglosaban hacia abajo.

Fechas, datos personales, características físicas, habilidades especiales, toda la información de cada uno de ellos estaba ahí. Se preguntó el por qué esa información no estaba protegida con contraseñas pero luego agradeció que no fuera así. Ryo no podía saber que Máxima había hackeado todo antes que él, eliminando las defensas.

Entonces, una parte del archivo llamó por completo su atención, llenándolo completamente de esperanza.

"Reversión de estado catatónico…" decía.

El hombre rubio memorizó esas palabras y volvió a buscar de manera desesperada la salida. Tenía que detener a sus compañeros.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Máxima-san, retroceda por favor, no hay necesidad de que lo lastimen – La sugerencia de Kula logró que el gran hombre suspirara.

– Por supuesto que no, Kula-san, he prometido que no dejaría que nada le pasara – contestó con una sonrisa.

La muchacha bajó su rostro – De todos modos, si algo me pasa… sáquelo de aquí aunque sea a la fuerza –

– Vaya par de muchachos… ya están dando por hecho que perderán, si quiere sacar a K´ de aquí, usted no se rinda –

Kula sonrió agradecida y no hubo más intercambio de palabras.

Valquiria permanecía frente a ellos esperando que Kula se entregara sin oponer resistencia, mientras que todos los demás intentaban detener a los luchadores, y los pocos que no eran atacados no podían acercarse a ellos debido a la fuerza de la mujer pelinegra. No había muchas opciones.

– Me canse de esperar, Llave de hielo – Brynhild dio otro paso haciendo que Kula y Máxima sintieran flaquear sus piernas.

– Esto no es bueno – el castaño se enderezó como pudo – Yo la entretengo, Kula-san, intente inmovilizarla –

– Eso no servirá – la pelinegra dio otro paso más – Porque ni siquiera podrán estar de pie –

Y al decir esto la presión de su fuerza aumentó a tal grado, que Kula y Máxima fueron jalados a la fuerza por el suelo y obligados a permanecer de rodillas.

Brynhild rió satisfecha antes de sentenciar – Se acabó el torneo –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Terminado – murmuró, más para sí mismo que para su compañera.

Ella se asomó por detrás de su espalda y lo abrazó sin mucha delicadeza.

– ¡_Nya_! ¡Por fin! Ya me estaba aburriendo –

K9999 se puso de pie, aún con Ángel a cuestas, contempló su trabajo un momento y movió su boca en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, una mezcla entre desagrado y diversión.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó la chica.

El peliazul sólo la ignoró y comenzó a caminar. Ángel suspiró con cansancio y lo siguió, sin esperar una respuesta, pero sorpresivamente él sí contestó.

– Contemplaremos el espectáculo, será divertido –

Continuará…

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Gracias de verdad por leer hasta este punto TwT. **

**Dos capítulos más antes del inevitable final. **

**Próxima actualización 08 de septiembre. (Sí lo sé, dos semanas jeje pero aún debo afinar unos detalles ¬¬U gracias por no ahorcarme)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaaa!. Después de un par de semanas bastante difíciles, estoy contenta de poder subir la continuación, esperó que les haya ido mejor que a mí nnU**

**Ya sé que les dije que quedaban dos capis, pero me atacó la inspiración y termine por escribir mucho para sólo dos partes, así que si ustedes me lo permiten (y si quieren aguantarme un poco más), les regaló tres capis más contando este jeje. **

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad todo el apoyo que me han dado me hace muy muy feliz. **

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Kein Sylvan, icefanalpha, lovemikey23, ElizabethJaeger, zzk'zz y NoahhChan. **

**Dissclaimer: The King of Fighters y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (Pero se vale soñar XD) **

**Summary: **Capítulo 11: Levántate, continúa. Aunque tus heridas se desangren sigue adelante, porque hay alguien que te está esperando.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Bleed to death**

**Chapter eleven **

Todo lo que hago... lo hago para estar a tu lado.

_La delgada y larga punta fue incrustada en su piel sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, y mientras el líquido aturdidor comenzaba a recorrer dolorosamente su brazo y a mezclarse con su sangre, otras cinco agujas penetraron diferentes partes de su cuerpo. _

_Apenas respiraba, sentía claramente como abrían su piel y como lo cubrían con aparatos extraños que le robaban la poca consciencia que le quedaba. Su escasa visión se tornaba más borrosa a cada segundo y no podía distinguir nada._

_Así eran todos los días, siempre le hacían lo mismo, cada minuto que podía recordar. _

_Al poco tiempo, cualquier vestigio de lo que había sido antes estaba destruido por completo, era un individuo más, un experimento más… otra de sus armas._

– _Eres una Llave… – en medio de su turbación, escuchaba claramente lo que le decían, pero su mente se perdía entre los efectos alucinantes de las sustancias que recorrían sus venas – Abrirás las puertas para nosotros y nos darás acceso al poder que siempre hemos buscado… –_

_Sombras y rostros con sonrisas retorcidas. Un calor insoportable que lo quemaba desde dentro y un dolor agudo que nublaba sus sentidos, eso era todo lo que podía recordar, y las voces que hacían eco en su cabeza eran difíciles de comprender._

–…_y si no llegases a servirnos, simplemente crearemos otra Llave que sea mejor que tú… K´ – _

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo mientras respiraba de manera irregular.

El joven peliblanco levantó con esfuerzo su cabeza para ver dónde se encontraba, intentando orientarse. A su alrededor había un charco de sangre y cenizas, todo estaba oscuro y lo único que se escuchaba era al viento mover las hojas de los árboles.

K´ se incorporó con movimientos torpes hasta que pudo levantar un poco su cuerpo, llevó su mano a su cabeza y la presionó con fuerza.

Aquel sueño… le había devuelto un recuerdo, aquellas palabras cuando lo volvieron lo que era ahora… el significado de ellas… tal vez… la verdad que buscaba…

Haber perdido la consciencia le iba a costar muy caro y seguir perdiendo el tiempo no era opcional. Miró su mano derecha que no tenía su guante, aún le ardía la piel de sus dedos y cara debido a las llamas que también lo habían lastimado, las heridas en su cuerpo seguían sangrando y su cabeza giraba comprimiendo sus oídos. No estaba en buenas condiciones, pero ahora eso ya no importaba, tenía que continuar.

Se tranquilizó al sentir la energía de Kula dentro del estadio, pero eso no le garantizaba que no le hubiera pasado nada aún, no podía dejar que esto se prolongara.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

La parte central de todo el estadio estaba completamente congelada.

Kula saltó ágilmente hacia atrás con un par de vueltas y aterrizó de manera firme en el suelo cubierto por el hielo.

Delante de ella, Brynhild retiraba sus manos después de haberse cubierto del último ataque de la chica peliazul, mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro, una burla para todos los que estaban ahí.

– ¿Crees que con eso es suficiente? – La mujer de largos cabellos negros acomodó su elegante vestido – Tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres por lo menos entretenerme –

La joven peliazul frunció su ceño – Eso lo veremos – dijo mientras volvía a prepararse para atacar.

Kula pensó en la manera más rápida de salir de ese problema, pero por más que buscó alguna posibilidad no encontró otra que no fuera pelear. Sin embargo, como todos habían podido comprobar, esa mujer los superaba por mucho. Así que no le quedaba otra opción que enfrentarla y derrotarla por el medio que fuera, antes de que nadie pudiera salir de ahí con vida.

Los últimos minutos habían sido perturbadores para ella. Su plan se había ido completamente por la borda, todos los peleadores que creían muertos ahora eran controlados y peleaban contra ellos, no sabía en dónde se encontraba K´ y se había enterado de que ella era una de esas Llaves que habían provocado todo ese caos.

Quizá eso era lo que más la tenía impactada.

No sabía qué significaba, todo era confuso. Tardó en asimilarlo y al hacerlo se sintió asustada, porque no sabía qué es lo que podía pasarle, tanto a ella como a sus compañeros.

Extrañamente, y aunque le temblaban ligeramente las rodillas, la sensación de no querer rendirse ante esa mujer era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en su cabeza.

Así que, con precisión, Kula volvió a embestir contra la pelinegra, intentando encestar un golpe certero y fuerte.

Picos de hielo salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones, mientras la mano de Brynhild bloqueaba el puño de Kula haciendo que la fuerza lanzara a la chica de nuevo hacia atrás.

– Por favor, ahórrame el tiempo y quédate quieta, odio tener que ensuciarme las manos con algo tan insignificante – Valquiria puso una cara de fastidio.

Kula presionó sus puños – Maldita… –

– ¡Vapor canyon! –

Una enorme presión logró que Valquiria se moviera para evitar el ataque que Máxima había lanzado. El castaño intentó encajar su puño otra vez, pero la mujer lo lanzó también por los aires.

Y aprovechando el momento de distracción, Kula congeló los pies de Valquiria inmovilizándola por unos instantes. Para ese entonces, Máxima se había recuperado y de nuevo atacó, pero su ataque volvió a ser rechazado y regresado.

No era fácil atacarle, los golpes eran reflejados por su tremenda fuerza y se impactaban contra quien lo había lanzado.

– Kula-san – el gran hombre castaño se colocó a su lado – Estamos en problemas, no deberíamos arriesgarnos mucho. La mayoría de los peladores que no están heridos se encuentran peleando –

En efecto, tal y como Máxima lo había dicho, muchos estaban ocupados intentando controlar a los peleadores que les atacaban. La ayuda con la que podía contar era limitada, pero igualmente valiosa. Si algo había aprendido de todas sus batallas era que si se unían, podían derrotar hasta al enemigo más poderoso.

– Podremos con esto, Máxima-san, no se rinda… – y al decir esto, ambos volvieron a abalanzarse sobre Valquiria.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Unos metros atrás, junto a una de las puertas selladas, el equipo de Heidern se las apañaba para detener a un aletargado Yamazaki. Pero dados sus antecedentes como peleador, Ralf y Clark no podían ser culpados de tratar de defenderse de él sin salir lastimados.

– Así que otra vez tenemos que ser molidos a golpes ¿no? – preguntó Ralf, justo cuando esquivaba a tiempo la navaja del mercenario rubio.

– No estamos para bromas, mejor concéntrate en mantenerlos con vida a ellos y mantenerte en una pieza tú – Clark tomó a Yamazaki del torso y lo lanzó, pero después de dejarse golpear volvió a atacarlos.

Ralf sonrió – ¿Es broma? Por supuesto que saldré con vida y completo, después de patearle el trasero a esa bruja – dijo con burla, pero luego se puso serio – ¡Señor! – Llamó a su General – Escuchó al enemigo, la mocosa de hielo resultó ser su objetivo, esperamos sus órdenes –

El veterano de guerra hizo una mueca de lado.

– ¡Soldados, prepárense para pelear! – Heidern gritó de manera firme y sin ninguna duda en su tono – ¡Nuestro nuevo deber es proteger a Kula Diamond, no puede caer en manos del enemigo, ¿entendido?! –

Ralf miró a la joven que de nuevo atacaba a Valquiria – ¡Entendido! – confirmó, mientras Yamazaki arremetía contra él.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez arrojando una poderosa patada, Valquiria volvió a esquivarla con facilidad y sus esfuerzos por alcanzarla con su poder congelante fueron en vano, como resultado, Kula recibió un fuerte golpe en su estómago que la hizo retroceder hasta llegar al suelo.

Máxima le atacó por la espalda, su enorme y pesado brazo se proyectó hacia la nuca de la mujer con una fuerza descomunal, y tal y como le había pasado a Kula, el golpe que había lanzado se había devuelto hacia sí mismo.

Valquiria estaba sonriendo, como si los luchadores fueran simples moscas volando a su alrededor – Es inútil, sólo están perdiendo el tiempo –

– ¡Cierra la boca! –

Ralf y Clark aparecieron a los lados de Valquiria sorprendiéndola, mientras realizaban un ataque simultáneo y la obligaban a retroceder. Habían dejado a Yamazaki en manos de Heidern.

Kula se levantó con dificultad mientras se daba cuenta de que tenía su vientre congelado, el hielo se caía a pedazos de su cuerpo.

– Kula-chan –

La nombrada se giró para encontrase con Whip detrás de ella – _Onee-san_ ¿Estás bien? – se acercó rápidamente a la castaña.

La mujer de cabello corto asintió – No te preocupes por mí, debemos mantenerte a salvo, esa mujer es peligrosa –

– Pero… Whip_ onee-san_ –

– Escucha – la tomó por los hombros – Si de verdad tienes la Llave no podemos dejar que ella la obtenga, sería desastroso – la voz de Whip sonaba desesperada – Además no sabemos qué le pasó a mi hermano, debes salir de aquí –

Kula bajó su mirada y un segundo después retiró de su hombro la mano de Whip.

– ¿Kula-chan? –

– _Gomenasai_, _onee-san_. Pero no voy a irme… –

– Me temo que esa no es una opción – Leona se acercó a ellas – Whip y yo te sacaremos de aquí y no puedes quejarte –

La peliazul se negó – He dicho que no me iré –

– Kula-chan, entiende que no… –

– _Onee-san_, entiendan ustedes… si no estamos todos no la podremos detener… además debo pelear hasta que K´ regrese –

– ¡Kula-chan! – El grito de Whip se perdió en el aire, la joven peliazul se alejó de ella y de Leona ignorándolas, sin escuchar su llamado.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Ralf dejó que su puño se estampara contra la pared haciendo pedazos el concreto y lanzando cientos de piedras, al tiempo que su boca dejaba salir una blasfemia. Brynhild únicamente se había movido con rapidez para esquivar el puñetazo mientras su cabello caía lentamente y se acomodaba otra vez.

Clark intentó sorprenderla por la espalda, pero en cuanto sus manos estuvieron a punto de tomar los hombros de la mujer, esta simplemente usó su anormal fuerza para darle una vuelta completa al militar y dejarlo en el suelo boca abajo.

Valquiria levantó ligeramente la mano y ambos hombres salieron disparados por una enorme onda de energía.

– Demonios, no puedo ni acercarme a ella – Ralf limpió su boca y se incorporó – No funcionará, debemos pensar en algo –

Clark se levantó con dificultad y asintió – Entonces ¿qué hacemos? –

– Estoy pensando… –

– ¡Ralf, Clark! ¡Cuidado! –

La advertencia de Andy, quien estaba peleando hacia su izquierda, no fue escuchada a tiempo por los mencionados. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos fueron atacados por el bastón de madera de Billy y un aro de fuego se impactó contra ellos.

Ambos militares no tuvieron más opción que defenderse.

– ¡Genial! – Dijo con sarcasmo Ralf mientras apagaba con prisa una llama que quemaba el pañuelo en su cabeza – ¡Qué bueno que sólo son los primeros diez luchadores que se llevaron y no todos los que desaparecieron ayer! –

– Estamos de suerte ¿no? – Clark dijo de manera divertida mientras acomodaba sus lentes – Seguro que no tuvieron tiempo de manipularlos –

– Cómo sea, da igual – Masculló el soldado castaño – Porque comienzo a perder mi poca paciencia –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Ryo comenzó a correr en cuanto pudo salir de ahí a través del oscuro bosque.

Él sabía cuál era la única forma de salvar a King y a sus amigos, y tenía que llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, porque estaba seguro de que los demás comenzarían pronto a desesperarse e iban a lastimarlos.

No podía permitir que sucediera, sus compañeros ya habían sufrido bastante.

Sus pasos lo llevaron pronto hasta las afueras de las enormes instalaciones, después de haber rodeado los edificios y cruzado el camino lleno de árboles frondosos.

Aproximadamente medio kilómetro adelante, pudo distinguir un edificio parecido a un estadio y un lago de oscuras aguas, sin embargo, ningún árbol cercaba el lugar. Todo estaba carbonizado, incluso humo y llamas que no se consumían todavía adornaban la solitaria escena.

Al olfato del rubio llegó de golpe el olor a carne calcinada.

Preocupado por ello, el Sakazaki mayor aceleró lo más que pudo, pero pronto una figura que se movía torpemente en la oscuridad le bloqueó el camino.

– ¿K´? – Ryo preguntó azorado cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir al moreno delante de él – ¡Oi, K´! –

El joven de cabellos plateados se giró hacia el recién llegado, fue entonces que Ryo pudo observar las condiciones en las que se encontraba el otro luchador.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién te dejó así? – el rubio se acercó rápidamente – ¿Dónde están todos? –

K´ tardó unos segundos en poder reaccionar, su mirada estaba un poco nublada por la pérdida de sangre y sus piernas flaqueaban debido a lo débil que se sentía – Adentro… – contestó con dificultad – Ha comenzado la pelea… debo llegar con ellos –

Ryo frunció su ceño mientras su temor se volvía realidad – ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? –

K´ movió ligeramente su cabeza para que Ryo viera el desastre que había causado atrás – Me encargaba de uno de los peleadores de esa mujer –

Ryo presionó sus puños, sin preguntar nada más – Pues entonces, debemos darnos prisa… todos los peleadores que se suponía estaban muertos, en realidad estaban aquí – le reveló al moreno, con voz preocupada.

K´ frunció su ceño ante la noticia – Hay que abrir una entrada primero –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Máxima dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

Pudo observar como todos los peleadores estaban ocupados, algunos intentaban acercarse a Valquiria y esta los enviaba lejos de manera sumamente fácil. Otros trataban de defenderse de sus antiguos camaradas, pero era difícil detenerlos y no lastimarlos en el proceso.

Si seguían encerrados en ese lugar, no durarían más de unos minutos.

– Debemos salir de aquí… – murmuró.

Analizó los patrones que seguía Brynhild y calculó rápidamente los movimientos que le darían la posibilidad de encestarle un golpe. Una gota de sudor rodó por su sien mientras los resultados le mostraban una perturbadora realidad.

Con su poder actual, sólo tenía un 0.52% de derrotarla.

– Interesante… – espetó con la garganta seca.

Ralf y Clark intentaron golpearla de nuevo y ella los alejó como si fueran plumas en el viento, parecía imposible acercarse lo suficiente.

Máxima frunció su entrecejo y comenzó a acumular energía en su pecho. Nunca había confiado plenamente en sus datos, así que no iba a hacer la excepción esta vez.

Esperó a que otro luchador se acercara a ella y aprovechó la baja guardia de Brynhild para contraatacar.

– ¡Ahaaaaaaaa! – exclamó en un acto reflejo y su pecho se iluminó.

Valquiria apenas lo miró de reojo.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Estoy preocupada –

– Seguramente lo logrará, Ryo-san llegará a tiempo, Yuri-san –

La joven castaña asintió un poco más calmada después del comentario de Kim. El hombre coreano abrió la última puerta de ese pasillo y ambos entraron con sigilo.

Al igual que en los demás cuartos, en aquel se encontraba otro peleador sedado, Kyo Kusanagi yacía en la camilla, inconsciente y bajo el efecto de alguna droga.

– ¿Cree que podamos sacarlos a todos, Kim-san? – Yuri preguntó aun con la inquietud dibujada en su cara – ¿Qué sucedería si esa mujer regresa? En nuestras condiciones seremos presa fácil –

– No pienses en ello – Kim trató de mantenerse sereno – Esa malvada mujer será detenida, debes tener fe en la justicia – le dijo cuando comenzaba a quitarle algunos aparatos al peleador dormido – Mejor revisa el estado de los demás mientras yo despierto a Kusanagi –

Yuri asintió y luego salió del cuarto rumbo al pasillo externo, donde otros peleadores apenas conscientes les seguían, entre ellos unas débiles Diana y Foxy.

– ¿Sabes algo de lo que está pasando afuera? – A pesar de su endeble condición, Diana quería saber todo lo que pudiera – ¿Tienes noticias de alguien? –

– Lo siento, Diana-san – Yuri comprendía a la pelinegra, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo – Por ahora sólo podemos tratar de salir de aquí – y después de eso se dedicó a revisar si alguien estaba demasiado aturdido o herido para caminar por sí solo.

Diana y Foxy suspiraron con nerviosismo.

– Espero que Kula esté bien –

Diana miró a Foxy y no pudo más que desear lo mismo, que Kula estuviera a salvo, al igual que todos los demás.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– ¡Máxima-san! –

El hombre castaño perdió el equilibrio y finalmente se desplomó al suelo.

El enorme agujero en su costado derecho no era una buena señal en medio de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo. Máxima cerró con pesar sus ojos después de ver como Kula y Whip se arrojaban al mismo tiempo hacia la mujer que los estaba derrotando.

Su ataque había sido reflejado contra él, con desastrosas consecuencias.

Le hubiese gustado continuar peleando y cumplir su promesa de no dejar que tocaran a la pequeña peliazul, pero ahora no podría moverse por un rato, sólo le quedó confiar en la fuerza de todos los demás.

Kula congeló un brazo de Brynhild y dobló su cuerpo evitando que el látigo de la castaña la envolviera, con un movimiento ágil se dio la vuelta, y llenando su puño con picos de hielo, encestó un golpe en el abdomen de la pelinegra pocos segundos después de que Whip le diera una patada.

Valquiria se libró rápidamente del hielo a su alrededor y usando su energía se separó de ambas chicas antes de que siguieran atacándola. Inmediatamente después, Ralf y Clark estaban sobre ella intentando detenerla.

– Se está debilitando – murmuró Whip poniéndose de pie.

– Nosotros también – Kula sacudió un poco su ropa – A este paso perderemos muy pronto – dijo con preocupación. Se acercó hasta Máxima y sintió impotencia al ver el agujero en su cuerpo – Máxima-san… –

– No te preocupes, estoy bien – Dijo el hombre con un poco de contrariedad, no podía pararse pero al menos seguía en sus cinco sentidos.

Whip se aproximó hasta ellos – Debemos darnos prisa, el verdadero problema son esos luchadores bajo su control – señaló, mirando hacia donde otros peleaban – Si pudiéramos contenerlos, la atacaríamos en conjunto –

Kula echó un vistazo hacia donde mismo, frunciendo su ceño – Tengo una idea – susurró – Pero me quedaré sin fuerza por un rato –

– ¿Piensas en congelarlos a todos? Puede que funcione, pero debemos hacerlo sin que Valquiria se dé cuente – murmuró Máxima.

La peliazul presionó con fuerzas sus puños, miró al hombre con una expresión serena y se incorporó con firmeza – Entonces los congelaré a uno por uno –

– Cubrirte será más difícil de ese modo – Leona saltó frente a ellos – ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará? –

– No lo sé – contestó la menor conjeturando rápidamente – Unos minutos –

– Es mucho… – se quejó el castaño.

Kula negó con su cabeza – No hay muchas opciones –

Whip lucía preocupada. La idea era buena, pero se arriesgaban demasiado. Valquiria podría darse cuenta y atacar a Kula directamente – Kula-chan ¿estás segura? –

– _Hai_ (sí)… mantengan ocupada a Valquiria tanto como les sea posible – La joven peliazul finalizó con voz determinante mientras comenzaba a alejarse de las militares.

Whip y Leona intercambiaron una rápida mirada cuando Kula se alejó lo suficiente y de nuevo intentaron atacar a Brynhild.

Ambas militares la distraerían un poco.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Terry no quería lastimarla, pero ella no parecía tener las mismas intenciones.

Mary sin duda era una rival de cuidado y si él seguía siendo tan tolerante terminaría muy pronto seriamente herido o muerto.

Estaba solo contra ella, pero incluso aunque alguien más lo estuviera ayudando, no habría diferencia alguna.

Porque Terry no pretendía pelear.

El brazo izquierdo del rubio ya estaba roto, en un descuido Mary había logrado agarrarlo y se lo fracturó. Terry había escuchado claramente el sonido de sus huesos partiéndose como la rama de un árbol.

Ahora se encontraba contra la pared y con la muchacha a unos metros de él, dispuesta a romperle el otro miembro.

– Mary… – dijo de manera queda, ya no sabía qué hacer con ella – Detente… – intentó convencerla otra vez, hacerla razonar, pero ella no lo escuchaba. Terry no se había atrevido a tocarla siquiera, mantenía la esperanza de que volviera en sí.

Pero Mary no contestaba, su mirada estaba distante, su tez estaba pálida y fría. Parecía un cadáver ambulante, sin alma.

Terry estaba demasiado afectado como para reaccionar.

La chica de cortos cabellos rubios se tiró de nuevo hacia él, con velocidad y precisión. Y él se resignó, no lo había conseguido, ella no iba a reaccionar. Pero aun así, él no se defendería. Prefería morir antes que hacerle daño.

Así que simplemente cerró sus ojos esperando un golpe…

Pero el golpe jamás llegó.

– Terry-san ¿está bien? –

El hombre rubio regresó al escuchar la pregunta. Para su total sorpresa, había una columna de hielo frente a él y, dentro de esta, estaba Mary inmovilizada.

– ¿Mary? –

– Estará bien – Kula apareció detrás del bloque congelado – Sólo será hasta que derrotemos a Valquiria, hay que darse prisa –

Terry asintió y frunció su ceño – Entendido – dijo mientras se erguía y sin preguntar nada más comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde los demás peleaban contra Brynhild.

– Espera un poco más, Mary – le dijo a la chica, aunque ella no lo podía escuchar.

Kula miró la escena con tristeza, luego revisó una vez más al resto de los peleadores, buscando a sus siguientes objetivos. Le faltaban todavía nueve luchadores por contener y ya estaba bastante cansada, pero no iba a detenerse por eso.

Aunque su expresión se desanimó más al recordar que estaba sola.

– Vuelve rápido, K´ –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Esta maldita pared no cede con nada – Ryo golpeó con fuerza el duro acero frente a él, ya había intentado romperla usando sus poderes pero no había funcionado. El hombre puso una expresión de molestia – ¿Y tú cómo estás? – preguntó sin mirar al moreno detrás de él.

– He estado mejor – K´ mantenía sus sentidos lo más agudos que podía, le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse de pie.

Ryo resopló – Deberías dejarme esto a mí… – sus manos comenzaron a acumular energía – Si entras, seguramente te derrotarán de un golpe – dijo al tiempo que lanzaba un ataque hacia la pared.

– Ese es mi problema –

El Sakazaki sonrió ante el comentario – También es el de todos, no podemos dejar que nadie se muera otra vez – comentó con algo de melancolía.

K´ suavizó un poco su expresión con aquello y miró por un rato como Ryo inútilmente intentaba abrir un agujero en la pared – Está viva, ¿no es así? – inquirió, poniendo su atención hacia el muro de acero.

El rubio le miró desconcertado por un segundo para luego entender la pregunta que le había hecho – Sí… lo está – contestó bajando la mirada.

La mano de K´ se llenó de fuego – Date prisa entonces – el moreno se colocó frente a la pared para lanzarle un golpe – Te está esperando –

Ryo se paró a su lado con energía en sus puños – A ti también, te están esperando –

El fuego y la energía pura se mezclaron causando un gran estruendo y levantando una enorme columna de humo en medio de la oscuridad.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Ralf bloqueó a tiempo un ataque de Billy después de haber oído una explosión proveniente de algún punto perdido.

– Vino de afuera – le contestó Clark desde el otro lado.

Valquiria lanzó con fuerza a Terry y a Joe, su ceño se frunció inmediatamente al escuchar el barullo, miró a su alrededor y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Kula terminó de congelar a Kensou al mismo tiempo que el ruido había llamado la atención de todos. La muchacha peliazul se deslizó desde la punta del bloque de hielo donde estaba y se acercó a Athena y a Ching.

– ¿Él estará bien? – preguntó la joven de cabellos purpuras.

– Sí, pero no podemos dejarlos mucho ahí, hay que… –

– ¡Cuidado! –

El escudo de Athena bloqueó a tiempo la enorme bola de energía que había aparecido a espaldas de Kula. El impacto consiguió que ambas muchachas y el anciano fueran arrojados contra la pared.

– ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! – Valquiria lanzó de nuevo su ataque, está vez dirigido hacia el bloque de hielo donde se encontraba Kensou.

– ¡Nooooo! –

El gritó de Athena resonó por todo el lugar con eco. Cientos de trozos de hielo se esparcieron por todo el piso segundos después.

– Mi paciencia se agotó – Brynhild acomodó su largo cabello negro detrás de su oreja – No pienso dejar que me causes más problemas – dijo mientras caminaba hacia los escombros congelados.

La pared de hielo totalmente destrozada que Kula había levantado se terminó de desmoronar. La columna donde yacía Kensou estaba a salvo, por el momento.

– ¿Ya estás cansada? – Kula se cuadró firmemente.

– No seas ridícula, niña. Ni aunque congeles a estos inútiles y todos me ataquen al mismo tiempo podrán hacer algo… soy invencible –

– Eres humana – Terry le dijo sin alterarse – El cansancio también te agobiará… además – sonrió – Puedes ser muy fuerte, pero no sabes pelear –

La ira de Valquiria aumentó con eso – ¡Por supuesto que sé pelear! –

– No lo creo – El General Heidern caminó con cierto sigilo detrás de Valquiria – Lo único que haces es evitarnos y lanzar poderes sin precisión, no sabes pelear –

– Jajaja – Valquiria no pudo evitar reír – ¿Y el que ustedes sean unos barbaros que sólo saben golpear les garantiza que van a ganarme? –

– Tal vez… esa no es la única diferencia entre nosotros – las manos de Kula comenzaron a liberar aire gélido – Nosotros no sabemos rendirnos –

Valquiria frunció su ceño aún más. Esos barbaros, como ella los llamaba, le estaban causando más problemas de los que había pensado.

Inicialmente, tenía planeado dejarlos encerrados en aquel lugar y llevarse sólo a los luchadores que tenían las Llaves, K´ y Kula. Luego de eso pensaba liberar a los luchadores que tenía presos y hacer que se mataran entre ellos, no necesitaba más genes de ellos, se había aburrido de coleccionarlos.

Pero el asunto se le había salido de las manos, el tiempo que llevaba ahí era más del que había esperado.

Efectivamente, ella no sabía pelear y se estaba agotando de alejarlos, había ocupado mucha energía para ello. Ahora estaba un poco agotada y los peleadores bajo su control estaban siendo congelados por Kula, causando que más peleadores se abalanzaran al mismo tiempo sobre ella.

Mejor cambiaría de estrategia. Conseguiría que todo estuviera en su favor, como toda la vida lo había hecho.

Obtendría las Llaves sin importar como.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Es inútil, es muy resistente – Ryo se dejó caer completamente exhausto en el suelo – Este muro no va a romperse –

K´ respiraba con esfuerzo, mirando con enojo como la pared no tenía ni siquiera un rasguño – _Mattaku_… – masculló, mientras comenzaba a desesperarse.

Sus heridas sangraban menos, pero aun así, la energía de su cuerpo no era suficiente. Comenzaba a sentir que sus piernas flaqueaban con facilidad y los dedos de sus manos palpitaban mientras se apretaban en sus rodillas. La ansiedad comenzaba a invadirlo, mientras pensaba en Kula y en no saber qué sucedía adentro.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Estás perdiendo tu poca fuerza, clon defectuoso? –

Aquella voz burlona fue reconocida enseguida por K´, el moreno se giró rápidamente buscando entre las sombras al dueño. Ryo se puso automáticamente a la defensiva.

Dos figuras caminaban apaciblemente en el sendero, eran un hombre y una mujer, eran K9999 y Ángel.

– Defecto… – el ojiazul frunció su ceño y se colocó torpemente en posición de ataque – ¿Qué haces aquí? –

– ¡_Nya_! K', tranquilízate – La mujer peliblanca saltó ágilmente y se colocó frente al moreno con una enorme sonrisa – ¿Por qué siempre quieres pelear con mi K9999? –

– Estás perdiendo el toque, me parece que después de todo el defecto eres tú – el peliazul terminó de llegar mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona típica en él – Tienen problemas ¿no? –

Una gran ola de fuego hizo que K9999 retrocediera.

– ¡Esto lo empezaron ustedes! – el moreno estaba realmente enfadado – Tú y los bastardos de NESTS que le contaron como perros falderos a esa mujer todo lo que quería saber –

– Jajajajaja – K9999 no pudo evitar comenzar a carcajearse. El peliazul cubrió su rostro mientras reía.

– ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? – Ryo explotó – ¡Deja de reírte, idiota! – Aunque no entendía muy bien el asunto de las Llaves, puesto que K´ no había terminado de explicarle todo.

– Ya lo dijiste tú, K'. Le dijeron lo que quería saber – Ángel colocó sus manos en su cadera y sonrió – Y ella sólo quería saber quiénes eran esas famosas Llaves – su gesto divertido aumentó – Pero ella jamás supo la verdadera verdad ¡_Nya_! –

Las palabras de la chica desconcertaron por un segundo a K´ – ¿De qué estás hablando? – le urgió a saber.

– Es simple, imbécil. Esa mujer no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es en realidad una Llave – K9999 paró de reír – Y apuesto, por tu estúpida cara, que tú no lo has deducido todavía –

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –

– ¡Qué lindo! – Ángel juntó sus manos – Tenía razón, K' y Kula-chan siguen sin saber nada _¡Nya!_ –

– Entonces, señorita – Ryo trató de hablar de manera cortés, aunque su frente tuviera una vena marcada – ¿Sería tan amable de contarnos lo que saben? –

– No tenemos la obligación de decirles nada – K9999 se quitó su capa y se la lanzó a la peliblanca rudamente – Pero como soy un ser superior y benévolo, voy a darte una oportunidad – dijo dirigiéndose a K´ – Si logras darme un golpe, te contaré todo lo que quieras saber – sonrió de nuevo – Aunque está claro que eso no sucederá –

– ¡Ah! Ya van a empezar – suspiró Ángel mientras se quitaba la capa de su compañero de la cara – Hombres… –

Ryo miró con preocupación cómo K´ se adelantaba hacia K9999 – ¡Oye! No pensaras pelear así como estás ¿verdad? –

El moreno se puso en posición de ataque de nuevo. Y K9999 bufó con satisfacción.

– Me dirás todo después de que te parta la cara –

El peliazul se mofó una vez más – Sigue soñando, basura –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Kula-chan – Whip se levantó con esfuerzo mientras presionaba su pecho y miraba en dirección de la chica.

Ella y Leona no habían podido llamar la atención de Valquiria el tiempo suficiente, incluso aunque Joe, Ralf, Clark y Terry las habían ayudado.

La peliazul había logrado congelar sólo a cinco peleadores: Kasumi, Shingo, Ramón, Mary y Kensou.

Pero ahora que Valquiria se había dado cuenta, los otros cinco no serían tan fáciles de detener.

Whip enderezó su cuerpo, con un poco de dolor. No todo era causa perdida, pensó. Por lo menos ahora eran más contra esa mujer.

– Es suficiente – Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque cuando Valquiria comenzó a caminar alrededor del centro del estadio – Yo creo que nuestro jueguito ya se acabó – la mano de la pelinegra se levantó mostrando por una fracción de segundo un pequeño aparató en ella.

Algo le dijo a Kula que eso no podía ser bueno.

El dedo de Valquiria se movió lentamente, mientras una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y sátira adornaba su cara.

Y entonces presionó un botón.

Los peleadores que no habían sido congelados: Chang, King, Billy, May Lee y Yamazaki se irguieron de manera brusca, y en un parpadeo los cinco rodearon a Brynhild en el centro del lugar.

La mano de Valquiria se movió hasta la altura de sus cabezas, mientras la cubría de una energía inestable y poderosa.

– Si se acercan a mí… – Amenazó gustosa – Sus queridos amigos morirán, y esta vez será de verdad –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Ryo sólo pudo taparse la frente, prefiriendo no ver la paliza que le estaban dando al moreno.

K´ había vuelto a caer, por sexta vez.

No había forma de que pudiera mantener una pelea a la par con K9999 ni de lejos. La batalla con Tora lo había dejado acabado, así que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, ni siquiera de darle un solo golpe.

Ryo lo sabía, pero también estaba consciente de que si llegaba a interrumpirlos para ayudarlo, sólo terminaría destrozando el orgullo de K´, y al parecer eso era lo único que le quedaba intacto.

Así que, aunque no le gustara, tenía que soportar la impotencia de sólo mirar.

– ¿Este es el poder de la Llave de fuego? – Comenzó a insultar K9999 – No eres más que suciedad en mis zapatos – Su mano se transformó en una especie de pico y golpeó el pecho del peliblanco, lanzándolo al suelo de nuevo – ¡¿Cómo es posible que yo, el rey destinado a gobernar este mundo, tenga que perder su tiempo en aplastar a una cucaracha como tú?! – las carcajadas salían de su boca.

El agente de NESTS de verdad estaba disfrutando la pelea. Aunque era más una paliza que una batalla real.

K´ no pronunciaba palabra alguna, tampoco se quejaba. Simplemente se ponía de pie después de que K9999 lo derribaba, y de manera torpe, trataba de darle con su puño o con su pierna, sin lograr tocarlo ni una vez.

– Y pensar que se te considera un enemigo potencial. Que patéticos son los de NESTS por temer a alguien como tú –

– Seguro que lo son… – contestó el moreno, secándose un poco el sudor – Porque crearon a un desecho inútil para tratar de detenerme –

Ángel hizo una mueca dolorosa después de presenciar el golpe de rodilla que K9999 le dio a K´ en la cara.

La nariz del moreno dejó salir una gran cantidad de sangre, haciendo un pequeño charco en el suelo. K´ trató de parar la hemorragia con su mano inútilmente.

– Sólo verte la cara me enferma, si te he dejado vivir es porque me divierte patearte el trasero – Al terminar de hablar, el peliazul agredió a K´, de nuevo en la cara.

El moreno cayó boca arriba con su rostro cubierto del líquido carmesí.

– ¿Quién es el inútil? ¿Yo que te puedo golpear de esta manera o tú que no puedes defenderte? Si no puedes darme un golpe en estos momentos, será mejor que me deshaga de ti ahora, antes de que esa mujer estúpida lo haga –

Los puños de Ryo se contrajeron y temblaron. Le dolía admitirlo, pero K9999 tenía toda la razón. En ese estado, si K´ lograba entrar y se unía a la pelea, acabarían con él en seguida. Pero, aunque estaba de acuerdo en eso, no podía seguir viendo como lo apaleaban. Ya no podría aguantar demasiado tiempo, sus impulsos por detener el enfrentamiento crecían rápidamente dentro de él. Si K9999 volvía a intentar algo, ya no se contendría. Movió un milímetro su pie, preparándose para atacar, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando K´ volvía a levantarse.

– Fuiste creado por NESTS, te regalaron poder, te convirtieron en alguien – K9999 seguía sonriendo y continuó su monologo – Y ya que ellos te permitieron seguir viviendo, pueden quitarte la vida cuando quieran ¿no crees? Eres un ser inútil, igual que Kula – Dijo divertido – ¡Un par de mascotas que mordieron la mano que los alimentaba! ¡Jajaj…! –

Pero las carcajadas de K9999 enmudecieron.

En lugar de eso, su boca se torció junto con toda su cara y se deformó a causa del fuerte impacto. El peliazul voló unos metros antes de caer al suelo.

– ¡Uy! Eso se le inflamara – Ángel se encogió un poco de hombros. Luego giró su cara hacia K´ y sonrió al verlo firme en su lugar – Lástima, ya se acabó ¡_Nya_! –

Ryo, por su parte, dio un largo suspiro de alivio.

El peliazul se reincorporó, escupiendo saliva combinada con un poco de sangre. Y el puño de K´ seguía levantado, aunque su expresión estuviera ensombrecida.

– Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras – K´ sonó amenazante – Pero te prohíbo mencionar siquiera el nombre de Kula –

Después de limpiar su labio inferior, K9999 no parecía tener más ganas de seguir sonriendo – Insisto en que los de NESTS te sobreestiman. No tienes ni de lejos el poder que yo tengo, con esos golpes no le harías daño ni al más inútil de los peleadores –

K´ levantó su mirada, su expresión era de verdadero enojo, sus ojos brillaban con la furia en ellos – Acércate – Dijo fríamente – Veremos si opinas lo mismo después de que te golpee de nuevo –

Pero K9999 no hizo amago por continuar. En lugar de eso, le quitó su capa a Ángel y se la puso tranquilamente sobre sus hombros.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó K´ enfadado – ¿Por qué te detienes? ¡Haré que te tragues todas las idioteces que decías hace rato! –

– Ya me aburrí – contestó el peliazul, sin mirarlo – Si te acabó ahora no me sentiré satisfecho, considérate afortunado –

– ¡Eres un…! – Pero K´ no pudo seguir hablando, se dejó caer sobre una rodilla, presionando su estómago con expresión dolorida.

Había llegado a su límite.

Ryo corrió hasta al moreno y se hincó a su lado, preocupado. Luego de cerciorarse de que no tenía nada grave, encaró a K9999 – Si ya estás satisfecho, entonces dinos todo lo que sabes –

K9999 no se movió. Al menos no desde la perspectiva de Ryo.

– ¿Satisfecho? – Los labios de K9999 se curvaron formando una mueca – Por supuesto que no estoy satisfecho – articuló – Dame la satisfacción de acabar contigo y reírme en tu cara cuando tengas la fuerza suficiente para permanecer en pie – pausó un segundo – Además, el tiempo ya se acabó –

Ryo sintió una extraña inquietud recórrelo – ¿De qué estás hablando? –

Ángel se adelantó un poco para contestar – Este lugar va a desaparecer ¡_Nya_! Hemos colocado un potente explosivo que lo volara todo – confesó de manera encantada.

– ¿Qué? – Ryo se alarmó – ¿Por qué han hecho eso? –

– Es nuestro trabajo – contestó Ángel – Esa tipa le ha causado muchos problemas a NESTS, así que nos mandaron para deshacernos de ella – la mujer miró a K´ sin dejar de sonreír – Algún día tú y K9999 podrán arreglar sus diferencias, pero no ahora –

K´ presionó sus puños – ¿Por qué nos dicen esto? Pudieron dejarnos morir aquí –

– ¿Qué tiene de divertido eso? Yo mismo me encargaré de matarte dentro de poco – K9999 se cruzó de brazos – Así que procura no morir aquí –

– ¡No, esperen! ¡Tienen que decirnos que maldita cosa son esas Llaves! – Ryo se desesperó, su ya limitado tiempo se había reducido por completo – ¡Se los pido por favor! ¡¿Cómo que este lugar va a explotar?! –

– ¡_Nya_! ¡Qué lindo eres tú también, pero no más que mi K9999! – la mujer peliblanca miró de reojo al peliazul – ¿Puedo contarles yo? Me encantaría hacerlo –

– Como quieras – dijo K9999 sin interés alguno.

Los ojos de Ángel brillaron de manera traviesa – Mmmm ¿por dónde debería comenzar? –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Kula bajó sus puños y también bajó su mirada, estaba acorralada, no podía hacer nada en aquella situación. Todos los peleadores sintieron su ira desbordarse, sin poder hacer nada para contenerla.

Ahora, con los rehenes en sus manos, Valquiria volvía a darle la vuelta a la situación a su favor.

Sonrió con frivolidad, como siempre lo hacía. Porque siempre conseguía lo que quería.

– Por fin entendieron – Valquiria comenzó a caminar hacia Kula, mientras los luchadores bajo su control seguían rodeándola – Ya no opongas resistencia, mi valiosa Llave de hielo –

Kula sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. No pudo pensar en nada que los sacara de aquella situación. Esa mujer iba a capturarla y después acabaría con todos, estaba segura de ello.

Quería salir corriendo, pero ya no podía sentir sus piernas.

Ralf golpeó sus puños con su fuerza descomunal, mientras apretaba con ímpetu su quijada – Maldita perra – murmuró ácidamente, sintiéndose impotente.

Mai estaba realmente agitada, se moría por lanzarse a golpear a esa mujer, pero el ver a King como rehén hacia que sus pasos se frenaran. La kunoichi miró a Andy y a Terry y vio como ambos hermanos también temblaban de ira.

Whip no sabía qué hacer, tentativamente dio un paso hacia el frente pero no se atrevió a seguir – Kula-chan… –

– Todos ustedes me han causado muchos problemas – Valquiria se acercaba poco a poco a la pequeña peliazul, con una expresión amenazante – Tal vez esto hubiera sido diferente si no se hubieran resistido – su tono de voz estaba lleno de rencor – Al final obtendré lo que quiero y ustedes pasarán a la historia –

Kula seguía paralizada. La mujer pelinegra estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

¿Qué podía hacer? Si la atacaba, mataría a los rehenes. Y ella definitivamente no quería que eso sucediera. Pero si la capturaba ¿perdonaría a todos y los dejaría ir? ¿Acaso Valquiria se conformaría cuando por fin la tuviera? No, seguramente no. La atraparía, mataría a todos y luego iría por K´.

El terror invadió a Kula al pensar en ello, porque sabía que K´ escogería morir peleando antes que ser capturado.

En ese momento, Kula lo comprendió, demasiado tarde para su gusto.

Ellos habían perdido desde el principio, nunca tuvieron oportunidad.

– ¿Lo ves? No pueden derrotarme – Valquiria sonrió con burla – Al final vendrás conmigo, niña tonta –

La mano de Brynhild se extendió hacia ella, y la presión de su poder le robó el aire a Kula. Sintió como su pecho se comprimía y la fuerza la abandonaba debido a la omnipotencia que destilaba Valquiria.

Se había acabado, iban a atraparla…

No volvería a ver a K´…

…_no dejaré que te pongan un dedo encima… _

_Yo tampoco dejaré que te hagan daño… _

– ¡Nooooooooo! – gritó al reaccionar.

No podía rendirse, tenía que continuar luchando. Se lo había prometido a K´.

Valquiria sólo pudo abrir sus ojos sorprendida mientras Kula le daba un potente manotazo para alejarse de ella.

– ¡Tú…! –

¡Vapor Canyon!

La columna de humo se levantó en un milisegundo haciendo que Kula y Brynhild tuvieran tiempo apenas de esquivar la explosión.

La mujer pelinegra se cubrió sin saber qué había pasado y se descuidó.

En medio de la confusión, varios peleadores se lanzaron hacia ellas para intentar apartar a los rehenes de la pelinegra.

– Máxima-san… – Whip buscó con la mirada rápidamente al castaño.

Máxima terminó de bajar su mano que aún dejaba escapar vapor caliente, el hombre estaba completamente dañado y algunas chispas salían de sus circuitos.

– ¡Máxima-san! – Kula corrió hasta el mayor para evitar que este cayera.

– Así se hace, Kula-san. No podemos darnos por vencidos – la voz de Máxima salía con esfuerzo – De todos modos tiene planeado matarnos –

– Ya lo sé… – Kula contestó – No dejare de pelear, se lo prometí a K´ –

– ¡King! –

Mai corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta donde se encontraban su amiga y Andy. El rubio se había precipitado a buscarla, al igual que otros lo habían hecho, y ahora la tenía inmovilizada entre él y el suelo.

– ¿Está bien? – preguntó alarmada cuando se acercó.

– Lo está – contestó Andy para tranquilizarla.

King estaba ida, no se movía. Andy miró en todas direcciones para comprobar que los otros cuatro peleadores estaban igual.

– ¡Inútiles! –

El salón comenzó a temblar ante la aplastante ira de Valquiria.

La mujer apareció de entre algunos escombros, con la mitad de su rostro lastimado debido a la presión del impacto que había recibido.

– ¡Pudieron seguir viviendo un poco más! – Valquiria gritó llena de cólera – ¡Pero esta vez no habrá más oportunidades! –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Ryo deglutió sonoramente, por su sien resbaló una gota de sudor. Giró un poco su cabeza, para poder observar al joven peliblanco que yacía a su lado.

No había reacción, tan sólo seguía inmóvil.

– Y eso es todo – Ángel sonreía, aun divertida – Pero supongo, al no verte sorprendido, que comenzabas a intuirlo ¿verdad? – La chica ladeó su cabeza – O al menos una pequeña parte de todo –

K´ no miraba nada en concreto, su inexpresión era sólo el reflejo de lo que pasaba por su mente. Las palabras de Ángel seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza.

– ¿Y bien? Ahora que ya sabes todo, debes de pensar lo mismo que yo ¡_Nya_! – la chica peliblanca comenzó a caminar rumbo al mini-estadio. Su mano tocó el frío muro de acero más cercano – Esta pared es dura ¿verdad? – Se alejó un par de pasos para admirarla mejor – ¿Vas a irte y dejar a los demás ahí dentro, K´? –

El moreno levantó ligeramente su rostro.

K9999 comenzó a apartarse, dispuesto a irse – Hora de largarse, Ángel. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí –

– ¡_Nya_! – La chica obedeció al instante – ¡Espero que nos veamos de nuevo! – le dijo a Ryo y a K´ mientras comenzaba a seguir al peliazul.

– Tienes una hora para escapar – K9999 se detuvo por un momento, dándole la espada a K´ – No me quites el placer de ser yo quien acabe contigo, experimento fracasado – terminó de decir y siguió alejándose por donde había llegado junto con Ángel.

K´ se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, antes de que su mano comenzara a cubrirse lentamente por llamas.

Su cuerpo se puso de pie por completo y la determinación invadió totalmente su cara.

– Espérame un poco más, Kula –

El infierno llegaba a su fin. Y tenían menos de una hora para salir de él.

Continuará...

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Sé lo que están pensando ¡¿en serio?! ¡¿es todo?! ¡¿no vas a decir qué le dijo Ángel a K´?! Muajajajaja nop XD **

**Espero no haberlos mareado con tanto golpe jejeje.**

**Gracias de nuevo! Cuídense mucho!**

**Próxima actualización 18 de septiembre. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Minna-san! Hemos llegado al penúltimo capítulo!**

**Gracias a todos por seguir la historia, espero que hasta el final les siga gustando.**

**Este mes mi salud no ha estado del todo bien u.u, así que el último capítulo aún no está estructurado por completo y me tomará un poco más de tiempo acabarlo, además quiero subir algo que realmente me haga sentir satisfecha, así que les pido su comprensión si me tardo más de lo normal. Muchas gracias. **

**Agradecimientos especiales a: Kein Sylvan, lovemikey23, NoahhChan y zzk'zz **

**Dissclaimer: The King of Fighters y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (Pero por eso existen los fics jaja XP) **

**Summary: **Capítulo 12: Es el momento de tomar el destino en tus manos, de luchar por la persona que más te importa y de no dudar jamás de lo que sientes. Eres lo que has decidido, piensas por ti mismo, tu futuro y tu presente los has escogido tú.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Bleed to death**

**Chapter twelve **

No dejaré que te alejen de nuevo de mi lado.

Había oscurecido, y la noche ya había cubierto todo con su manto pálido.

Algunas estrellas se colaban con su luz entre las delgadas nubes que corrían a toda velocidad por el firmamento, arrastradas por la voluntad del viento.

Pero dentro del laboratorio principal no era posible saber qué sucedía en el exterior. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y no era posible juzgar si era de noche o de día. Los blancos y numerosos pasillos que se entrelazaban formando un laberinto de caminos seguían desiertos, tan vacíos y silenciosos que la inquietud era casi palpable.

Yuri lo había notado desde que había comenzado a buscar con su hermano horas atrás, el número de personas ahí había ido disminuyendo conforme ellos avanzaban, y para ese punto todo parecía estar completamente vacío. Eso no podía ser una buena señal.

– Aquí está pasando algo demasiado sospechoso – la mujer de rojos cabellos, Vanessa, había expresado lo que rondaba en la cabeza de la mayoría – Por el tamaño de este lugar, debería haber cientos de científicos y guardias corriendo por todos lados –

– Probablemente están en algún otro lado – Foxy se recargó en la pared, pues su pierna le molestaba mucho para caminar – Quizá están todos en el torneo –

– O quizá es una trampa –

Nadie se atrevió a refutar lo que Iori había dicho, porque todos pensaban lo mismo.

Sería un problema, porque la mayoría de ellos estaban aún bajo los efectos de sedantes y heridos. Su fuerza estaba muy por debajo de su nivel normal, eso podía explicar perfectamente porque Yagami camina a unos metros de un adormilado Kusanagi sin retarlo o tratar de pelear con él.

– ¿Falta mucho para salir de aquí? – Benimaru preguntó, observando la holgada bata que le habían puesto mientras dormía – Espero que nadie más me vea en estas condiciones –

Choi levantó su cabeza para mirar al vanidoso peleador – Si supiéramos donde está la salida, ya no estaríamos aquí, idiota –

– ¿A quién estás llamado idiota? Enano sin gracia –

– Pues a ti, pelos parados –

– ¿Quieres que te dé una descarga? –

– ¡Ya basta! – Kim les dio un golpe en la cabeza a los dos – Este no es lugar para comenzar una pelea sin sentido, en cuanto salgamos de aquí pueden insultarse todo lo que quieran – el castaño mayor observó al resto del grupo – Vamos a tener que dividirnos, los que estén en mejores condiciones iremos adelante, encontraremos más rápido la salida –

– Tal vez eso no sea posible – Yuri dijo con voz seria.

Kim se acercó a ella con expresión preocupada – ¿Por qué dice eso, Yuri-san? –

La muchacha forcejeó una vez más con la cerradura de la puerta que quería abrir. Nada sucedió.

– Están cerradas –

Todos buscaron otras puertas para intentar abrirlas, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

– ¡Pero si hace poco todas estaban abiertas! – Benimaru utilizó la poca fuerza que tenía para mover la perillas – ¡Maldición! –

Kim sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su frente – Supongo que se acabó la parte fácil –

Y justo cuando el hombre coreano terminó de hablar, los blancos pasillos se oscurecieron totalmente unos segundos, para luego encenderse con una luz intermitente de color rojo.

Sirenas comenzaron a sonar, acompañadas de una voz robótica.

ALERTA, ALERTA. DETONACIÓN PROGRAMADA DETECTADA. ALERTA, ALERTA. PROTOCOLO DE SEGURIDAD A-059 ACTIVADO. ESTA INSTALACIÓN SERÁ SELLADA COMPLETAMENTE EN 10 MINUTOS. ALERTA, ALERTA.

– Oh, por Dios… – Diana murmuró.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

No.

Esa palabra era difícil de asimilar para ella.

Lo que quería le había sido negado, otra vez.

Siempre obtenía lo que ambicionaba, siempre tenía lo que deseaba.

Pero ahora, un montón de basura le estaba estorbando y no le permitía conseguir lo que llevaba tanto buscando.

Sintió la furia subir por todo su cuerpo, sintió su estómago corroerse por algo quemante, sintió sus ojos moverse rápidamente en todas direcciones, sintió su respiración descontrolarse, pero sobre todo, sintió el ardor en su rostro causado por la herida que le habían hecho.

¡¿Dónde maldita sea estaban sus inútiles soldados ahora?! ¡Hebi, Tora, Saru y Tsuru! ¡¿Por qué había perdido su tiempo creando bio-luchadores si al final no habían servido para nada?! ¡¿Por qué esos seres tan inferiores en poder eran capaces de darle pelea?! ¿Cómo era posible que la hubieran lastimado con su insignificante fuerza?

La Llave de hielo se había negado a rendirse, la Llave de fuego no estaba ahí. Los rehenes habían sido separados de ella. No tenía nada en ese momento, sólo su ira.

Valquiria llegó al límite de su paciencia, desactivando cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera el acabar con ellos.

– Ya fue suficiente… – comenzó a hablar en voz baja, para luego ir subiendo poco a poco su tono – ¿Creen que insectos como ustedes tienen oportunidad contra mí? – Su boca temblaba ligeramente – Les mostraré el verdadero dolor, me suplicarán piedad y luego… ¡Aplastaré sus cabezas! –

La presión que ejercía el poder de Brynhild aumentó desmesuradamente, consiguiendo que todos los que permanecían de pie sintieran sus cuerpos ser obligados a doblarse.

Kula, que estaba en el suelo de espalda y apoyándose sobre sus codos, apenas pudo elevar un poco su cabeza, era como si una enorme roca le aplastara el pecho.

Máxima fue el primero en recibir un golpe. Valquiria lo lanzó con furia y el hombre mitad cyborg llegó hasta el otro extremo del estadio. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quejarse, y las chispas que salían del agujero en su costado derecho, dejaron una estela de luz en el recorrido.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que las columnas de hielo, donde estaban los peleadores que Kula había atrapado, empezaron a agrietarse y desmoronarse.

Valquiria levantó su mano derecha, revelando un pequeño aparato rectangular, el mismo con el que había estado controlando el movimiento de los rehenes. Pasó uno de sus dedos por los pequeños botones y sonrió con malicia.

– Es hora del segundo round –

Pedazos de hielo se dispararon al aire, mientras los peleadores atrapados en los bloques salían, utilizando toda la fuerza que les quedaba. Los otros cinco, que habían sido inmovilizados por sus compañeros, abrieron sus ojos con fiereza y expulsaron poder de sus cuerpos, consiguiendo liberarse.

Una vez más, Valquiria los tenía bajo su control.

– ¡Ustedes se lo buscaron! – Valquiria estaba histérica – ¡Ahora los haré sufrir lentamente! ¡Los mataré a todos mientras los consume la agonía! –

– ¡Detente! – Terry intentó acercarse hasta Brynhild, pero un pico de energía provocado por Kasumi le cercó el paso.

Sin embargo, aquel ataque estaba fuera de ser normal. El pico fue tan potente y violento que Terry apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. El piso se agrietó y se partió en dos sin poder resistir el impacto.

Terry y todos los demás se quedaron atónitos ante eso.

– ¿Por qué son tan fuertes ahora? – Whip ayudaba a Máxima a levantarse, un poco alejados de la pelea – ¡Eso pudo matar a alguien! –

Máxima tosió varias veces antes de hablar – Es porque Valquiria les está inyectando su energía… – tosió de nuevo – No la podrán soportar, sus cuerpos ya están demasiado débiles, los destrozará… –

Whip miró la escena asustada por la noticia.

– ¡Veremos si pueden acercarse a mí de nuevo! –

Brynhild elevó sus manos y todos los rehenes fueron invadidos por una ola de energía que distorsionó el espacio a su alrededor. Y aunque estuvieran totalmente bajo su control, la fuerza que recibían fue lo suficientemente dolorosa para hacerlos gritar.

El cuerpo de todos se iluminó con una luz opaca mientras gritaban y eran obligados a soportar cargas excesivas de fuerza.

– ¡Kensou! – Athena sintió claramente el sufrimiento de su compañero.

Antes de que su maestro Ching pudiera detenerla, ella se arrojó hacia el muchacho para intentar hacer algo por él. En una fracción de segundo, el Psycho Soldier detectó a la chica que se le acercaba, desapareció del lugar donde se encontraba y apareció frente a ella, sorprendiéndola.

El golpe que le dio fue tan potente, que una onda expansiva salió disparada en todas direcciones.

Athena cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

– ¡Jajajajaja! – La risa sádica de Valquiria inundó con eco el lugar – Ya no tienen ninguna oportunidad – les gritó – ¡Morirán en manos de sus compañeros! –

La mano de la mujer pelinegra volvió a elevarse, sus dedos se juntaron y, con un chasquido, los demás rehenes se dispersaron para comenzar a pelear.

Todos, excepto uno.

Mary se quedó en su posición, brillando y sin expresión en su rostro.

– Hagamos esto más divertido – Brynhild se acercó hasta la mujer rubia y colocó su mano peligrosamente cerca de su cuello – ¿Qué tal si mato a uno de estos inútiles? Seguramente eso los hará sufrir más –

– ¡No! ¡Mary! –

Terry estaba muy cerca, pero no pudo hacer nada. May Lee apareció frente a él y lo pateó, lanzándolo lejos y haciéndolo caer sobre su brazo roto – ¡_Kuso_! – Gritó adolorido, con la angustia recorriendo su cuerpo – ¡Mary! –

– Eso es, sufran como la escoria que son… – Valquiria murmuró mientras levantaba ambas manos y la energía comenzaba a fluir a través de ellas. Una terrible ondulación de poder apareció a su alrededor.

– ¡Mary! –

– ¡Muereeeee! –

– ¡Maryyyyy! –

Una enorme cresta de hielo congeló la mitad del cuerpo de Valquiria antes de que esta lanzara su poder. Ante la mirada llena desesperación de Terry, Kula emergió frente a Valquiria y de una potente patada consiguió derribarla.

– ¡Cuidado! –

Terry trató de advertirle, haciendo que Kula se diera cuenta a tiempo del otro ataque. El filo de la navaja de Yamazaki cortó la manga de la chaqueta de la peliazul, y ella apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar a Mary que también se había lanzado sobre ella.

Valquiria se incorporó y sin decir palabra alguna, le disparó una bola de energía.

– ¡Kula-chan! – Whip sólo pudo ver como la menor se impactaba contra la pared tras recibir el impacto.

– ¡Maldita! – Brynhild limpió la sangre que salía de su boca.

– No metas a nadie más en esto – Kula se levantó con dificultad – Déjalos en paz – dijo mientras sentía un terrible dolor recorrer su espina dorsal – Pelea conmigo de frente, yo soy a quien buscas –

– No seas estúpida, voy a acabarlos a todos –

La expresión de Kula se tornó más enojada – Déjalos ir… –

Valquiria sonrió – Olvídalo – finalizó y la energía volvió a salir de ella, aumentando la opresión a su alrededor.

Los rehenes gritaron de nuevo y sus cuerpos hirvieron en energía.

La piel de todos comenzó a abrirse, como un globo al reventar, la sangre comenzó a escapar por sus poros y sus cuerpos adoptaron posiciones retorcidas. La energía de Brynhild era demasiada para ellos.

– ¡Noooo! – gritó Kula, atestiguando asustada como llegaban a su límite.

– ¡Mueran todos! – Bramó Valquiria.

Y los peleadores atrapados comenzaron a atacar de nuevo, aunque sus cuerpos comenzaban a desintegrarse.

Y todos los demás, no tuvieron más opción que atacar también o ser derrotados de un sólo golpe.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

ALERTA, ALERTA.

La voz retumbaba en las paredes y llenaba con ecos el angosto pasillo por donde corrían. Antes de que todos entraran en pánico, Kim mantuvo su cabeza fría y los movilizó en busca de una salida.

Ya que Yuri no estaba herida y era rápida, fue enviada al frente para buscar las puertas que aún estaban abiertas y encontrar así una ruta para escapar, Choi le ayudaba revisando también.

Los más lastimados, como Foxy, eran llevados a cuestas por los que se podían mover con más libertad. Los que aún permanecían muy sedados, como Iori y Kyo, seguían como podían el camino. Kim se quedó hasta el final del grupo, para asegurarse de que nadie se quedara atrás.

Yuri y Choi continuaron su frenética carrera, forzando perillas y maldiciendo cuando una puerta no se abría. Certificaban que los demás supieran por dónde seguir y se adelantaban de nuevo para seguir buscando.

Las alarmas no dejaban de sonar y la voz programada se repetía sin cesar. Llenando de tensión el aire.

Yuri supo casi de inmediato que el mecanismo de sellar las instalaciones no era más que un método para asegurarse de no dejar evidencia alguna de lo que ahí se hacía. Si ocurría una situación como aquella, era mejor asegurarse de que no hubiera muchos sobrevivientes que pudieran escapar y diseminar información después. Seguramente había sólo una ruta de evacuación y era muy probable que sólo el personal esencial la conociera, Valquiria se cercioraba así de controlar el flujo de las personas que lograran escapar y de no preocuparse por los que no salieran.

Cruel, pero efectivo para mantener todo bajo control.

– Mujer detestable – murmuró Yuri, mientras una puerta no cedía ante ella. Se sentía tan irritada que la golpeó con fuerza, haciéndola pedazos y forzándola a abrirse. Por desgracia daba hacia un cuarto sin salida – ¡Rayos! –

– _Nee, nee_ (Oye, oye) Yuri-chan – la vocecilla de Choi reclamó la atención de la castaña. El pequeño hombre le hizo una seña con la mano para que fuera hasta la esquina donde él estaba.

Yuri se acercó, Choi desapareció detrás de la pared que doblaba el camino y en cuanto ella llegó y dobló la esquina, se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

Había un científico ahí, hecho un ovillo y temblando de miedo.

– ¡Tú! – Yuri no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar al hombre de bata blanca por el cuello de su camisa y obligarlo a levantarse – ¡¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí?! – le sacudió con furia, a Choi le pareció que la escena lucía como la de un mafioso amenazando a alguien.

El pobre científico sudaba frío, su voz salió sollozante y cortada – ¡N-no lo sé! ¡Todos e-e-escaparon! ¡N-nadie quiso quedarse! –

Yuri lo golpeó contra la pared – ¡¿Escaparon?! – sus ojos brillaban con advertencia – ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué se va a destruir este lugar?! ¡Contesta! –

– ¡T-todos h-huyeron de Valquiria-sama! – Tartamudeó el hombre – ¡Ella… ella va a m-matarnos de todos m-modos! ¡C-cuando se entere d-de que ustedes s-se despertaron y c-comenzaron a i-indagar en el laboratorio… ella va a matarnos! ¡Justo como lo hizo con el jefe de investigación! – la boca del científico comenzó a torcerse en una risa de locura – ¡Pero son todos unos idiotas! – Dijo entre carcajadas – ¡Valquiria-sama los encontrará a todos y los matará tarde o temprano! –

Choi miró fascinado la reacción de Yuri ante la demencia que comenzaba a invadir al hombre. La chica apretó sus puños, que todavía sostenían la ropa al científico, y su ceño se arrugó bastante, dejó ir su cabeza hacia atrás y luego estampó su frente con la de su prisionero en un golpe seco.

La sangre comenzó a bajar por el rostro de ambos.

– ¡La explosión! – Le preguntó Yuri de manera acida, aun con su frente pegada a la de él y con la sangre cayendo por un lado de sus narices – ¡¿Quién la provocó y cómo rayos salimos de aquí?! ¡Y será mejor que me respondas con la verdad o te haré sufrir más que Valquiria! –

El científico, aturdido y mareado, no pudo más que asentir, después de que el golpe de Yuri le hubiera regresado un poco de cordura – ¡Le juro que no sé nada sobre la explosión! – Sintió como la castaña lo apretaba más y rápidamente continuó – ¡P-pero conozco una forma de salir! ¡Por favor no me haga daño! –

Yuri lo soltó sin previo aviso, el hombre cayó sentado y todavía temblando.

– Le avisaré a los demás, vigílalo –

Choi sonrió, todavía encantado – Claro que sí, Yuri-chan –

La chica se perdió en la esquina y él se quedó con ganas de decirle que podía llegar a ser más peligrosa que Ryo y Takuma juntos cuando se enojaba.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Hasta ese momento, habían procurado por todos los medios no lastimar a los peleadores rehenes, con el pensamiento de que ya habían sufrido bastante como para herirlos más.

Pero ahora, mientras eran obligados a combatir otra vez y eran revitalizados con exceso de energía que llevaba sus cuerpos más allá del límite, ahora que su fuerza era descomunal y podían dejarlos inconscientes de un sólo golpe, la situación se tornaba más peligrosa y las prioridades comenzaban a reordenarse.

– ¡Al diablo con esto! – Se quejó Ralf, luego de que Billy por poco clavara su bastón en su cara – ¡Es imposible avanzar si seguimos así! – vociferó frustrado.

– ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? – Clark saltó lo más que pudo para evitar ser alcanzado también.

El soldado de cabellos cafés levantó un puño – Hay que dejarlos definitivamente fuera de combate. Si les rompemos las piernas no podrán moverse más –

Clark sonrió de lado – Tan drástico y simple como siempre –

El castaño sólo bufó – ¡Vamos! –

Ambos oficiales atacaron a Billy, pero cuando este se dio cuenta de lo que pretendían, se movió a una enorme velocidad y evitó que Clark lo atrapara. Ralf apareció justo encima de él y dejó caer su puño sobre su cabeza. Un enorme agujero se formó en el suelo por el impacto que Ralf causó, pero Billy salió ileso del ataque.

El hombre ingles hizo girar su bastón para formar un aro de fuego tres o cuatro veces más grande de lo normal y se lo lanzó a sus dos contrincantes.

Clark no pudo moverse a tiempo y lo recibió de llenó.

El militar cayó al suelo en medio de los restos de la llamarada y Billy aprovechó para intentar acabar con él.

Cuando Billy apareció frente a Clark, elevó su bastón y lo lanzó contra su pecho. Pero una pequeña explosión en su pierna derecha lo hizo caer de lado.

– ¡Jajaja! ¡Le di! – Gritó Ralf emocionado – ¡Ahora a romperle las rodillas! –

– ¡Ralf, mira eso! –

La oración de Clark no preparó al castaño para lo que vio después. Justo donde había golpeado a Billy, la carne de este se había desgarrado como el papel, mientras sangraba a borbotones y la energía de Valquiria emanaba de manera violenta por las aberturas de los músculos.

– Demonios… –

Lejos de ellos, un poco antes de que Ralf le destrozara la pierna a Billy. El anciano Ching trataba de esquivar a su alumno Kensou.

Athena seguía noqueada, así que el hombre longevo estaba solo en la pelea.

Su alumno era rápido, mucho más que antes, sus golpes llevaban una potencia que Ching estaba seguro no conseguiría hasta después de muchos años de entrenamiento, y su mente parecía tan alejada que, estaba seguro, no serviría de nada hablarle.

Lo único que Kensou reflejaba era dolor. Un dolor que parecía realmente insoportable.

El anciano chino esquivó por poco otro golpe y, mientras se agachaba para no ser tocado por el puño del chico, lo vio.

Ahí, justo en la mano que Kensou había utilizado para derrotar a Athena, la piel de sus dedos había desaparecido y sus músculos sobresalían ensangrentados.

Ching frunció su ceño, aunque su blanca melena no permitiera apreciarlo. Rodó hasta quedar detrás del muchacho y con la punta de su pie le golpeó la pantorrilla.

La piel del joven se desprendió fácilmente y se abrió una gran herida. Y el anciano agradeció que Athena no estuviera despierta para ver eso.

No fue el único caso donde ocurrió lo mismo.

Mientras Mai trataba de defenderse de King, la tomó fuertemente por el brazo para intentar hacerla razonar. El resultado fue que la piel de King se desprendió, dejando a Mai totalmente horrorizada mientras la sangre de su amiga se había quedado impregnada en su propia mano.

Andy detuvo un ataque aéreo de Ramón, y el pecho del mexicano se desgarró como si le hubieran atacado con una espada.

Así pasó con los demás. Y a pesar de la seriedad de las heridas, los rehenes continuaban su lucha sin oponer resistencia.

La energía que Brynhild les había inyectado los estaba destruyendo, a tal grado que cualquier roce con suficiente fuerza les abría la piel y la energía excedente se escapaba por la lesión.

En el otro extremo, cerca de una de las salidas bloqueadas. Kula y Terry se enfrentaban a Yamazaki y a Mary respectivamente.

La chica peliazul se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría si tocabas a los peleadores, pero aunque hubiera querido no habría podido evitar lastimar a Yamazaki, sin embargo, su hielo ayudaba bastante, infería daño de igual manera pero frenaba más a su contrincante.

La navaja de Yamazaki pasó rozando su cara, y Kula vio como la hoja dejaba un rayón frente a sus ojos.

Sin embargo, estaba más preocupada por el estado mental de Terry que por ella misma, puesto que el hombre rubio seguía sin atreverse a tocar a Mary, y cuando esta lograba alcanzarlo se hacía daño de todos modos.

– ¡Terry-san! – Kula apenas pudo alejarse de Yamazaki barriéndose, golpeó al hombre en los pies y este cayó sobre su propio peso. Seguramente con la piel de los pies destrozada. Luego, cómo pudo, Kula congeló el piso haciendo que Mary resbalara y no pudiera acercarse más a Terry – ¡Reaccione, Terry-san! –

El hombre de gorra roja vio como Mary caía mientras las heridas de su cuerpo, causadas por los ataques hacía él, seguían sangrando y expulsando energía.

El dolor de su brazo roto lo obligó a reaccionar y se exigió a sí mismo a recuperar el control, auto convenciéndose de que no ganaba nada de esa manera. Se irguió tratando de enfrentar a Mary pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo más.

Yamazaki se había lanzado sobre Kula y ella no se había dado cuenta todavía.

– ¡Atrás! – le gritó a Kula.

Ella sintió como era empujada y luego vio como la navaja de Yamazaki se clavaba en el brazo rotó de Terry.

– ¡Power Geyser! –

Con su brazo sano, e ignorando el objeto incrustado en él, Terry atacó a Yamazaki. Desgarrando gran parte de su cuerpo.

Todo era un caos total.

Valquiria concibió como sus labios se curvaron en una enorme sonrisa y como su pecho se llenó de éxtasis. Realmente estaba disfrutando el verlos sufrir.

– Sí… jujuju – murmuró – Continúen así, sigan entreteniéndome otro rato –

Algo hizo "click" detrás de la cabeza de Brynhild en ese instante. La mujer sintió un frío metal en su nuca un segundo después, alguien le estaba apuntando con una pistola.

– Has que se detengan – Whip presionó con más fuerza la punta del arma contra la cabeza de la pelinegra, lista para ser disparada.

– ¿Es una amenaza? –

– Rápido – ordenó la castaña – Te volaré los sesos si no haces que se detengan –

Kula captó de reojo la escena mientras evitaba el puño de Shingo, quien había aparecido de la nada para empeorar su situación, ahora peleaba contra él y Mary, mientras Terry trataba de no matar a Yamazaki.

Valquiria sonrió imperceptiblemente.

– ¿No has escuchado? ¡Has que se detengan! – Whip presionó con más fuerza el arma contra la cabeza de la mujer – ¡Libéralos de tu asquerosa energía y detenlos! –

En ese instante, Shingo consiguió un golpe en el estómago de Kula y Whip no pudo evitar mirar lo que pasaba.

Y ese segundo de distracción fue fatal.

– Estúpida… – La enorme energía que liberó Brynhild en ese momento destrozó por completo la pistola de Whip.

Para cuando la castaña pudo reaccionar, se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con una de las manos de Valquiria presionando su cara.

Valquiria río cínicamente mientras miraba a la castaña a sus pies – Quien perderá los sesos… serás tú… – La mano de la pelinegra se llenó de poder otra vez, mientras Whip no podía siquiera moverse.

Kula se alarmó ante eso pero, por más esfuerzos que hizo para librarse de sus atacantes y llegar hasta la castaña, no pudo siquiera acercarse.

El poder de Valquiria cimbró el piso, restos comenzaron a caer desde el techo y un zumbido invadió el espacio.

Valquiria sonreía con maldad y Whip no tenía manera de liberarse. Iba a matarla.

– ¡_Onee-san_! –

TRRRRAAAAHAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!

Un terrible estruendo resonó por todo el lugar haciendo que los muros temblaran también. Trozos de acero que salieron disparados e impactaron contra la pared contraria del salón, llenaron de ecos ruidosos el espacio, apagando el estruendo causado por Brynhild, mientras incandescentes y enormes llamas rojas, envolviendo una pura energía blanca, entraban por la fuerza al interior del estadio.

Alguien había destruido parte de la pared.

Y el aire fresco de la noche se coló por primera vez.

Valquiria miró con cara de fastidio hacia donde se había abierto el agujero, pero apenas volteó un poco y una enorme bola de energía se asomó de entre la llamarada, dirigiéndose directo hacia ella, tan enorme y potente que se vio obligada a soltar a Whip e intentar cubrirse antes de que el poder llegara a tocarla. El fuego cubrió todo alrededor y se expandió por toda la pared, hasta que comenzó a perder fuerza y se extinguió poco a poco.

En ese momento, y mientras Valquiria retrocedía unos metros debido a las llamas, Clark aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hasta Whip, que permanecía estática en el suelo, y tomarla para alejarla de ahí.

La mujer pelinegra volvió a intentar mirar a quien la había interrumpido, mientras salía humo de sus brazos por detener parte del impacto.

Dos hombres se asomaron de entre la humarada y los escombros después de que las llamas se debilitaron lo suficiente, K´ y Ryo por fin habían conseguido entrar.

El moreno y el rubio ingresaron al campo de lucha sin ninguna intención de esperar más tiempo. Tan rápido como todo pasó, y antes de que los demás peleadores pudieran entender qué estaba sucediendo, Ryo se lanzó contra Valquiria con toda su fuerza, dispuesto a deshacerse de ella.

Brynhild reaccionó a tiempo y se defendió de su nuevo agresor, iniciando de nuevo una pelea por finalizar las cosas definitivamente.

Del otro lado del salón, Kula no había tenido tiempo de detenerse a ver lo que sucedía, sólo se entretuvo lo suficiente para asegurarse de que Whip había sido rescatada y volvió a su batalla contra Shingo y Mary.

Sin embargo, ella no tenía que ver nada para saber lo que ocurría.

Confiada, dejó de defender su espalda y se enfocó en pelear contra Mary, quien era la que estaba frente a ella. Kula tomó una bocanada de aire y lanzó una onda de viento helado hacia la chica rubia, al hacer esto, consiguió inmovilizarla lo suficiente y pudo congelar sus pies, adhiriéndola al piso. Deteniéndola sin lastimarla demasiado y dejándola fuera del combate al mismo tiempo. Al menos ese método seguía funcionando.

Sin embargo, Shingo ya se había lanzado sobre ella para golpearla. Pero Kula ni siquiera intentó moverse, porque una pared de fuego se levantó detrás de ella, dejándola inmediatamente fuera del alcance de su agresor.

La conocida sensación de una cálida corriente por su espalda le confirmó a la muchacha que ya no estaba peleando sola.

– Lamento llegar tarde –

Aquella voz familiar logró arrancarle una verdadera sonrisa. Con el corazón acelerado, la joven giró su cuerpo encontrándose con las palabras "A Beast Of Prey" escritas en la espalda del peliblanco.

K´ también se movió para poder verla.

Kula estaba bien, para su completo alivio, sólo tenía algunos rasguños en su ropa y parecía un poco agotada, pero no estaba lastimada. A diferencia de él que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Aunque verla sonreírle le ayudó más que cualquier otra cosa lo hubiera hecho.

Pero cuando ella notó lo lastimado que él estaba, la sonrisa de su rostro se borró dando paso a una expresión llena de preocupación.

– ¡K´…! – lo llamó totalmente alarmada, mirando todas las heridas que Tora le había hecho al moreno antes de morir y su maltratada cara, cortesía de K9999.

El abdomen del ojiazul parecía perforado y estaba sangrando, además, parecía que le costaba mucho incluso el respirar.

Kula no pudo evitar angustiarse completamente – ¿Pero qué…? –

Antes de que Kula pudiera terminar, Shingo volvió a aparecer de nuevo detrás de ella y detrás de K´, por encima del muro de fuego. La joven de ojos rojizos sólo percibió como el moreno la tomaba del brazo y la hacía a un lado antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

Kula cayó al suelo mientras veía como K´ era golpeado por el puño de Shingo.

– ¡K´! –

– ¡Déjenme a este! –

Un remolino naranja apareció de entre la pared de fuego que K´ había levantado. Joe se materializó un segundo después, mostrando sus dientes en una mueca de enojo.

– Lo lamento, se me escapó mientras detenía a Chang, pero el pobre gordito no puede pararse por el momento –

– ¡K´! – Kula ignoró al peleador tailandés y corrió hasta el muchacho moreno.

Joe no esperó un agradecimiento y regresó a detener a Shingo.

El joven peliblanco intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus manos resbalaron y la gravedad lo regresó al suelo.

– ¡K´! – La muchacha se agachó para a ayudarlo, con cuidado le dio la vuelta y lo sostuvo de los hombros. De cerca, sus heridas se veían incluso peor – ¡K´! – volvió a llamarlo, preguntándose cómo es que había acabado así.

Él abrió con dificultad uno de sus ojos y la observó con una ligera sonrisa – ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, tan sólo preocupado por ella.

Kula sintió que sus ojos ardieron – Sí… – difícilmente pudo murmurar – Pero tú… –

– ¡Oi! – Joe apareció apresurado de nuevo, después de haber alejado un poco a Shingo – Sácalo de aquí, será peligroso si esa mujer los ve –

Kula asintió rápidamente, entendiendo la situación en la que se encontraban ahora. Valquiria no podía descubrir a K´ en ese estado, así que llenándose de fuerza, lo apoyó para ponerlo de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente con él a alguna zona segura.

Joe regresó a pelear, vigilando que Valquiria no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ahora las dos Llaves que buscaban estaban ahí, al alcance de sus manos.

K´ y Kula se alejaron lentamente.

Sin embargo, los pasos del peliblanco se volvían más pesados conforme avanzaban, le comenzaba a costar trabajo respirar de manera normal y apenas podía ver hacia el frente. Se sentía débil, se sentía un estorbo.

Una mueca de burla para sí mismo apareció en sus labios.

– Kula… – la llamó con voz baja, apretando ligeramente a la chica contra él, tratando de continuar moviéndose y desesperado por sacar la frustración que lo carcomía – Perdón por no ser de más utilidad… –

Ella negó enérgicamente – No digas tonterías –

– Pero… nosotros… – K´ bajó su rostro – Al final somos la causa de todo esto… –

La joven de ojos rojizos oprimió sus labios, sintiendo que su pecho se aplastaba. Y aunque tenía un nudo en su garganta, le miró con cariño y trató de sonreírle – _Baka…_ – le dijo suavemente – No te preocupes, no pasa nada –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Ryo sabía que la situación tenía que ser adversa, pero nunca se imaginó que tanto.

Valquiria apenas tenía una herida en su cara, pero todos sus compañeros estaban molidos a golpes. Así que, cuando su vista buscó de manera inconsciente a King y la encontró peleando contra Mai, sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo al verla.

Su cara agotada, ida, sin expresión. Rodeada de un aura pálida e inestable que parecía hacerle demasiado daño y parte de su piel arrancada, sangrando y con energía saliendo presurizada de su cuerpo.

No pudo clasificar el sentimiento que lo invadió.

Gritando, volvió a atacar a Valquiria, que apenas se había recuperado de la impresión. Ryo no se contuvo en ningún momento y con su puño le dio de lleno en la quijada.

– ¡MALDITA! –

La mujer pelinegra cayó al suelo, con un dolor inmenso en su boca. La ira que había ido apaciguándose volvió a apoderarse de ella. Aquel intruso estaba logrando lo que los demás no, pelear a la par con ella.

Valquiria no se había dado cuenta de que no era que Ryo fuera igual de fuerte a ella, si no que ella había agotado su fuerza al repartirla entre sus rehenes.

El hombre rubio volvió a arremeter en su contra y ella terminó varios metros al fondo.

– ¡Ryo! – Mai lo llamó con angustia. Había tratado de acercarse a él mientras enfrentaba a King – ¿Estás bien? ¿Yuri dónde está? –

– Ella está bien – contestó el rubio, fijando de nuevo su vista en King.

Mai estrujó sus puños con fuerza – ¡Lo siento! – Su voz se quebró – ¡No pude hacer nada! – Dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro – ¡King no reacciona! ¡Está muy herida! ¡Ha sido mi culpa! –

– ¡Déjamelo a mí, Mai! – él le contestó con voz seria y determinada – ¡Yo arreglaré todo esto! –

Rápidamente, y ante la mirada desconcertada de Mai, Ryo pasó a su lado y fue directamente hacía King.

– Encárgate de esa mujer – le pidió mientras cruzaba su camino con el de ella.

Mai apenas pudo girarse para ver qué pretendía Ryo, y no pudo creer lo que vio. Él comenzó a pelear contra King.

Frustrada, quiso gritarle que se detuviera, que la iba a lastimar más, pero sintió la presencia agresiva de Valquiria a sus espaldas y no tuvo más opción que tratar de detenerla. Aunque no pudiera hacerlo por mucho.

– ¡No estorbes! – le gritó la pelinegra, lanzándole energía.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Mai al ver que podía esquivarla.

– ¡Quítate! – volvió a vociferar Valquiria.

Pero Mai, a pesar de lo cansada que se sentía, sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

– Es hora de que te dé una lección, Brynhild –

Y mientras Mai era capaz de pelear con Valquiria, Ryo no titubeó ni un segundo en detener la patada que King le lanzaba.

Percibió claramente con la palma de su mano, que hacía contacto con la pierna de King, como la piel de la chica se desgarraba por la fuerza del golpe. Pronto comenzó a emanar energía de la nueva herida, pero King no hizo seña alguna del dolor que eso debía causarle.

– _Kuso…_ – murmuró él por la bajo. Con la ira creciendo en su pecho, pero tratando de mantener su mente despejada lo más posible. Necesitaba mantener claro su objetivo.

King pareció recuperarse y se colocó en posición de ataque.

– Vamos, King – Ryo le indicó con su mano que se acercara – Dame tu mejor golpe, no te contengas – su ceño estaba fruncido, pero su boca se curvó como si se estuviera divirtiendo – Disfrutemos nuestro combate, como siempre lo hacemos –

King se lanzó hacia él, sin haber escuchado las palabras de Ryo.

Lanzó dos patadas voladoras que fragmentaron el aire, Ryo no pudo evitar las dos y su hombro izquierdo se cortó por la fuerza del golpe. La energía de Valquiria hacía mortal cualquier ataque que los rehenes lanzaran. King aterrizó y utilizó el impulso de la caída para proyectarse hacia él una vez más, esta vez logró patearlo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aliento.

Ryo se tambaleó hacía atrás y vio que King se preparaba para lanzarle un ataque de energía. Por alguna razón, esperaba que King gritara "Venom strike" antes de que lanzara su ofensiva, pero no sucedió. La bola de energía se dirigió hacia donde estaba y él apenas pudo contrarrestarlo con su propio poder.

Bloqueó sus pensamientos y su visión, para evitar concentrarse en ella y en lo mal que se veía, porque si no lo hacía, no tendría la fuerza suficiente para continuar con la batalla. Cerró sus ojos para no observarla, y en su mente se dibujó únicamente la silueta de King, que se preparaba para atacarlo de nuevo.

La chica lanzó de nuevo un par de patadas, pero Ryo las pudo esquivar ambas esta vez, ella repitió el patrón de pelea varias veces más y él fue capaz de no recibir más daño. Fue entonces, cuando la figura de King movió su brazo derecho para darle un gancho, que la oportunidad que buscaba Ryo se presentó.

King tiró su golpe y Ryo se atrevió a abrir sus ojos.

Tomó a la chica por la muñeca, rompiendo su piel. La obligó a girarse, torció su brazo detrás de su cabeza y enredó sus piernas en las suyas, inmovilizándola por completo.

King comenzó a golpearlo como podía con su mano libre, pero Ryo no la soltó.

Sin perder tiempo, el hombre rubio fijó su atención en la nuca de la chica, movió sus cabellos y encontró lo que buscaba.

Una pequeña placa de metal, una especie de microprocesador que estaba incrustado profundamente en la cabeza de ella.

La mano de Ryo se llenó de energía, y cubrió con sus dedos la diminuta pieza electrónica. Cuando su energía hizo contacto con ella, los ojos de King, hasta ahora muertos, se abrieron desmesuradamente y su boca emitió un quejido.

– ¡Despierta, King! –

Una brillante centella, como la producida por un corto circuito, inundó momentáneamente el espacio alrededor de ellos.

Ryo retiró su mano y aflojó su agarre.

Humo negro salió desde la nuca de King y la chica cerró sus ojos. El aura de Valquiria dejó de brillar a su alrededor y sus heridas dejaron de emitir la energía. El cuerpo de King perdió toda su fuerza y comenzó a desvanecerse hacia el suelo.

Pero Ryo la atrapó antes de que cayera.

– Eres libre, King – le susurró quedamente mientras la acomodaba con mucho cuidado entre sus brazos y la observaba con sus ojos enrojecidos – Siento haberte lastimado… siento haber tardado tanto en encontrarte y no haber estado contigo antes –

Le siguió hablando, aunque King permaneció inconsciente, sin poder saber lo que Ryo le decía.

– Pero no dejaré que vuelvan a alejarte de mí –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Hasta que estuvieron lo más lejos que se podía del campo de batalla, la muchacha lo ayudó a recostarse en la pared con sumo cuidado para que él pudiera descansar.

Escondidos bajo las sombras que ofrecían las lámparas fundidas del techo.

Kula miró completamente preocupada como el moreno respiraba de manera entrecortada y presionaba su estómago. La hemorragia había cesado casi por completo, pero las manchas rojas en su ropa y cuerpo le dejaban muy en claro que ya había perdido demasiada sangre.

¿Quién lo había dejado así? Tuvo unas terribles ganas de preguntar, pero mejor prefirió esperar a que K´ recuperara un poco el aliento y la fuerza.

De manera dudosa, acercó su mano y la colocó en el hombro del ojiazul.

El muchacho había mantenido sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, pero al sentir la mano de Kula los abrió – Creo que esta vez… supere mi límite – dijo con una leve sonrisa que le costó trabajo formar, para intentar tranquilizar a la pequeña muchacha – Estaré bien, sólo necesito descansar un poco –

La expresión de angustia de Kula se acentuó más. La mano que tenía en el hombro del peliblanco descendió lentamente por todo su pecho, acariciándolo suavemente por encima de la chaqueta.

K´ se estremeció con el delicado roce, mientras mantenía la vista fija en ella.

– ¿Cómo…? – Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos – ¿Quién fue…? – quiso saber.

K´ tomó con cuidado la mano de Kula – Ya no importa… –

– ¡Pero…! –

Antes de que Kula pudiera exclamar su indignación, él tiró de ella y la atrajo de manera un poco brusca para abrazarla.

Kula sintió sus mejillas encenderse y sus pensamientos se congelaron totalmente.

– K´… – murmuró torpemente, todavía sin poder reaccionar.

El moreno cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a la muchacha, sintiendo la calidez que se desprendía de ambos.

– Hay algo importante que debo decirte –

Por alguna extraña razón, y aunque aún no lograba calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, Kula sintió que K´ sonaba muy intranquilo.

– Pero… – El ojiazul titubeó un poco antes de continuar, armándose de valor para seguir hablando – Antes quiero saber algo… –

Instintivamente, Kula correspondió el abrazo. La humedad de la ropa de K´ comenzó a traspasar la de ella – ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó débilmente.

– Kula… – él se detuvo. Guardó silencio por un rato, sin escuchar los sonidos de la pelea que se desarrollaba no muy lejos de ellos, sin poder poner atención a nada que no fuera ella.

Entonces, recordó las palabras de Ángel que resonaron fuertemente en su mente, y luego imágenes de todo lo que habían pasado hasta ese momento invadieron sus pensamientos. Frunció su ceño y apretó sus dientes, tratando de alejar todo de él.

_Kula-chan iba a ser tu recurso más importante, K´…_

No, no podía dudar, tenía que seguir adelante. Iba a sacarla de ese lugar, a ella y a todas las personas que le importaban… sin importar lo que le contestara.

_¡¿Te imaginas?!...¡Las armas perfectas de NESTS!_

– Kula… – musitó quedamente, con las frases de Ángel clavándose en él – ¿Tú… realmente me amas? –

Sonó ridículo, fuera de contexto, así fue para él. Jamás se habría puesto a preguntarle semejante idiotez, pero era necesario hacerlo, tenía que. No podría continuar si no lo hacía. Y para su total desagrado, se dio cuenta de que la respuesta a esa extraña pregunta le daba más miedo que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento. Que probablemente desvanecería toda su determinación.

Y de nuevo, las palabras de Ángel rondaron en su cabeza.

_Tu destino y el de Kula estaban entrelazados desde el principio… _

Kula por su parte, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la cuestión, su garganta se secó un poco y sus oídos se ensordecieron. Se inquietó, aún más que al ver las heridas de K´, porque parecía que algo le hacía más daño en su mente que las lesiones físicas.

– Yo… – quiso responder, pero le costaba articular las palabras.

– Por favor… – él volvió a interrumpirla, su voz no era ni parecida a la habitual – Necesito que lo pienses muy bien… ¿me amas? ¿O sólo sientes que debes estar conmigo? –

Kula se separó de él, para mirarlo a la cara. La expresión de K´ era difícil de descifrar, estaba realmente serio, pero al mismo tiempo parecía atormentado. Eso le confirmó sus sospechas.

Así que se quedó sin decir nada, pensado en la pregunta.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente, torturando al joven moreno.

– La primera vez que te vi, me desagradaste – ella contestó finalmente.

K´ la miró, conteniendo la respiración.

– El fuego no me gusta, siempre lo he odiado – continuó ella – Recuerdo claramente, que por mi cabeza sólo pasaba una sola idea, que si me deshacía de ti iban a premiarme. Y yo, totalmente ignorante de todo, busque cumplir mi objetivo fuera como fuera – sus manos soltaron a K´ – Si lo pienso bien, tú jamás me viste como un verdadero enemigo, nunca peleaste en serio conmigo y siempre trataste de no lastimarme. Eso me hizo odiarte un poco más –

Él permanecía mudo.

– Y entonces, luego de tratarte un poco me di cuenta de que no me desagradabas del todo – Kula arrugó un poco su frente – Que tus llamas no era tan malas y que podía hablar contigo sin desear golpearte. Que aunque fueras difícil de tratar y grosero con todos… en el fondo eras una gran persona que se preocupaba por los que le importaban… – Tomó un poco de aire y continuó – Y entonces, comencé a desear ser una de esas personas… quería importante y que te preocuparas por mí… –

Las manos de Kula se elevaron tranquilamente y tomaron el maltratado rostro de K´.

– Me gustaba estar contigo, aunque a ti te diera igual. Y luego, cuando me permitiste formar parte de tu vida me sentí muy feliz. Antes no habría entendido tu pregunta, pero ahora te puedo contestar sin ninguna duda – acercó su rostro al de él – Aunque no sé por qué me has preguntado algo así, te puedo decir que sólo existe una respuesta… Sí, es verdad, quiero estar a tu lado, estoy segura de ello –

El moreno sintió que sus pupilas se contraían.

–Pero…– ella le sonrió – Quiero estar contigo… porque yo realmente te amo, K´ –

De pronto los sonidos de la batalla volvieron a escucharse y el tiempo pareció continuar fluyendo.

El moreno bajo su rostro y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

Kula se preocupó ante eso – ¿K´…? –

– ¡Pff…! – Un sonido ahogado salió de la garganta del moreno. K´ trató de reprimirse, conteniéndose lo más que pudo para no echarse a reír.

Kula parpadeó confundida, sin entender qué le pasaba.

El muchacho ojiazul negó de manera divertida y luchó para no burlarse de sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido, otra vez.

– Tienes razón. Lo siento – le dijo él, totalmente relajado y con una expresión que difícilmente ocultaba su alegría – Tampoco entiendo por qué te lo pregunte, tal vez es porque soy un verdadero idiota – río un poco – O tal vez es porque ya perdí mucha sangre y no pienso bien –

– K´… – Kula ladeó su cabeza, aliviada al ver la expresión del moreno pero aún confundida por su actitud – ¿Qué sucede? –

– Lo siento en verdad, no volverá a pasar –

La sonrisa de K´ se transformó en un gesto más serio. Miró fijamente a la chica, sintiendo como la tormenta en su cabeza causada por las palabras de Ángel había desaparecido por completo.

Luego colocó su mano detrás del cuello de Kula y le habló de manera firme – Yo también te amo, Kula. No hay nada más. No importa que hayamos sido diseñados para estar juntos, porque lo que siento por ti también es real –

Y Kula no pudo preguntar que había querido decir con aquello, porque fue jalada de nuevo por él. Esta vez, para besarla de manera demandante.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– _Y eso es todo con respecto a las Llaves… – _

_Ángel seguía contando de manera despreocupada todo lo que K´ y Ryo querían saber._

– _¡Ah! ¿Quieres saber algo realmente curioso? ¡Nya! – Su tono de voz era juguetón, todo aquello le parecía realmente entretenido – Es sobre Kula-chan – dijo de manera cantarina._

_Y aunque K´ había mantenido su expresión indiferente hasta ese punto, en el fondo le costaba creer todo lo que Ángel le había revelado. Pero la muchacha peliblanca se sintió satisfecha al ver que él se ponía más serio ante la mención de Kula._

– _Kula-chan no fue creada para matarte ¡Nya!, ese no era su objetivo original… – _

_El joven ojiazul la miró desconcertado. _

– _Su ADN era muy especial, tenía un sólo objetivo y era muy importante – La mujer peliblanca sonrió – El código genético de Kula fue re-diseñado para reaccionar de manera específica con el tuyo ¡Nya! –_

– _Esa información está de más, Ángel – K9999 ya se había cansado de estar ahí – No es necesario que sigas parloteando –_

_La muchacha infló sus mejillas, ofendida – ¡Pero si es importante! ¡Todo tiene que ver con las Llaves! – Se cruzó de brazos – Además tú fuiste el que dijo que si lo golpeaban contaría todo y perdiste así que… –_

– _¡Demonios! ¡Sólo termina! – _

_La chica sonrió otra vez y continuó como si no la hubieran interrumpido – Cuando te crearon, el plan original era darte todos los recursos necesarios para que fueras invencible. Aparte de tus llamas, el recurso más importante con el que ibas a contar te haría superior en tus batallas ¡Nya! – Ángel parecía más exaltada que antes._

_K´ apretó ligeramente su estómago._

– _Kula-chan iba a ser tu recurso más importante, K´ – La chica prosiguió – Ella estaba destinada a pelear a tu lado. El plan era que ella fuera la clave para que tú fueras virtualmente invencible ¡Nya! – Ángel se detuvo a posta, para hacer una pausa dramática. _

_Sonrió cuando vio que Ryo comenzaba a desesperarse. _

– _¿Sabes por qué? – Reanudó su explicación– Porque el ADN de Kula iba a permitirte curar tus heridas rápidamente, no importando lo graves que fueran –_

_Los ojos de K´ se abrieron totalmente ante aquello._

– _Ella y tú tendrían la capacidad de regenerarse, porque sus genes reaccionarían si estaban juntos – Ángel unió sus manos con la cara iluminada de felicidad – ¡¿Te imaginas?! ¡Hielo y fuego combinados, un inigualable poder para pelear y heridas que se sanaban por sí solas! ¡Las armas perfectas de NESTS! ¡Nya! –_

_K9999 bufó en forma de burla. _

– _Pero… – Ángel levantó su dedo, perdiendo la ilusión en su rostro – Tú te revelaste antes de que el proyecto se completará. Las llamas de Kusanagi no fueron del todo compatibles contigo y traicionaste a NESTS. Así que aquello no pudo volverse realidad – _

_K´ sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su sien._

_La chica peliblanca volvió a sonreír – Las características especiales que habían sido desarrolladas en el ADN de Kula-chan fueron bloqueadas y relegadas al olvido – Los hombros de Ángel decayeron un poco – Así que el objetivo original de Kula cambió, ya no iba a ser la persona que te curaría, si no quien te mataría. Pero aunque modificaron el código de ella, el tuyo continuó igual, sin ninguna perturbación. Supongo que tal vez lo hayas notado en algún momento, quizá Kula-chan ejerce alguna influencia diferente en ti – _

_El joven moreno tenía su mente nublada para ese punto._

– _¿No te parece divertido también? – La peliblanca siguió – Kula-chan debía ser tu fuerza, no tu verdugo… pero al final no fue ninguno de los dos. Incluso, abandonó a NESTS también para estar contigo… estoy segura de que de alguna manera los orígenes de su ADN fueron muy fuertes y el bloqueo no sirvió del todo –_

_K´ apretó sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos, completamente seguro de que no quería oír lo que Ángel iba a decir a continuación._

– _NESTS los diseñó a ambos para estar juntos, ese era el destino que ellos eligieron para ustedes _–

_Algo atravesó el pecho de K´ de manera dolorosa._

– _¿No estás contento? Aunque el código genético de Kula-chan fuera bloqueado, el sentimiento de querer estar a tu lado para el que estaba programada no desapareció. Por eso puedes estar con ella ahora… Tu destino y el de Kula estaban entrelazados desde el principio. Tú ADN y el de ella son compatibles aunque sean lo opuesto, seguramente sentiste también que tenías que estar con ella ¿verdad? –_

_Las manos de K´ temblaron ligeramente._

_Ángel no mentía, podía estar seguro de ello._

_Todo encajaba a la perfección. Que pudiera sentir la presencia de la __chica donde fuese que estuviera y que sus herid__as se hubieran curado en una sola noche sin ninguna razón, lo que Ángel había dicho lo explicaba perfectamente. _

_Pero…_

_¿Y entonces…? El deseo de protegerla, el sentirse tranquilo al estar a su lado, el querer estar con ella sin importar la situación… sus sentimientos por Kula… todo eso ¿también era por la manera en que NESTS los había diseñado? ¿Todo era parte de un maldito código genético mutado?_

_K´ apretó sus manos aún con más fuerza._

_No… definitivamente no era así, no lo era._

_Lo que sentía era real._

_Y quería creer… que lo que Kula sentía por él también lo era…_

_Los bastardos de NESTS no tenían nada que ver… ¡Absolutamente nada! _

– _Y eso es todo – Ángel sonreía, aun divertida – Pero supongo, al no verte sorprendido, que comenzabas a intuirlo ¿verdad? – La chica ladeó su cabeza – O al menos una pequeña parte de todo –_

_Sí, era verdad. _

_Todo lo que Ángel había dicho era cierto y no había manera de cambiarlo, las Llaves, Kula y él. _

_Una vez más, NESTS retorcía sus vidas y jugaba con ellos de la manera más ruin y sin escrúpulos posible… sin embargo… por esta ocasión, por una sola vez…. Iba a dejar que las cosas se quedaran así… _

_Iba a hacer lo que ellos querían…_

_Y él mismo pondría fin a ese maldito juego…_

Continuará…

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Y bueno, hasta aquí los dejo XD con parte del misterio de K' y Kula revelado.**

**En el próximo capítulo todo sobre las llaves será descubierto. ¿Qué son? ¿Para qué sirven? ¿Qué pasará con todos? Jajaja parezco narradora XP.**

**Muchísimas gracias. Les mando a todos un enorme abrazo!**

**Próxima y última actualización 13 de octubre. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Damas y Caballeros! Aquí lo tienen, el capítulo final. (Jaja, no puedo creer que ya estemos aquí, que nervios nwn)**

**No los hago esperar más, ya hay bastante que leer XD.**

**Agradecimientos especiales para: lovemikey23, Kein Sylvan, Ashley Yagami, zzk'zz, NoahhChan, SONEIOTHENA14**

**VIANNEY Amezcua (**No, plis, no llores T-T yo también quiero llorar snif snif. De verdad gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero que disfrutes muchísimo este capítulo y también a K´ y a Kula sobre todo a K´jajaja. Todavía no sé si escribiré otro fic, pero si me ataca la inspiración seguro que lo público jajaja. Un enorme besote y un gran abrazo**)**

**Guest (**Gracias! Espero que también te guste el último capítulo. Saludos!**)**

**Disclaimer: KOF no es mío, ni lo será, pero me atreví a escribir esta historia porque realmente me gusta. **

**Summary: **Capítulo 13. No importaba que le hubieran robado su pasado y que se hubiera desangrado incontables veces, no importaba que le hubieran quitado todo y lo hubieran convertido en nada. K´ volvería a pasar todo de nuevo, con tal de tener a Kula siempre a su lado.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**Bleed to death**

**Chapter thirteen **

Ella sólo desea ver su sonrisa... Él sólo la quiere proteger.

Brynhild Valquiria tenía cinco años de edad cuando descubrió lo mucho que le desagradaba toda su familia.

Simplemente no soportaba la idea de tener que compartir con nadie todo lo que le rodeaba, ella quería tener todo para sí misma, sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. Buscaba sólo las cosas que le proporcionaban algún beneficio y que podían hacerla más fuerte de lo que ya era.

Así que, a los doce años, en medio de una reunión familiar, asesinó a todos y cada uno de los presentes con sus propias manos. Se hizo la única heredera de la familia Valquiria y tomó el control de todas las investigaciones que realizaban. Creó bio-luchadores a partir de sus propios genes mutados y abarcó una amplia gama de campos en la medicina.

Todo con un único propósito… Aumentar su ya descomunal fuerza.

Entonces, conoció a NESTS.

Al principio, Brynhild no les dio mayor importancia. Sólo eran una organización más que desarrollaba de manera clandestina proyectos de clonación y alteraciones de ADN, algo en lo que ella ya había avanzado bastante. Sin embargo, por mera diversión, decidió investigarlos. Descubriendo así todos los proyectos que habían desarrollado y los que estaban por desarrollar.

Ahí fue cuando los comenzó a tomar en serio.

La idea de que ellos quisieran superar cualquier fuerza que existiera, era como una declaración de guerra, porque no podía haber nada ni nadie más fuerte que ella.

Utilizando todos sus recursos, Brynhild comenzó a darle caza a toda la organización. Ella aseguraba que, si lo hubiera querido, habría aparecido frente a los líderes y los habría matado con sus propias manos. Sin embargo, Valquiria quería averiguar lo que hacían, y particularmente, deseaba saber sobre un proyecto que ya se había completado.

Las Llaves de hielo y de fuego.

Dos luchadores que abrirían las puertas al poder infinito para quien se los ordenara.

Valquiria se aseguró de capturar e interrogar a todos los agentes de NESTS que pudo para sacarles información sobre esas extraordinarias armas. Y luego, cuando la organización entró en crisis debido a la rebelión de algunos peleadores y el fracaso de uno de sus planes para destruir una ciudad, ella aprovechó el momento de debilidad para darles un golpe mortal, removiendo de la faz de la tierra más de la mitad de sus recursos financieros y destruyendo algunos de sus laboratorios.

De esta forma, Valquiria se aseguró de que NESTS permaneciera con un bajo perfil, sin la oportunidad de volver a ser la poderosa organización que una vez había sido y asegurándose de que no tuvieran las herramientas suficientes para que las Llaves regresaran a sus manos por un largo tiempo.

Ahora, ella tenía la oportunidad de buscar esas Llaves y utilizarlas en su beneficio, sin que NESTS estorbara para nada.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Con sumo cuidado, Ryo colocó a King en un sitio que él consideró seguro, procurando no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba. Su piel ya no se abría al tocarla, pero aun así, su semblante no era muy alentador.

Eso le daba otra razón para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, sumándose al tiempo que seguía corriendo en su contra para que aquel lugar explotara.

Corroboró que Mai siguiera luchado sin muchas dificultades con Valquiria y sin perder más tiempo se dirigió hacía el peleador más cercano a él.

Andy lidiaba a duras penas con un violento Ramón.

– ¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?! – El ninja había visto parte de lo que Ryo había hecho y estaba más que deseoso de repetirlo – ¡Ayúdame a detenerlo antes de que se desintegre por completo! –

El joven Sakazaki corrió hasta ellos, preparando su puño con un poco de energía – ¡Sólo inmovilízalo un segundo! –

Andy no esperó más explicaciones y atacó al luchador mexicano. Utilizando sus habilidades, se coló por detrás de él y golpeó sus piernas, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Ramón cayó sobre sus rodillas y Andy lo tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándolo bruscamente del suelo e impidiéndole moverse.

Entonces Ryo se acercó, con su mano cubierta de energía. Lanzó un golpe preciso a la nuca de Ramón y dejó ahí su mano hasta que un destello lo cegó momentáneamente y un poco de humo se elevó en el aire.

Ramón abrió mucho sus ojos antes de dejar de forcejear y perder el conocimiento.

– ¿Cómo descubriste eso? – preguntó Andy, totalmente aliviado y sorprendido. Dejó a Ramón en el suelo y miró el pequeño microprocesador que Ryo había quemado.

– Te lo contaré después, ahora debemos liberar a todos los demás – contestó Ryo, buscando a los otros luchadores que seguían en la batalla – Primero debemos rescatar a los que quedan, antes de que sea muy tarde –

El hombre de largo cabello rubio asintió – Bien, dime qué debo hacer –

Ryo comenzó a explicarle de manera seria – Debes sobrecargar el chip en sus nucas, fríelo con energía, eso dejará de enviar las señales que los controlan – continuó – Has que todos se enteren para que hagan lo mismo, eres más rápido que yo. Yo ayudaré a Mai a entretener a esa mujer para que no se dé cuenta, aún tiene en sus manos el controlador y puede matar a los que no hayamos liberado si nos descubre –

– Entendido – Dijo Andy – Está hecho –

– Una cosa más – Ryo se apresuró antes de que el otro rubio se fuera – Busca al General Heidern y dile que este lugar va a desaparecer en menos de una hora –

El ninja le miró incrédulo – ¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando –

– ¿Te parece que lo estoy? – Preguntó con sarcasmo – Avísale que no tenemos tiempo, estoy seguro de que él tendrá una forma de sacarnos de este maldito sitio –

Andy no esperó más, hizo un sonido de afirmación y se desvaneció como un rayo.

Ryo por su parte frunció su ceño, se giró hacía donde Mai y Valquiria peleaban y apretó sus puños. Confiaba en que Andy cumpliría la vital misión que le había dado y todos los demás rehenes estarían liberados rápidamente. Le hubiera gustado ayudarlo con eso, pero vencer a Valquiria era ahora lo más primordial.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– ¿NESTS… hizo todo eso? – Kula miró al moreno con una mezcla de perplejidad y nerviosismo.

– Estoy seguro de que es así – el joven ojiazul permanecía recostado contra la pared, su semblante aún estaba pálido pero sus manos apresaban con firmeza las de Kula – Esa mujer no tiene ni la más mínima idea –

Ella bajó su rostro – Ya veo… – murmuró pensativa, tratando de digerir todo.

Por alguna extraña razón, no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo nada. Incluso, todo tenía sentido para ella, desde lo que eran las Llaves hasta la manera en la que su ADN reaccionaba con el de K´ para curar sus lesiones…

Y al pensar en eso, inmediatamente su atención regresó a las dolorosas heridas que tenía el peliblanco, olvidándose de todo lo demás por completo – ¡Debemos hacer algo con tus lesiones! – Kula apuntó apresurada hacia el abdomen del muchacho, con un tono inquieto – Ya has perdido demasiada sangre –

– Kula… –

– ¿Cómo fuiste tan irresponsable para seguir luchando así? ¡Pudiste haberte causado un daño grave! –

Incluso aunque K´ le había contado todo lo que Ángel le había dicho sobre las Llaves, la inminente explosión de aquel lugar y su pelea con K9999 y Tora, a Kula parecía sólo preocuparle el estado en el que él se encontraba. Eso hizo que K´ se sintiera sumamente **mejorado.**

– Fue muy peligroso, no debiste arriesgarte tanto… –

– Oye... – Él la tomó del rostro con una mano, interrumpiendo el regaño que seguramente vendría. Tenía una sonrisa de lado, contrastando con todas los golpes que había en su cara – No te preocupes, estaré bien ¿no escuchaste lo que dije? Sólo necesito que estés a mi lado para recuperarme –

Las mejillas de Kula se ruborizaron un poco.

Asintió tímidamente, pero su expresión de angustia no desapareció. Aunque todo fuera verdad y ella tuviera la capacidad de sanarlo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo ni cuánto tiempo le tomaría, tampoco podía saber qué tan efectivo era ni hasta qué punto una herida mortal podría ser curada.

Volvió a mirar el estómago de K´ y de manera dudosa acercó su mano libre hasta él. Tomó el cierre de la chaqueta del moreno y lo deslizó hacía abajo con delicadeza, haciendo que sus heridas quedaran al descubierto.

Múltiples perforaciones se repartían por su piel, manchadas de rojo.

Kula las miró asustada, con sus pupilas temblando ligeramente.

Cerró con pesar sus parpados y luego levantó lentamente su rostro para encarar al estático muchacho – ¿Y si no fuera así…? – Preguntó débilmente, con un miedo creciente en su interior – Si yo no pudiera hacer nada por ti ¿Qué pasaría entonces? –

El moreno permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué responder. Entendía el punto, sabía que él había sido muy imprudente, pero nunca le había gustado afligir a nadie, ni a su hermana, ni a Máxima y mucho menos a Kula. Tal vez por eso no media las consecuencias, y al final terminaba preocupándolos de todos modos.

Y Kula se sentía consternada, porque sabía que no sería la primera vez ni la última en la que K´ acabaría así de herido. Porque a la hora de pelear, para él, lo importante era ganar, sin pensar en cómo acabaría después de la batalla.

– K´… – ella murmuró, apretando su pantalón – No quiero perderte… –

K´ se vio reflejado en sus suplicantes ojos – No, Kula… –

Aquella sensación de saber que ella lo esperaba y se preocupaba tanto por él, era una razón lo suficientemente poderosa como para devolverle toda la fuerza sin importar lo herido que estuviera.

Por eso podía seguir peleando… para volver a su lado.

Con lentitud, la acercó a él hasta poder abrazarla de nuevo, recostando su rostro en el largo y sedoso cabello de ella, aspirando su suave aroma – Eso nunca pasará… – Le aseguró – Siempre voy a estar contigo… –

Kula correspondió el abrazo con ímpetu, sintiendo mucha inquietud, pero tratando de creer con todas sus fuerzas en las palabras de K´ – _Hai... _(Sí) – Se abrazó más a él y apretó de nuevo sus parpados, con su corazón golpeando en su cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó.

Ya no se sentía cansada o adolorida.

Se separó un poco de K´ y parpadeó confundida, revisando sus manos. El agotamiento por haber estado peleando todo ese tiempo se había esfumado y el dolor de su cuerpo era apenas una pequeña molestia que comenzaba a desaparecer.

Justo como K´ le había dicho, su ADN había actuado para mejorar su condición.

Volvió a poner su atención en las heridas del muchacho, y tal vez era porque deseaba verlo mejor, pero parecían estar menos abiertas que antes y ya no salía sangre por ninguna.

– _Sugoi_… (Increíble) – Kula exclamó con admiración – No sé cómo pasa, pero funciona de verdad – su mano rozó con cuidado el abdomen del peliblanco – ¡Mira! –

K´ se revisó a sí mismo, sintiendo una notable disminución en su malestar.

Ella dejó escapar una risa nerviosa – Es raro ¿verdad? –

Él le sonrió, divertido – Sí, lo es… –

– ¡CUIDADOOOOOO! –

El grito de advertencia no los previno a tiempo para saber qué había pasado.

Una aplastante ondulación de poder golpeó primero la espalda de Kula, lanzándola contra K´, él apenas pudo atraparla cuando la energía lo abofeteó en la cara. Ambos sintieron como eran empujados y aplastados con violencia hacía atrás, contenidos por la pared contra la que estaban.

Polvo y piedras volaban por todas direcciones, al tiempo que el suelo se mecía de arriba abajo. Las paredes comenzaban a agrietarse y el techo se caía a pedazos.

Aquella monstruosa y opresora energía que hacía vibrar todo y que estaba llena de odio y sed de sangre le pertenecía a Valquiria, quien la destilaba en todas direcciones, devorando el oxígeno a su alrededor.

K´ trató de ponerse de pie, sin soltar a Kula, se aseguró de que ella estuviera bien y luego miró con el ceño fruncido hacía el centro del estadio.

Ahí estaba Brynhild, con una fuerza tan abrumadora y hostil que distorsionaba el espacio que la rodeaba.

Y entonces, K´ decidió que ya había descansado lo suficiente.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El chip en la nuca de Mary se averió con un sólo y hábil golpe.

La joven de cabellos rubios se desvaneció perdiendo completamente la fuerza para seguir despierta.

Terry sintió como la chica dejaba de forcejear y perdía la consciencia después de haber destruido el pequeño artefacto, el hombre no pudo evitar suspirar completamente aliviado cuando ella dejó de moverse. Ambos cayeron al suelo mientras Terry la abrazaba con su único brazo ileso.

Un instante después, muy cerca de Terry y Mary, Heidern repetía el proceso con Yamazaki, y el mercenario se desprendía de la energía de Brynhild, su cuerpo dejaba de emitir el halo destructivo y se desmayaba totalmente indefenso.

– Resultó – El General parecía muy agotado, pero mantenía sus rasgos de piedra imperturbables – Recuérdame darle una medalla a Sakazaki por esto –

– Aún no hemos acabado – Andy había avisado a todos lo qué debían hacer, tan rápido como había podido, Heidern y Terry eran los últimos que había encontrado.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Su hermano lo miró desde el suelo, con el sudor recorriendo su cara.

– Este lugar va a explotar, Ryo me lo dijo – Andy declaró con ansiedad – No tenemos mucho tiempo, nos queda menos de una hora –

Heidern arrugó todavía más su frente – Un regalo tras otro ¿eh? – Chascó la lengua – Bien, déjenme la evacuación a mí –

– ¿Qué pasa con Valquiria? – Cuestionó Andy rápidamente – Seguramente no nos dejará irnos tan fácilmente –

– Y todos los que perdieron ayer – Terry añadió – No sabemos dónde ni cómo están –

Heidern cruzó sus brazos, analizando todos los inconvenientes.

Sin embargo, una presencia hasta ahora desapercibida, los llamó desde la esquina – Yo me encargó de los luchadores atrapados, siempre y cuando me den una mano –

Los tres hombres observaron desconcertados a un averiado Máxima, que permanecía recostado en la pared, medio oculto por algunos restos.

– Sé dónde están, sólo necesito que alguien me lleve – continuó el castaño, levantándose con algo de dificultad – Como verán, no estoy en muy buenas condiciones –

Heidern sonrió de lado – Un problema menos – Musitó, luego sacó un aparato parecido a un radio y miró al hombre castaño mientras tecleaba algunos comandos – Lo llevaremos ahí tan rápido como se pueda, señor Máxima –

Leona apareció de pronto al lado de Heidern.

– Soldado – Ordenó el General, sin parecer sorprendido de que la chica **hubiera** atendido su llamado tan velozmente – Lleve a este buen hombre a dónde le diga y reúnanse con nosotros en menos de 10 minutos ¿entendido? –

La mujer peliazul se puso firme y obedeció en seguida – ¡Sí, Señor! –

Máxima se asombró de sobremanera cuando Leona lo tomó del lado que tenía herido y lo apoyó sobre ella. La fuerza de la chica era considerable, y fácilmente hubiera podido cargarlo sin problema.

– Espero indicaciones, Señor – le dijo ella, como si él no pesara nada.

Máxima sonrió un poco e ignoró el sentimiento incómodo de parecer un bulto – Yo la guio, señorita –

Antes de salir por el agujero recién abierto que Ryo y K´ habían hecho, el hombre mitad cyborg dio un último vistazo al campo de batalla, asegurándose de que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

Luego él y Leona se fueron.

– Todavía nos queda el problema más grande todos – murmuró Heidern, con una molesta tensión en su cuello.

Andy y Terry también miraron a Valquiria.

Y entonces ella les devolvió la mirada, una fría mirada asesina y amenazadora.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Mai saltó hacía el muro, rozando con la punta de sus dedos el concreto y regresando en la dirección contraria velozmente. Hizo un giro en el aire y clavó su codo en las costillas de Valquiria. La mujer pelinegra se tambaleó y retrocedió varios pasos para recuperar el equilibrio.

Valquiria comenzaba a darse cuenta de su falta de energía, pero la serie de ataques rápidos de Mai no la dejaba pensar con claridad, así que aún no descubría que su debilidad se debía a que había repartido su fuerza entre los rehenes.

– ¡Oi, maldita bruja! ¡Trágate esto! –

Una considerable cantidad de energía se materializó en la cara de Brynhild, dejándola sin tiempo para reaccionar y lanzándola a sus espaldas. Una nube de polvo se levantó después del impacto.

– ¡Ryo! – Mai se apresuró hasta el mayor de los hermanos Sakazaki, quien bajaba sus manos después de haber lanzado su ataque – ¿King? ¿Qué pasó con ella? –

Él respiró un poco agotado antes de contestarle con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Ya no debes estar preocupada por King, Mai. Ahora está a salvo –

– ¡¿En serio?! – la cara de la kunoichi se iluminó.

– Así es, Andy se encargará de los demás. Ahora sólo debemos preocuparnos de esta mujer – Ryo tronó sus nudillos, mientras sus músculos se marcaban en sus brazos – Pero antes, necesitamos quitarle el pequeño control que tiene, sólo por si acaso –

Mai arrugó su frente antes de asentir y escudriñó hacia donde Valquiria comenzaba a ponerse de pie – Pero necesitamos una buena oportunidad –

– Estoy menos golpeado que ustedes, deja que yo te haga una abertura –

Brynhild emergió de entre las ruinas de concreto, con sus ropas rasgadas y sangre comenzando a resbalar por varias partes de su cuerpo. La ira que la había dominado momentos atrás, empezaba a tornarse en algo muy parecido a la desesperación.

Cuando por fin pudo recobrarse, ya tenía a Ryo sobre ella para golpearla de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez Valquiria opuso más resistencia. Bloqueó varias de las patadas y de los puñetazos de Ryo, recibiendo menos daño que antes. Luego cargó energía en su mano izquierda y la dejó explotar muy cerca de la cara del rubio.

Él retrocedió debido a la onda expansiva y arrastró sus pies descalzos para frenarse lo más posible.

– Imbéciles – Bramó Valquiria, respiraba de manera forzada y su cuerpo se encorvaba de manera cansada – ¿Creen que sólo ustedes dos son capaces de vencerme? –

– ¡Dos no creo, pero tres sí! –

En el siguiente segundo, Brynhild no supo qué la golpeó.

– ¡Galactica Phantom! – Escuchó detrás de ella, pero no vio más que el suelo después de eso.

El potente puño de Ralf la dejó fuera de combate por un momento, hiriéndola otro poco. El militar recién llegado dio un gran saltó para alejarse después de la embestida sorpresa, con una sonrisa de satisfacción bien marcada en su cara.

– No tienes idea de las ganas que tenía de golpearte así –

– ¡Bas… tardo! – Brynhild sintió el dolor recorrerla. Trató de incorporarse, con una inestable energía comenzando a rodear su cuerpo.

Por primera vez estaba siendo golpeada, por primera estaba perdiendo.

Ralf se puso en posición para atacarla otra vez – Jeje, parece que no fue suficiente –

– Bienvenido a la fiesta – Ryo se paró a su lado dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Se miraron un segundo antes de regresar su atención a Valquiria, y ambos se coordinaron perfectamente para lanzar una nueva ofensiva.

La mujer pelinegra reaccionó apenas a tiempo para no recibir los golpes que le llovían, con la inestable energía aumentando lentamente a su alrededor. Esquivó con dificultad a Ralf y apenas pudo escapar de Ryo.

Comenzaba a sentirse acorralada, pero por alguna razón, también percibió como su energía empezaba a aumentar.

Brynhild apretó su mandíbula, y evitó que el puñetazo de Ryo le hundiera la nariz, pero detrás de él apareció inmediatamente Ralf. Valquiria apenas pensó, los dedos de sus manos se contrajeron con fiereza, haciendo que sus uñas se clavaran en su propia piel.

Ralf arremetió de nuevo contra ella, pero Valquiria hizo un movimiento con sus manos lastimadas y la sangre que corría por ellas salió volando y se impregnó en los ojos del soldado, dejándolo sin visión unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que ella contraatacara y lo lanzara utilizando toda su fuerza.

Y mientras Ralf salía disparado unos metros por el aire, Ryo trató de encajar su puño en su quijada otra vez, pero Valquiria lo frenó utilizando su violenta y creciente aura, haciendo que el golpe del rubio rebotara contra él. Ryo cayó sobre su espalda y Valquiria se abalanzó sobre él, tomándolo del cuello.

– ¡_Kisama_! (Maldito) – La pelinegra lo intentó estrangular, con toda su ira aflorando sin medida – ¡Te mataré! – le gruñó.

Ryo sintió que sus pulmones rogaron por oxígeno, pero no intentó liberarse del agarre. En vez de eso, tomó con firmeza las muñecas de Valquiria y la obligó a mantener sus manos sobre él, sin que pudiera moverse ni un poco.

Desconcertada por eso, Valquiria se vio atrapada y no pudo hacer nada cuando Mai salió de la nada y chocó con ella, derribándola y llevándose a Ryo de paso con ellas.

– ¿Pero qué…? – Valquiria soltó al rubio, y utilizando su poder repelente alejó a la mujer castaña que había caído encima de ella – ¡Ya ríndanse! – Les gritó, encolerizada – ¡Todos morirán no importa lo mucho que se esfuercen! –

Y entonces lo vio…

No muy lejos de ella, vio como Máxima salía junto con Leona por el agujero del estadio y como Heidern y los hermanos Bogard permanecían al lado de dos rehenes inconscientes.

Las manos de Valquiria se sacudieron, mientras su mirada se tornaba fría – Ya veo… – dijo de una manera perturbadoramente tranquila – Así que ese era su plan… – La fuerza que hasta ahora se había visto mermada, comenzó a brotar precipitadamente de ella – ¡No permitiré que los liberen! ¡No permitiré que se larguen! ¡Los mataré a todos ahora mismo! – amenazó totalmente furiosa.

Sin embargo, ni Ryo ni Mai parecieron intimidados por el desafío.

La mujer ninja levantó su mano derecha para que Valquiria pudiera ver lo que tenía en ella, mientras le mostraba una expresión de burla – Eso no será posible, Brynhild – Mai ladeó su cabeza de manera mordaz – Creo que perdiste algo ¿no? –

El controlador de Valquiria estaba en las manos de Mai, y la mujer pelinegra sólo vio como se hacía añicos y se destruía sin remedio.

Los rehenes eran totalmente libres por fin. Ya no tenía el poder sobre ellos…

Eso la hizo estallar.

El piso bajo sus pies se abrió, el duro cemento comenzó a partirse y las puertas de aceró cimbraron haciendo un ruido ensordecedor. Una aplastante energía cayó sobre los hombros de Mai, Ralf y Ryo, consiguiendo que una presión insoportable doblegara sus piernas.

Aquella energía inhumana provenía de Valquiria. Y Ryo atestiguó por primera vez lo peligrosa que era en realidad.

Aunque sabía que algo así pasaría, no pensó que la fuerza de esa mujer fuera tan colosal. Ahora se daba cuenta de que tenían que haberla derrotado antes de liberar a los rehenes, porque ya que su poder no se dividía entre nada, la brecha entre ellos se volvía otra vez descomunal.

– ¡Mai, Ralf! – Gritó el rubio mientras una formidable energía comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo, haciendo que sus brazos se ensancharan y las venas se marcaran en su piel – ¡Háganse a un lado! –

Una resplandeciente luz rodeó al rubio, y la energía comenzó a fluir hacia su puño derecho. El Sakazaki movió lentamente su brazo hasta acomodarlo detrás de él, corrió hasta Valquiria y, antes de que llegará hasta ella, lanzó el puñetazo, liberando una tremenda cantidad de fuerza y poder en un segundo.

El golpe de Ryo resplandeció con intensidad, deslumbrando a Mai y a Ralf.

Cuando volvió a oscurecerse, dejando la tenue iluminación de antes, la figura de Ryo se dibujó con su puño aún levantado. Perdió la estabilidad y cayó de rodillas después de quedarse sin fuerza para continuar de pie. De su cuerpo salía una especie de vapor debido a la cantidad de energía que había lanzado y su respiración estaba agitada.

Luego todo se quedó en medio de un silencio abrumador.

Pero la mujer de largos cabellos negros seguía de pie, como si no hubiera recibido de lleno el impacto que el rubio le había lanzado, con su cara cubierta de sangre y sus manos chamuscadas.

– ¿Eso es todo? – Inquirió ella con sorna, aunque su cuerpo estuviera herido – Ahora es mi turno ¿verdad? –

– ¡Mantente lejos! –

Un abanico en llamas golpeó a Brynhild en la mano, evitando que esta llegara a un debilitado Ryo. Mai lanzó un abanico más, golpeándola en la cara.

– ¡_Temee_! (Bastarda) – Después de eso, Ralf volvió a acumular su energía y se dejó ir contra el abdomen de la mujer – ¡Haber que te parece esto! –

Valquiria se dobló sobre sí misma con el golpe que recibió del castaño, pero volvió erguirse. Estaba muy lastimada, pero aun así seguía sonriendo – ¿Quién sigue? – Espetó con tranquilidad – Vamos, les daré un golpe libre –

Y entonces, su energía volvió a amplificarse, emanando un terrible deseo de sangre mezclado con una ira aplastante, tan palpables en el aire que se podían sentir atravesando de manera dolorosa la piel.

Fue como si el miedo les quebrara algo. Y Ryo y los demás se vieron incapaces de seguir luchando.

– ¡CUIDADOOOOOO! –

Gritó Mai, justo cuando la energía de Brynhild explotó.

Lanzó en todas direcciones fluctuaciones de poder inestable y una terrible curvatura expansiva se dispersó, levantando hasta los escombros más grandes que golpeaba.

Ryo fue el primero en recibir el golpe, después Mai y Ralf. Y todos los presentes fueron disparados con potencia hacía atrás, lo único que los detuvo de su frenética caída fueron los muros que aún permanecían rodeando el estadio. El techo comenzó a caerse a pedazos y el espacio alrededor de Brynhild comenzó a deformarse debido a su terrible poder.

– Es… un monstruo… – murmuró Ryo, mientras sentía su débil cuerpo dejar de responderle.

Valquiria se quedó en el centro de todo el caos, sin sentir dolor, sin sentir cansancio, únicamente dejando fluir la desorbitante rabia y desesperación que la consumía. Levantó sus manos y comenzó a reunir energía en ellas. Dispuesta a matarlos a todos de un sólo golpe.

– ¡MUERAAAAAAAAAAN! –

– ¡VALQUIRIAAAAA! –

La mujer se detuvo, buscando a quien se había atrevido a gritarle. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y su boca se torció en una tenebrosa mueca.

Por fin, ahí estaban… Las Llaves de Fuego y de Hielo, justo como ella quería.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Escaleras abajo, varios pisos se extendían por el recinto. En todos había cientos de equipos puramente blancos, con miles de pantallas y fulgores parpadeantes que se encendían de manera intermitente, mientras la iluminación rojiza de todo el complejo acompañaba el tétrico espectáculo de luces.

El sonido metálico e irregular de los pasos sobre los escalones ahogaba la alarma que no paraba de sonar, repitiendo una y otra vez el mensaje de evacuación.

Yuri seguía muy de cerca al único científico que habían encontrado en aquel laboratorio, con una hosca expresión marcando su cara. El hombre caminaba de manera cautelosa, procurando no errar el camino. Detrás de ellos, Kim y los demás les seguían el paso.

– Ya casi llegamos – balbuceó el investigador, tratando de no mirar directamente a la joven castaña – La salida está abajo, da directo al bosque –

Yuri sólo permaneció callada y continuó bajando la escalera, vigilando los movimientos del pobre hombre frente a ella.

Un par de niveles más abajo y el tembloroso científico se dirigió hacía una enorme puerta sellada. Se acercó a una esquina y tocó la pared, donde apareció una pequeña abertura que le mostró un escáner. Comenzó a teclear un código y luego colocó la palma de su mano, justo cuando la voz robotizada anunciaba que faltaban dos minutos para el sellado total del lugar.

Cuando la mano del hombre fue escaneada por completo, él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y esperó a que la salida se abriera.

Cinco segundos después… nada pasó.

– ¿Qué demonios? – El hombre de bata blanca preguntó en voz alta. Rápidamente repitió el proceso, tecleó el código y escaneó su mano… y de nuevo no ocurrió nada – ¡Maldita porquería! ¡Ábrete! – Las rodillas del científico tiritaban y el pánico comenzaba a invadirlo. Horrorizado al pensar en lo que Yuri le harían si la puerta no se abría – ¡_Kuso, kuso, kuso_! –

Yuri comprimió sus puños, atestiguando la desesperación del hombre y sus vanos intentos para despejar la salida.

– ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! – Benimaru le gritó – ¡Date prisa! –

Foxy también comenzaba a impacientarse – ¡Deja de jugar! ¡Ábrela ya! –

UN MINUTO PARA EL SELLADO TOTAL. EVACUEN INMEDIATAMENTE LA ZONA.

– ¡Con un demonio! ¡ÁBRETE! – El anunció sólo consiguió traumatizar más al científico, quien en un acto desesperado se equivocó al teclear su clave.

El escáner marcó error y se ocultó en la pared.

– ¡Nooooo! –

– ¡¿A qué estás jugando?! –

– ¡Maldita sea, sácanos de aquí! ¡Inútil! –

Todos comenzaron a amenazar al infortunado hombre, invadidos por el pavor. Alguien lo empujó con fuerza y este cayó al suelo, incapaz de defenderse o de intentar abrir la puerta otra vez.

CUENTA REGRESIVA FINALIZADA. ESTA INSTALACIÓN SE HA SELLADO POR COMPLETO. PROTOCOLO DE SEGURIDAD A-059 CONCLUIDO.

– No… – El murmulló de Yuri fue lo último que se escuchó, antes de que todas las luces y las equipos se apagarán.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– Esto no está bien… –

De repente todo se había quedado en calma.

Una inusual y sofocante calma.

Terry se sacudió los restos de piedra y polvo que le habían caído encima. El dolor de su brazo roto comenzaba a ser insoportable y se sentía mareado después de haber perdido mucha sangre por la acuchillada que Yamazaki le había dado. Acomodó a Mary en el suelo como pudo y se incorporó con dificultad.

Los demás peleadores se levantaban en las mismas condiciones, luego de haber sido lanzados contra las paredes por la monumental descarga de Valquiria.

El aire volvía a ser respirable y la opresión se había desvanecido, ya no había energía distorsionada, sólo silencio. Pero ese silencio se sentía incluso peor.

Así como había liberado su poder, Brynhild lo había hecho desaparecer por completo.

El Bogard mayor miró con su frente arrugada lo que sucedía, al igual que Heidern y todos los que aún permanecían conscientes.

Dos figuras estaban paradas frente a Valquiria.

Kula y K´ la encaraban, totalmente serenos y firmes.

– Esos estúpidos mocosos – Ralf limpió su boca, sintiéndose enojado y frustrado ante la nueva situación – ¿Qué rayos están pensando? –

– Maldición… – Exclamó Heidern, buscando de manera inconsciente una pistola entre sus ropas, aunque sabía perfectamente que no serviría de nada.

Terry únicamente apretó su brazo lastimado, sin saber qué hacer. Y Ryo se maldijo por no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a Brynhild.

– Así que tú eres Valquiria – K´ fue el primero en romper la afonía que los rodeaba – No pareces la gran cosa – dijo despectivamente, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Valquiria no pareció afectada por la insolencia del moreno. Observó a Kula de pies a cabeza y luego a él, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a marcarse en sus labios.

– Bien, aquí nos tienes – K´ continuó, sintiéndose irritado por la manera en la que ella los esculcaba – Acabemos de una buena vez –

Kula frunció su ceño, manteniéndose lo más alerta posible.

– Al fin… – balbuceó Brynhild, con una expresión difícil de clasificar – Al fin han venido a mí… mis valiosas Llaves, por fin… – Estiró sus manos, ofreciéndolas a ambos – Vengan conmigo, ustedes me pertenecen –

K´ torció su boca en total disgusto – No somos objetos, y mucho menos tuyos, estúpida mujer –

– Por supuesto que lo son – alegó Valquiria rápidamente – Todo esto… – extendió sus brazos, señalando el alrededor – Este torneo, este lugar… absolutamente todo esto fue hecho para ustedes… Únicamente para traerlos a mí –

– ¡No! – Kula se puso a la defensiva – ¡No seremos parte de tu juego! –

– Eres solamente una desequilibrada enferma y este maldito lugar será tu tumba – El ojiazul la miró con enojo.

Valquiria dejó caer bruscamente sus brazos y su sonrisa despareció. Observó a ambos muchachos y comenzó a caminar lentamente, rodeándolos – Oh, ya veo… – susurró quedamente – ¿Eso creen? – La energía comenzó a fluir una vez más de ella, como tentáculos retorcidos – Que malagradecidos, y yo que hice todo esto sólo para ustedes… – Se detuvo, con una mirada sombría e irradiando agresividad – Entonces me parece que debo enseñarles quién manda aquí –

– ¡Quisiera que lo intentaras! – Retó K´.

Y sin ningún otro intercambio de palabras, Valquiria se lanzó hacia ellos para atacarlos, y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Kula y K´ liberaron su poder, en una mezcla de frío y calor arremolinándose perfectamente.

La pelinegra recibió primero el golpe, y percibió como una mitad de su cuerpo se congelaba y la otra ardía. Sonrió de forma extraña al sentir el poder de "sus" armas, y no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia, en un acto muy parecido al frenesí. Salió impulsada hacía un lado, rebotando en el suelo y rodando varias veces antes de detenerse en un golpe seco contra un gran trozo de piedra.

K´ y Kula terminaron de poner sus pies de manera estable sobre el suelo y ambos se voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver el resultado de su ataque.

Unas estridentes carcajadas comenzaron a resonar. Valquiria reía descontroladamente mientras se ponía de pie.

– ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Esplendido! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Simplemente esplendido! – Sus hombros se movían al ritmo de su risa – ¡No puedo esperar para agregar ese poder el mío! ¡Estoy ansiosa por utilizarlos! –

El muchacho ojiazul apretó sus puños en señal de ira – Maldita… –

Brynhild se levantó por completo y les volvió hacer frente, con su cuerpo lleno de contusiones y moretones – ¡Ustedes serán mis Llaves hacía un nuevo nivel de poder! –

Y al decirles eso, Valquiria lanzó una poderosa cresta de energía hacía ellos.

Kula y K´ se prepararon para recibir el destructivo impacto, pero algo se interpuso de pronto bloqueándoles el paso. Varias personas se habían transformado en un escudo humano que impidió que Valquiria pudiera tocarlos.

Todo destelló, ocasionando una prolongada ráfaga de aire que los sacudió.

– ¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos les pasa?! – Un totalmente histérico Ralf fue el primero en mirarlos, se volteó hacia ellos con una expresión de pocos amigos – ¡¿Son unos idiotas?! ¡¿Cómo se le aparecen así a esta loca?! –

– Ralf-san… – murmuró Kula, sorprendida por la repentina aparición de todos.

– Esto fue una imprudencia, chicos – Terry dijo con esfuerzo, adolorido y apenas con fuerza para continuar de pie – No debieron mostrarse ante ella, fue muy peligroso – miró directamente al peliblanco – No podrán con ella ustedes solos –

K´ apretó sus dientes, sintiéndose molesto – ¡Eso no…! –

– ¡Basta! – Heidern escupió un poco de sangre mientras terminaba de erguirse, interrumpiendo el ataque de rebeldía de K´ – Ya no hay nada que hacer, ahora sólo debe preocuparnos el cómo derrotarla. Discutiremos más tarde qué es prudente y qué no – amenazó sutilmente.

– ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! – K´ exclamó – ¡Debemos acabar con ella tan rápido como sea posible! Ya deben saber lo que le pasará a este lugar –

– ¿Acaso te golpearon la cabeza? – Una vena en la frente de Ralf comenzaba a ser visible – ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligrosa que es esa mujer y aun así tratan de pelear solos con ella? ¡Por supuesto que sabemos qué está pasando! ¡Pero no por eso nos arrojamos de manera suicida hacia ella! –

– Ralf tiene razón – secundó un agotado Ryo – Debemos pelear todos, tendremos más oportunidad –

K´ se adelantó para seguir discutiendo, pero Kula no lo dejó hablar – No se preocupen, nosotros estaremos bien… ustedes deberían salir de aquí –

Heidern la observó incrédulo – ¿Qué? –

Antes de que siguieran debatiendo, Valquiria volvió a lanzarles una gigantesca cantidad de energía, sin ningún tipo de contención. Obligándolos a todos a esquivar en todas las direcciones posibles para no recibir de nuevo semejante ataque.

La mujer pelinegra sólo tenía su atención puesta en Kula y K´, los demás habían dejado de interesarle. Por lo que no se dio cuenta de que todos la contraatacaron.

Ralf y Clark aparecieron por la izquierda, mientras que Terry y Andy lo hacían por el flanco derecho. De frente y por detrás, Mai, Joe, Ryo y Ching trataron de encestarle un buen golpe. Todos la alcanzaron al mismo tiempo, causando una colisión de distintos poderes extraordinaria.

K´ observaba la batalla, con un gesto impaciente.

– ¿De qué están hablando? – Preguntó Heidern, quien se había quedado muy cerca de ambos muchachos – ¿Cómo se les ocurre que los dejaremos solos contra ella? –

– No hay problema, Kula y yo nos las arreglaremos, tan sólo preocúpese por sacar a mi hermana y a los otros de aquí – El joven peliblanco le contestó tranquilamente.

Heidern no dio cabida a lo que escuchaba – Ustedes… –

– Descuide – Kula sonrió de manera tranquilizadora – Los alcanzaremos tan pronto como podamos –

– ¡Por supuesto que no haré tal cosa! – El hombre mayor les gruñó, completamente seguro de que jamás les dejaría ese combate a un par de niños – ¡La acabaremos entre todos! ¡Es una orden! –

– No hay forma de que eso funcione, es imposible vencerla. Tan sólo debería preocuparle sacar a tantos como pueda con vida…–

Fue tal vez la manera en la que K´ lo dijo, o quizá la seguridad de sus palabras, tal vez fue el mismo Heidern el que sabía desde el principio que tenía razón, que no importaba lo mucho que se esforzaran, porque en su condición actual, no podrían contra ella sin importar lo que hicieran.

Pero aun así, su honor y sus principios le impedían abandonar a dos muchachos en medio de una lucha imposible de ganar.

– Por favor, señor – La joven peliazul le pidió con calma – Saque a Diana-san y a Foxy-san también –

– No tendrán problema alguno – Continuó K´ – Ella no los seguirá –

Heidern trató de no perder sus duras facciones – ¿Cómo pueden asegurarme eso? Los matará y luego ira por el resto –

– No, ella no nos matará – K´ simplemente le contestó – Porque después de todo… Somos su único objetivo –

Heidern apretó sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos, soltó varias blasfemias y contrajo fuertemente su mandíbula.

Era cierto, estaba seguro, Valquiria no los mataría. Además, como un alto mando del ejército, siempre tenía que poner la seguridad de los civiles por encima de todo, salvar vidas era su trabajo. Pero aun así, después de tantos años de servicio ganando y perdiendo batallas, dolía. Su orgullo estaba totalmente aplastado, porque aquella mujer los había derrotado por completo.

Esta era, sin duda, la decisión más difícil que jamás había tomado.

– Quince minutos – masculló de mala gana.

Tanto K´ como Kula vieron extrañados al veterano militar.

– Si no están afuera en quince minutos se quedarán aquí –

El peliblanco sonrió de lado y comenzó a alejarse de él, mientras levantaba despreocupadamente su mano – Seguro –

Heidern recuperó la compostura y se olvidó del sentimiento de inutilidad que invadía su pecho, tomó todo el aire que pudo y dejó salir su frustración en un grito sonoro.

– ¡RETIRADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

Aquella orden congeló a todos por completo. Algunos miraron al general sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

– ¿Qué demonios…? – Ralf pensó que había escuchado mal – ¿General? –

– ¡Saquen a los heridos! ¡Pronto! – La voz de Heidern hizo eco por la paredes – ¡¿Acaso están sordos?! ¡Dense prisa! – luego regresó su atención a Valquiria, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de sus propias palabras…

– ¡_Kuso_! – Farfulló Ralf, y totalmente renuente, intercambió una mirada con Clark antes de alejarse y buscar a cualquier peleador desfallecido para llevarlo a cuestas.

Todos los demás, muy confundidos, siguieron la orden de Heidern sin saber qué tan buena idea era bajar la guardia frente a Valquiria e intentar huir en sus narices.

Sin embargo, ella permaneció quieta, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo. Sólo mirando fijamente a sus valiosas Llaves. El reciente ataque la había dejado muy herida, pero hacía mucho que había dejado de sentir dolor.

– Y ahora ¿cuál es el plan? – murmuró Kula, mientras ella y K´ caminaban lentamente alejándose de la única salida del estadio, para que Valquiria no se interpusiera en el escape de sus compañeros.

K´ frunció su ceño y presionó sus dedos, buscando una rápida solución antes de tener que enfrentarse directamente con ella, completamente consciente de que ni aunque él y Kula pelearan juntos podrían someterla.

– Kula… – La joven miró al peliblanco al escuchar su nombre – ¿Puedes inmovilizarla? –

– Lo he intentado… – él la miró de reojo, Kula prosiguió – A menos que use un verdaderamente poderoso "Freeze execution" ella no se detendrá… – dijo inquieta – Pero no creo tener tanta energía como para hacerlo… y tampoco creo que ella se quede tranquila esperando mientras lo intento –

K´ analizó todas sus posibilidades y arrugó su frente.

Kula sabía perfectamente lo que él le iba a pedir, y aunque la idea no le gustara en lo más mínimo… no tenían otra opción que funcionara. No podrían derrotar Brynhild, únicamente podían atraparla y esperar que la explosión acabara con ella.

– Podrás hacerlo – dijo K´ sin ninguna duda en su voz.

Cuando ella escuchó eso, sintió como algo frío recorrió su sangre.

– No importa lo que pase, tan sólo debes preocuparte por acumular energía – K´ comenzó a liberar flamas de su mano – Y cuando veas una oportunidad… congélala –

– K´, tú no… –

El moreno la miró a los ojos – Podrás hacerlo, confió en ti. No importa cuántas veces me golpee, no debes gastar tu fuerza por nada –

Las pupilas de Kula se contrajeron. Resignada, únicamente pudo asentir – Está bien – Tomó con sumo cuidado la mano derecha del peliblanco, apagando las llamas que ardían en ella – Pero debes prometerme… – dijo lo más calmada que pudo – Que no dejarás que te mate –

El moreno sonrió un poco por la petición mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la muchacha – Te pido lo mismo – susurró después, sonriendo.

Hubo un último intercambio de miradas entre ellos, y luego sus manos unidas se soltaran lentamente…

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– ¿Está seguro de que este es el camino? –

Preguntó Leona mientras corría a toda velocidad, llevando gran parte del peso de Máxima sobre sus hombros. Cruzando la arboleda y dejando atrás el mini estadio donde habían estado peleando gran parte de la noche.

– Lo estoy, falta poco – el hombre castaño podía seguir corriendo a pesar del daño que había recibido. Él no pensaba rendirse por nada del mundo, completamente seguro de que K´ y Kula iban a seguir luchando hasta terminar con todo.

Por ahora, su nueva prioridad era rescatar a Diana y a Foxy.

Leona continuó su marcha forzada, mientras permanecía pendiente del entorno, por si algún enemigo salía de la nada. Entonces detectó algo bastante peculiar. En la lejanía, después de una colina, cientos de autos salían a toda prisa de la zona, seguramente los científicos de Valquiria intentado huir.

– Eso es muy desalentador – Máxima expresó preocupado, al percatarse de la caravana que se alejaba a todo prisa – Espero que nosotros también podamos irnos –

– Los helicópteros del ejército llegarán en cualquier momento para sacarnos de aquí – afirmó Leona sin dejar de ver el alboroto.

– Pues debemos sacar a los heridos antes de que lleguen –

Para cuando Máxima había terminado de decir su frase, el gran complejo del laboratorio principal les tapó el camino. Máxima murmuró un "Perfecto" y se soltó de la muchacha para moverse con un poco más de libertad. Buscó la salida de emergencia que había localizado cuando había hackeado la red y se apresuró a llegar hasta ella.

– ¿Es aquí? – Cuestionó Leona, pendiente de todos los movimientos a su alrededor – ¿Cómo va abrirla? –

– No tendré problemas con eso – El hombre de grandes patillas se acercó al display que brillaba al lado de la puerta – En cuanto se abra, le daré instrucciones para que busque la sección donde tienen a los heridos tan rápido como pueda, sólo esperemos que todos puedan caminar y salir a tiempo –

Leona accedió, esperando que el portal cediera.

Entonces los dos escucharon gritos ahogados del otro lado de la puerta.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – La mujer peliazul acercó su oído a la pared, escuchando sonidos de voces pero sin poder entender qué decían – Hay personas del otro lado – aseguró.

Máxima terminaba de introducirse en el sistema, con su ceño más fruncido de lo normal – Es imposible abrirla, está sellada –

– Seguramente los heridos no pudieron escapar, escucho sus voces aunque no sé qué dicen – La mujer militar se agachó un poco para poder oír mejor – Si tan sólo tuviéramos un explosivo… –

– Hágase a un lado –

Leona miró a Máxima, y apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse para no ser alcanzada por el rayo que salió del pecho del hombre. La chica rodó sobre sus rodillas y atestiguó asombrada la cantidad de energía que golpeaba la pared al lado de la puerta.

El poderoso rayo comenzó a abrirse paso por entre el grueso concreto.

Del otro lado, algunos lanzaban ataques débiles hacía la puerta y otros gritaban pidiendo ayuda en medio de la total oscuridad. Un sonido parecido a un trueno retumbo por todo el cuarto sin previo aviso y los silenció casi al instante.

Sin poder orientarse y sin saber qué sucedía, el miedo que los tenía invadidos terminó por hacer que la mente de todos se nublara en shock cuando un rayo de color blanco apareció atravesando la pared de un lado a otro, alumbrando todo por unos instantes.

Yuri contuvo la respiración y se quedó paralizada.

Entonces alguien los llamó desde el exterior.

– ¡Diana-san! ¡Foxy-san! –

Una imponente figura apareció por la abertura recién hecha, lanzando chispas de un costado y apenas visible en medio de la noche.

Diana intentó, con cierto esfuerzo, distinguir qué sucedía. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al reconocer al hombre castaño – Máxima… – murmuró.

– ¡Rápido! ¡Salgan de ahí! –

Ante la orden de Leona, todos reaccionaron de nuevo.

– ¡Somos libres! – gritó Choi, saliendo primero de manera realmente veloz.

Los demás no esperaron nada para seguir al pequeño hombrecillo y respirar por fin un poco de aire fresco.

– Diana-san, Foxy-san ¿Se encuentra bien? – Máxima se apresuró a preguntar cuando ambas mujeres se acercaron a él.

– Ahora lo estamos – La hermosa sonrisa que Diana le regaló a continuación hizo que los circuitos de Máxima se sobrecargaran un poco – Pero… ¿Dónde está Kula? – la expresión de la pelinegra se tornó angustiada.

Máxima pareció volver a la realidad con aquella pregunta y rápidamente respondió – Ella está con K´… peleando –

Foxy escuchó la enredada explicación que Máxima intentaba darle a Diana, luego se giró para ver a los otros peleadores heridos y a Leona ayudándolos a salir del edificio.

– Leona-san, ¿Mi hermano está…? –

Leona vio a Yuri con un poco de frialdad – Combatiendo, pero ahora es mejor salir de aquí, los helicópteros están cerca –

La joven castaña sintió una opresión en su pecho – ¿Qué…? ¿Esa mujer todavía está…? ¿Qué pasó con King y los otros rehenes? –

– No podemos hacer nada – La voz de Leona pareció quebrada por un efímero momento – Sólo debemos sacar a los heridos de este lugar, los rehenes están a salvo si eso te tranquiliza –

Yuri bajó su mirada completamente frustrada – En-entendido – Susurró cabizbaja.

Y cuando el último de los heridos terminaba de salir del laboratorio, un enorme haz de luz iluminó la oscuridad que los rodeaba por encima de los árboles y el estruendoso sonido de los motores de dos helicópteros inundó el silencio de la noche.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Ellos ya no podían hacer absolutamente nada, lo que resultaba humillante en todos los sentidos, porque sólo podían correr mientras aquel par de muchachos se jugaban la vida para salvarlos a todos.

Terry sintió como su sangre hervía mientras salía del estadio y dejaba atrás a K´ y a Kula.

Valquiria era fuerte, terriblemente fuerte. Todo lo que habían hecho contra ella había validó un bledo, a pesar de que la habían herido bastante, su fuerza no había disminuido lo suficiente como para poder pelear con ella a la par.

El mayor de los Sakazaki se maldijo a sí mismo, porque habían tenido una oportunidad de derrotarla cuando había divido su energía entre los rehenes y no la habían aprovechado.

De nada servían ahora los reclamos de Ralf, ni las malas caras de Andy y Mai, mucho menos las groserías que soltaba Joe. Heidern lo había dejado todo muy en claro…

Ellos ya no podían hacer nada.

Lo único que les quedaba, era tomar a todos y salir de ahí con vida. Valquiria no los seguiría y tampoco mataría a Kula y a K´.

Debían vivir hoy, para pelear mañana.

Porque si algo salía mal cuando ellos se fueran, su único deber sería eliminar a esa mujer sin importar lo que costara. Pero por el día de hoy, no había nada más que pudieran hacer… sólo esperar.

Ryo bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, mientras las piedras pasaban bajos sus pies a gran velocidad. Agarró con más fuerza a King y dejó escapar varias ofensas.

Sin más opción que correr y sacar a sus compañeros de aquel maldito lugar, Terry únicamente pudo elevar una plegaria silenciosa a quien quiera que pudiera escucharlo, pidiendo por la salvación de todos, y confiando en que todo iba a salir bien.

Todos los demás, continuaron saliendo en silencio del estadio, completamente furiosos.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

K´ pudo comprobar con su propia piel el enorme poder de Brynhild. Ahora él era el que intentaba esquivarla y con sólo dos golpes lo había lastimado bastante.

– ¡Les voy a enseñar a obedecer! ¡Aunque tenga que romperles las piernas y los brazos! – gritaba Valquiria, casi esquizofrénica.

Cientos de trozos de roca y escombros salían disparados en todas las direcciones cada vez que Valquiria lanzaba un golpe. Ahora ya no intentaba defenderse sino sólo atacar sin medir su energía, las ondas expansivas de su poder apenas y dejaban a Kula mantenerse de pie y concentrarse en reunir energía.

La mujer estaba fuera de control.

El moreno removió el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, aunque sus heridas ya habían dejado de molestarlo, todavía no tenía la fuerza suficiente para atacarla de frente. A menos que encontrara la manera de detener los movimientos de la mujer, sería imposible que Kula se acercara lo suficiente para congelarla.

Un ataque más por parte de Valquiria lo tomó desprevenido. El peliblanco apenas lo pudo esquivar, porque había resbalado, de no ser por eso seguramente tendría algún hueso roto o algún órgano perforado.

– ¡Es inútil! – Brynhild se plantó frente a K´ – ¡Tú y esa niña son mis Llaves! ¡Vendrán conmigo enteros o en pedazos! –

– No, gracias – Con un rápido movimiento, K´ logró encestar su hombro en el estómago de la pelinegra, su mano se llenó de intensas llamas y la estela de fuego se expandió alrededor de ellos.

Pero la mujer logró aprisionar su brazo antes de que hiciera otro movimiento. El moreno sintió claramente como el hueso que unía su brazo y su muñeca comenzaba a quebrase, Valquiria tenía la intención de romperlo.

– _Kuso_… – K´ intentó alejarse de ella sin mucho éxito.

– Entero o en pedazos… – murmuró la pelinegra, con una tétrica expresión y una grotesca sonrisa.

Varios picos de hielo que salieron de la nada consiguieron que Valquiria soltara el brazo del ojiazul. Kula no había podido quedarse sólo mirando, gastando la poca energía que había reunido.

– ¡No, Kula! –

– Impertinente – Brynhild miró a la muchacha y sólo se enfureció más. Con toda la intención de lastimarla, se lanzó hacia donde la peliazul se encontraba, pero antes de avanzar siquiera un par de metros una enorme cortina de fuego le impidió el paso.

– Yo soy tu oponente – K´ le miró con furia.

Valquiria sonrió cínicamente – Ni siquiera puedes defenderte tú solo, jamás podrás vencerme – Se tornó hacia él – ¿Por qué siguen resistiéndose? Tú y ella vendrán conmigo, no tienen otra opción –

Él se bufó – ¿Quién te ha dicho que iremos contigo? Eres más estúpida de lo que creí – las llamas en su mano comenzaron a arder de nuevo – Te lo dije antes, este lugar será tu tumba –

La sonrisa de Brynhild se desfiguró más – ¿Piensan seguir con esta pelea inútil? – Rió – No son más que un par de objetos para mi colección… únicamente me darán lo que busco y después los mataré de manera lenta y humillante –

Kula presionó sus puños.

– Y una vez que sea tan poderosa, me desharé de todos los estúpidos que creen que pueden huir de mí – la expresión de Valquiria era la de una verdadera demente – ¡YO ME CONVERTIRÉ EN LA ÚNICA Y MÁS PODEROSA PERSONA DEL MUNDO! –

– Ha enloquecido – la joven con poderes de hielo murmuró preocupada, al tiempo que Valquiria se arrojaba de nuevo hacia K´ para agredirlo.

El presenciar como todos habían peleado contra ella, como no se habían rendido por más débiles que fueran, el que se siguieran levantando sin importar cuantas veces ella los hubiera derribado, habían despertado nuevos sentimientos en Valquiria que jamás en su vida había sentido…

Desesperación y miedo.

La idea de que no se doblegaran ante su voluntad, de que le impidieran obtener lo que quería y de que trataran de la vencerla y dejarla en ridículo habían consumido la capacidad de razonamiento de Valquiria. Había desconectado su cerebro del resto de su cuerpo y ya no sentía dolor, tampoco estaba midiendo las consecuencias de lastimar a Kula o a K´, sin pensar en que si los mataba todos sus planes no habrían servido de nada.

Comenzaba a perderse en la frustración.

Y eso la volvía más peligrosa que antes.

Varios ataques que K´ apenas pudo ver y esquivar lo llevaron a verse acorralado entre un grueso muro de metal y la mujer pelinegra. Ni siquiera con su velocidad, el moreno era capaz de ver algunos asaltos de la mujer.

Todas sus ofensivas físicas no le habían servido en lo absoluto, K´ comenzaba a sentirse como un pequeño animalito a punto de ser devorado por una enorme bestia.

– ¡_Mattaku_! (Rayos) –

– ¡Vamos, Llave de fuego! ¡Ríndete de una vez! – Valquiria volvió a lanzar un fuerte ataque hacia el moreno, logrando golpear con éxito su abdomen.

La sangre que salió de la boca del muchacho se esparció por todo el suelo.

– ¡K´! –

El peliblanco cayó de rodillas sintiendo como el aire ya no pasaba a su tórax y como su vista se tornaba imprecisa. Todo su cuerpo vibró y se debilitó.

– Vaya… eres un incompetente – Brynhild lo pateó, haciendo que el moreno cayera de nuevo – ¿Cómo es posible que un ser tan inferior sea una de las poderosas Llaves? Jajaja, me siento engañada –

El peliblanco frunció su ceño.

– Cuando termine contigo no tendrás que preocuparte por tu debilidad – fue lo último que dijo Valquiria antes de tomarlo por la chaqueta y lanzarlo contra la pared, haciendo que el peliblanco se quejara de dolor.

– ¡K´! – Kula no dudó en correr para detener a Valquiria.

– ¡No te acerques! –

El grito de K´ hizo que Kula se detuviera, la joven miró agobiada como el ojiazul se ponía de pie con esfuerzo mientras la sangre bajaba por su rostro.

– No te acerques… – el moreno dio un paso hacia Valquiria mientras sus piernas se doblegaban debido al impacto –… quédate donde estás –

Valquiria comenzó a reír a carcajadas – ¡Estúpido! ¿Acaso sigues pensando en pelear tú solo? – La mujer le dedicó una mirada de desprecio – ¡Entonces te demostraré lo equivocado que estás! –

Brynhild juntó de nuevo energía y se la lanzó a K´. Este percibió como se acercaba a él y la esquivó justo antes de que llegara a tocarlo.

Utilizando toda su habilidad, y sin esperar salir ileso después de eso, saltó hacía Valquiria con su mano envuelta en llamas. La mujer consiguió atrapar una de sus piernas en el aire y lo arrastró hacía abajo. Ella golpeó el pecho del moreno con violencia y el sintió como todo su interior se oprimió dolorosamente.

Sin embargo, después de recibir el golpe, logró su objetivo a pesar de la desventaja.

La mano de K´ alcanzó la cara de Valquiria, y sus llamas traspasaron su tez.

Inmediatamente después, la piel de la mujer pelinegra salió dispara en medio de una pequeña llamarada.

– ¡AAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA! –

El quejido de Valquiria perforó los oídos de Kula, quien apenas pudo ver lo que había pasado. K´ cayó al suelo y Valquiria se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Brynhild exclamó.

Cuando quitó las manos de su cara, Kula pudo apreciar el daño. La piel de su nariz y la que cubría debajo de sus ojos había sido chamuscada por completo.

El daño que Valquiria sintió, despertó todas las señales eléctricas de su cerebro, haciéndola consciente de todas las otras heridas que tenía su cuerpo. Un repentino dolor inmenso y fulminante la hizo doblegarse sobre sí misma.

– ¡TE MATARÉ! – Grito en medio de intensas punzadas – ¡BASTARDO! – Con eso, la locura terminó por invadirla, sintiéndose adolorida y desesperada. Finalmente se había perdido por completo – ¡MORIRÁN! ¡TODO EL MUNDO MORIRÁ! –

K´ mantenía su cabeza agachada, pero eso no evitó que Valquiria distinguiera la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro – ¿Sí? – Preguntó con tono de burla, aunque sintiera que estaba hecho trizas por dentro – ¿Con qué poder piensas matarnos? –

– ¿De qué estupidez estás hablando? ¡TENGO SUFICIENTE PODER PARA HACERLO! – A Brynhild le irritó la arrogancia del peliblanco – ¡Y CUANDO OBTENGA EL PODER DE USTEDES SERÉ INCLUSO MÁS PODEROSA! – Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y palpitaban, apenas soportando el dolor que la invadía – ¡LAS LLAVES YA SON MÍAS, LES GUSTE O NO, SU PODER ME PERTENECE! –

K´ levantó la mirada, todavía sonriendo – ¿De qué poder estás hablando? –

Los puños de la pelinegra se contrajeron con ira – ¡¿Es qué eres un retrasado?! – Bramó – ¡El poder de las Llaves que ustedes me darán! –

– Eres más idiota de lo que pensé – la altanería de K´ se acentuó – Que ingenua –

Valquiria tembló con enojo – ¿Qué? –

– ¿Realmente sabes qué es una Llave? – preguntó K´, con un tono que bien podría haber sido de lastima.

– ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! –

– ¿Lo sabes? – El peliblanco se puso de pie como pudo y comenzó a rodear a la pelinegra, logrando que esta se girara y le diera la espalda a Kula – Yo creo que no tienes ni la más mínima idea –

– Maldito… ¡Deja de decir tantas idioteces! – Los nervios de Valquiria comenzaron terminar de destrozarse.

– Lo que tú buscas no existe – K´ se puso completamente serio – NESTS se burló de ti –

– ¡SILENCIO! – La poderosa fémina explotó, pedazos de escombros volaron sin dirección debido a la vibración de poder.

K´ aprovechó el arranque de furia de la mujer y se disparó hacia ella con la plena intención de golpearla, y ya que Valquiria estaba desorientada no pudo ver la embestida. La mujer de largos cabellos negros recibió otro puño de fuego en su cara y dio un par de vueltas debido al impacto.

Cuando Brynhild se recuperó, estaba fuera de sí – ¡MALDITO! –

– Vas a escuchar lo que una Llave es en realidad, y te darás cuenta de que nada de lo que has hecho funcionó –

– Estás hablando demasiado – Brynhild intentó devolver el ataque, corriendo hacia el moreno para hacerlo callar.

Sin embargo K´ anticipó el movimiento y con facilidad se la sacó de encima, Brynhild se había vuelto predecible.

– Escucha con atención, porque no lo repetiré – Comenzó a hablar, mientras Valquiria trataba de golpearlo – Las Llaves del Fuego y del Hielo jamás han sido algo que tú puedas conseguir – dijo el ojiazul con indiferencia, mientras doblegaba a la morena tomándola del brazo.

– ¡CÁLLATE! – Volvió a gritar Valquiria, deshaciéndose del agarre de K´ e intentando una vez más golpearlo, está vez el peliblanco la tumbó de manera agresiva y la inmovilizó colocando su pie en su cuello.

Valquiria se quedó estática por unos momentos, mirando a los ojos de K´, tiritando de ira, descubriendo con pánico que la expresión del moreno era de total seriedad y preguntándose de dónde había sacado la fuerza suficiente para tirarla.

Sin darse cuenta de que él no se había hecho más fuerte… sino que era ella quien había perdido el control.

– NESTS jamás logró terminar las Llaves como tal, jamás creo nada que concediera el poder ilimitado – El peliblanco habló presionando su pie en la garganta de Valquiria, recordando cada frase que Ángel le había revelado – Eran unos hijos de perra que únicamente se dedicaban a experimentar con personas – cada palabra que decía estaba empapada de odio.

– ¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! –

– Cuando obtuvieron el ADN de Kyo Kusanagi, vieron una excelente oportunidad de reproducir y mejorar ese poder – el moreno continuó hablando mientras ignoraba los gritos de la mujer – Y fue entonces que decidieron crear armas humanas para que llevaran a cabo sus propósitos – la mirada azulada de K´ observó a la pelinegra con desprecio verdadero – Igual que tú y tu compañía –

El pie en el cuello de Brynhild fue movido de un golpe, la mujer se alejó lo más que pudo del moreno, mientras su mente terminaba de colapsarse – ¡YA CÁLLATE! –

– Yo fui parte de su maldita investigación, era el proyecto piloto de una serie de experimentos que se llevarían a cabo para cumplir sus estúpidas ambiciones – K´ no parecía preocupado porque Valquiria se liberara, continuó hablando sin detenerse – Es verdad, yo era una Llave, la llave que abriría un infinito poder para alguien más, porque fui diseñado para ir acumulando una gran cantidad de fuerza y luego finalmente entregarla –

Kula bajó su mirada, mientras escuchaba lo que K´ decía.

Así eran las cosas.

NESTS había diseñado a K´ a partir del ADN de Kusanagi para obtener sus llamas, con el único propósito de mejorar y aumentar ese poder.

K´ era el primer intento exitoso de una clonación de habilidades especiales, y estaba contemplado que los poderes que habían incrustado en él se desarrollaran y aumentaran considerablemente después de pelear. Kula fue diseñada después, cuando lograron hacer una variación de ese poder, el cual también se desarrollaría y multiplicaría con el paso del tiempo, creando así las armas perfectas. De esta forma, cuando ambos llegaran al límite del desarrollo de su fuerza, NESTS pensaba mutar su ADN de nuevo para extraer de ellos toda la fuerza que hubieran desarrollado y dársela a alguien más, para que este nuevo usuario la multiplicara de nuevo, así eternamente hasta obtener el poder absoluto.

Si funcionaba, podrían clonar cualquier habilidad valiosa y crear un ser tan poderoso que sería considerado un Dios.

Por eso los llamarón "Llaves", porque eran la clave para abrir un nuevo mundo de posibilidades.

Sin embargo, NESTS no consideró jamás que sus primeras Llaves pensarían por sí mismas y se volverían en su contra, arruinando por completo sus planes.

La investigación fue cancelada y rediseñada, descartando la opción de poder traspasar la fuerza de un humano a otro para siempre, porque no podían arriesgarse a crear peleadores cada vez más poderosos que los quisieran destruir después.

Así que la mutación del ADN que permitiría tal cosa… jamás fue desarrollada.

Las Llaves se quedaron sólo con el título… nada más.

– ¿Ya adivinaste? – El moreno metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón – Las Llaves que tanto buscas, no sirven de nada – dijo frunciendo el ceño, mientras Valquiria negaba con su cabeza – Las armas que le abrirían las puertas del poder infinito a NESTS jamás fueron una realidad, jamás completaron el proyecto y no hay manera de que obtengas el poder de nosotros – el moreno atravesó a Valquiria con la mirada – NESTS no terminó esa investigación y jamás nos dieron la habilidad de pasar el poder a nadie, porque tenían miedo –

– Es mentira… – murmuró Valquiria dándose cuenta de que había sido embaucada – Estás mintiendo – negó otra vez – ¡Yo me asegure de sacarles toda la información! ¡Me lo dijeron todo! ¡Absolutamente todo! ¡Ellos me tenían miedo, por eso no me mintieron! –

– NESTS no hizo más que engañarte, como lo hace con todo el que le estorba… al igual que yo, tú eres una amenaza para ellos… planearon todo, después de que tú nos destruyeras, ellos iban a destruirte a ti… este lugar será historia en poco tiempo… y todos nos iremos al infierno con él –

El silencio reinó de pronto, mezclándose con el ambiente frío y denso.

K´ permaneció en su posición, esperando ver cualquier movimiento, mientras Valquiria miraba al suelo sin siquiera respirar.

– Te hicieron creer que los habías derrotado, pero sólo te estaban utilizando para limpiar lo que ellos no han podido – K´ frotó su rostro con desgano – Fuiste una amenaza para ellos, y utilizaron tu propio poder en tu contra. No obtendrás nada de nosotros y lo perderás todo al mismo tiempo –

– No… – murmuró Valquiria, mientras comprendía que habían jugado con ella.

Mientras se daba cuenta de que había invertido todo lo que poseía en algo que no servía. Porque no importaba que K´ y Kula fueran lo que buscaba, si al final aunque los matara no obtendría nada de ellos.

Nunca le había pasado, no conseguiría lo que había querido sin importar lo que hiciera. Su inmenso poder no le serviría de nada.

La habían utilizado, justo como ella utilizaba a los demás.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Valquiria lloró.

Desde donde estaba, Kula sintió un poco de pena, comprendiendo un poco lo que Valquiria debía estar sintiendo en ese momento. Porque al igual que ella, no había sido más que otro juguete que NESTS ya no necesitaba.

– Olvídalo – Ultimó el moreno. Si la mujer ya había perdido el deseo de pelear, era mejor para ellos, no perderían más tiempo que no tenían – Las Llaves que tú buscas… no existen –

Carcajadas.

De pronto el salón se inundó de estruendosas carcajadas que calaban en el alma, risas llenas de diversión y de locura, Brynhild reía al tiempo que sus ojos se desorbitaban.

Estaba completamente hundida en la negación.

– ¡ELLOS NO PUEDEN ENGAÑARME! – Vociferó entre carcajadas – ¡A MÍ NADIE ME ENGAÑA! ¡YO LO PLANEÉ TODO! ¡NADIE ME UTILIZÓ, TODO ERA MI PLAN! ¡¿ME ESCUCHARON?! ¡YO LO PLANEÉ TODO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –

K´ y Kula intercambiaron sus miradas.

– ¡ES MENTIRA! – Por las mejillas de Valquiria comenzaron a rodar más lágrimas de frustración y coraje – ¡NO ME UTILIZARON! – Perdió la fuerza de su voz – No… me utilizaron – murmuró, con las rodillas en el suelo – Estás mintiendo –

El moreno desvió su mirada y lentamente se giró dejando a Valquiria a sus espaldas, comenzó a caminar hacia Kula, asumiendo que Brynhild ya no era una amenaza en esas condiciones.

Pero entonces, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la pelinegra – Sí… – su tono de voz aumentó – Estás mintiendo – sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente – ¡TÚ ESTÁS MINTIENDO! – Exclamó hacia K´ mientras lo señalaba – ¡NO ES VERDAD! –

– ¡K´! –

Fueron sólo fracciones de un segundo.

K´ apenas pudo esquivar la enorme columna de hielo que Kula había lanzado de frente a él, asombrado por el repentino ataque, viró su cuerpo sólo para darse cuenta de que detrás de él y a escasos centímetros, Brynhild yacía inmovilizada por el congelante poder que Kula había lanzado.

La pelinegra no tardó demasiado en liberarse y se abalanzó una vez más hacia K´, tomándolo por los hombros y llevándolo hasta la pared contraria, rompiendo el cemento debido a la fuerza del impacto de su espalda.

– ¡ES MENTIRA! –

La presión que ejercía Valquiria en el cuerpo de K´ comenzaba a rasgar la piel del moreno, sin embargo, la mirada del peliblanco permanecía completamente firme.

– ¡YO LO PLANEÉ TODO! ¡USTEDES SON SÓLO PARTE DE MI PLAN! –

Ira, locura, frustración, humillación. Valquiria no era más que una mezcla de sensaciones llenas de perdición.

K´ le dedicó una última mirada de odio a esa mujer que les había causado tanto daño por un capricho, sintiendo sólo rencor hacia ella y hacia todos los malditos que se habían encargo de hacerlos sufrir.

– Ya fue suficiente… – murmuró el moreno, antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera de entre las manos de Valquiria.

Sin saber qué había pasado, la mujer sintió una ligera brisa que la atravesó y se giró sorprendida para encontrarse con el moreno detrás de ella.

El puño del moreno se levantó mientras mostraba su pulgar hacia arriba, para luego colocarlo hacia abajo y descender por completo su brazo.

Un rayo de fuego y cientos de golpes cruzaron a Valquiria. Crinsom Start Road.

La mujer más poderosa del mundo, cayó sobre las palmas de sus manos, mientras los rastros de fuego terminaban de extinguirse.

Y antes de que se volviera a poner de pie, únicamente pudo mirar de reojo como Kula extendía sus brazos y un considerable poder congelante salía de ella.

El aire más gélido y cortante que jamás hubiera sentido envolvía todo su cuerpo y su mente se nublaba totalmente en blanco.

Ella… la mujer que siempre utilizaba a los demás… la mujer que siempre conseguía lo que quería… había sido utilizada… había perdido ante una mentira…

Ni siquiera tuvo ganas de moverse…

Así que… dejó que cada célula que tenía quedará congelada e inmovilizada… para siempre…

¡FREEZE EXECUTION!

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– ¡Señor, todos están a bordo! –

Heidern miró a Clark asomarse entre la puerta que daba a la cabina del helicóptero militar, mientras él se colocaba un micrófono para poder dar la orden de despegar a la otra nave.

– Buen trabajo, soldado – dijo el hombre en parte aliviado – ¿Qué hay de ellos? – preguntó al rubio.

Clark torció la boca en señal de indignación – Nada, señor. Han pasado los quince minutos –

El veterano de guerra frunció su entrecejo al escuchar la negativa, miró por un momento el reloj en su muñeca y, por un segundo, pareció haber preocupación en su rostro – No hay más tiempo… tenemos que irnos –

– Por favor… – La débil voz de Whip sorprendió a los hombres, la castaña caminaba con dificultad mientras se apoyaba en lo que podía – Sé que mi hermano está bien… acerque los helicópteros al estadio –

– Whip… – Clark se acercó para auxiliarla, la joven castaña seguía debilitada después de la pelea – No deberías… –

– General… por favor… no los abandone… – suplicó la joven.

Heidern sólo desvió su mirada.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El semblante de Diana y Foxy era de verdadera preocupación.

Máxima podía sentir el nerviosismo del que eran presas ambas mujeres mientras su propia inquietud invadía su mente.

– Dime que están cerca – murmuró Diana, mientras esperaba una respuesta positiva por parte del castaño.

Máxima no se atrevió a hablar, únicamente negó. Foxy cruzó sus manos. Diana por su parte cerró sus puños.

– Kula-chan… – murmuró la mujer rubia, mientras su compañera pelinegra colocaba una mano en su hombro.

– No tienen por qué preocuparse – La voz de Máxima sonó segura y tranquilizadora –Kula-san y K´ no van a dejar que algo así los detenga, seguramente ya vienen en camino –

– Pero… –

– Tiene razón – Diana miró con seguridad a Foxy – Van a estar bien –

La mujer morena sonrió y asintió más tranquila, pero segundos después sintieron que todo el helicóptero vibró.

Estaban despegando.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Podía sentir claramente los pasos que él daba, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para abrir los ojos. Kula hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder el conocimiento mientras K´ la llevaba en su espalda.

– ¿Se acabó? – preguntó tenuemente, apenas para que K´ la escuchara.

El peliblanco dio un par de pasos antes de contestar – Así es… buen trabajo –

Kula sonrió ante eso – Me alegra – murmuró otra vez – ¿Estás herido? –

– No, estoy bien… –

K´ continuó avanzando entre los escombros, dejando atrás más de la mitad del estadio cubierto por un cristalino y blanco manto. Ruinas congeladas entorpecían sus pasos, y el silencio reinaba entre la oscuridad.

Valquiria se había quedado atrás, en medio de todo. Atrapada en una enorme cárcel de hielo, sin ganas de seguir peleando.

– _Nee_… K´ –

La voz de Kula era cada vez más lejana para el moreno, K´ estaba sorprendido de que todavía estuviera despierta después de haber hecho tan impresionante ataque.

– ¿_Doshita_? (¿Qué pasa?) – le preguntó él suavemente.

Con un poco más de fuerza, Kula afianzó su agarre alrededor del cuello del joven, sólo un poquito, para estar más cerca de él, sintiendo la cálida sensación – Si no salimos de esto… – dijo tímidamente – Yo… –

– No seas tonta – K´ la interrumpió, mientras mantenía su mirada hacia el frente – Por supuesto que saldremos –

Kula sabía que pronto ya no podría decir nada, estaba totalmente exhausta y sin energía. Ella también quería creer que saldrían, pero engañarse sería algo tonto… no quería perder la que podría ser su última oportunidad.

Así que sacando la poca fuerza que le quedaba continuó – Sólo quería decirte que… –

– Escucha, Kula… – El moreno se detuvo, sin dejar de nuevo que Kula terminara de hablar – Cualquier cosa que me quieras decir, me la dirás de frente y cuando estemos lejos de este lugar… ¿entendido? – Dijo firmemente, sin dejar espacio para una réplica.

La joven sonrió ligeramente. Aunque lo hubiese querido, no habría podido objetar nada, no tenía más fuerza. Sólo le quedó confiar en que, cuando ella despertara, todo eso se habría acabado… sólo esperaba que al abrir sus ojos, las personas que más amaba estuvieran con ella… sólo esperaba despertar otra vez.

– _Wakata_… (Entendido) –

Ese fue el último murmullo que K´ escuchó, para luego sentir como la muchacha que llevaba a cuestas quedaba completamente inconsciente.

El moreno elevó su mirada hacia el oscuro cielo, acomodó a Kula una vez más y se quedó parado en medio de la nada, esperando un rato.

– Será hasta entonces… – le dijo a la joven, deseando lo mismo que ella.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Una ráfaga de viento meció suavemente su larga capa anaranjada mientras veía, desde muy lejos, las instalaciones donde apenas hacía una hora había estado.

La colina donde se encontraba, se elevaba varios centenares de metros por encima del inmenso y sombrío bosque, tenuemente iluminado por las luces de los laboratorios y los edificios mezclados entre los árboles.

K9999 miró fijamente el paisaje, esperando ver su destrucción.

– ¿Crees que saldrán? – Ángel separó su espalda del árbol donde había estado hasta ahora – Explotará en cualquier momento ¡_Nya_! – Dijo acercándose al peliazul, justó cuando un helicóptero abandonaba el lugar por su lado derecho – ¿Oh? ¿No habíamos visto pasar dos helicópteros hace un rato? –

El hombre peliazul sonrió imperceptiblemente, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al bosque – Vámonos –

La morena colocó sus manos en su cadera y continuó mirando hacia el bosque.  
Tan sólo unos instantes después, escuchó el rugir del motor del otro aparato, y vio como el segundo helicóptero alzaba el vuelo lentamente entre la arboleda.

– Ya me encargaré de ellos otro día – K9999 se alejó por el sendero – Nuestro trabajo terminó por hoy, nos deshicimos de la basura –

Ángel se encogió de hombros y comenzó a seguirlo – Fue divertido ¡_Nya_! –

El tranquilo y pacifico silencio de la noche entonces se quebró por una ensordecedora explosión, que hizo cimbrar el bosque y los alrededores…

Todos los edificios que se encontraban abajo se desintegraron en millones de trozos y el fuego se elevó hacía el cielo en una nube negra y naranja.

Y el pequeño estadio congelado también desapareció, sin dejar rastro alguno. Llevándose el recuerdo de los peleadores desaparecidos, del Torneo, de Hebi y Tora, de las Llaves y de Brynhild Valquiria.

Ya todo se había acabado.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El enorme relámpago surcó el cielo iluminando todo lo que encontró a su paso.

La mujer castaña suspiró mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer en la ventana, escurriéndose lentamente en el vidrio. Llevaba una venda en su cabeza y otras en sus manos, el café frente a ella humeaba de manera suave y el aroma invadía la mesa. Mai sólo esperaba pacientemente.

– Lamento la tardanza –

Los pensamientos de Mai fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Yuri, la más joven se sentó en la silla de enfrente con una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus dedos.

– No hay problema – La mayor le sonrió, y regresó su vista hacia la lluvia que seguía cayendo en el exterior.

– ¿Cómo siguen tus lesiones? – La joven Sakazaki preguntó antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida – ¿Te duelen todavía? –

Mai negó con su cabeza – ¿Qué me dices de Ryo-san? Sigue en la habitación de King ¿no es verdad? –

– _Onii-chan_ es muy necio, le he dicho que King despertará pronto, pero él sigue preocupado. Dice que no se alejara de ella por nada del mundo – Yuri miró la ventana con una sonrisa picaresca – Los hombres enamorados no se saben controlar –

Ambas castañas soltaron una risa divertida.

– Conozco a alguien parecido… – Mai jugueteó con una cuchara mientras sonreía – Terry no se ha acercado a la habitación de Mary-san desde que volvimos… Pero todos los días espera en el patio del hospital, siempre mirando hacia la ventana del cuarto en donde ella está. Apostaría que sigue allí, a pesar de la lluvia –

Yuri colocó una mano en su mentón y suspiró – Parece mentira que ha pasado casi una semana ¿eh? –

La joven Shiranui asintió suavemente.

Yuri bebió otro poco de chocolate – ¿Qué sabes de los demás? –

– Athena-chan me contó que se irá un tiempo a China, hasta que Kensou recuperé por completo su salud, por ahora sigue esperando a que reaccione – contestó la mayor – Kim-san sigue esperando a que Chang y May Lee-chan despierten, igual que el resto. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen los doctores, será una lenta y larga recuperación… – sus manos se contrajeron con ira – Después de todo, lo que esa mujer les hizo causó mucho daño en sus cuerpos –

– Descuida… – Yuri se puso totalmente seria – Todos estarán bien, después de todo, traje con nosotros a uno de los científicos de esa maldita. Él les explicará a los médicos todo lo que les hicieron y cómo contrarrestarlo –

Mai no pudo evitar reírse – Pobre sujeto, cada vez que te ve se pone a temblar ¿qué le hiciste? –

La castaña menor sonrió con malicia – Nada en especial – luego puso una expresión pensativa – Me gustaría saber… en qué lugar terminaron todos los otros científicos que escaparon –

– El General Heidern ha iniciado la búsqueda de todos, Andy me dijo que no encontraron el cuerpo de Valquiria ni el de nadie más, la explosión arrasó con todo –

– Maldita mujer – Yuri frunció su ceño – Es bueno saber que no consiguió lo que buscaba, estoy segura que le dimos una buena lección –

Mai se encogió de hombros, divertida por el comentario – _Hai_… – dijo sonriendo y continuó mirando el agua.

– Espero que King despierte pronto, me muero por ver la cara de mi _onii-chan_ cuando eso pase –

– Yo también –

Yuri suspiró un poco y no dijo nada más por un rato. Pero al igual que Mai y todos los demás, algo asaltaba su mente desde que habían regresado.

– Me gustaría darles las gracias –

Mai supo inmediatamente a qué se refería – A mí también… tal vez en el próximo torneo, cuando vuelvan a aparecer –

La idea hizo sonreír a la menor de los Sakazaki – Sí, será en el próximo… –

Y la lluvia continuó cayendo, lavando todo y llenado de vida la tierra.

– Al menos por ahora, todo está bien… –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

El insistente sonido del agua rebotando en su ventana consiguió despertarla de su estado de ensueño. Con algo de pesar, se levantó hasta quedar sentada en la cama mientras tallaba sus rojizos ojos con el dorso de su mano.

En silencio, tomó un abrigo y se cubrió con él, salió de la que era temporalmente su habitación y, de puntillas, llegó hasta un pequeño sofá improvisado en la sala. Una vez que se sentó en el mueble cerró sus ojos y abrazó sus rodillas, escuchando por un largo rato como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban y desaparecían en el techo.

– _Kula-chan… Kula-chan ¿Puedes oírme? – _

Kula rotó lentamente su rostro, y sus ojos se clavaron en la única puerta del viejo edificio donde ahora estaban, los recuerdos invadieron sus pensamientos mientras revivía lo que había pasado hacía sólo unos días.

– _¿Foxy… san? ¿Diana… san?–_

– _Kula ¿te sientes bien? – _

– _No te esfuerces, pequeña, ya estás a salvo – _

Le hubiese gustado no perder el conocimiento aquella noche, porque cuando despertó, no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que había pasado. Unas débiles y vendadas Foxy y Diana en camilla habían sido lo primero que había visto al recuperar la consciencia, en un hospital.

Ella recordaba haberlas abrazado con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la alegría la invadía.

– _Lamento tanto no haber podido ayudarlas – _

– _Nosotras más, Kula-chan, debimos estar ahí para pelear contigo –_

Kula no sabía cómo, pero habían logrado salir del bosque antes de que explotara todo. Diana le contó que el último helicóptero había regresado por K´ y por ella, justo antes de que todo volara en pedazos. Después de eso, se enteró de que todos los peleadores habían sido llevados al hospital y que la mayoría seguía inconsciente. Afortunadamente nadie había muerto ese día, excepto tal vez por Valquiria, quien se había quedado atrapada en la explosión.

Recordaba haber tenido una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, hasta que vio como el rostro de Diana se ensombrecía después de una pregunta.

– _Nee, Diana-san… K´, Máxima-san y Whip onee-san ¿Dónde están? ¿En qué habitación se encuentran? – _

– _Kula-chan… – _

– _¿Nani? (¿Qué?)–_

Los ojos de la pequeña rubia se tornaron con una triste mirada, sin despegar su vista de la puerta, Kula aplicó un poco más de fuerza en sus dedos, haciendo que su abrigo se arrugara otro poco.

– _Máxima-san resultó seriamente dañado después de la pelea. No había nada que un médico normal pudiera hacer… –_

El suspiro de Kula hizo que algunos de sus cabellos se movieran al ritmo de su aliento. Foxy le había contado que los golpes que el castaño había recibido habían conseguido romper parte de sus circuitos, era necesario reemplazar sus partes robóticas o el daño podía ser fatal después. La joven se sintió en parte culpable, porque Máxima la había defendido en varias ocasiones durante la batalla.

– _¿Y K´? ¿Él no…? – _

– _Cuando llegamos aquí, había varios oficiales del ejército esperándonos, dijeron que teníamos que proporcionarles toda la información de lo que había pasado. Heidern le pidió a K´ que lo acompañara para que les contara lo que sabía. Él aceptó, con la condición de que te dejaran fuera de todo y nos permitieran irnos sin hacernos preguntas. Whip se fue con él, y se llevaron a Máxima para repararlo –_

Diana había dicho que antes de irse, K´ les había pedido esperarlos en un lugar seguro hasta que regresaran, porque NESTS todavía estaba ahí afuera y seguramente estaba buscándolos después de no haber podido acabar también con ellos.

Y eso la llevaba a la situación en la que estaba ahora. Si Máxima estaba bien o si ellos regresarían pronto… ella no tenía ni la menor idea.

Por eso, igual que la noche anterior, ella despertó por la madrugada y se sentó a esperar en el sofá, mirando fijamente la puerta por si esta llegaba a abrirse. Pero sólo esperar, se estaba volviendo más difícil día con día.

Una cálida mano se posó en su hombro, haciéndola saltar de su posición sorprendida, Kula se encontró con la maternal mirada de Diana frente a ella cuando buscó a quien la había tocado.

– Diana-san… –

La pelinegra le sonrió con calma, mientras se sentaba a su lado de manera cuidadosa – Debes dormir, pequeña, seguro que se comunicarán pronto con nosotras – la mirada de Diana mostró algo de preocupación, pero supo ocultarlo bien ante Kula.

La muchacha recostó su mentón en sus rodillas, guardando silencio por un rato – ¿Diana-san? – preguntó después de pensar un poco.

– Dime… –

Kula mantuvo su vista fija en la puerta – Ya has decidió a dónde nos iremos después de que Foxy-san y tú se recuperen por completo ¿verdad? –

Los ojos de Diana se abrieron con sorpresa – ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Sabes que no podemos quedarnos para siempre en un lugar –

La inexpresividad no despareció del rostro de la joven de rubios cabellos – Pero quieres irte sin K´ y los demás ¿no? – Desde el ángulo que podía captar de la imagen de la menor, Diana no tenía acceso a la expresión de su cara – Quieres que nos alejemos de ellos por un tiempo ¿no es así? –

Conforme la madrugada avanzó, la lluvia se fue convirtiendo en poco más que un suave goteo, parecía incluso escucharse como una melodía ligera que llenaba el ambiente de una atmosfera de tranquilidad.

Diana ya lo sabía, Kula se lo había contado todo.

Estaba enterada del asunto de las Llaves y del ADN especial que K´ y Kula compartían. Y estaba plenamente consciente de lo que su pequeña muchacha sentía por el peliblanco.

Pero aun así, la idea de que NESTS apareciera de pronto para atacarlos, la hacían resistirse a la idea de que ya no podría separar a su protegida de K´. Por más que sus instintos le dijeran que debía esconderse por separado, sabía que eso ya no sería posible, que ella ya no sería la persona que protegería a Kula por sobre todo.

Era difícil ver como su niña había crecido.

– Yo sé… que no vendrán – Kula sonrió con desolación – Que ahora lo mejor es desaparecer por un rato… pero…. – su voz bajó de tono – Más adelante, cuando todos estén bien… quisiera que estuviéramos juntos… –

Y a Diana eso también le hubiera gustado.

La pelinegra puso su mano ligeramente en la cabeza de la muchacha – Sería demasiado peligroso, ya has visto lo que son capaces de hacer con tal de destruirnos –

Kula se había imaginado esa respuesta – No tiene por qué ser así – respondió de inmediato – Me he hecho más fuerte, K´ también… además Máxima-san y ustedes… –

– El enemigo es NESTS, Kula – Diana había sonado un tanto fría y sin sentimiento – Sé que juntos seriamos fuertes, pero de igual forma un blanco fácil… – miró directamente a los ojos de la menor – ¿Entiendes que es mejor luchar desde distintos lugares? –

– ¿Cómo podríamos ganar así? –

El golpeteo de las gotas recobró su intensidad, haciendo que la melodía que producía se convirtiera en un prolongado zumbido.

El ceño de Kula estaba fruncido, mientras mantenía su expresión de disgusto por lo que Diana había dicho.

La guardiana sabía quién de las dos tenía la razón, pero ¿Qué otra opción había? Hasta que no estuvieran seguros de que podían vencer a una organización tan peligrosa, ella no quería correr ningún tipo de riesgo.

Sin embargo, Diana se preguntó si eso era lo mejor para ella o si era lo mejor para Kula.

– Solamente quiero que estemos juntos… ¿es tan necesario pelear? –

Diana dibujó una sonrisa de resignación en sus labios – Kula… – miró de nuevo a la joven con un gesto tierno – ¿Lo amas tanto como para arriesgar tu vida? ¿Tanto quieres estar con él? –

La boca de Kula se había abierto para contestar, aunque lo único que iba a salir de ella, iban a ser palabras entrecortadas. A cambio de eso, la joven giró su cabeza de golpe hacia la puerta, con una expresión de incredulidad, aturdiendo a Diana en el proceso.

Kula se puso de pie en ese mismo instante, mientras intentaba formar una oración.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la pelinegra asustada.

Cuando ambas mujeres abrieron la puerta, la lluvia las recibió salpicando ligeras gotas de agua contra su piel. Diana distinguió las tres figuras que se acercaban bajo las lámparas de la calle, caminando lentamente en el aguacero.

Su mano soltó el hombro de Kula cuando esta echó a correr hacia los recién llegados.

– ¡K´! ¡MÁXIMA-SAN! ¡_ONEE-SAN_! –

Fue el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre en medio de la fría madrugada, lo que consiguió que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios después de muchos días llenos de soledad. Y fue el hecho de verla corriendo hacia a él, lo que hizo que se sintiera otra vez vivo, completo y fuerte.

K´ plasmó en su rostro la felicidad que sólo ella podía provocarle.

– ¡Es Kula-chan! – Gritó Whip asombrada, pensando que para esa hora no habría nadie despierto que los recibiera. La castaña corrió complacida hacia la joven de rojizos ojos y fue recibida con un cálido abrazo de bienvenida.

Máxima suspiró mientras sonreía, mirando contento al par de muchachas que se saludaban eufóricas – Hogar dulce hogar – le dijo al moreno a su lado, el cual tenía una expresión que no se le veía a menudo.

El peliblanco asintió despacio, sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¡Máxima-san! ¿Está bien?–

– Ahora sí, Kula-san – rió un poco – Siempre recibiéndonos de esta forma, me va a malacostumbrar – bromeó el hombre, mientras revolvía ligeramente los cabellos de Kula – ¡Oh!... Diana-san también está despierta – dijo mientras miraba al frente y tomaba a Whip del brazo – ¡Vamos, Whip-san, rápido! –

Y sin disimular, el castaño se fue, dejando al par de muchachos atrás.

El agua caía del cielo llegando hasta ellos, convirtiéndose entonces en la única que los acompañaba.

Fue un simple intercambio de miradas, mientras las gotas de agua resbalan por sus rostros, no más que un segundo de silencio en el que el azul y el rojo se encontraron, un simple gesto que dijo todo y a la vez nada.

Sólo una mirada…

Antes de volver a estar juntos.

E incluso aunque el agua atravesaba su ropa, la cálida sensación de estar entre los brazos de ella borraba de su piel cualquier signo de frialdad. K´ la abrazó con todo el ímpetu que podía, mientras los brazos de Kula lo rodeaban.

– Gracias por esperarme… – él le murmuró al oído.

Cualquier otra palabra, hubiera estado de más.

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

Su cara dejaba en claro lo que pensaba en ese momento, estaba feliz. Fue tal vez ese instante en el que sus ideas parecieron perder valor, además ya no podía hacer nada. Y el hombre a su lado parecía haber leído sus pensamientos.

– Yo también pensé que no vendríamos a buscarlas tan pronto, pero en cuanto pude moverme, él casi nos ordenó venir – Máxima se había parado a su lado, secando los restos de agua en su cabello – Todavía no sé cómo dimos con ustedes –

Diana le miró con una dulce sonrisa – A mí también me han sorprendido – sus ojos reflejaron ternura – Me alegra mucho que esté bien, Máxima –

– Es bueno ver que usted y Foxy-san también están mejor – el hombre regresó su atención al frente.

Kula y K´ no se habían percatado de que eran observados. Estaban sentados, uno frente al otro, mientras ella lo ayudaba a secarse con una toalla.

– Al parecer… – espetó el castaño mirándolos – K´ no permitirá que ustedes se lleven a Kula por otro lado –

Diana suspiró profundamente – Lo sé… – dijo ladeando su cabeza – Ella tampoco quiere separarse de ustedes –

Máxima sonrió – La idea no le gusta ¿no es así? –

– ¿Cómo podría mentirle? – Diana le miró de nuevo – Después de este incidente, NESTS ha dejado muy claro que seguirá tratando de destruirlos. No me sentiré segura en ningún lado –

Máxima suspiró con cansancio – Diana-san, mírelos – dijo señalando al par de muchachos – ¿Cree usted que si seguimos por diferentes caminos las cosas van a cambiar? NESTS siempre nos estará buscando, estemos juntos o no, estemos lejos o cerca… K´ y Kula-san lo saben, usted y yo también. Pero ellos nos han demostrado que son capaces de realizar cualquier cosa con tal de cuidarse el uno al otro. Ellos consiguieron mantener lo que nosotros perdimos con facilidad… la esperanza –

Hubo silencio después de eso entre ellos.

Miraron como K´ tomaba las manos de Kula entre las suyas, mientras parecía decirle algo y Kula sonreía al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

– Máxima – la pelinegra rompió la afonía – Fuese como fuese ¿cree usted que yo me atrevería a quitarle a mi pequeña su razón de sonreír? –

El castaño sólo soltó una amena risa – Bueno, entonces que comience nuestra nueva vida… –

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

– ¡Listo! – Dijo más que satisfecha – No es precisamente una almohada, pero servirá para lo mismo –

– Gracias – K´ ni siquiera había estado poniendo atención a lo que Kula hacía, se limitaba a observarla mientras ella intentaba que el sofá pareciera cómodo.

– Whip _onee-san_ dormirá conmigo – la joven se volteó hacia el moreno, pero para cuando pudo reaccionar, K´ ya había atraído su cintura hacia él.

– Me da un poco de envidia – Él murmuró cuando besaba la frente de Kula – Mejor le decimos que ella duerma aquí –

La joven cerró sus ojos divertida por el inusual comentario – K-chan es un pervertido – dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba suavemente – No creo que a _onee-san_ le guste la idea –

K´ se encogió de hombros – ¿Le podemos preguntar? –

– Jaja, tal vez… –

Él rió levemente. Atrajo un poco más a la joven y comenzó un suave recorrido con sus labios por el níveo rostro de Kula, desde su frente hasta llegar a su boca, donde la besó innumerables veces, intentando recuperar todo el tiempo que no la había visto.

– ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme aquella noche? – él preguntó muy cerca de sus labios, manteniéndola protegida entre sus brazos – ¿Lo recuerdas? –

Apenas consciente de sí misma, Kula le miró a los ojos separándose un poco. No dijo nada, sus manos tomaron delicadamente su rostro y lo acercó a ella para darle un suave beso, separándose de nuevo un poco de él.

– ¿Qué pasa? – K´ sintió como Kula colocaba su frente junto a la de él.

– Es sólo que… – Ella cerró sus ojos – Aunque no conocí a mi familia, aunque nunca sabré quién soy o de dónde vengo… – sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse poco a poco – Y sin importar todo lo que me ha pasado… quería que supieras... – abrió lentamente sus ojos – Que te amo y que volvería a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, con tal de encontrarme de nuevo contigo –

¿Afortunado? Sí que lo era. Realmente dudaba que alguien pudiera ser más feliz que él en esos momentos.

Era cierto, tal vez no era más que un experimento fallido nacido de la ambición de otros, tal vez no tenía un hogar fijo, quizá era perseguido por personas poderosas que querían verlo muerto, le habían arrebatado a casi toda su familia y había sido utilizado como un simple objeto innumerables veces, quizá le habían pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas.

Pero ahí, con ella… nada de eso parecía valer algo.

Tenía una hermana que lo quería, un buen amigo en el cual confiar, un techo temporal donde refugiarse… pero sobre todo, la tenía a ella.

Kula era y sería por siempre su mayor razón para ser feliz, la mujer que amaba le correspondía de la misma forma.

¿Qué más necesitaba?

Volvió a acercarse a ella y con lentitud, con sutileza, la besó intentado transmitirle toda la dicha que en ese momento lo invadía.

Vaya ironía.

A ella le ordenaron matarlo, él tenía que seguir adelante. Ella odiaba las llamas, él las usaba para abrirse camino. Ella lo conoció mejor y quiso verlo sonreír, él la miró y tuvo un deseo inexplicable por protegerla.

Ella era hielo… Él era fuego…

– Te amo… Kula – K´ le susurró – Y también repetiría todo por estar junto a ti –

Ella le sonrió – _Arigatou_… K´… –

– Bien… – el moreno pareció muy serio de repente – Lo he decidido –

Kula parpadeó confundida por la repentina cara de gravedad – ¿Qué? –

El peliblanco acercó su rostro a ella y la levantó en sus brazos de un solo movimiento, con una mirada divertida y llena de maldad – Mi hermana puede quedarse con tu habitación para ella sola… y tú te quedas aquí conmigo – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y guiñándole un ojo.

Y Kula se puso fosforescente.

Hubo un gran alboroto un segundo después, cuando una escandalosa y (demasiado emocionada) Foxy apareció de la nada y comenzó a gritar como loca algo parecido a que "Su niña ya había crecido".

Llamando a todos los demás en el proceso.

Fue una noche muy divertida.

Con Máxima tratando inútilmente de controlar a una histérica Diana que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Con Whip que había sacado su látigo y los miraba con un tic en la cara.

Y con Kula roja como un tomate en sus brazos.

¿Qué más podía pedir él para ser feliz?

De ahora en adelante, protegería a Kula y esos memorables momentos con toda su fuerza.

Y no dejaría que nadie, ni otra Valquiria ni NESTS, le quitaran lo que tenía.

Lo juraba.

_**Owari…**_

**Fin**

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ ∑Ħ

**No tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud, deseo de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado la historia tanto como yo disfrute escribirla.**

**Un enorme abrazo a todas y cada una de las personas que se tomaron un rato para leer. **

**Siempre agradeceré todo su apoyo.**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto!**

**Mil gracias! **


End file.
